Angels Lost in Hell
by EveJHoang
Summary: L'Amour et la Mort dansent au rythme de la Cité de la Lune,ses Artistes cherchent la Beauté dans la Laideur.Moi?Je ne suis qu'un monstre éprit d'un ange,louant sa pureté sur la dépouille de mes enemis... AU
1. Introït

**Titre :** « Angels Lost in Hell… »

**Auteur :** Eve J Hoang

**Pairing :** SasuXNaru et tant d'autres…

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** Si si, j'vous jure, ils sont à moi, vous êtes dans une originale, TOUT est de moi… nan, je déconne. L'histoire et l'univers sont de moi, en revanche, j'ai chourré les personnages U_U

.

**Avertissement :** Alors, y'a du sang, de la bagarre, du sexe, des catins, de l'alcool à gogo, des tueurs psychotiques, toute une ribamabelle de tarés dépressifs, des histoires d'amour, et surtout des histoires de vengeance...

Cette fic est une vendetta générale, et les protagonistes ne peuvent vraiment être considérés comme humains, vous êtes prévenus, car comme toujours...

.

**/!\ Âmes sensibles s'abstenir... /!\**

.

.

.

_**Introït…**_

.

.

Ce n'est qu'un petit troquet douteux, sur le port, pourtant, j'aime me poser tranquillement à son comptoir crasseux et vider quelques verres.

Cela fait six mois que je suis à Londres, pour un contrat juteux.

Ce soir, j'ai terminé mon office.

Kurenai, ma coéquipière pour ce coup-ci, est rentrée à Paris depuis plus de deux heures, m'accordant une dernière étreinte en guise d'adieu.

J'en ai fini, avec cette vie-ci. Je devrais en être heureux, et pourtant… ce bouiboui misérable me manquera.

C'est dans l'ère du temps. On aime ça, la poussière, le goudron, l'odeur de la pisse, la vraie. Et ces vieux alcooliques sans lendemain, attablés, toujours sur la même chaise, comme si jamais ils ne devaient s'en dévisser.

Et ces vieilles putes, toujours là, à prendre leur pause, ou à aguicher le client, compagnes intemporelles de l'homme paumé dans les méandres du monde.

Les bas-fonds ont un goût d'éternité.

-Je me suis toujours demandé ce qu'un garçon comme toi foutait dans un lieu comme celui-ci, me dit Cassandre, un gin sec dans la main.

-C'est dans des lieux comme celui-ci que je me sens à ma place. Chez moi.

Elle rit.

Elle a une jolie voix. Elle chante, parfois, accoudée au comptoir, et toute la salle se tait, hypnotisée par les flots de ses paroles mélancoliques.

Quand je passe la nuit avec elle, ses bras doux me réchauffent jusqu'au petit matin. Puis elle me pose un chaste baiser sur les lèvres, avant de repartir.

-C'est la dernière fois que je te vois, n'est-ce pas ? C'est dommage. J'aime bien ta compagnie. Tu ressembles à un petit aristocrate pédant et imbuvable, mais je vois dans tes yeux que tu n'es pas aussi simple. Et tu nous respectes, malgré tout ce que nous sommes. Tu es un étrange garçon…

-Que deviendrait-on, sans vos bras chaleureux dans lesquels nous blottir quand il fait trop froid ? Demain, à l'aube, je rentre chez moi. J'irais au lycée avec d'autres aristocrates pédants et imbuvables, et je ferais connaissance avec les catins de mon pays. Je me souviens que je les trouvais belles, quand j'étais petit.

Je vide mon scotch d'une traite, puis m'apprête à partir.

-Dis-moi, quel est ce pays où l'on respecte tant les putes ? demande Cassandre, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres carmines.

-Je viens de Lúa, et j'y retourne, comme tous ses enfants. Tu me manqueras, mon amie…

Elle dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres, et me laisse partir.

Le battant de la porte n'est qu'à moitié fermé lorsque j'entends sa voix grave dire au patron :

-C'est donc de là que vient son regard triste… Lúa, le pays où les putains sont des déesses, les tueurs des rois, et les alcooliques de grands sages. Pauvre garçon, il est bien trop beau pour avoir sa place dans un monde comme celui-ci…

Demain, dès l'aube, je partirais pour le bout du monde.

Une cité dans laquelle les rues sont autant de compagnes silencieuses, aux pavés souillés de sang, et où l'on considère la Lune comme une mère bienveillante et protectrice, à la fureur destructrice et à la tristesse orageuse.

Cela fait dix ans que je suis parti… elle m'avait manqué, cette ultime merveille du monde.

Je m'appelle Sasuke Uchiha, j'ai seize ans, je suis un monstre.

Et je retourne de ce pas dans la cité des démons nocturnes…

.

.

.

**oO°Tsuzuku...°Oo**


	2. Ciel Métallique

**Note :** Alors oui, c'est le bordel, ça c'est sensé être le chapitre un après l'Introït (qui est devenu prologue), MAIS j'ai carrément la flemme de décaler TOUS mes chapitres d'un rang et de devoir updater vingt fois, donc merde, hein…

Donc voilà… bonne lecture aux nouveaux, s'il y en a...

.

**Prologue : _Ciel métallique…_**

.

.

.

.

_« Je t'ai vu comme une bête curieuse, un monstre de foire. Ton indifférence était comme un havre de paix, alors que ton mépris à mon égard aurait dû être une insulte._

_Le ciel était lourd, ce jour-là, comme si tes prunelles lui avaient volé son bleu._

_Je ne sais de quoi tu rêvais, mais je voulais t'accompagner dans ton pays imaginaire, quel qu'il soit. Tu étais seul, comme toujours. Parce que tu n'étais pas comme les autres._

_Comme moi, tu n'étais pas de leur monde... »_

.

.

.

**oO°Oo**

.

.

.

Ils se sont tous jeté sur moi, tels des nuées de mouches sur pot de bon miel.

Les boulets.

Je suis à peine arrivé, et Londres me manque déjà. Sa grisaille, son brouillard glacé qui ne se lève que quand la pluie perce, sa tristesse... les bras de mes amantes, là-bas.

Je regrette que Kurenai et moi ayons terminé ce travail si tôt. J'aimais la douceur des bras de Cassandre, et la violence des étreintes de ma coéquipière. J'aurais dû l'accompagner à Paris, chez elle, plutôt que de revenir ici.

Mais Lúa me manquait.

Cela fait dix ans... pourquoi cette bande de stupides gamins n'ont-ils pas oublié mon existence et mon nom ?

Ils ne me connaissent pas encore, mais sans doute seront-ils moins enthousiastes, lorsqu'ils saisiront quel être détestable je suis.

Je n'aime personne.

Je ne ferais pas cette bêtise.

Je ne sais si aimer est une faiblesse ou une force, je ne veux pas le savoir. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, je suis persuadé qu'il fait mal. Trop mal pour que je le tolère. Je n'ai pas le temps de souffrir, j'ai d'autres préoccupations autrement plus importantes.

Faire attention à ces hordes de potentiels amis ne fait pas non plus partie de mes priorités. Pourquoi Diable sont-ils tous persuadés que nous faisons tous partie du même monde ?

Ils ne savent rien, de moi, de tout ce qui me fait.

Pourtant, ils pensent savoir.

Ils escomptent que je suis l'un de leurs semblables, simplement parce que mon nom leur est familier. Ils veulent toujours s'attirer mes faveurs, sans comprendre que je n'en ai pas à offrir.

Tous, en particulier les filles, me trouvent beau, ou séduisant, ou charmant, voire agréable à regarder. Le monde semble basé sur fond de paraître et de faux-semblants. Depuis toujours. Quelle bêtise. Le monde est basé sur la bêtise humaine.

Peu me chaut.

Dès mon arrivée, la grande majorité du troupeau s'est agglutinée autour de moi, violant mon espace vital et personnel, quémandant quelques sourires à se mettre sous la dent tels de vulgaires charognards en mal de chair fraîche, cherchant, vainement bien sûr, à m'attirer dans l'un ou l'autre de leurs groupes. Mais je n'ai que faire de leur compagnie.

Je n'aime pas les troupeaux.

J'aime la beauté. Je préfère la compagnie, fort plus intéressante, des personnes d'exception.

Comme lui.

Je ne sais pas encore quel est son nom. Je sais juste qu'il ne ressemble pas aux autres. Qu'il ne s'est intéressé ni à mon nom, ni à mon titre. Tous souhaitent me connaître, et surtout, que moi, je les connaisse. Mais lui, avec ses cheveux couleur de soleil, il est passé au loin, daignant à peine m'adresser un regard. J'aurais pu dire qu'il était hautain, voire méprisant, mais à la vérité il n'en est rien.

Il n'était juste pas intéressé.

Il ne fait pas non plus partie du même monde.

Il a disparu au détour d'un couloir, emportant avec lui une part de moi que je pensais éteinte depuis fort longtemps. C'est la première fois depuis des lustres que qui que ce soit attise ma curiosité, au point que celle-ci me dévore. J'ai envie, Dieu seul saurait pourquoi, de savoir... savoir qui était donc ce garçon aux yeux d'un bleu si éclatant.

Lorsque le professeur me présente à la classe, tous ont, une fois encore, les yeux rivés sur ma pauvre personne. Pas que cela m'incommode, après tout, je devrais finir par en avoir l'habitude. Ils se lasseront. Mais tout de même, subir les regards d'un troupeau de benêts salivant d'anticipation à l'idée, toute hypothétique soit-elle, que je puisse devenir leur compagnon de colportage de ragots et autre potins juteux, a quelque chose de vaguement horrifiant.

Ils sont horrifiants de bêtise.

-Nous accueillons parmi nous un nouveau camarade, qui nous vient d'Europe. Voulez-vous vous présenter à la classe ?

-Uchiha Sasuke, dis-je simplement.

-Oui, mais encore ? demanda le professeur, déstabilisé par mon asociabilité.

Comme je n'ajoutais rien, lassé déjà de subir l'attention de ces regards bovins, ce furent les autres qui posèrent leurs questions :

-Aimes-tu le basket ?

-Que fais-tu de tes week-ends ?

-Préfères-tu les fraises ou le chocolat ?

Mon silence fut ma seule et unique réponse à chacune de ces questions. Arborant mon masque de neutralité le plus impénétrable, je restais stoïque et muet à toute tentative de rapprochement de quelque part que ce soit.

Je venais de remarquer, à l'instant, l'éclat d'une chevelure blonde, tout au fond de la classe. Ce garçon, encore. Le seul à avoir dédaigné mon accueil tantôt, le seul à ne me prêter visiblement aucune attention. Le bleu de ses yeux se perd dans le gris du ciel de fer.

On me demande de prendre place. Il reste une chaise libre, à côté d'une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds luxuriants, qui me sourit d'un air bienveillant, voire gentil, mais ne tente apparemment pas de me séduire.

Toutefois, malgré l'indéniable beauté de la jeune femme et son air avenant, je préfère me poser près de mon mystérieux jeune homme blond, tout au fond, devant la fenêtre. Sentant un mouvement près de lui, il daigne enfin m'adresser la parole :

-Es-tu certain de vouloir t'asseoir ici ? demande t-il de sa voix grave et douce, avec un faible sourire rêveur.

-Oui, répondis-je simplement.

Après un ultime sourire, il retourne à sa contemplation des nuages, sans rien me demander de plus.

Une heure durant, je griffonne un amas de traits sur un morceau de papier, tout à fait inattentif aux cours, pour, au bout du compte, m'apercevoir qu'il s'agit du visage de mon nouveau voisin, des larmes roulant le long de ses joues lisses. Je regarde mon dessin avec stupeur, songeant que le Diable doit habiter ses yeux bleus pour pouvoir me captiver de la sorte dès les premiers instants de notre rencontre.

J'avais tempêté, râlé maintes et maintes fois, arguant que je n'avais pas besoin de continuer mes études pour faire ce que je fais, et à raison. Je n'ai aucune envie de me retrouver coincé des journées entières au beau milieu d'une foule de crétins pédants et pétris de mauvaise foi, s'accrochant à mes basques comme une moule à son rocher. Je me portais très bien, en Europe, loin de toute la connerie absurde qu'est le système de mon beau pays natal.

Mais il fallait que je revienne.

Parce que c'est dans cette ville que se trouve la place des personnes de mon acabit. Parce que c'est ici que tout à commencé pour moi, et que c'est aussi ici que tout doit finir, paraît-il.

Mais il n'était certes pas dans mes projets de tomber sous le charme solitaire et empli d'innocence de mon voisin de classe...

.

.

.

**oO°Oo**

.

.

.

Lorsque cet élève est arrivé dans la classe, il a regardé tout le monde avec ce qui ressemblait fort à un profond mépris. Il a du charme, un charisme époustouflant, et il est beau, incroyablement beau. Et enfin, contrairement au paria que je suis, il possède un titre. Pour se présenter, il a juste dit son nom. Le professeur a semblé un brin surpris, déstabilisé par tant de lassitude venant d'un homme si jeune, mais il aurait du comprendre que cela suffirait amplement.

Uchiha.

Qui ne connait pas ce nom ? Nul besoin d'autres paroles, le commun des mortels ne le mérite sans doute pas, à ses yeux. Il n'a pas non plus répondu aux questions des autres, qui semblaient lui paraître futiles et terriblement ennuyeuses. Je le conçois tout à fait, les questions étant vraiment d'un ridicule consommé, il faut le dire.

Sans que personne ne comprenne ses motivations, pour peu qu'il en ait, il décida de prendre place à côté de moi, plutôt que près d'Ino, qui aurait certainement mieux convenu. La chaise à côté d'elle est libre parce qu'elle ne s'assied pas près des êtres inférieurs. Celle voisine à la mienne est vide parce que personne ici ne voudrait passer sa journée assis à côté d'un inférieur.

Je suis heureux qu'il m'ait choisi, bien que je sache pertinemment que cela ne saurait durer bien longtemps. Il ne tolère ma présence que parce que je ne l'embête pas avec des questions aussi stupides qu'inopportunes, j'en ai tout à fait conscience. Mais il s'éloignera vite lorsque les autres lui auront dit qui je suis. Il fera juste comme tous les autres. Parce qu'ils sont tous pareils, ce que les plus forts font, ils le font aussi.

Cette école semble avoir été bâtie pour l'élite suprême des moutons de Panurge, voyez-vous. Il n'y a rien de plus désolant que de voir ça au quotidien. Vraiment.

Lui fera comme les autres. Que ce soit un Uchiha ou non n'y changera rien, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'on porte le nom des héros de l'ancien temps que l'on est meilleur que les autres, pour autant que je sache...

Pendant tout le cours, je gardais les yeux fixés sur les lourds nuages de plomb, sans plus prêter attention à mon nouveau voisin de table. C'est ce qu'il désirait, en venant ici, non ? Ce n'est pas comme si Sasuke Uchiha et moi pouvions devenir amis, de toute façon...

La tempête menace, cela se sent. Je savoure cette présence près de moi, car c'est trop rare pour que je ne m'en délecte pas. Le regard perdu dans l'immensité du ciel, j'écoute d'une oreille distraite la douce musique de son stylo grattant la feuille. Lançant un regard en biais à son travail, je remarque qu'il ne suit pas plus les cours que moi. Serait-ce un cancre ? Non, cela ne colle pas à son image de marque...

Dans ses gribouillis, je reconnais le tracé superbe d'un visage baigné de larmes. Monsieur serait donc artiste ? Rapidement, mon regard dévie sur son visage à lui. Il a de beaux traits fins, presque féminins, lui conférant un aspect quelque peu fragile, trompeur, démenti par la noirceur de ses prunelles sur son visage semblant aussi clair et lisse que la soie de sa chemise. Une poupée de porcelaine taillée dans le granit. Son indescriptible beauté, à la fois inexplicablement frêle et inexorablement empreinte de puissance, ferait sans doute pâlir de honte les anges de Botticelli...

Malgré tout, dans le fond de ses yeux aussi sombres que l'onyx, et par-delà le masque que lui impose sa fierté, je perçois les abysses de cette tristesse que je ne connais que trop bien, pour voir cette même lueur dans le bleu de mes propres yeux, chaque matin, dans mon miroir...

Je ne saurais dire pourquoi, inexplicablement, moi qui déteste cordialement chacune des personnes hypocrites présente dans cette pièce, j'ai envie de croire qu'il existe en celui-ci la vérité qui n'existe dans aucun de ces autres.

J'ai envie de croire qu'il n'est pas un mouton de Panurge.

Après tout, c'est un Uchiha. Le dernier d'entre eux, même. C'est un leader dans l'âme. Rien que par son attitude dédaigneuse, il me laisserait penser qu'il ne fait pas partie des hypocrites, qu'il est bien plus que l'un de ces nobles héritiers parmi tant d'autres, qui ne voient pas plus loin que le bout de leur nez. Les autres ne sont rien. Ils ne m'intéressent pas, nous ne sommes certes pas du même monde.

C'est du moins sur ce point que nous nous entendons le mieux. Je ne suis, et ne serais certainement jamais, l'un d'entre eux.

Mais lui non plus, ne fait pas partie de ce monde. Cet univers de futilité et de paraître. Je le sens, comme je peux sentir des tas d'autres choses. Non, il fait partie de l'autre monde. J'en suis certain, aussi certain que je sens mon sang se glacer dans mes veines au moindre de ses regards.

Il faut connaître l'Enfer, pour avoir des yeux si noirs...

.

.

.

**oO°Oo**

.

.

.

Dès la sonnerie, tous se sont agités, s'apprêtant à courir dans leur cafétéria grand luxe dans le but, pour les filles, de picorer quelques graines en faisant mine de manger, dans l'espoir d'alléger leur sac d'os décharnés, et pour les garçons, d'engloutir les quantités les plus inhumaines possibles dans l'espoir de faire gonfler leurs muscles tout en gonflant leurs estomacs avec des entrecôtes de premier choix.

Tous se jettent littéralement sur moi, me proposant de manger en leur charmante compagnie, de partager leur activité favorite de l'heure du déjeuner, autrement dit le cancanage. Détail lamentable, la plupart de ces femelles assoiffées de pouvoirs souhaitent m'attirer dans un recoin sordide pour quelques ébats dont je ne veux connaître ni les tenants, ni les aboutissants.

Je les ai, bien entendu, toutes royalement ignorées.

Rompu à l'exercice de l'esquive, je disparais de leur vue, las de leurs assiduités, sans leur adresser ni un traître mot, ni même un regard. Fichtre, c'est qu'ils se montrent collants, les bougres !

Optant pour la fuite, je m'éclipse en direction des escaliers, gravissant les étages, jusqu'à arriver au toit, seul havre de paix semble t-il dans cet asile pour abrutis congénitaux. Couché à même le sol, dissimulé derrière les bouches de ventilation, je me laisse aller à un repos bien mérité après une matinée si éreintante. Faire face à toute une horde de fils à papa et autres jeunes filles de bonne famille a quelque chose de fatigant, voyez-vous.

Et je regarde le ciel.

Ce même ciel métallique et menaçant dans lequel ce beau jeune homme blond perdait son regard tantôt... un ciel ensoleillé qui scrutait l'orage...

J'entends la porte du toit s'ouvrir doucement, comme si le nouvel arrivant ne voulait perturber ce calme, cette sérénité que confère l'absence de nuisance humaine. Je me prends à prier pour qu'il ne s'agisse pas de l'un de mes poursuivants, je ne saurais où dénicher une autre cachette...

Je ferme les yeux, attentif aux moindres vibrations du sol. Un pas léger, discret, s'avance dans ma direction, avant de se figer, à ma vue sans doute.

Me reconnaîtra-t-on ? Me laissera-t-on la paix à laquelle j'aspire si désespérément ?

Les pas s'éloignent, puis j'entends la personne escalader la grille du bord du toit. J'ouvre les yeux, alarmé, pour me tourner dans cette direction, un mauvais pressentiment me tordant l'estomac. A raison. Cette personne au pas léger n'est autre que mon mystérieux et charmant voisin de classe, mon âme solitaire aux cheveux nacrés...

-Arrête ! criais-je tout en me redressant d'un bond.

Il tourne son regard vers moi, un sourcil haussé. Interloqué ou moqueur ? Je ne saurais vous le dire. Ses yeux d'un bleu cristallin posés sur moi affolent, sans que je n'en saisisse la raison, les battements de mon cœur ; moi qui me pensais irrémédiablement insensible à quoi que ce fut, je paniquais à la vue de ce garçon, debout sur la corniche, de l'autre côté du grillage.

Honnêtement, je ne sais lequel de nous deux fut le plus surpris de mon intervention. Inconsciemment, je tends la main vers lui, souhaitant que la chaleur de sa paume me rassure, me dise qu'il ne sautera pas. Une peur tout à fait irrationnelle me noue la gorge, et mon cœur, le traître, ne se calme dans sa course effrénée qu'une fois le garçon repassé du bon côté de la grille, fourrant sa main dans la mienne.

Je tressaille à son contact. Sa main est douce, sa peau, tiède. Cela faisait longtemps que quelqu'un ne m'avais tenu la main de la sorte...

Je dois avoir l'air totalement ridicule, pour qu'il me scrute de la sorte.

-Tu sais, j'ai l'habitude de déjeuner sur le bord du toit, je n'allais pas sauter... lance t-il avec un immense sourire.

Qui sonne faux. Aussi faux que si je disais, avec des étoiles dans les yeux, que j'éprouve l'irrépressible envie de me faire siliconer et de me teindre en blonde. Aberrant. Dans le fond de ses yeux incroyables, je lis le message se cachant derrière cette aberration : sa mort serait un service à rendre...

-J'ai peur que tu tombes.

Sa surprise semble encore s'amplifier.

-Les autres ne t'ont donc pas dit qui je suis ?

-Parce que je suis sensé savoir quelque chose ?

Il hésite un moment. Nul besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre qu'il regretterait que je m'éloigne, que je change de place en classe à cause de ce que j'apprendrais. Que me cache t-on de si terrible ? Qu'est-ce qui serait odieux au point de me convaincre de délaisser l'agréable car silencieuse compagnie de ce garçon ?

Mordant dans son sandwich, il s'assied près de moi, derrière les bouches de ventilation, son regard se perdant dans le ciel aux nuages lourds. Il reste ainsi, perdu dans les méandres de ses pensées, avant de murmurer enfin, comme s'il s'agissait du plus honteux des secrets :

-Je ne suis pas noble. Je ne possède aucun titre.

Je me fige, abasourdis.

-Et alors ? demandais-je en fronçant un sourcil.

Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien me faire, qu'il ne soit pas noble, je vous le demande...

-Je suis ici car l'homme qui m'a adopté est un homme riche, c'est tout. Je n'ai pas de parents. Pas de famille. Le peu de personnes dignes de porter le nom d'amis dans mon entourage ne sont pas franchement du genre fréquentable. Ici, ils me méprisent tous, même s'ils prétendent parfois le contraire... mais je t'avoue que je n'en ai cure, je ne les porte pas non plus en très haute estime. Je ne suis qu'un orphelin du monde d'en-dessous, pris en charge par un généreux mécène. Un garçon comme toi ne devrait pas se préoccuper de moi...

-Foutaises.

Ma simple parole le fait sursauter. Je comprends néanmoins sa surprise à ma réaction. Nous sommes dans le dernier pays au monde dans lequel la séparation entre la noblesse et le tiers-état est aussi vive. Un véritable fossé. Que dis-je, un fossé, c'est un gouffre, effroyablement large et vertigineux. Mais je n'ai que faire de cette séparation. Je ne suis pas de ce monde.

-Confidence pour confidence, moi non plus, je ne suis pas vraiment quelqu'un de fréquentable, lâchais-je négligemment. Cela fait bien trop longtemps que j'ai quitté ce foutu pays pour avoir encore le loisir de suivre ses règles les plus absurdes, si tu veux mon avis...

Il éclate de rire. Un joli rire tintinnabulant à mon oreille et émerveillant mon cœur de pierre, bien que si triste, trop triste à mon goût.

-Je vais mourir... ajoute t-il d'un ton léger.

-Comme tout être humain normalement constitué, ai-je rétorqué narquoisement.

Pourtant, je sentais bien, au fond, qu'il ne me lâchait pas une banalité bassement biologique. Mon cœur le sent, et se fait plus lourd. Moi qui pensais qu'il s'était fossilisé, depuis le temps qu'il ne s'était manifesté, le voilà qui rapplique de la plus désagréable façon... comme si un bloc de glace me réveillait d'une longue hibernation en me dégringolant sournoisement sur la figure. Charmant. Je déteste avoir de mauvais pressentiments. Va-t-il finir par me cracher le morceau ou compte t-il attendre que je meure d'angoisse ?

-Il y a longtemps, j'ai eu un accident dont je ne garde aucun souvenir. Il reste des éclats de métal dans mon corps, que l'on n'a pu m'ôter, et dont certains menacent de remonter jusqu'à mon cœur, déjà abîmé, pour me faire mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, énonce t-il avec un sourire criant de fausseté.

Pourtant, je ne détecte aucune peur dans sa voix, ni dans sa posture. A peine une once de regret. Se pourrait-il que ce garçon ait si peu à perdre pour prendre la chose si bien ? Je me refuse à le croire. Il est trop beau pour n'avoir rien à perdre...

Le soir venu, je rentre chez moi, songeur. Regagnant ma demeure, je m'affale sur mon beau canapé blanc flambant neuf, poussant le volume de ma chaîne stéréo jusqu'à ce que la musique Trance me pénètre au plus profond. Et je reste là, désorienté, je reste ainsi toute la soirée, un verre de scotch dans les mains.

Ses paroles sonnèrent comme le glas de ma propre vie. Pendant des jours et des nuits, elles résonnèrent dans ma tête. Ce ne pouvait être vrai. C'était un cauchemar.

Encore.

.

.

.

**oO°Oo**

.

.

.

_Il y a des gens qui prétendent être seuls au monde. Parfois, c'est vrai. Être seul, c'est d'être rejeté de tous, et n'avoir personne à qui confier sa solitude._

_Parfois, c'est aussi nous qui rejetons autrui, pour nous isoler dans notre forteresse de solitude et épargner à notre entourage notre présence, notre peine._

_Parfois encore, nous ne désirons que la solitude pour ne simplement plus avoir à penser, ressentir, souffrir... ce sont de profondes blessures qui nous contraignent à rester solitaires, quand bien même notre corps se perdrait dans la foule, ce sont ces blessures qui nous font parfois sombrer à jamais dans le néant..._

_Jusqu'à ce qu'un ange nous sauve._

_._

_._

_._

**oO°Tsuzuku...°Oo**


	3. Quatre mots sur un piano

**Note de l'auteuze indigne: **Deux mois... je n'ai pas posté la suite alors que ça fait deux mois... je manque à tous mes devoirs !! Quelqu'un aurait une corde, histoire que je me pende ? Non ? Un flingue, alors ? Un six-coup, ce serait parfait !! Je pourrais jouer à la roulette russe... avec cinq balles... aurais-je autant de chance que Zoro lorsqu'il s'amuse à balancer son Sandaime Kitetsu dans les airs ? Oui ? Nan ? Les paris sont ouverts !!

Ne vous en faites pas, j'aime toujours mes lecteurs !! Ne me quittez paaaaaaaaaas...

*se tire une balle...*

**Dédicace:** A ma ptite soeur chériiiiie que j'espère bientôt revoir... à mon Tony-Tony (Chopper !!!) qui ne cesse de faire pleuvoir sur ma misérable personne des compliments tous plus saugrenus les uns que les autres...

A mes lecteurs, parce que je les aime et qu'ils sont ma raison de vivre... bien qu'ils ne semblent pas se bousculer au portillon, dans ce coin...

A _Toi_, parce que tu es un sacré enfoiré et que tu me manques...

**Oo0°oOoOO°°0oOo00°oO°O0°oo°o0O°0Oo°o°O0O°°0oO**

**Chapitre Un : Quatre mots sur un piano…**

_« Je ne sais plus très bien à quoi pensais-je, les premiers jours. Je t'observais de loin, sans que tu ne le saches. Je n'osais t'approcher, pourtant tu m'attirais à toi, inexorablement. J'aurais voulu t'oublier dès lors que ces paroles fatidiques sortirent d'entre tes lèvres, mais ce ne fut le cas. Comment t'oublier ? Comment aurais-je pu imaginer que ce ne serait pas cet éclat de métal qui t'emporterait loin de moi… »_

**Oo0°oOoOO°°0oOo00°oO°O0°oo°o0O°0Oo°o°O0O°°0oO**

Lorsque je lui ai avoué n'avoir pas le moindre titre, et n'être guère qu'un orphelin recueilli, il ne m'a pas rejeté. Je ne le comprends pas. Lui, Sasuke Uchiha, le Prince de glace, l'un des hommes les plus importants de ce foutu pays, avait craint pour la vie d'un inconnu.

Plus étrange encore, pour ma vie.

Je ne saurais concevoir qu'un tel personnage puisse se soucier de l'existence d'un inférieur, pourtant, il semble s'être laissé guider par une peur aussi vive et fulgurante qu'infondée. L'instant d'après, il se rit ouvertement de mes différences, comme si cela n'avait strictement aucune importance. Comme si ce monde, qui est sensé être aussi le sien, n'était pas basé sur le fait même de se plier à la hiérarchie traditionnelle qui pourrit nos vies depuis la nuit des temps. Comme si le fait qu'il soit noble et moi pas n'avait guère d'importance.

J'en conclus donc qu'il n'avait finalement que faire de mon existence, puisque même mes différences ne semblent l'atteindre. Mais non. Sa réaction, tout aussi étrange, à ma réplique suivante, dément cette pensée.

Lui qui a déjà la peau si parfaitement pâle, comme si jamais un rayon de soleil ne l'avait effleuré, pâlit encore à vue d'œil lorsque je lui apprends que mes jours sont certainement comptés. Je ne m'attendais à beaucoup de choses, mais certainement pas à une réaction aussi violente.

Certes, il ne s'est pas énervé, au contraire. C'était violent par son manque de réaction. J'avais l'horrible sensation de le regarder sombrer dans le gouffre le plus obscur, sans rien pouvoir faire. Je regardais ses prunelles, déjà si noires, sembler s'assombrir encore. C'était violent, car je regardais le Prince de glace se briser un peu plus sous mes yeux, comme un diamant fissuré.

Moi, je suis loin d'être un Prince de glace. Je n'ai aucun contrôle sur mon subconscient, qui a une fâcheuse tendance à n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Par exemple, il décide tout seul de lever ma main pour qu'elle se pose sur son bras, et Dieu sait que je m'en sens ridicule, mais il est déjà trop tard… il semble si perdu alors, comme dans un autre monde. Sans le vouloir, il me laisse sentir qu'il se sent mal. Sans le vouloir, il m'émeut, là où je pensais que personne n'y réussirait.

Il ne me faut pas attendre bien longtemps avant qu'il ne quitte ma compagnie sur une excuse vaseuse, et descende les escaliers du toit, sans rien avoir mangé. Sans doute aurais-je dû lui proposer un peu de mon piètre repas, mais je n'ai pas osé. Je crois qu'il me fait peur. Sa souffrance me fait peur. Il faut qu'un homme souffre pour savoir se revêtir d'un tel masque, d'une telle armure. Nul besoin d'être un génie pour le savoir…

Je crois que j'ai peur pour lui, inexplicablement. Après tout, je ne le connais pas, ce garçon. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a derrière la tête, je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il est. Pourquoi me soucierais-je de sa santé ? Peut-être est-ce parce que j'ai la sensation que, sous l'acier, sous la pierre, et la glace la plus dure, se cachent la fragilité, et la douleur, surtout, profonde et dévorante.

Malgré tout ce qu'un autre aurait fait, malgré ce qu'il devrait penser de moi, je ne sais pourquoi, je me refuse à penser un seul instant qu'il en viendrait à m'éviter à cause de ma condition. Je sais que j'ai raison de penser ainsi, ne me demandez pas pourquoi…

Je sais que je peux lui faire confiance.

Lorsque je reviens du toit, toujours perturbé, à la fin de la pause, il n'a pas quitté sa place, au fond de la classe, à côté de moi. Je savais que j'avais raison… pourtant, j'ai la sensation qu'un poids quitte ma poitrine, en le voyant là, fidèle au poste.

Il semble complètement ailleurs, flottant sur un nuage aux nuances de gris inquiétantes. Mais il n'est pas parti. Je me rends compte à présent combien, en quelques instants, il est passé du stade indifférent à très important pour moi. Je me rends compte que je ne veux pas qu'il me délaisse, en quelque cas que ce soit.

Ce n'est pourtant pas le moment de tomber amoureux de qui que ce soit…

Ce moment ne viendra jamais, pour moi. Je n'en ai pas le droit. Je suis ce genre de personnes qui ne méritent pas tel cadeau. Je ne le mérite pas, surtout pas lui. Je le sais, nul besoin de le connaître plus avant pour le deviner. Cet homme est exceptionnel…

Les jours passent, inlassablement, et se ressemblent. Je ne sais plus depuis combien de temps il monte sur le toit m'attendre, je ne sais plus depuis quand ai-je pris la décision de lui apporter un déjeuner, à lui aussi. Il finit toujours tout, jusqu'à la dernière miette. Pour me faire plaisir. Parfois, même, il sourit. Ses sourires sont de véritables trésors. Ces instants, j'aimerais qu'ils durent à jamais…

Il passe le plus clair de son temps à gribouiller. Des paysages, parfois. J'ai reconnu la Tour Eiffel, et Big Ben, et même le Colisée. Est-il allé dans toutes ces villes, dans chacun des lieux qu'il dessine ? Dans ce cas, tous ces visages dont les traits naissent de sa main, sont-ils des personnes qu'il aurait connues ? Les regrette t-il, regrette t-il tant l'Europe, pour passer son temps perdu dans des pensées qui me demeurent inconnues ?

Assis à ses côtés, j'ai la sensation de passer mon temps à souffrir. Comme s'il me communiquait son mal-être, comme si lui et moi n'étions qu'une seule et même personne. Comme si sa douleur, si bien dissimulée aux yeux du monde, mais pourtant si visible pour moi, m'avait plongé dans les affres d'une souffrance dont je n'avais pas encore pris conscience, mais que mon cœur renfermait, en attente de sa libération. Je me sens différent. Je me sens… horriblement mal.

J'aimerais croire que ma situation actuelle pourrait durer éternellement, mais je ne sui pas si naïf. Je sais pertinemment que tel ne pourrait être le cas. J'aimerais croire que nos sourire, nos rayons de soleil, ne cesseront jamais. Mais, si je ne sais qui il est véritablement, je sais malheureusement qui je suis. Ce que je suis devenu, depuis que j'ai ouvert les yeux sur ce monde cruel…

Mon tuteur, Maître Jiraya, m'a recueilli comme son fils, il y a trois ans de cela. Il est l'unique père que j'aie jamais eu. Il m'offre la meilleure éducation qui soit, m'a fait entrer dans la plus prestigieuse école du pays. Peu importe que je n'y connaisse personne, que je n'y sois guère qu'un paria. Mes amis ne vont plus à l'école depuis fort longtemps…

Avant de le rencontrer, je vivais chez ces amis. Là, je me pris de passion pour un vieux piano à queue quelque peu délabré, mais qui sonnait encore fort bien. C'est aussi pour cela que père m'a adopté. Pour cela qu'il a eu vent de mon existence dérisoire. Jamais je n'avais pris le moindre cours, j'ai tout appris de la musique par moi-même. Pourtant, on disait déjà de moi que j'étais un petit génie. Que j'avais du talent. Comme si la musique était innée et coulait dans mes veines.

Je ne saurais dire si tel est le cas.

Toujours est-il que le Maître me prit sous son aile et devint mon mécène. Lorsque j'étais gêné de ses attentions et que j'osais protester, il me rembarrait d'un sourire désarmant et d'un clin d'œil en rétorquant que je lui rapporterais gros, à l'avenir. Que répondre à ça ?

Dès lors qu'il m'eut adopté et accueilli en sa demeure, il me livra en pâture à un pianiste professionnel, qu'il avait dû bien aimer dans un bar. Un home très doux et profondément bon, mais aussi exigeant dans son travail. Pour une coquette somme, le talentueux artiste m'inculqua chacune des bases de sa passion, jusqu'aux choses les plus compliquées. Il m'apprit à lire des partitions, il m'enseigna tout ce que je ne savais pas encore. Nous nous voyions quasiment chaque jour, inlassables, et au bout de treize longs mois de gestation, j'acquis enfin toutes les connaissances que mes dix années d'apprentissages manquantes ne m'avaient pas livrées.

Jusqu'ici, j'ai composé moult morceaux plus ou moins concluants, en ai abandonné plusieurs en route, en remanierais quelques uns jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent mon sens de la perfection, sans doute. Mais jamais je n'ai eu jusqu'ici, sur le bout de ma plume, une telle mélodie à naître. Une de celles qui provoquent la larme traîtresse, une de celles qui racontent toute une histoire. Une mélodie qui ressemblera à ces regards, ces sourires si précieux de mon nouveau voisin de table. Elle fera chavirer les cœurs, aussi sûrement qu'il fit chavirer le mien.

Jamais je n'aurais créé de tel chef d'œuvre sans lui…

**Oo0°oOoOO°°0oOo00°oO°O0°oo°o0O°0Oo°o°O0O°°0oO**

Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais savouré le simple plaisir d'arpenter ces rues. Mes rues. Elles m'avaient manqué, depuis ces quelques semaines durant lesquelles j'étais par monts et par vaux, si loin… son ciel m'a manqué, sa chaleur accueillante, ses quartiers cosmopolites, sa foule… la plus grande ville du monde, si éclatante de beauté, avec ses mille et unes couleurs chatoyantes. Les peaux pâles ou bronzées, les indiens, les africains, les européens, les blancs, les noirs, les jaunes, les verts et les pas mûrs…

Oui, ma cité chérie m'avait manqué. Et mon stupide humour vaseux aussi.

Certains se permettent de me regarder de travers. Sans doute voient-ils d'un œil suspicieux mon allure scandaleusement débraillée. Ou la couleur éclatante de mes cheveux.

Rose.

Sans doute certains, avec leurs sourires amusés, pensent-ils que cette couleur prétendument coquette et féminine ne me sied point. Ils n'en saisissent pas la signification. Je n'ai donc cure de leur avis. Je me fiche du monde. Et le monde me craint comme son pire cauchemar. Certains lèvent les yeux, sur mon passage, puis les détournent bien vite, effrayés. Ils me connaissent tous, au fond. Même si je ne suis qu'une légende urbaine, pour certains hérétiques, ils savent bien que j'existe. Ils savent que je ne suis pas qu'une rumeur, qu'une histoire inventée pour faire peur.

Je suis là. Je vis avec eux, ils n'ont d'autre choix que de l'accepter. Alors ils tremblent sur mon passage.

Et ils murmurent « c'est elle ! », partagés entre crainte et admiration.

Les hommes sont des êtres stupides.

Ils se racontent des histoires, pensant qu'une part de fiction doit bien s'inclure dans les différents récits. Ils ne saisissent jamais à quel point la réalité est Ô combien pire que la fiction…

On parle de moi comme d'un démon revenu tout droit des Enfers dans l'unique but d'instaurer le règne de la terreur. On dit de moi que je suis maudite, et plus effrayante encore que la Mort elle-même. Que je maudis l'humanité entière, que je crache sur le monde que je foule de mes pas. On raconte, dans les bouges sordides, que je suis la plus belle femme du monde, et de loin la plus inaccessible. Les pauvres soûlards répètent à qui veut l'entendre que je suis un trésor. Qu'aucun homme ne me mérite. Que je suis une reine. Mieux !

Une Impératrice.

Les hommes ont la fâcheuse tendance d'exagérer vos traits de caractère, lorsqu'ils vous transforment en légende. On oublie de préciser que Cendrillon est masochiste, que Blanche-Neige est une salope narcissique, qu'Achille n'était qu'un débile qui est mort en se faisant tirer dans le talon, qu'Ulysse ne s'est certainement pas dérangé pour tromper sa Pénélope bien aimée avec une ou deux sirènes et que celle-ci était trop conne pour songer à se tirer, plutôt que de passer son temps à tisser et retisser des carpettes.

D'abord, je ne crache pas sur le monde que je foule de mon pas. C'est vulgaire, et tout ce qu'il y a de plus anti-féminin. Le monde est ce qu'il est, ce n'est tout de même pas de sa faute si l'homme naquit avec la connerie humaine en jumelle indissociable depuis la nuit des temps. Un peu de respect, que Diable !

Je veux bien admettre que je ne vaille pas mieux qu'un démon, peut-être même suis-je maudite, et je veux bien croire que je terrifie aussi bien que la Mort, mais, soyons lucides, je doute de faire mieux qu'elle, qui sévit depuis Ô combien plus longtemps que moi.

Je ne saurais dire si je suis effectivement la plus belle femme du monde, mais je me dis parfois que l'on peut faire confiance aux soûlards. Ils savent toujours des tas de choses intéressantes. Sait-on jamais.

Quand à ce que je maudisse l'humanité entière, cela ne vous concerne que peu. Pour lire cela, vous devez déjà être des monstres. Ou des loques dépressives. Ou autre entité mystérieuse que je n'ose imaginer.

Ou alors vous êtes effectivement humains, dans ce cas cela vous concerne. Mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous dire pourquoi je vous déteste. L'humanité, de mon point de vue, est hautement détestable, c'est tout.

Il serait faux que de prétendre que je suis misanthrope. Je reconnais qu'il existe quelques exceptions, quelques personnes purement honnêtes, bien que souvent honnêtement de « mauvaise fréquentation ». Mais après tout, les démons traînent avec les démons, ainsi va le monde.

Même si, parfois, un ange atterrit dans notre Enfer, comme un cheveu sur la soupe. Comme « _lui_ », par exemple. Un ange… comment le décrire autrement ? Aussi beau qu'un ange, si ce n'est plus, et aussi paumé que la Lumière Divine en plein Enfer.

Un ange qui habite une merveilleuse villa blanche comme neige, immense et presque luxueuse, sans mauvais goût, aux jardins noyés de rosiers et autres explosions florales luxuriantes, aux fenêtres parées à foison d'orchidées multicolores. Par une baie vitrée grande ouverte, j'entends s'envoler quelques notes tirées du ventre de ce que je sais être un immense piano à queue noir, laqué et brillant de tous les éclats de lumière et de couleur ricochant sur sa surface.

Je ferme les yeux afin de mieux savourer cette mélodie. Inconnue, me semble t-il. Infiniment douce et sombre, emplie de solitude, elle me plonge dans cette tristesse abyssale que m'inspirent souvent ses regards cristallins… à qui peut-il penser pour composer cela ? C'est si beau…

-Naruto ?

La musique s'arrête, comme dans un sanglot, et j'ai l'affreuse sensation d'interrompre l'instant d'intimité d'une personne qui voudrait pleurer sa peine en toute quiétude, seule. Un instant plus tard, une tête blonde passe par l'embrasure, me jetant un regard curieux.

-Sakura ! explose l'ange susnommé. Mais où Diable étais-tu partie cavaler ? Te rends-tu compte que personne en ville ne savait ce qu'il t'était arrivé pour que tu disparaisses encore de la sorte ? Tu m'as manqué, tu sais…

Il me sert sa moue boudeuse la plus adorable et la plus irrésistible, n'attendant visiblement ni explications ni excuses. Je lui suis revenu, là se trouve le plus important. Je le sais, nul besoin d'être un génie pour lire en lui comme dans un livre… quand il le veut bien.

-Désolée, j'avais besoin de voir quelqu'un, très loin d'ici… je viens juste d'arriver, et je me suis dit que tu voudrais peut-être venir boire un verre avec moi ?

Le blondinet me lance un regard hautement désapprobateur.

-Boire ? Nous prendrons un café, alors. Tu ne vas pas commencer l'alcool dès cette heure-ci ! Nous sommes en plein après-midi !

-Oui, maman ! je réplique, amusée. Dépêches-toi de sortir de ton antre d'artiste, plutôt que de raconter des âneries…

Il sort par la baie vitrée, riant aux éclats, comme toujours. Ses grosses bottes de cuir frôlent doucement l'herbe, insoupçonnées d'une telle délicatesse, sa chemise d'un orange tapageur m'aveuglerait sans peine si je ne portais pas de lunettes noire. Ses mains ne cessent de bouger tandis qu'il discute avec animation, disparaissant parfois dans son dos pour remonter son jean noir quinze fois trop large pour lui. Un ange vivant dans une villa si blanche, et ressemblant pourtant si peu à un aristocrate…

-Cela fait près de trois ans que tu vis chez le Maître, et pourtant tu ne changes toujours pas. Pas de costume trois-pièce avec cravate et couvre-chef assortis, par de marques de luxe… toujours tes sempiternelles New Rocks trouvées Dieu seul sait-où, tes jeans trop grands et usés jusqu'au trou, tes chemises terriblement… oranges. Et toujours ta tignasse impossible à dompter… remarquais-je en ébouriffant ses épis blonds d'un geste affectueux. En fait, plus tu passes de temps chez les riches, moins tu leurs ressemble…

-Papa m'a demandé de rester moi-même quoi qu'il arrive… et puis, nul besoin d'être noble pour avoir un emblème !

Il m'adresse un sourire éclatant, un de ceux qu'il n'adresse qu'à moi, et quelques rares autres personnes. Sur le dos de sa chemise à la couleur criarde s'étale fièrement un superbe renard à neuf queues, brodé de fils noirs, observant le monde au travers de ses yeux taillés en amande, à la fois douceur et sourde menace… comme ce garçon. Malgré ce que j'en ai dit tantôt, je sens que quelque chose a changé chez lui, détail infinitésimal. Cette flamme. Elle grandit de jour en jour, plus effrayante à chaque fois que je la vois. Je n'ai jamais su avec exactitude ce qu'elle est. Tristesse ? Solitude ? Désespoir ? Un amalgame des trois, peut-être plus encore…

-Racontes-moi un peu ce qu'il s'est passé sous notre beau soleil durant mon absence, je n'ai pas pris le temps de me renseigner avant de courir te voir…

-Rien de nouveau je crois, le soleil brille toujours, je suis toujours le fantôme insignifiant qui hante les beaux murs de mon lycée haut de gamme, personne ne m'embête plus ni ne m'adresse la parole d'ailleurs, et mon cœur semble battre encore, ne t'en inquiète pas.

-Vraiment ? Si tu es si seul, peut-être devrais-tu demander au maître de te sortir de ce lycée…

-Certainement pas ! Il s'est donné du mal pour m'y faire entrer, et l'enseignement de qualité que l'on y dispense me convient tout à fait…

-Pour les matières qui t'intéressent seulement, j'imagine…

-Je ne suis pas un cancre non plus !

-Mais non, bien sûr que non, nous savons tous que tu es un élève des plus appliqués. Jamais au grand jamais tu ne te permettrais de rêvasser durant les cours !

Il me tire la langue, boudeur, ce qui déclenche mon hilarité. Il est si immature, parfois… souvent ? Je sais quelle douleur cachent ses sourires, du moins je l'imagine fort bien, toutefois… n'y a-t-il pas quelque chose de changé, cette fois ?

-Trêve de plaisanterie, tu sais pertinemment que je sais toujours quand tu me mens, alors dis-moi ce que tu caches… ne me contraint pas à user du supplice de la chatouille en pleine rue pour te faire avouer ton crime !

-Le supplice de la chatouille ? s'esclaffe t-il. Tu m'en vois obligé de te répondre, qui souhaiterait subir cela ? La vérité, vois-tu, c'est que… au lycée… je ne suis plus si seul que cela. J'y ai rencontré quelqu'un, il y a peu. Une personne étrange, très spéciale…

De surprise, mes yeux s'écarquillent. Ebahie, c'est le mot. Ainsi donc, dans cet établissement de grand standing fréquenté exclusivement par la haute société aussi méprisable que méprisante, une personne oserait s'adresser à Naruto, et ce, malgré ce que pourraient en dire les autres ? Evènement tout à fait inespéré ! Je viderais volonté un grand cru de Dom Pérignon pour fêter cela, ce soir… mais voyant l'air vaguement gêné de mon protégé, je me doute immédiatement qu'autre chose encore couve sous la révélation…

-Comment s'appelle t-elle ? demandais-je d'un ton malicieux. Tes yeux brillent comme si tu étais sur le point de tomber amoureux de cette personne, Naruto… est-celle si formidable ?

-Dieu m'en garde ! Je n'ose imaginer le genre de scandale que cela créerait, en vue de notre différence de classe… de plus, je doute fort de faire partie de ses préférences dans cette catégorie de relations, puisqu'il s'agit d'un homme…

Il fait beau, dans notre ville de Konoha. Le soleil brille si fort que sont éclat reflété par les vitrines et la carrosserie des véhicules aveugle les passants. Mon prétendu café s'est changé en bière bien fraîche, une brise marine soulève ma chevelure, éblouissant un serveur aux goûts esthétiques plus qu'appréciables… et me m'étrangle à moitié dans mon verre. Pardon ? Plaît-il ? Ai-je bien entendu ? Mon petit ange serait à un cheveu de tomber sous le charme d'un autre homme ? Diantre, mais où sont donc passés les hétérosexuels…

-Ne vas pas t'imaginer des idioties, s'esclaffe t-il. Je ne suis pas encore passé de l'autre côté de la barrière... mais ce garçon m'intrigue, je l'avoue, il est si étrange. En présence d'autres que moi, il semble perpétuellement aussi glacé que l'Arctique, et même lorsque nous ne sommes que tous les deux, il ne parle qu'en de rares occasions… pas comme si je lui étais antipathique, non, mais plutôt comme s'il préférait m'écouter raconter des âneries, tout simplement. Il semble toujours si sérieux, trop sérieux pour ceux de notre âge. Ses sourires sont de véritables trésors, tu sais. Mais lui ne m'évite pas, au contraire. Il n'est pas comme les autres, comme si lui non plus ne faisait pas partie de leur monde. Comme si tout le reste lui passait au-dessus, et que si peu de choses méritaient son attention qu'il ne daigne qu'à peine redescendre sur Terre pour y jeter un misérable regard hautain… comme s'il voyait plus loin que les autres. Tu sais, il s'est assis à côté de moi, en cours. Personne ne l'avait jamais fait, avant lui. Il reste toujours avec moi, il m'accompagne toujours, à la pause déjeuner. Je crois qu'il a peur, au fond…

-Comme tous les autres ! Ils ont beau posséder la gloire, le pouvoir, et le titre, ces nobles messieurs ne sont en définitive que d'infâmes poltrons devant ce qui leur est inconnu, je ne t'apprends rien…

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, il est fondamentalement différent des autres, le titre et ce qui va avec n'ont guère d'importance, à ses yeux… proteste le blond. Il déteste au moins autant que toi l'hypocrisie qui règne dans ce monde, si ce n'est plus, puisque lui se trouve contraint de vivre baigné de tout cela, alors que tu en es sortie depuis longtemps. Lui, il n'a pas peur _de_ moi, mais _pour_ moi… il a cru que je voulais me jeter du toit, le jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés, et il m'interdit toujours de m'approcher du bord. Il prétend que cela lui fiche la trouille. Il est vraiment très gentil, au fond, mais je crois que personne ne lui a appris la douceur… bien au contraire, il semble parfois que l'on ne lui ait guère enseigné qu'à se battre. Il a parfois des réflexes de bête traquée qui m'effraient, alors que je ne sois même pas certain qu'il s'en rende compte, et ses yeux s'allument parfois d'une lueur étrange, mêlée à cette douleur intense qui semble ne jamais vouloir cesser de le ronger de l'intérieur… il est si triste, Sakura… je trouve qu'il te ressemble beaucoup, et cela me fait peur…

Je l'observe attentivement, peinée. Non par ses paroles, qui ne sont nullement offensantes, mais par son regard. Comme si toute la souffrance que renfermait depuis des années son cœur abîmé ressortait enfin au grand ciel de ses prunelles, choses que nous craignions depuis fort longtemps. Je ne sais qui est cet homme, je ne sais par quel miracle, si je puis dire, est-il parvenu à réveiller ce qui dormait au fond de mon ange, mais… qu'il était beau, le temps où Naruto ne se souciait de rien, où il apprenait juste à savourer chaque arôme de la vie. Qu'il était beau, et Diable, qu'il est terminé… ainsi, voici venu le commencement de la fin. Si sa souffrance se réveille, alors ses souvenirs reviendront sans doute avec elle…

-Je me demandais, Naruto… serait-ce pour ce monsieur Iceberg que tu composes le morceau que j'ai entendu tantôt ?

Ses yeux se perdent sur les lueurs scintillantes du soleil sur les vaguelettes. Un sourire distrait étire doucement ses lèvres, et le doute ne m'est malheureusement plus permit. Ne me reste plus qu'à prier pour que cet homme vaille la peine que Naruto ne manquera pas d'endurer par sa faute…

-Et… ce glaçon a-t-il un nom ?

-Oui. Sasuke. Uchiha Sas'ke…

**Oo0°oOoOO°°0oOo00°oO°O0°oo°o0O°0Oo°o°O0O°°0oO**

La brise s'amuse, faisant tournoyer les feuilles mortes et rougeâtres clairsemant les sols de la ville. En contrebas, la mer scintille des mille feux du crépuscule, le Soleil laisse place à la Lune à ses lueurs enchanteresses… uniques au monde.

Cette Lune m'avait manqué, je dois l'avouer. De retour sur les terres de mes ancêtres avec ce nouveau visage qu'est le mien, cette nouvelle vie, je ne puis qu'en apprécier plus encore les divines saveurs. Notre Lune est si différente de celle d'ailleurs…

Je comprends à présent pleinement ce que l'on m'en racontait étant enfant, moi qui pensais qu'il ne s'agissait-là que de mythes. Je perçois les choses que je ne pouvais voir, ou sentir auparavant. Cette cité, que je pensais mienne fut un temps, me dévoile son véritable visage… et je ne puis l'en aimer que plus encore.

Elle est si belle…

Sa robe sombre, parée de milliers d'éclats de lumière, est certainement la plus belles de toutes. Nul doute à ce sujet. C'est une ville nocturne. C'est à la nuit tombée qu'elle dévoile ses charmes aux passants. Ses charmes irrésistibles et empoisonnés…

Dans mon monde, on prétend que ceux qui passent les portes de Konoha ne peuvent jamais en ressortir. Sans doute est-ce vrai. Qui voudrait quitter ce Paradis des noctambules ?

Qui voudrait quitter ce bel Enfer…

Au loin, le clocher du Palais sonne six heures, et le tintement clair et pur résonne dans tous les sous-sols de la vieille ville. Cette cité possède de multiples facettes, toutes plus captivantes les unes que les autres. Modernité et tradition. Richesse et pauvreté. Noblesse et peuple. Avenues scintillantes et bas-quartiers. Prêcheurs et catins. Natifs et immigrants. Asiatiques, Européens, Africains…

Jour et Nuit. Lumière et Obscurité. Soleil et Lune. Anges et Démons…

A moi de redécouvrir ces rues qui m'avaient manqué, finalement. Je ne regrette pas mon retour au pays, rien ne me retenait, ailleurs.

Les boutiques restent ouvertes très tard, les nobles se terrent dans leurs luxueuses cages d'or tandis que le peuple s'amuse et sort. C'est ce monde que j'aime, insoucieux du reste du monde, imbus de lui-même, indifférent de son propre sort. Les filles traînent par bande, car elles savent que c'est dangereux, mais ne nous faisons pas d'illusions.

Il y aura des victimes, cette nuit aussi.

Comme chaque soir.

Les jeunes hommes font les malins, mais ils savent bien, au fond. Le loup rôde, ce soir encore. Mieux vaut ne pas s'éloigner de la sainte lumière des lampadaires, les monstres se cachent dans l'ombre, tout le monde le sait.

Climat d'insouciance mêlée de frayeur. Douce frayeur. On défie la Mort, mais par instinct, on évite la pénombre.

Je me souviens de cette boulangerie française. La femme y faisait des brioches à la fraise que maman adorait. En vend t-elle encore ? Et ce fleuriste. Je lui commandais ses plus somptueux bouquets pour les envoyer à damoiselle Valentina. Que de souvenirs… leurs lys sont-ils toujours aussi beaux ?

A ce coin, il y avait un homme qui faisait la manche chaque jour… qu'est-il devenu ? S'est-il fait dévorer par la Nuit, lui aussi ?

Et là, il y avait des balançoires, dans ce parc… où sont-elles passées ?

Cela fait dix ans que j'erre dans les rues des villes d'Europe, la nuit… mais aucunes n'ont le parfum envoûtant des rues de cette ville vieille comme le monde. Aucune n'a ce goût d'authenticité… cette saveur de mensonge. Quelle autre saurait se vanter de dissimuler tant de secrets dans ses entrailles ? Quelle autre saurait dévoiler tant de merveilles à qui sait chercher ?

En dix années de cavale, j'ai vu Rome. Et Londres. Paris. Florence. Naples. Edimbourg. Amsterdam. Helsinki. Marseille. Anvers. Et d'autres encore.

Jamais aucune ne m'a paru aussi belle que Konoha.

Jamais la Lune ne m'avait paru si splendide ailleurs.

Jamais les jardins et les fleurs aux balconnets ne m'avaient envoûté dans une autre cité.

Jamais les arômes subtils dégageant les rues ne m'avaient tant séduit.

Il est si bon de rentrer chez soi… fouler à nouveau ces vieux pavés réservés aux seuls piétons, dévorer des yeux les vitrines éclairées à foison pour attirer le regard du fêtard ou du couche-tard. Découvrir ce que je ne pouvais voir avant, par manque de liberté… ou naïveté.

Les quartiers européens, avec leurs vieux immeubles de pierre claire et leurs grilles de fer forgé, le quartier des affaires, au loin, avec ses immenses gratte-ciels de verre, les vieux quartiers nobles et leurs maisons basses, de style purement asiatique, le quartier des bourgeois, ses grandes villas européennes, coloniales, aux couleurs fraîches…

Une immense villa blanche, luisant presque dans la nuit, attire particulièrement mon attention. Ses jardins embaument l'air environnant de ses effluves d'orchidées et de roses, la musique de quelques fontaines berce la faune environnante, les fenêtres, immenses baies vitrées parées de pots de fleurs, dont encore éclairées.

Un arôme discret, survenu de quelque part dans les jardins, vient doucement intriguer mes narines, mais je l'oublie bien vite. Quelque chose d'autre accapare toute mon attention. Figé sur le trottoir, je ne puis que rester là, émerveillé.

De l'une des baies vitrées, grande ouverte, s'échappe la douce mélodie échappée d'un piano à queue. Une mélodie sublime, transcendante, transportant mon esprit au-delà de toute chose existante. Une mélodie telle que seul un ange saurait la créer.

Les yeux rivés sur la Lune, rêveur, je me prends soudain à penser que je connais un ange, et qu'un démon pourrait bien composer un peu de musique pour lui…

**oO°OoTsuzuku...oO°Oo**

**Eve:** Non seulement je poste deux mois après le prologue, mais en plus j'ai l'horrible sensation que ce chapitre est affreusement COURT !!!

**Nana: **On a écrit le chapitre pour le blog toute la nuit, c'est normal qu'on commence à fatiguer de 9H à 10H30 du mat'... et le peu de reviews n'est pas pour encourager...

**Eve:** Ouais... on va faire les courses ? J'ai faim...

**Nana: **Moi aussi... =,=

**Reviews **_Please_**...**


	4. L'Epervier

**Note de l'auteuze de plus en plus indigne: **Non non, je n'abandonne aucune fic. Oui oui, je me déteste. Oui oui, je me coincerais les oreilles dans la porte du four... quelqu'un a un four ? Y'a pas de portes sur les plaques chauffantes... T,T

**Dédicace: **A ceux qui me lisent encore... existez-vous ? ç_ç

A _Lui_...

.

.

**Oo0°oOoOO°°0oOo00°oO°O0°oo°o0O°0Oo°o°O0O°°0oO**

.

**Chapitre Deux : "L'Epervier…"**

**.**

**.**

_« Un moment, j'ai cru… oui, j'ai cru être en train de mourir. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. La tradition voudrait que je venge le sang de mon aimé, versé par un autre. Je n'existe désormais que pour cela. Je te vengerais… et je te rejoindrais ensuite. Dans tes bras, trouverais-je la paix à laquelle j'aspire tant ? Je n'aspire qu'à retrouver ton étreinte dans un repos éternel… »_

.

.

**Oo0°oOoOO°°0oOo00°oO°O0°oo°o0O°0Oo°o°O0O°°0oO**

.

.

Abasourdie par la nouvelle, Sakura m'observe attentivement, ne semblant pas en croire ses oreilles. Bien qu'en effet, à bien y réfléchir, la chose semble invraisemblable, je m'en vois étonné d'une telle réaction de sa part…

-Dis-moi que tu plaisantes… lui ?

-Tu le connais ?

-Qui ne le connait pas ? s'exclame t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, visiblement exaspérée. Je peux savoir ce qu'il te passe par la tête, pour fréquenter pareille personne ?

-Je te trouve bien mal placée pour me faire ce genre de réflexions, Sakura. Après tout, si je devais éviter comme la peste tous ceux que l'on prétend infréquentables, je ne serais certainement pas en train de boire une bière avec toi…

-Sans doute, mais lui… il repartira sans doute sous peu en Europe, de toute façon, autant ne pas te faire de faux espoirs. Je ne savais même pas qu'il était revenu à Konoha…

-Non, il m'a dit qu'il revenait vivre ici, il ne compte pas repartir…

-Naruto, tu ne devrais pas t'approcher de Sasuke Uchiha…

-Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous, avec lui ?

-Il y a que c'est un Uchiha, c'est tout ! explose t-elle.

Je me tais. Sakura n'est pas le genre de femme qu'il faille irriter, même si je n'ai pas vraiment peur d'elle… mais je ne comprends pas sa réaction si excessive. Daignera t-elle m'expliquer d'elle-même ce qui l'inquiète tant à ce sujet ?

-Je sais que tu n'es pas concerné par ce genre d'histoires, et que cela ne fait pas longtemps que tu es ici, mais… les Uchiha sont une famille particulière. En règle générale, il ne vaut mieux pas les approcher, quand on n'est pas de leur monde… je ne veux pas que l'on te fasse du mal, tu comprends ?

Elle baisse la tête, son regard se perdant dans les bulles dorées de sa bière. Sa cigarette se consume lentement, entre ses doigts. Elle ne dit plus rien, hésitante. Que doit-elle me raconter de si terrible ? Quel drame a-t-il secoué cette famille, pourquoi tout le monde connait-il ce nom, pourquoi tremble t-on ou tombe t-on en extase à son énonciation ? Qu'est-il arrivé ?

-Naruto… il est le dernier héritier de son clan, le plus puissant du pays. Il est le dernier baron de Konoha… le dernier survivant de la famille. Les autres ne te laisseront pas l'approcher sans rien dire. Je le sais. Le monde est jaloux et envieux, tout le monde voudra s'attirer ses faveurs et t'éloigner de lui, quel qu'en soit le prix. J'en ai fait les frais, fut un temps, et je doute qu'ils se montrent aussi tendres avec toi… par ailleurs, pourquoi lui qui a fui il y a dix ans reviendrait aujourd'hui au pays ? Cela n'a pas de sens…

-Il y a toujours un sens à tout ce qu'il fait, même si nous ne sommes pas capables d'en comprendre les tenants et les aboutissants… il y a forcément une raison pour sa présence, et je ne pense pas que tu doives t'en inquiéter. Pas plus que tu ne dois t'inquiéter pour moi, je suis un grand garçon, après tout.

Sakura se tourne lentement dans ma direction, un air peiné affiché sur son beau visage aux traits durcis par les épreuves de son encore trop courte vie. Je commence à la connaître. Quand elle fait cette tête, c'est qu'elle a quelque chose de désagréable à annoncer… mais qu'elle y est obligée.

-Laisses-moi te donner un conseil, rien qu'une fois. Je sais pertinemment que tu n'en feras qu'à ta tête, comme toujours, mais penses-y. Cesses de le voir. Il ne t'apportera rien de bon, tu peux me croire… il est du genre à faire du mal à ceux qu'il aime, même s'il ne le fait exprès… cela ne peut que mal finir…

-Et pourquoi cela ? S'il n'en a rien à faire, de mes différences, qu'est-ce qui pourrait mal finir ? Pourquoi me ferait-il du mal ?

-Je me doute bien qu'il se fiche de ton statut social, ou même du sien. Il a grandi en Europe, il n'a plus rien à voir avec les coutumes de notre pays… mais ici, tu connais le gouffre qui sépare les nobles et le peuple. Les deux ne peuvent se lier. Ils ne te laisseront pas rester auprès de lui, même si vous en avez envie. Ils ne le laisseront pas les ignorer de la sorte et leur échapper, ils ne te laisseront jamais le leur prendre. Tous les moyens seront bons pour t'en empêcher, je le sais. J'ai été déshéritée et privée de mon titre pour ce genre de raisons…

Je laisse mon regard divaguer vers le large. Je ne comprends pas, et elle le sait. Il y a des tas de choses, dans ce monde, que je ne comprends pas encore, et elle le sait. Je suis comme un enfant qui ouvre un œil neuf sur le monde, et qui découvre à quel point il peut être cruel, dès son premier jour. Je suis horrifié, navré, et parfois, il m'arrive d'avoir peur. Je ne connais rien à la vie… ou peut-être que j'en sais un peu trop. Je ne sais pas. Et personne ne peut savoir pour moi…

-Naruto, je sais que tu ne comprends pas… je suis désolée, mais il faudra que tu le comprennes. Tout le monde veut être vu avec Sasuke Uchiha, il en a toujours été ainsi. Tout le monde se bat pour se trouver dans ses bonnes grâces, tout le monde souhaite bénéficier de ses faveurs. Tout le pays rêve de se trouver dans les petits papiers de ce clan depuis des siècles, et tu sortirais de nulle part et tu l'accaparerais entièrement ? Je n'ai pas envie qu'une bande d'abrutis consanguins s'en prennent à toi, surtout pour une si vaine raison. Je te le demande comme une vieille amie qui craint pour ton intégrité physique, Naruto : ne t'approches pas de lui…

Je ne comprends pas. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tous ces hommes de pouvoir et leurs enfants voudraient se retrouver dans la liste des favoris d'un garçon de seize ans. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils ne cessent de le poursuivre de leurs assiduités, bien qu'il soit clair qu'il n'ait cure de leurs prétentions. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi certains m'en voudraient, ni pourquoi ils veulent me causer du tort. Mais je sais qu'ils en sont tout à fait capables.

Ils l'ont déjà fait.

Quoi que Sasuke en pense, qu'il le veuille ou non, les autres m'empêcheront de lui nuire, de quelque façon que ce soit.

Ils recommenceront. Je le sais, et je sais que je les laisserais faire. Tant qu'ils ne s'attaqueront qu'à moi, et qu'ils ne lui feront rien, à lui. Tant qu'il ne l'apprend jamais, et que cela ne lui fait pas mal. Je me fiche éperdument de souffrir, j'en ai l'habitude… et je saurais me venger. Je ne suis pas si angélique que les autres aimeraient le croire, malheureusement. Je suis un enfant turbulent qui aime mordre la main qui le bat.

Oh oui, je me vengerais de tout ce que l'on me fera subir, comme je l'ai toujours fait.

Ils aimeraient tant croire que je suis encore l'ange innocent qu'ils avaient découvert, ce soir-là… à la vérité, ne nous berçons pas d'illusions. Je ne peux avoir été un jour un ange, pour qu'ils m'aient trouvé ainsi. Je devais déjà être un démon, avant même ce jour de ma renaissance…

Lorsque je rentre, enfin, de ma virée avec Sakura, le soir est tombé. La ville scintille de ses milliers de lueurs chatoyantes, la cuisinière me sort une assiette bien remplie de mets succulents, m'annonçant que papa s'est absenté pour quelques temps, puis part se coucher. Une fois seul, je m'affale sur le sofa noir, dans le grand salon. Un rock transcendant passe sur la chaîne stéréo, en sourdine. Devant moi, par la baie vitrée, la lune brille de son plus bel éclat, avachie parmi quelques lambeaux de nuages teintés de sa couleur de sang.

.

.

**Oo0°oOoOO°°0oOo00°oO°O0°oo°o0O°0Oo°o°O0O°°0oO**

**.**

**.**

Uzumaki Naruto…

Ce garçon a occupé mon esprit chaque instant, chaque jour, depuis que je suis revenu ici. Il me faut me reprendre. Au plus vite. Si je veux atteindre mon but, il ne me faut pas perdre de vue mon objectif. Sa simple présence m'en détourne, me fait tout oublier. D'un seul regard, il a su remplacer ce qui me fait avancer depuis près de dix ans… mais je dois revenir à mes premières amours.

J'ai besoin de ma haine.

Je dois assouvir ma vengeance…

C'est pourquoi je suis revenu sur mes terres. Tout là-bas, en Europe, on m'a enseigné tout ce que je pouvais humainement apprendre, mais… pour arriver à mes fins, je me dois de devenir le meilleur. Et pour cela, je dois devenir un démon. Ni plus ni moins…

Dans ma chambre, caché au fond d'une armoire, m'attend un étui à violon de velours noir dans lequel trône un authentique Stradivarius. Et, sous celui-ci, un autre étui contenant des instruments d'une toute autre nature. Le temps n'est pas à la musique classique. Pas encore…

L'heure est à une autre forme d'art, une autre musique dont j'ai fait ma spécialité. D'un bout à l'autre de l'Europe, on me l'a enseigné. Ils me l'ont fait entrer dans la tête, jusqu'à ce que je ne jure plus que par cela… l'art de tuer.

Du second étui, je sors mes compagnons d'infortunes, deux Beretta M92F customisés des armoiries du clan Uchiha et de sa devise.

_Une musique plus sauvage…_

J'ai versé le sang, et y ai pris goût, il y a des années de cela. J'ai voulu goûté à l'arôme de celui qui m'a tout pris, je voudrais le détruire comme lui m'a détruit il y a dix ans, le noyer dans un fleuve écarlate… je n'admets aucun maître. Je fais uniquement ce que je veux, je n'accepte aucun ordre. Je suis de ces mercenaires fiers de leurs méfaits, et qui les pratiquent au prix fort. Je suis de ces chasseurs qui s'accordent le luxe de choisir leurs proies.

_Une belle musique sanglante…_

Cette ville… Konoha est la plus grande du monde… et de loin la plus belle. Ses rues abritent tant de pauvres hères, tant de démons en loques. Certains ne portent même plus le nom d'homme…

_Eternelle mélodie nostalgique…_

Konoha est la plus merveilleuse cité du monde, si lumineuse et obscure à la fois, si séduisante pour les hommes en quête de fortune et de prospérité, si tentatrice devant les pauvres diables assoiffés de sang et de liberté… elle est pourrie jusqu'à la moelle, jusqu'au fin fond de ses fondations, son chant millénaire éveille les jeunes cœurs à des péchés nouveaux et garde captives les âmes de ses enfants.

_Une voix des plus envoûtantes…_

Le métal froid de la culasse, sous mes doigts, éveille chacun de mes sens et fait bouillir mon sang dans mes veines. Cela fait longtemps, si longtemps que je n'ai eu à effleurer ce métal tant aimé… j'en avais presque oublié la douceur, le rutilement délicat. La présence d'un ange à mes côtés avait effacé la brûlure presque douloureuse de ma gorge… avant qu'elle ne se ranime, plus vive encore.

Rester tapi dans l'obscurité, des heures durant. Invisible. Attendre patiemment que ma proie vienne se jeter entre mes griffes et l'entendre pousser son dernier cri. Sentir le parfum douceâtre de son sang porté par le vent, avec son dernier souffle…

Furtif, je passe, tel une ombre, dans les rues assombries. Des femmes et des filles, tous âges confondus, stagnent près des feux tricolores, sous les lampadaires et les porches, peu couvertes, lorgnant chaque mâle passant à leur portée. C'est le secteur latin, leurs peaux basanées font ressortir, dans la semi-pénombre, les couleurs de leurs légers vêtements provocants et de leurs maquillages pailletés.

Je connais l'emploi du temps de ma victime par cœur, je connais ses loisirs favoris.

Son loisir favori.

Je sais qu'il viendra, ce soir. Il n'a pas encore fait de victimes, dans ce quartier. Il n'en fera plus, à partir de cette nuit. Ce n'est pas un serment, ni une promesse. Je ne le fais pas vraiment pour sauver ses potentielles victimes, ni par pure bonté d'âme. Ce n'est qu'un travail. Je le fais pour ma satisfaction personnelle…

Il ne me faut attendre que peu de temps avant qu'elle n'apparaisse. Ma proie. Accostant une jeune femme, il l'entraîne dans une ruelle sordide, plus loin. Sans lumière, sans personne pour le voir commettre son méfait...

Objectivement, elle est belle. Assez grande, métisse, de longs cheveux noirs et lisses caressant sa chute de reins. Un peu trop fine pour se nourrir correctement, peut-être… mais je serais bien mal placé pour y redire quoi que ce soit. Depuis le toit, je peux voir l'éclat électrique de ses yeux bleus. Cela me fait mal.

Elle me fait penser à _Lui_…

Elle parle avec animation, sa voix chaleureuse coulant dans l'obscurité, et l'homme lui répond plaisamment. Se doute t-elle de ce qu'il risque d'advenir d'elle ? Possible. Elle sait pertinemment que la vie qu'elle mène a ses dangers, mais elle le fait quand même. Nécessité fait loi…

Nous le savons tous les deux.

Une fois que l'homme se sait à l'abri des regards et hors de portée de voix des passants, il la plaque contre le mur, lui tordant le poignet, la démence pure transparaissant dans ses traits. Il murmure à son oreille un chapelet d'injures salaces, décrivant avec précision ce qu'il compte lui faire.

Les regards terrifiés de ses victimes lui donnent du plaisir, il profite d'elles, les abuse, puis les assassine sans état d'âme.

Je ne vous mentirais pas. Je hais ce genre d'hommes. Si je suis un démon… que sont-ils alors ?

Relevant son visage sur celui de la jeune femme, il sursaute, surpris, perdant toute couleur, toute joie malsaine. Nulle terreur dans ce regard électrique, nulle supplication. Un sourire mauvais étire ses lèvres gourmandes, seule la haine et le mépris émanent de cette femme. Relevant ses yeux dans ma direction, elle éclate d'un rire moqueur, puis se penche à l'oreille de son bourreau, murmurant sensuellement :

-Tu aurais dû y réfléchir à deux fois, avant de t'en prendre aux enfants de Konoha…

Le coup part. L'explosion tinte clairement dans la nuit, des oiseaux s'envolent, affolés. J'atterris souplement derrière l'homme, qui se retourne. Ce n'est plus la démence qui déforme son visage, mais la stupeur, tout d'abord. Puis la peur.

A mon tour de me délecter des frayeurs de ma proie…

Lentement, comme un film passé au ralenti, son corps s'effondre lourdement. Une flaque sombre s'étend sur le pavé.

La jeune femme me sourit doucement. Elle n'a pas peur de moi, chose étrange. Une autre, dans une autre ville, se serait enfuie en hurlant… mais pas elle. Pas ici. Il faut vivre dans les rues de Konoha pour réagir ainsi.

-Aviez-vous remarqué que ce genre de charlots manquent tous cruellement d'originalité ? demande t-elle en riant.

Je souris à mon tour. La haine et le mépris ont déserté ses prunelles bleues, elles pétillent de malice. Je crois que je l'aime bien…

-Vous n'y goûtez pas ?

-Son parfum n'est pas des plus alléchants, et j'ai un palais délicat. Je me contenterais d'un whisky, ce soir…

Elle éclate de rire. Ma gorge me brûle atrocement, à vrai dire, mais… je ne tiens pas à être malade. Je trouverais quelque chose de plus ragoûtant avant que ma soif ne devienne intenable…

-Comment vous appelle t-on ?

-Hawk.

-L'épervier, hein… moi, c'est Karin. Si je peux vous rendre un service, quel qu'il soit, à l'avenir, vous savez où me trouver… et si vous avez trop soif et que vous ne trouvez pas de proie, je veux bien me dévouer pour vos beaux yeux. Je ne me laisse mordre que par les beaux garçons, vous savez…

-Ne me tentez pas…

-Ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air. Vous avez les cernes d'un prédateur qui n'a pas chassé de proie convenable depuis des lustres. Si vous ne me tuez pas, je vous promets de vous emmener dans un bar qui sert les meilleurs alcools de la ville…

Son sourire mutin me convainc tout autant que sa main tendue. Sur son bras, je remarque quelques cicatrices m'indiquant que ce n'est en effet pas la première fois qu'elle se propose à une telle chose.

-Viens, Epervier. Je te dois bien ça…

Caressant son poignet de mes lèvres, je m'applique à y mordre doucement, pour qu'elle n'ait pas trop mal. Ce serait bien la première fois qu'une femme se propose à moi de telle manière…

Elle respire calmement, son visage reste serein et souriant. Comme si c'était une habitude. Son sang et chaud, son arôme agréable. Un arrière-goût de cannelle…

Je ne sais combien de temps s'écoule. Quelques minutes, tout au plus. Lorsque mes crocs se décrochent de son bras, elle chancelle un peu, mais tient ferme. Ma gorge ne me fait plus souffrir, ma vue s'éclaire comme si un brouillard venait de se lever. Elle me sourit, je lui réponds par un regard reconnaissant.

Ses iris brillent dans le noir, si bleues…

-N'oublies pas, tu m'as promis un verre, Epervier !

Elle me fait rire. J'avais oublié comment rire, avant de rencontrer mon ange…

-Tu m'as promis de me montrer le meilleur bar de la ville, répliquais-je alors, hilare.

S'emparant de ma main, elle me traîne à sa suite en direction des avenues plus éclairées, puis bifurque vers une rue déserte. Là, elle me fait descendre un escalier de cave, puis parcourir les sous-sols de la ville. Nous croisons quelques échoppes étranges, des hommes à l'air patibulaire se promènent comme s'il était tout à fait normal de se balader dans les égouts d'une ville. Une femme en tailleur rouge achète des cigares à un vieux clochard dont la chemise immaculée cachée sous le vieux manteau usé et la Rolex au poignet dément l'authenticité.

Enfin, une lourde porte de bois marquée d'un aigle doré, cachée des lueurs des néons multicolores s'ouvre devant moi, dévoilant un bar chaleureux, aux vieux murs de pierre nue parés de tableaux bariolés représentant la vie nocturne de plusieurs villes de par le monde et les clairs de lune ensanglantés de Konoha. Des tables disséminées dans toute la pièce accueillent toutes sortes d'oiseaux de nuit discutant avec animation autour d'un verre et jouant aux cartes ou aux dés.

Dédaignant les banquettes de velours à l'allure confortable, bien qu'usées par l'âge et les passages, Karin file droit vers le comptoir et ses quelques habitués. Derrière le comptoir siège un homme d'environs une vingtaine d'années, peut-être un peu plus. Une chemise blanche aux manches relevées jusqu'aux coudes, un bandana noir à têtes de morts retenant un nid de cheveux sombres hérissés sur le sommet de son crâne… il ne doit pas sortir souvent, sa peau pâle tranche avec la pénombre ambiante, malgré laquelle il porte des lunettes noires, impénétrables. Un bel homme, ma foi…

Il discute avec un jeune homme très énervé, à l'aspect hirsute, aux cheveux et aux yeux bruns flamboyants, sur lesquels trônent deux cicatrices de griffures, naissant aux sourcils, vivant sur l'œil et mourant sur les joues. Aux pieds de celui-ci repose une espèce d'énorme chien roux et blanc, lapant ce que je prends d'abord pour de l'eau dans un bol. Lorsque je m'approche du comptoir, ce chien lève sur moi un regard curieux, puis se tourne vers son maître, comme pour lui dire quelque chose.

Le maître en question pose ses yeux couturés sur moi, puis sur les bosses formées par mes armes et leur holster, sous ma veste, finissant son inspection par un reniflement discret. Je dois sentir la mort à plein nez…

-Tiens donc, Karin… que Diable fabriques-tu avec notre Epervier national ? demande l'homme derrière le bar.

-Le malade qui s'attaquait aux filles dans le quartier de Kiri et de Kumo s'en est pris à moi… il m'a sauvé, dit-elle simplement dans un sourire. Il ne s'en prendra plus à personne, maintenant…

-Oh… dans ce cas j'imagine que nous nous devons de te remercier, Hawk. Que deviendrions-nous sans notre chère Karin ? Je commençais à désespérer que tu viennes nous voir, dis-moi… cela fait si longtemps, à présent, que tu es revenu ici…

-Comment savez-vous qui je suis ? demandais-je tranquillement en m'asseyant sur un haut tabouret.

L'autre homme, qui ne doit pas être beaucoup plus âgé que moi, et son chien éclatent de rire. Oui, le clébard aussi…

-Les nouvelles vont vite, que veux-tu… le retour de l'enfant prodige ne reste pas bien longtemps sous silence, même si tu t'es fait discret… et la charmante musique d'un Beretta M92F un soir de pleine lune, ça se remarque. Je t'offre un verre ?

-Kiba, tu as déjà du mal à payer ta propre consommation… soupire le barman.

-Je vois que vous savez parfaitement qui je suis… la plus élémentaire politesse voudrait que vous vous présentasse à votre tour, n'est-ce pas ? demandais-je plaisamment. Et je ne dirais pas non à un bon whisky…

Un éclat féroce passe furtivement dans le regard du dénommé Kiba.

-Pour un tueur froid et insensible, assoiffé de sang et sans foi ni lois ni scrupules, je te trouve bien sympathique… on m'appelle Wolfang, pour te servir… et voici mon loup, Akamaru.

Observant plus attentivement la bête, je remarque qu'en effet, il s'agit bien là d'un monstrueux loups blanc tâché de rouge. Intéressant.

-Seriez-vous l'un de ces tueurs sauvages et bestiaux, assoiffés de sang, sans foi ni lois ni scrupules ? demandais-je, mon regard se perdant dans le liquide ambré de mon verre tout juste servi.

Il éclate à nouveau de rire.

-Je t'aime bien, l'Epervier. On dit de toi que tu es un excellent tireur, je ne demande qu'à voir. Il faudrait que nous allions chasser ensemble, un soir ou l'autre… j'ai entendu dire qu'il t'arrivait d'utiliser moins de balles que tu ne fais de victimes.

-Les munitions coûtent cher, je marmonne en levant les yeux au ciel. Si je me mettais à tirer sur n'importe quoi, je serais vite ruiné…

-Nous sommes bien d'accord sur ce point… c'est pourquoi j'ai opté pour les lames, et les crocs, bien sûr…

Dans un sourire étincelant, il me laisse l'occasion de mesurer de l'œil ses canines, d'une longueur qui en effraierait plus d'un. Mais je ne suis pas facilement impressionnable, il faut croire…

-Mais Akamaru est sans conteste la meilleure de toutes mes armes… continue t-il en flattant l'animal, qui semble ronronner de plaisir.

-Qui eut crû que je rencontrerais le légendaire Croc du Loup dès ma première virée en ville ? J'imagine que je dois me considérer comme un chanceux parmi les mortels…

-Exactement, mais passons… s'exclame t-il avec force modestie, hilare. Disons que je suis moi-même honoré de faire la connaissance d'un enfant prodige de retour au pays, Hawk. J'ai hâte de voir quel duo nous formerions, toi et moi… tu m'as mis de bonne humeur. Shino ! Je vais manger un morceau, je reviens…

-Trouves-toi plutôt une fille qui puisse te supporter, et emménage chez elle, par la même occasion. Mon bar n'est pas un hôtel pour clébards ! ronchonne le patron.

L'homme-loup vide son verre d'une traite, puis prend la porte, hilare, son loup sur les talons. Wolfang… le légendaire chien de garde de l'Impératrice du Tonnerre qui aime tout dévaster sur son passage et ne laisser que ruines fumantes derrière lui… oui, je me demande, moi aussi, ce que donnerait un duo de choc entre lui et moi…

Les murs se retrouveraient repeints d'écarlate, sans doute. Des larmes de terreur couleraient sur les joues de nos proies, salies par le sang de leurs amis. La ville tremblerait deux fois plus encore devant l'association du démon vengeur et de ce monstre assoiffé de sang…

.

.

**oO°OoTsuzuku...oO°Oo**

**.**

**Reviews ? ç_ç**

**.**


	5. L'Ange perdu en Enfer

.

.

.

**Note de l'auteuze toujours plus indigne de jour en jour:** Franchement, je n'ai même plus la force de me répandre en excuses à vos pieds chéris... je déprime, je suis fatiguée, mon existence est un désastre et j'irais bien me faire sauter le caisson mais la réplique d'AirSoft ne tue point (à moins d'un bon coup de crosse à l'arrière du crâne ? Q_Q), et puis vous me détesteriez encore plus parce qu'alors vous n'auriez jamais la suite...

Je vais me faire une cure au Dépèche Mode, tiens...

Il est sept heures moins le quart du matin. J'ai passé la nuit à terminer de refaire ce foutu chapitre de presque vingt pages. J'ai presque une quinzaine de trucs en cours, sans parler des toiles, des dessins, et de mes études (qui sont un putain de désastre de merde parce que j'en ai rien à foutre...). Si je ne reviens pas d'ici quelques mois, c'est que je serais morte assassinée par mes parents.

Ou ensevelie sous une montagne de trucs à écrire, peindre ou dessiner.

Ou assassinée par ma guitarre parce que j'ai toujours pas le temps d'apprendre à en jouer...

Chuis fatiguéeuh... Q_Q

**Dédicace: **A Sue, ma petite soeur chérie. A Mimie, ma Grande Prêtresse chérie. A Nounours, même si je sais qu'il ne lira jamais cette chose. A mes deux squatteurs, parce que je les aime mais que j'ai quand même hâte qu'ils décarrent de mon appart, mais ils me manqueront sans doute. A Chaton, parce que c'est Chaton et que le Chaton c'est tout un concept, et que j'espère que les semelles de New Rock ça ne fond pas et que les vieux treillis ça ne s'enflamme pas trop rapidement, parce que s'il décide de reprendre ses saloperies de tendances de félin pyromane il va vraiment finir par nous immoler sur une table et qu'on est dans la merde.

Quant à _Toi_, j'aimerais que _tu _ne m'en veuilles pas de _te _trahir de la sorte, mais je sais que c'est impossible parce que moi, je m'en veux, et que j'en crève, et qu'on sait tous les deux qu'on est taillés du même bois et qu'on a cette putain de mauvaise habitude de toujours penser de la même façon... j'espère que _tu _ne cesseras jamais de me hanter, même si je sais que je suis débile et conne et que je me fais du mal toute seule alors que _tu _n'es plus là...

.

.

**Oo0°oOoOO°°0oOo00°oO°O0°oo°o0O°0Oo°o°O0O°°0oO**

.

.

**Chapitre Trois : « L'ange perdu en Enfer… »**

.

.

.

_« Tu étais si… beau. Si lumineux, et doux, malgré ton tempérament de flammes. Tu étais ainsi, avec moi. Je te voyais comme un ange. Je te vois toujours ainsi. Je déplore que tu reposes enfin parmi tes semblables. Je ne suis qu'une ombre qui dépérit sans sa lueur… comment aurais-je pu savoir que tout finirait ainsi ? Un ange peut-il périr dans le brasier de l'Enfer ? »_

.

.

**Oo0°oOoOO°°0oOo00°oO°O0°oo°o0O°0Oo°o°O0O°°0oO**

.

.

Maintenant que j'y pense, les clients de ce bar sont des moins discrets… moins encore que moi. Par exemple, sans parler de ceux dont les vêtements sont en charpie ou tâchés de sang, je ne compte pas les holster dont le revolver semble à grand peine dissimulé par une affreuse chemise à fleur… une dégaine de voyou des bas-fonds.

Trop voyant.

Trop bruyant.

Trop gros impacts, trop de preuves.

Nous n'avons fondamentalement pas la même notion d'amusement. Je ne prétends pas être meilleur, je ne suis pas un saint, et Dieu sait que je ne veux le bien de personne… mais nous ne jouons certes pas dans la même catégorie.

Pourtant, les joueurs tels que moi ont besoin de cette insolente engeance déchue. Pour nous fondre dans la foule. Pour disparaitre au regard du badaud, du bien pensant. Mais parfois, les apparences, si précieuses à la société d'aujourd'hui, tromperaient même le plus talentueux des joueurs…

Un homme, plutôt jeune, peut-être un peu plus de la vingtaine, l'air affreusement las et ennuyé, se lève discrètement de la table d'une joyeuse bande de petits malins, se dirigeant dans notre direction. Il prend place sur le tabouret à côté de moi, comme si de rien n'était, sans même m'adresser un regard.

Immédiatement, je note la flagrante différence entre lui, tout de noir vêtu, discret et élégant, et le reste de l'assistance, débraillée et braillarde. Pourtant il semblait faire partie intégrante de ces autres, si insignifiants…

Daignant enfin lever les yeux du verre qu'il astiquait depuis un bon moment, le patron semble reconnaître le visage las se découpant en clair-obscur dans la lumière tamisée, et cette cascade de jais tirée en arrière, dévoilant des oreilles percées une bonne dizaine de fois.

-Shikamaru… cela faisait longtemps, dis-moi. Beaucoup de travail ? lance le barman.

-Difficile d'infiltrer les clans… soupire le nouveau venu.

-Même les jeunes ?

-Encore plus galère. Le pire, c'est tout de même leurs passe-temps, à ceux-là. Jamais rien vu d'aussi lamentable… ils tabassent les putes après s'en être servis, traquent les clochards et s'amusent à leurs taper dessus avec des battes en aluminium… ils osent appeler ça des « services rendus à la société », ces pourris… il parait qu'ils ont pour but de nettoyer le pays de tous ces déchets qui ralentissent l'économie nationale et mènent la société à son plus bas niveau…

-Je vois que ça vole haut, je commente.

-Une belle bande d'allumés, ouais… je t'offre un verre, Hawk ?

-Si tout le monde sait qui je suis, à quoi sert encore de dissimuler mon identité, je vous le demande… grognais-je, mécontent. Il va finir par m'arriver des bricoles, je sens… va pour le verre.

Il sourit. Il semble de ceux qui, constamment fatigués par la vie et ce qui les entoure, portent les secrets du monde cachés au fond de leur âme… son sourire, beau et doux, s'accorde étrangement à ses prunelles de pierre, noires comme la nuit. Si je savais encore sourire de la sorte, cela ferait-il le même effet ?

-Ce cher Raven… cela faisait longtemps, dis-moi, mon beau corbeau, lance une voix féminine, séduisante…

-Sakura… te revoir si tôt me surprend, je pensais que tu voudrais rester là-bas, avec lui…

-_Elle_, corrigea la jeune femme. Je viens de croiser tes nouvelles fréquentations. Ça frôle les pâquerettes, hein… ricane la jeune femme. Tu devrais éviter de te montrer par ici avec eux, ils ont mauvais genre. Cela nuirait à ton image de bon garçon, Shikamaru…

-Ah, parce que tu es fréquentable, toi ? demande innocemment Shino, astiquant un nouveau verre. En parlant de fréquentations, ton petit protégé te cherchait partout, il est venu plusieurs fois… il doit se sentir seul, quand tu n'es pas dans le secteur. Tu aurais pu le prévenir que tu prenais quelques vacances, se faire du souci est mauvais pour sa santé, Sakura…

-Je reviens de chez lui, dit-elle en changeant soudain son expression dure en une moue rêveuse, emplie de tendresse. Je l'ai surpris à son piano, en train de composer…

-Il t'a laissé l'écouter ? Ce n'est pourtant pas dans ses habitudes…

-Il ne savait pas que je l'écoutais…

-Pour qui écrivait-il ? Une femme, peut-être ? insinue Shino, un petit sourire moqueur flottant sur les lèvres. J'ai toujours dit que ce gamin deviendrait un homme à femmes, il est trop beau et il traîne trop avec Kiba…

-Il faut croire que tu avais tort, mon chou, rétorque t-elle. Naruto ne semble pas s'intéresser particulièrement aux femmes… surtout pas aux gamines prétentieuses de son lycée, et j'en sais quelque chose. Mais ce petit morceau que j'ai entendu tout à l'heure… il était beau comme le battement de cœur d'un Roi…

Un sourire doux étire tendrement les lèvres parfaitement surlignées de rouge de la jeune femme. Quel âge peut-elle avoir ? Vingt, vingt-cinq ans ? Un visage jeune et lisse, pâle, un pli amer à la commissure des lèvres, et soucieux entre les sourcils, un rictus méprisant…

Une beauté sublime de femme de caractère.

Une longue chevelure décolorée, dont la teinture rose, coquette, dément la dureté d'un regard de pierre, assombri par un maquillage charbonneux qui donne à cette émeraude glaciale une étincelle ardente.

Une beauté empoisonnée de femme fatale.

Ses immenses cils papillonnent doucement sur ses pommettes, elle revient à la réalité lorsque Shikamaru lui adresse de nouveau la parole :

-Tu penses qu'il réussira à terminer sa merveille à temps pour l'inscrire au programme du gala de Noël ?

-Vous parlez du gala du Palais ? demandais-je intrigué.

-Tout à fait. Notre petit protégé y jouera du piano. Pourquoi cette question ? me jette froidement la jeune femme, daignant m'adresser un regard mauvais.

-Oh, pour rien… éludais-je, amusé par sa vindicte.

Je sens son regard acéré glisser sur moi comme le fil d'une lame, examiner consciencieusement mon visage comme si je ne lui revenais pas, ce qui semble être le cas, et plonger dans la glace obscure de mes prunelles, comme pour percer mes secrets.

D'ordinaires, je me trouve entouré de bandes de minables ambitieux qui se pensent meilleurs que d'autres minables et se gonflent d'importance tout en baissant les yeux sur mon passage.

J'ai l'habitude de voir les autres s'écarter de mon passage en courbant l'échine, s'écraser devant ma superbe et fondre devant mon indubitable supériorité intellectuelle, financière et physique. Tout le monde me trouve beau, tout le monde se laisse séduire par ma présence.

Comme si j'étais un monstre à l'imposante présence, cachant ma laideur dans la pénombre et ne laissant entendre aux autres que ma voix envoûtante.

Personne ne m'a jamais résisté…

Personne, hors de cette ville.

Il n'y avait que _lui_. A présent, il y a elle… et j'aime les femmes de caractère.

Finissant mon verre d'une traite, je me lève, sans un regard pour les piliers de comptoir, puis m'éclipse. Si ce n'était ce ciel de pierre taillées, les égouts de la ville ressembleraient à s'y méprendre aux rues animées de l'extérieur. Même à cette heure avancée de la nuit, l'activité ne décroît pas.

J'imagine sans mal que jamais les rats ne cessent vraiment d'œuvrer en leur demeure…

Je suis encore six pieds sous terre lorsqu'on me pousse sans ménagement dans un semblant de ruelle sordide et déserte, hormis un couple de chats trônant sur une pile de fûts.

Les canalisations doivent fuir, dans ce coin. Je me retrouve plaqué contre un mur suintant et visqueux, ce qui me fait grogner de dégoût.

-Ce n'était pas la peine de me violenter si tu souhaitais t'entretenir avec moi, amie du pianiste… grommelais-je, mécontent.

-Ne te moque pas de moi, l'Epervier ! crache t-elle, visiblement furieuse. Je sais qui tu es !

-Voyez-vous ça… pardonnes-moi de ne point me sentir surpris, mais cela commence à devenir une habitude, dans le coin… ronchonnais-je.

-Je te reconnais, enflure… gronde t-elle, comme un roulement de tonnerre. Malgré toutes ces années, malgré les vies que nous avons eu tous les deux… même si tes iris se sont assombries de haine et que ton sourire d'enfant s'est fané depuis longtemps… ta beauté ne changera jamais, je t'aurais reconnu n'importe-où… Uchiha Sasuke…

Si j'avais encore su exprimer la moindre surprise, sans doute mes yeux se seraient-ils écarquillés à cet instant précis… mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je me contente donc de fouiller dans son regard, qui me rappelle vaguement quelque chose…

Mais non, c'est impossible.

Plus impensable encore que le fait que l'on connaisse mon véritable nom, dans ce monde nocturne…

-Ne t'avise plus de t'approcher de lui ! hurle t-elle brusquement, furieuse. Si j'apprends que tu lui as fait le moindre mal… et crois-moi, je le saurais ! Je te ferais subir les pires souffrances, tu maudiras le jour où tu es venu au monde !

-Mais de quoi parles-tu ? Qui es-tu pour t'adresser à moi de la sorte, et qui t'as soufflé mon nom ? éructais-je, sentant à mon tour la moutarde me monter lentement au nez.

-Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas de moi ? Tant mieux, je vais t'apprendre à respecter mon nouveau nom… gronde t-elle, lourde de menaces. Je suis Haruno Sakura, l'Impératrice du Tonnerre !

A ces mots, sa voix éclate comme l'orage en furie… j'ai entendu parler d'elle, bien sûr. La femme maudite entre tous, la veuve du Roi Mort…

La souveraine bafouée par un imposteur, crainte de tous, vénérée par ses innombrables sujets, le cauchemar survolant les rêves de tout le pays, l'ombre qui effraye les enfants désobéissants…

La Reine des Enfers.

Ainsi la voilà, celle dont on ne sait vraiment, parmi les gens normaux, si elle est une légende vivante ou un mythe, une humaine ou une déesse descendue sur Terre pour nous punir de nos péchés…

Belle et imposante, comme dans les récits, les crocs plus effrayants que l'on ne peut le raconter… un charisme susceptible d'écraser n'importe qui. Peut-être même moi… s'il restait quelque chose à écraser.

Mais un homme qui n'a plus rien à perdre ne peut avoir peur de rien, n'est-ce pas ? Pas même de l'Impératrice…

Quelques instants plus tard, elle reprend la parole plus posément, bien que sa voix fasse plus penser au grondement d'une bête sauvage qu'aux intonations d'une femme.

-Ce garçon est un ange, tu sais. Notre ange. Fragile et délicat. Frêle. Adorable. Sa vie est déjà aussi éphémère que celle d'un papillon… il s'en faudrait de bien peu pour que le souffle de vie qui l'habite ne le quitte une bonne fois pour toutes, et, devant toi, il est plus vulnérable encore que devant aucun autre. Je ne permettrais pas que tu lui fasses le moindre mal… personne ici ne le permettra. Il est notre ange, notre rédemption, notre lumière… ne l'approche pas…

Le démon qui s'agenouille aux pieds d'un ange… elle a ce genre de regard. Celui d'une tigresse protégeant son petit. La détermination. La sauvagerie. La colère et la haine.

Et la peur, sourde.

Je ne peux avoir un si beau regard, je n'ai rien à protéger. Plus rien, depuis très longtemps…

Tous les démons sont sensés être les mêmes. Tous. Des monstres se dissimulant dans les souterrains le jour et n'osant parcourir le monde extérieur qu'à la nuit tombée, hantant les rues de la ville. Tous les démons sont des bêtes assoiffées de sang, égoïstes et imbues de leur personne, égocentriques et impitoyables…

Je suis ainsi.

Elle est ainsi.

Et les démons cherchent parfois une lueur au bout de leur calvaire, la lumière qui les absoudra et leur ouvrira les grilles d'un Paradis dont ils ont perdu la clé… ils cherchent un ange tombé en plein Enfer pour les sauver d'eux-mêmes.

Ils ont trouvé, normal qu'ils le protègent, mais…

-Qui est-il ? murmurais-je.

C'est tout en me clouant sur place d'un regard assassin qu'elle rugit enfin ce nom que je ne voulais entendre :

-Uzumaki Naruto…

.

.

**Oo0°oOoOO°°0oOo00°oO°O0°oo°o0O°0Oo°o°O0O°°0oO**

.

.

Les gens ont la fâcheuse tendance de croire que le monde reste toujours tel qu'ils le voient, en toutes circonstances. Comme si tout se résumait à leur quartier tranquille, leur vie de famille banale, leur mariage aussi foireux qu'un autre… pour eux, rien n'est pire que la crise d'adolescence.

Ce genre de personnes a la fâcheuse tendance de penser que les horreurs qu'ils voient à la télévision ou dans les journaux sont exagérées, que tout est uniquement de la faute des politiciens, des immigrants, des jeunes en mal de repères, et pensent souvent que « cela n'arrive qu'aux autres, fort heureusement ».

Foutaises.

Les hommes souffrent de maux autrement plus graves que la gamine qui s'est fait teindre les cheveux en rouge et percer la langue. Les hommes sont perdus dans leur Enfer. Les hommes se sont perdus dans leur propre mensonge, et ils ne veulent pas ouvrir les yeux.

Lorsque vous passez devant un clochard, vous détournez les yeux. Lorsque vous passez devant une pute, vous médisez d'elle.

Ou vous la payez, c'est selon.

Peu d'entre vous souffrent du syndrome de lucidité. Il est des lieux, des temps ou nous n'avons guère d'autre choix que d'ouvrir les yeux.

J'aurais voulu être comme vous, croyez-moi. Insoucieuse, indifférente… j'aurais voulu n'avoir d'autres préoccupations que de la tenue à vêtir ce soir pour mon rencart avec je ne sais quel prince charmant griffé Adidas de la tête aux pieds… mais voilà.

Je vis à Konoha, et je fais le trottoir.

C'est comme ça.

Si vous viviez dans mon monde, vous aussi, vous seriez frappé de lucidité.

Sur Terre, il existe plusieurs mondes. Et c'est dans la mégalopole de Konoha qu'ils entrent tous en conflit, en une guerre constante, sans pitié, sans merci ni pardon. Entre noblesse et tiers-état, entre richesse et pauvreté, entre sournoiserie et mépris.

Ne vous y trompez pas, notre belle nation est pourrie jusqu'à l'os. Ses lueurs sont factices.

Ne confondez pas le Soleil avec un réverbère…

A l'image de Singapour, Konoha est une ville, mais aussi un état à part entière. Un pays. Les nobles possèdent des titres, mais aussi des terres, c'est-à dire des districts, des quartiers, des rues.

Konoha est immense, moderne, riche, mais pourrie jusqu'au plus profond de ses fondations. La petite noblesse obéit à la classe supérieure, jusqu'à arriver au bout de l'échelle sociale, au sommet de laquelle trônent les barons de Konoha. Ils dirigent tout, contrôlent tout, seuls se présentent aux élections des nobles, seuls sont élus des nobles, et le reste du pays peut bien aller se faire voir.

Konoha est immense, ancienne, et pauvre, aussi. A trois pas des quartiers des affaires, avec leurs grandes tours de verres, il y a les quartiers immigrants, et tous leurs charmes. Leurs dealers. Leurs mafieux patibulaires. Leurs catins voluptueuses. On a tendance à croire que lorsqu'on vient au monde parmi la lie de la société, on ne peut jamais sortir de cet Enfer… pourtant notre Enfer est beau, si l'on se donne la peine d'y regarder de plus près.

Les belles de rue sont sublimes et chaleureuses, même si elles échangent leur tendresse contre un peu d'argent. Les vieillards cancanent toutes sortes de potins de bonnes femmes en jouant aux dés ou aux cartes en riant comme des gamins. Les façades crasseuses des immeubles et des petits restaurants cachent des intérieurs conviviaux, éclatants de mille couleurs, et chatoient de bonne humeur et de rires sincères.

Chez moi se mêlent les européens, les asiatiques, les africains, les latins, les créoles, on parle des tas de langues différentes, on fait beaucoup de bruit, on s'exprime avec conviction, on aime la vie, même si on sait qu'elle est dure.

Dans mes rues, il n'y a aucune honte à survivre comme on peut, et les voisins sont toujours prompts à s'entraider si le besoin s'en ressent, et on sort souvent les tables et les chaises dans les ruelles pour prendre l'apéritif en communauté.

Sans doute sommes-nous tous une peu fous… mais ce n'est pas si grave. De toute façon, on trouve toujours plus cinglé que nous.

Surtout à Konoha.

A la nuit tombée, la ville se transforme en terrain de jeux pour une toute autre communauté de tarés. La nuit, ma ville devient un territoire de chasse régi par une toute autre règle que celles dictées par la noblesse.

Le jour, seul la richesse et la bonne naissance compte. La nuit, il n'existe plus qu'une loi : celle du plus fort. Du plus sournois. Du plus malin.

Eux ne font que ce qu'ils veulent, n'acceptent d'ordres de personne, et mènent eux-mêmes leurs propres affaires… ils sont libres.

Et ils y tiennent.

Bien sûr, devant certains, il faut respecter la plus élémentaire politesse : on s'incline et on ferme sa gueule. Surtout si on tient à son intégrité physique. Après, ils font ce qu'ils veulent.

C'est un monde constitué de trafiquants, de mercenaires, de tueurs… tous ceux qui préfèrent l'ombre à la lumière. Ceux qui aiment la pénombre des ruelles et la musique feutrée de la nuit. On y trouve, mêlés, ceux de toutes origines, tous clans… mais personne n'a le même visage.

Ici, c'est le monde des affaires, le monde du marché noir. Peu importe que l'on ait un titre ou pas, lorsque le soleil disparaît cette barrière se cache dans l'obscurité de la lune, nous sommes au fond du fossé qui sépare les riches des pauvres, les chanceux des vauriens et ici, rien de tout cela ne compte.

Ce ne sont pas les mêmes valeurs.

Faire partie de ce monde signifie beaucoup de choses.

C'est se libérer des chaînes de la société, laisser parler sa nature profonde, c'est être une part de la révolte qui gronde, c'est être un rebelle qui accueille la liberté les bras grands ouverts et dévore la vie tous crocs sortis. Faire partie de ce monde c'est, dans les cas les plus extrêmes, aimer l'odeur du sang, ne plus pouvoir s'en passer… ici, le sang est une valeur sûre.

C'est une certaine soif de cette liberté qui pousse certains, notamment de jeunes gens, à vouloir intégrer ce monde, ou tout du moins prétendre en faire partie. Ces personnes sont méprisables et méprisées, des proies, des gênes, des témoins indésirables. Toutefois, lorsqu'un jeune homme prétend au grand jour faire partie de notre monde, il se fait respecter, on le craint. Et parce qu'il n'a pas apprit à se montrer discret, parce qu'il n'a pas comprit que l'on sortait la nuit pour se dissimuler, non pour se faire remarquer, ce genre de personnes ne fait jamais long feu…

Or donc, il y a ceux qui prétendent intégrer ce monde, ceux qui l'ont fait pour les affaires, ceux qui n'ont pas eu le choix… et il y a ceux qui y sont nés.

Un peu comme moi, mais je n'ai pas eu autant de « chance » que d'autres.

Lorsque nait un enfant de l'union de deux de ces démons, il a toutes les chances de se voir enseigner les lois de la nuit, non celles du jour. Généralement, ces enfants deviennent les meilleurs parmi les meilleurs, comme c'est le cas de l'informateur Golden Eagle, ou du traqueur Wolfang, surnommé le Chien de Garde de l'Impératrice.

Et puis il y a les exceptions.

Une jeune fille qui, suite à un grand choc émotionnel, épousera un Roi de la nuit éperdument amoureux d'elle, et qui deviendra une légende.

Un garçon entraîné au pire dans le but de résister un jour à l'assassin de toute sa famille, et peut-être même de se venger.

Un autre garçon au visage d'ange, trouvé sur les docks, sans parents, sans rien, ne parlant pas la langue, ne pouvant dire d'où il vient, recueilli par les démons effrayants de l'_Underworld_…

.

.

**Oo0°oOoOO°°0oOo00°oO°O0°oo°o0O°0Oo°o°O0O°°0oO**

.

.

Face à moi, Sasuke Uchiha me scrute, hébété, blêmissant, lui qui a déjà une peau si claire. Dans le fond de ses iris d'obsidienne, je distingue une flamme, froide, étrangement semblable à de la peur. Enfin, il ouvre la bouche :

-Aurait-il quelque chose à voir avec l'_Underworld_ ? demande t-il d'un voix vacillante.

J'éclate d'un rire cruel.

-Il y a grandi, Uchiha ! C'est Kiba, Shino et moi qui l'avons élevé ! Que crois-tu ? Il n'est pas comme toi !

-Je le sais bien ! siffle t-il. Je sais bien qu'à côté de moi, c'est un ange qui rayonne de toute sa lumière, j'en suis conscient… moi, je sui l'obscurité… c'est pourquoi je ne comprends pas qu'il puisse faire partie du même monde que toi et moi…

Il se tait. Je le regarde, étonnée. Il n'a jamais été le genre de garçon qui parle beaucoup… et si, fut un temps, il s'adressait aux dames et aux gents messieurs en de termes fort élogieux, je ne doute un seul instant que la donne ait changé… nous faisons tous deux partie de ces enfants qui en ont trop vu trop tôt, et qui ont dû abandonner leur candeur pour survivre dans un monde de brutes et de salauds, c'est ainsi…

-On dit de Naruto qu'il est un ange perdu en Enfer, dis-je d'une voix adoucie. Moi, le piaf et le clébard, nous faisons partie des plus grands démons de cet Enfer ils nous doivent tous le respect, ici. Et nous avons tous les trois promis de la protéger, lui et sa pureté. C'est un garçon qui a assez souffert comme ça… Naruto, c'est l'incarnation de l'espoir, il porte les cicatrices de nos erreurs et le flambeau de notre rédemption…

Je me suis enflammée. Comme à chaque fois qu'il est question de ce gosse… plus calmement, je poursuis :

-Tu sais, il compose un morceau. Sublime. Puissant. Triste. Trop triste… il est capable de traduire toutes les émotions qu'il ressent, et, dans le cas présent, bien que ce soit tout bonnement sublime à écouter, cela m'inquiète…

J'ouvre des yeux immenses en voyant une angoisse insondable sembler submerger mon interlocuteur. Lui qui reste si calme, si glacial, peut importe la situation, il se met dans des états que je lui croyais désormais impossibles depuis qu'il s'agit de Naruto… et je lui assène le coup de grâce :

-Il le compose pour toi, Uchiha.

Mon cœur rate un battement. Je ne sais exactement quel effet mon petit ange a sur cet homme, mais il est dévastateur. Soudain, je me rends compte de mon erreur : je croyais Sasuke Uchiha transformé du tout au tout, reniant tout son passé ainsi que ce qu'il était jadis. Je le croyais fait de pierre, de métal et de glace, mais je me trompais.

Ce n'est qu'une armure.

Je ne voyais que le masque.

Sasuke Uchiha est le même garçon qu'avant, au fond. Mais ce garçon, il a été trahi, bafoué, déchiré. On a lacéré son âme. On a piétiné sa vie. On l'a laissé pour mort. Sasuke Uchiha s'est relevé, et s'est forgé un masque d'acier pour cacher sa douleur. Il s'est taillé une armure entourée de remparts pour protéger un restant de fierté, de dignité.

Pour se protéger des autres, pour ne plus être trahi… pour cacher le vide qui l'habite, ce gouffre sans fond, abyssal, déserté par l'espoir, par l'amour, par le bonheur.

Pourtant, une personne, et une seule, semble avoir franchi ce rempart, pour ôter le heaume et espérer déposer un baiser sur ces lèvres froides.

Une seule personne a percé cette défense, lui seul peut l'atteindre… et il ne l'a pas fait exprès. Et peut-être que l'homme de glace lui-même ne s'est-il pas encore rendu compte de cette lézarde dans sa façade.

Peut-être n'a t-il aucune conscience de ce regard réchauffé par l'inquiétude, montrant finalement qu'il peut encore avoir des sentiments, montrant sa seule et unique faiblesse désormais…

J'ai compris ce qui les lie, et cela me fait mal…

Délaissant le jeune homme qui reste planté là comme deux ronds de flan, je m'en retourne pour retrouver ma place au comptoir dissimulé dans le dédale des souterrains de la cité, devant un bon verre de rhum-café.

Cela fait des siècles et des millénaires que la ville a été construite. Elle a fleuri par son commerce à travers toute l'Asie, qui a continué sa route au fil du temps jusqu'à arriver en Europe. Jamais nous ne sommes entrés en conflit avec aucun pays voisin, personne n'a tenté de nous conquérir.

La cité est sur un flanc bordée par des montagnes, dans lesquelles des bergers rêvent de bergères, et les cueilleuses de thé rêvent de princes charmants. Au sud, la ville est en bord de mer : à l'ouest se dressent des falaises de pierre solide, mas plus on avance vers l'est, plus le sable se fait fin.

Fut un temps, le fleuve constituait aussi une défense naturelle contre les intrusions, mas cela fait bien longtemps que Konoha s'est étendue au-delà de cet obstacle, désormais en plein centre-ville.

La ville est un mélange de toutes les cultures : d'un côté s'étendent les anciens quartiers nobles, les superbes villas, les quelques manoirs et les belles maisons de bois, basses, avec parquets étincelants et jardins idéalement entretenus. Sur les flancs de montagne, de petits immeubles bas s'étendent en terrasse, ce qui constituait une défense efficace en cas de volées de flèches.

Mais plus on avance vers le fleuve, plus cela se modernise.

Au centre-ville, l'architecture est de style européen, de grandes tours de verres futuristes fleurissent jusque sur les rives, et, le fleuve dépassé, on en arrive aux quartiers des immigrants, des étrangers, des gens normaux, ainsi que mes préférés : les bas-quartiers.

Il y a toujours eu des souterrains pour assurer un bon système d'égouts, mais aussi des catacombes, des labyrinthes, des salles secrètes taillées dans la roche… Konoha a été faite sur le modèle d'une ville pleine de mystères, une ville au double visage, qui tantôt voit les cieux, tantôt ne connait que l'obscurité.

Et la seconde Konoha existant, vivant six pieds sous terre, n'a fait que fleurir en même temps que sa jumelle de surface, telles deux facettes d'un miroir sans tain, différentes mais indissociables.

La querelle entre la noblesse et le tiers-état ne date pas d'hier, il en a toujours été ainsi. Ce sont les premiers rebelles, les premiers marchés clandestins, qui ont commencé le système des souterrains, pour rejoindre qui ils voulaient discrètement, embarquer ou débarquer des marchandises interdites dans des entrepôts eux aussi secrets, et sortir de la ville sans que qui que ce soit n'en ait vent…

Quand on vous dit que Konoha est corrompue même au plus profond de ses racines, ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air. L'_Underworld_ est une classe à part entière, totalement différente des autres, ses origines sont ancrées dan la pierre, les malfaiteurs et les scélérats ne sont pas nés de la dernière pluie… et les enfants malheureux qui tournent mal non plus.

Et la Lune qui veille sur eux comme une mère sur ses rejetons est comme une belle dame au doux visage éclaboussé de sang, présente depuis la nuit des temps, et caressant de ses doux rayons ses anges déchus et ses malheureux démons pour l'éternité…

Oui, Konoha restera belle, et continuera de fleurir dans la douleur de ses enfants.

A jamais.

.

.

**Oo0°oOoOO°°0oOo00°oO°O0°oo°o0O°0Oo°o°O0O°°0oO**

.

.

Les notes ne cessent de flotter, dans ma tête. Elles dansent dans ma mémoire, elles persistent, et se transforment même, devant mes yeux ébahis, en volutes de lueurs ténues aux mille nuances d'or, d'argent, de ciel et de flammes, qui dansoient sans discontinuer, me donnant un délicieux tournis.

La musique a toujours eu tendance à m'emporter loin de ce monde rustre et insensé, dans un autre cosmos où les anges et les démons déblatèrent sans fin d'inepties démunies de logique en s'armant de l'excuse de la licence poétique, et où personne n'a plus à se soucier de quelque autre souffrance que celle que l'on s'inflige soi-même pour ressentir l'art et la beauté de toute chose avec une émotion exacerbée.

Cette mélodie m'obsède, elle danse devant mes yeux et ses nuances forment un visage, son visage, que je voudrais ne jamais quitter des yeux tant j'ai peur, chaque soir, de ne plus le revoir à l'aurore venue, tant j'ai peur que sa propre mélancolie ne l'emporte loin de moi et que sa tristesse ne me l'arrache à jamais.

Souvent, j'ai la sensation que les autres ne voient en lui que le dernier baron de Konoha, richissime superbe, ou bien un homme glacial et distant, méprisant à souhait… il est tout cela, certes, mais tellement plus encore.

Au-delà de son arrogance, de son port fier et altier, il y a ce regard qui jamais ne veut se poser sur le monde des hommes, de peur de se blesser plus encore, de peur de tomber plus bas encore.

Au-delà de tout son mépris et de sa froideur, il y a un cœur qui a peur que l'on ne piétine encore ses ruines frémissantes à la moindre brise.

Au-delà de sa hargne et de sa cruauté se cache un enfant qui n'a plus de famille, plus vraiment de patrie, et plus personne pour recueillir ses larmes invisibles.

Je sais qu'il ne sait plus pleurer, nul besoin qu'il me le dise. Je sais qu'il est perdu, six pieds sous terre, et qu'il n'éprouve même plus l'envie ni ne trouve l'énergie de chercher la surface.

Pourtant je sais qu'il garde ses yeux de pierre ouvert sur ce qu'il reste de beau en ce monde, même s'il s'en faudrait de bien peu sans doute pour qu'il ne voie guère plus que la douleur et le vil… et j'ai peur qu'un jour sa lucidité ne prive un jour définitivement son esprit de toute liberté.

Son regard, que les masses trouvent si glacial et inexpressif, j'y lis, pour ma part, tant de choses…

La souffrance. La tristesse. La mélancolie. Le mépris. La haine, parfois.

Et, rarement, le trésor de quelques sourires.

J'ai vu ses iris briller, bien que ses lèvres n'esquissent nulle émotion, lorsque je faisais le pitre ou déblatérais des inepties. J'ai vu le pli soucieux formé entre ses sourcils lorsqu'il m'entendait tousser, parfois, un peu trop fort à son goût.

J'ai senti le mouvement esquissé par sa main lorsqu'il m'a senti triste. Et lorsqu'il a plu, il y a trois jours de cela, et qu'il m'a posé sa veste sur les épaules avant de s'éclipser, à la sortie des cours, il n'y avait nulle pitié en lui.

Peut-être juste un peu de peur.

Pour moi.

Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude que l'on se soucie de ma santé. Mes amis sont rares, et peu présents. Ils ont d'autres soucis.

Peut-être ne se rend t-il même pas compte de ces petits gestes insignifiants… mais moi, je les vois. Je sais qu'il a besoin de cette carapace de fer pour survivre, qu'importe le monde dans lequel il vit…

J'ai peur de le briser.

Peur de le blesser, une fois de trop, même sans le faire exprès, lui qui semble si fort et si fragile, indestructible et frêle à la fois… c'est sa beauté de rose épineuse et empoisonnée qui m'a fait tomber sous son charme discret, et je garderais sans doute ma passion comme un grand secret de peur de le faner ou de le perdre, me contentant de composer cette douce mélodie aux mille couleurs chatoyantes et fragiles comme des papillons de cristal au chant larmoyant et beau.

Et je sais que c'est lorsque l'artiste effleure ainsi la perfection de son domaine qu'il peut prétendre avoir créé son chef-d'œuvre. J'ai étalé les couleurs de ma passion dévorante sur une toile grise et monotone, j'ai mélangé mes larmes d'impuissance à l'huile de ma peinture pour rendre sa lumière au fantôme d'un sourire tendre que je n'ai jamais vu, et que je ne verrais sans doute jamais…

.

.

**Oo0°oOoOO°°0oOo00°oO°O0°oo°o0O°0Oo°o°O0O°°0oO**

.

.

Je sais ce qu'est un amour interdit.

J'ai l'ai vécu, je sais à quel point sa force est puissante, je sais de quelle passion cela nous brûle t-il. J'ai été l'infortunée actrice d'une toute nouvelle version de _« Romeo and Juliet »_. Vous savez que dans la version de Shakespeare, on pourrait dire qu'il s'agit plutôt de l'histoire de Roméo _sans_ Juliette. La mienne, c'est _« Juliette une fois que Roméo est parti »_…

J'étais Juliette, j'étais noble, riche, on m'aimait, et les hommes me trouvaient belle. J'étais promise à un garçon très riche et puissant, encore plus que moi, et, une fois n'est pas coutume, alors que je voyais mes amies vendues à de vieux séniles, mon futur époux était de quatre ans mon cadet. Il était fort beau et prenait le plus grand soin de moi, et fut un temps où je pensais pouvoir tomber amoureuse et fonder un joli foyer.

Malheureusement, la fatalité voulut que l'homme auquel j'étais promise doive s'exiler à l'étranger pour une durée indéterminée, suite à un grand drame familial. Pour toujours sans doute, a-t-on pensé, pour mon plus grand désarroi.

Il me fallut plus d'une année pour m'en remettre, je devins alors, non la jeune fille simple et confiante que j'étais auparavant, mais au contraire comme toutes ces pimbêches que je ne pouvais supporter. J'étais devenue comme les autres : méprisante envers les moins bien placés, tyrannique avec mes domestiques, l'une de ces invivables et insupportables princesses qui ne savent rien faire de leurs dix doigts.

Trois ans passèrent, après le départ précipité de mon ex-futur époux.

Un soir, alors que j'avais eu dans l'idée de fuguer et de me sauver jusqu'au bout de la nuit, un homme m'aborda. Bien sûr, je n'étais tout de même pas si stupide que cela, et refusais donc de le suivre.

Sauf qu'il faisait trois têtes de plus que moi.

Sauf que c'était un criminel.

Sauf qu'il avait l'habitude d'aborder les jeunes filles imprudentes, et qu'aucune de ses précédentes victimes ne devait avoir l'aura si attrayante d'une jeune aristocrate de l'ancienne Europe.

Il m'emmena de force dans une ruelle déserte. Me brutalisa. Me violenta. Il n'avait que faire de mes supplications, et je sentis ma voix se mourir peu à peu au fond de ma gorge, jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir pousser le moindre cri de douleur.

Des larmes m'échappèrent, mais j'empêchais les suivantes de suivre leur sillon, et dans ma tête tournoyaient les paroles que ma conscience, ou ma fierté mal placée, me soufflait.

_« Je ne pleurerais pas. »_

_« C'est de ma faute. »_

Je n'avais pas appris à ne plus faire confiance à ma ville, la nuit. Je n'ai pas cru en l'existence de l'ombre, et j'en ai payé le prix. Konoha, c'est l'Enfer sur Terre, et j'aurais dû le savoir.

Malheureusement pour mon agresseur, et fort heureusement pour moi, si je puis dire, un autre homme passait par là, à cet instant. Peut-être le poursuivait-il pour se repaître de sa chair vile, je ne l'ai jamais su et ne voudrais jamais le savoir.

Roméo était mercenaire, fort et reconnu dans son milieu. Roméo n'était pas héritier d'un seigneur de Vérone, il était bien plus que cela.

Roméo était souverain des nocturnes de Konoha.

Roméo était Roi.

De même que j'avais fait l'erreur de me balader de nuit dans cette ville dangereuse, celui qui abusa de moi en commit une qui lui coûta la vie : il oubliait que les nuits de Konoha appartiennent à l'_Underworld_ et à ses démons.

Et les démons prennent un malin plaisir à éradiquer les criminels fous de son engeance parasitique, ils nuisent aux affaires.

Sans doute le jeune Roi qui passait par là, par hasard ou non, s'acquitta t-il de son affaire pour éliminer une nuisance plus que pour me secourir véritablement, mais qu'importe. Il le fit.

Je me souviens comme de mon dernier rhum-café de l'explosion tonitruante qui déchira le silence moqueur de mon tourment, et de l'affreux rictus de surprise de mon agresseur, qui s'affaissait lentement sur lui-même avant d'avoir fini de s'amuser à mes dépends.

Je me souviens des éclaboussures de sang sur mon visage, mon corsage déchiré, je me souviens de mes genoux qui tremblaient sans vouloir céder, je me souviens de la douleur, partout, et de ma tête qui menaçait fort d'exploser.

Je me souviens de cette ombre menaçante, de cet affreux, ignoble bruit de succion, de l'odeur métallique de l'hémoglobine qui m'enveloppait et me berçait comme une comptine.

Je me souviens de son regard d'or qui luisait sous la Lune d'un éclat écarlate, sauvage, et de la nuance vermeille, malgré la nuit, de ses lèvres et de son menton qu'il essuyait et léchait avec délectation.

Un démon avide se tenait face à moi, droit et fier, inconscient, sans doute, de son effrayante beauté.

Un Roi.

Pris de pitié sans doute par ma misérable personne, petite princesse brisée, incapable de tenir sur ses pieds, Roméo me prit dans ses bras sans un mot, ni plus qu'un regard glacial.

J'étais traumatisée, incapable de parler. De marcher.

J'avais trop mal.

J'avais trop peur.

Avant que je ne puisse m'en rendre compte, ce jeune homme, qui m'avait portée dans ses bras sans aucune difficulté, m'a déposée sur de doux draps qui semblaient faits de soie. Il m'ôta ce qu'il me restait de vêtements et, avec un linge humide, sans considération aucune pour sa literie luxueuse ni pour ce qu'il aurait pu rester de ma pudeur, il nettoya mon corps, en ôtant chaque trace de sang, de boue, et soulageant mes blessures.

En trois années, j'avais déjà tout perdu de mon enfance. J'étais trop maigre. Trop aigrie. A treize ans, je venais de perdre la dernière chose qui faisait de moi une fille bien.

Je me suis enfin permit de pleurer.

Ce que je m'étais interdit devant l'autre ordure, comme devant le monde entier depuis bien des années, je le laissais faire ici, dans ce petit appartement, dans ce lit aux draps de soie noire…

Devant cet homme si jeune, et si imposant, mes larmes ont coulé, les traîtresses. Sans que je parvienne à les retenir. Sans que j'en éprouve même l'envie.

Je me sentais sale. J'avais honte de moi. De ce corps. Je voulais mourir.

Disparaître.

Me dissoudre dans le néant.

Roméo était froid, distant. Semblait n'éprouver aucune émotion. Je l'enviais. Si je n'avais rien éprouvé, je n'aurais pas eu si mal. Au bout d'un moment pourtant, je remarquais à quel point ses gestes, son regard étaient doux.

Tellement doux…

Je me suis perdue dans l'or de ses yeux. Peu importe tout ce que je possédais alors, le miel de son regard m'était ce que j'avais de plus précieux, sur le moment. Je m'y suis plongée, dans sa douleur poignante, dans sa solitude, mais mes larmes ne se sont pas taries.

Une fois qu'il eut fini de me donner un semblant de propreté, il posa les draps sur mes épaules, mais je ne voulais pas me coucher.

J'avais peur.

J'avais beau vouloir aller à l'encontre de tout ce qu'il y avait de plus stupide dans l'éducation que l'on m'a octroyé, je ne pouvais dès lors nier que le « _monde d'en-dessous_ » existait bel et bien.

Que le monde de la nuit et ses sombres légendes urbaines d'hommes assoiffés, drogués de sang humain et perdant peu à peu de leur humanité, n'étaient point que mythes insensés.

Et on m'avait toujours enseigné à en avoir peur.

Mais dans le même temps, je ne désirais qu'une seule chose : que tout cela finisse. Que mon inutilité flagrante se termine ici.

On dit des hommes qui vivent dans ce monde-ci sont des bêtes sauvages, et que les femmes ne sont pas moins dangereuses, loin de là. Alors qu'il me dévore vite, et qu'enfin mon calvaire s'arrête, là était ma seule prière.

-Puis-je te toucher ? demanda t-il doucement.

Sa voix était grave, elle me réchauffait le cœur, faisait fondre mes remparts de glace et abattait mon armure de mépris. Comme je ne répondais pas, il demanda, encore plus doucement, comme à un animal blessé :

-C'est mon visage qui te fais peur ? Je te dégoûte ?

Ses yeux d'ambre en fusion étaient bien trop tristes. C'était la raison pour laquelle je ne parvenais pas à étancher le flot de mes larmes… j'ai tendu la main vers lui, comme si je voulais approcher une bête sauvage.

Je touchais ses lèvres, très douces, son nez fin, sa peau dorée. Ses cheveux, taillés en épis noirs aux reflets de braise, se hérissaient fièrement au sommet de sa tête, défiant les lois de la gravité.

Naissant au-dessus de son sourcil, vivant sur son œil, mourant sur sa joue, une balafre lui barrait la partie gauche du visage. Sa peau hâlée y devenait argentée…

Je caressais cette cicatrice avec douceur. Je ne la trouvais pas laide, ni repoussante, ce visage ne me dégoûtais pas. Je trouvais ce jeune homme très beau, la rature argentée ne gâchait en rien son charme sauvage. Rarement, même parmi les nobles, il existait de si beaux hommes.

Il sourit, puis se leva pour me chercher à manger. Il revint s'asseoir peu de temps après, tandis que les nouilles bouillonnaient dans une casserole, dégageant un délicieux fumet.

Il me laissa caresser son visage, un petit sourire étirant le coin de ses lèvres.

-Quel est ton nom ?

Mes lèvres remuèrent, mais aucun son ne les franchit pour répondre au sublime ténor de velours. Ma voix resta coincée au fond de ma gorge. Je réessayais, mais rien ne sortit. Alors, l'homme posa sa main sur mon bras et murmura :

-Ne te forces pas, tu risques d'abîmer ta gorge. Ce n'est pas grave, ça va passer. C'est le choc. De toute façon, la politesse voudrait que l'on se présentât avant d'exiger le nom d'un autre, je me trompe ?

Je fis ce qui aurait dû être un rire. Il sourit encore, je ne m'en lassais pas.

-Donc je me présente : on m'appelle Shunsui. Haruno Shunsui… il paraît que c'est le nom que ma mère voulait me donner, mais elle s'est éteinte en me mettant au monde. J'ai grandi ici, dans ce quartier. L'orphelinat est au coin de la rue. J'en suis sorti depuis longtemps, mais j'ai décidé de vivre près du lieu de mon enfance… j'ai vingt-trois ans, je suppose que tu n'es pas beaucoup plus jeune…

Je secouais vigoureusement la tête, puis tendis la main en avant, doigts levés.

-Tu as treize ans ? s'exclama t-il, surprit.

J'acquiesçais.

-C'est triste…

Comment pouvais t-il dire cela de moi, après ce qu'il venait de me révéler de lui ?

-Je peux te donner un nom ? demanda t-il après un instant de réflexion.

J'opinais.

-Dans ce cas, tu seras pour moi Sakura. Parce que ton parfum me rappelle la douceur du printemps, et ta tristesse celle de ces jolies fleurs roses s'envolant des branches, finissant leurs vies aussi belles que lorsqu'elles l'ont commencé…

Il plongea son regard dans le mien. Ce fut comme si une immense lance avait été projetée du lointain pour nous transpercer tous les deux. Cela fit aussi mal. Il trouvait mes yeux trop tristes, les siens me faisaient pleurer.

-Cela te convient-il ?

Oui. C'était le plus beau nom qu'un homme puisse me donner. C'étaient les plus belles choses qu'on m'eut dites depuis fort longtemps.

Depuis mon regretté petit fiancé qui m'avait abandonnée sans mot dire…

Il rapporta un bol de soupe Pho, s'empara de deux paires de baguettes au passage, et nous mangeâmes sur le lit, face-à-face.

J'observais son appartement, très petit, mais qui disposais tout de même d'un certain luxe dans les décors : devant le lit, accroché au mur, un écran plasma passait une série télé américaine en haute définition. Une immense chaîne hi-fi occupait un coin, de grandes étagères couvertes de boîtes de CD la surplombant. Un immense tapis à longs poils blancs recouvrait le sol, les murs étaient dissimulés par de lourdes tentures noires et argentées.

La tête de lit en fer forgé n'était pas peinte, on pouvait y voir les ciselures, ainsi que de fines gravures florales, sur toute la surface. Les voiles accrochés au baldaquin offraient une intimité légère, douce…

-Tu aimes ? On trouve des merveilles, cachées dans cette ville infernale, des œuvres d'art, des artisans de génie…

Il riait d'un rire triste. Il pouvait parler de choses totalement banales, et pourtant me captiver totalement. Il ne parlait comme aucune personne que je connaissais, pas comme tous les garçons qui m'avaient approchée jusque là.

Il n'était pas intéressé par mon rang, ni mon héritage ou quoi que ce soit. De toute façon, je ne pouvais pas parler… non, il parlait pour me faire plaisir, juste pour me montrer comme le monde, bien que dangereux, était beau, en bas. J'étais émerveillée par sa voix grave et chaleureuse, par ses yeux topaze qui me donnaient envie de pleurer à chaque fois que je les croisais…

Je n'avais alors que treize ans, et lui presque vingt-quatre, mais jamais cela ne m'a empêchée de l'aimer profondément.

Oui, je l'ai aimé, dès le premier regard. Celui d'or fauve teinté de sang, dans cette ruelle sordide.

Je suis restée chez lui deux semaines durant, j'ai pénétré son monde magique et effrayant, puis il a tenu à me ramener chez moi. Il pensait que tout le monde me cherchait, mais il m'avoua, arrivé à la hauteur du portail de ma demeure, que cela lui coûtait énormément que de devoir me laisser au milieu de « ces gens ».

Il avait deviné que j'étais une aristocrate, il n'a pas eu besoin de mes indications pour trouver ma demeure. Il savait qui j'étais. Je ne saurais dire depuis quand, mais il le savait. Et il pensait que ce monde de sournoiserie et faux-semblants ne pourrait jamais rien m'apporter de bon.

J'étais trop fragile.

Dieu sait qu'il ne voulait pas me laisser… mais il y était obligé…

C'est tandis qu'il se perdait dans ses regrets, ce qui était bien la première fois, lui qui paraissait si calme et posé d'ordinaire, que du monde sortit de la villa, alertés sans doute par l'un des gardiens.

En effet, tous se demandaient où j'avais bien pu passer, inquiets, attendant une hypothétique demande de rançon, espérant qu'elle arrive bientôt.

Les gorilles de mon père s'avancèrent, menaçants, jusqu'à ce que ma mère jaillisse à son tour du salon, où tant de représentants du beau monde aimaient à se donner en spectacle chaque dimanche, à l'heure du thé.

Ses invités murmuraient déjà dans son dos, tandis qu'elle s'avançait d'un pas conquérant, en digne maîtresse de maison. Lorsqu'elle se planta devant nous, elle n'eut pas le temps de placer un mot que mon sauveur lança d'une voix calme, glaciale, mais un brin moqueuse :

-Eh bien, dame Darcy, je vois que l'éventuelle perte de votre fille unique ne vous empêche pas de vous amuser… pourquoi ne pas nous convier à votre petite sauterie ?

Tout se figea. L'instant de stupéfaction passé, ma mère lança, avec ce sourire qu'elle aime tant adresser aux gens, celui qui fait comprendre à quel point elle se sent supérieure et apte à tout contrôler :

-Viens, ma chérie. Ce garçon ne te feras plus jamais de mal, je te le promets… quand à toi, si tu voulais l'échanger contre de l'argent, saches que cela ne fonctionnera pas ! Attrapez-le !

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Shunsui se mettre en position de garde. Imperceptiblement, je savais sa main prête à bondir sous sa veste de cuir.

C'est près de son cœur que logeait son arme… c'est uniquement dans son cœur que je puis reposer en paix.

Je le savais.

C'est pourquoi je me suis interposée entre les gorilles et lui. Shunsui était très fort, je le savais, mais je ne voulais pas que l'on le condamne à cause d'une quelconque preuve de violence. Son côté obscur devait demeurer un secret pour tous ceux qui n'étaient pas de son monde.

Il est des personnes pour lesquelles l'_Underworld_ doit rester une légende…

-Ma chérie, mais que fais-tu ? Il faut arrêter ce garçon, il a osé poser ses mains sur une Darcy !

Je secouais violement la tête, furieuse. Ne pouvaient-ils donc pas comprendre ? J'allais littéralement imploser de rage lorsqu'une main se posa sur ma tête, légère, masculine.

-Calme-toi, Sakura. Tu ne vas pas taper sur ces pauvres hommes épais comme des catcheurs poids-lourd… le roc est sans défense, face à une fleur…

Lorsque j'ai tourné la tête vers lui, il m'adressait un regard reconnaissant. Il n'avait vraiment aucune envie de me quitter… toutefois, il s'adressa à ma mère :

-J'ai secouru cette jeune fille qui se faisait malmener par un malandrin, il y a deux semaines. Suite à cela, je l'ai recueillie, et fait mon mieux pour la soigner. Elle a été terrorisée, c'est pourquoi elle a perdu l'usage de la parole, mais ce n'est pas si grave. Lorsqu'elle sera prête, sa voix reviendra. Si je puis me permettre, elle supporte mal le contact des humains, alors ne la forcez pas à faire quoi que ce soit.

-Je suis sa mère ! Je pense savoir mieux que vous ce qui est bien pour ma fille, jeune homme ! Ce n'est pas vous qui l'avez élevée…

-Ce n'est visiblement pas votre cas non plus, ma Dame, rétorqua t-il avec une politesse toute ironique. La petite fleur a éclot toute seule, de toute évidence…

Il s'est tourné vers moi, un triste sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Pour ce qui était de ma mère, il en fit peu de cas, et l'ignora totalement. Pour lui, la discussion était close, il n'avait plus rien à lui dire. Il tapota le sommet de ma tête en soufflant :

-Si tu as un problème, tu sais où nous trouver, ma petite Sakura…

Il s'est éclipsé par la grande porte, ou du moins le portail en fer forgé, sous le regard estomaqué des gorilles et des invités fondant devant une telle superbe, et je ne fis pas long feu avant d'aller m'enfermer dans ma chambre, faisant fi des lamentations de ma mère ayant trait à mon « accoutrement grotesque ».

Le soir, après avoir avalé le maigre repas qu'une femme de chambre avait daigné m'apporter, je m'endormis en portant toujours ce jean déchiré trop large et cette chemise trop longue dégageant encore le parfum envoûtant de mon Roméo.

.

.

**oO°OoTsuzuku...oO°Oo**

.

.

**Dites, dites... vous mettrez des reviews sur ma tombe, en guise d'épitaphe ?**

**Vous n'aime...**

**Q_Q**

.

.


	6. Ave Maria

.

.

.

**Note de l'auteuze (un peu moins indigne que d'ordinaire, non ?): **Heum... ce chapitre est HORRIBLE. Véritablement ignoble. Plein plein de guimauve pour ceux qui aiment le sucre. Alors oui, pour ceux qui n'ont pas l'habitude, il est juste UN PEU lent. Mais pour les fidèles... bah c'est de la merde. Si si.

Donc en fait, c'est pour ça qu'il est un peu court. Eh voui.

Mais vous aurez le prochain sous peu, je pense... enfin, je ne vous promets rien, vu ma propension actuelle à rendre ma bouse en RETARD.

Mille pardons, mes loulous... T^T

**Dédicace: **A Eowin, ma pitite soeur qui a trouvé un éditeur pour son premier roman. FELICITATIONS ! Quand je pense que le truc a quatre ou cinq ans de moins que moi, et que ça publie déjà... 'vais chialer... M'enfin, d'ici un an, Angels sera peut-être sur vos étagères également, ne ?

**Alors courez vite commander "Who are you... for me...", par Eowin Piart !**

Et puis à _Toi_, même si te dédicacer pareille immondice est un péché...

.

.

**Oo0°oOoOO°°0oOo00°oO°O0°oo°o0O°0Oo°o°O0O°°0oO**

.

.

**Chapitre Quatre : « Ave Maria… »**

.

.

.

_« Ma musique flottait, dans ta belle demeure immaculée, et ton regard, dressé vers les cieux auxquels il avait volé de leur nuance, rêvait tranquillement de jours paisibles…_

_Comme j'aimerais encore que tu m'emporte dans ta mélodie, loin, très loin d'ici… »_

.

.

**Oo0°oOoOO°°0oOo00°oO°O0°oo°o0O°0Oo°o°O0O°°0oO**

.

.

Se tordre de douleur, dans un grand lit glacial…

Cela faisait longtemps.

Ma gorge brûle, mon corps s'embrase… j'ai soif, si soif. Ce n'est pas normal. Ce n'était pas aussi pressant, avant. Je n'en avais pas besoin aussi souvent.

C'est Konoha.

C'est cette Lune…

Elle nous change en monstres, elle fait bouillonner le sang dans nos veines… peu à peu, rapidement, je deviens un démon. L'une de ces effroyables créatures qui peuplent depuis toujours les rues de ma ville, qui effraient les enfants et font cancaner les commères.

Je deviens un monstre… j'en étais déjà un. C'était mon seul et unique but, après tout : vaincre le mal par le mal.

Me venger.

Mais il n'y a pas que la Lune de Konoha, n'est-ce pas ? Il y a aussi _Lui_… _lui_ et ses yeux, _lui_ et ses sourires d'ange espiègle… _lui_ et son charme qui peu à peu me détruit.

Il m'assassine chaque jour, pour me faire renaître plus beau. Il me tue, il m'empoisonne… il me sublime de sa voix, de son regard volé aux cieux. Et cela a un prix.

Je sens déjà que je m'oublie peu à peu, je me perds, tout en moi n'est plus que chaos, même si la façade reste plus ou moins indemne… mes crocs s'aiguisent, mes iris s'empourprent, les perles d'écarlate s'échappent d'entre mes lèvre plus avides de jour en jour et s'en vont mourir le long de ma gorge, éclats de rubis sur une plaine enneigée…

Il me perdra…

Il me sauvera, peut-être…

Il aura ma peau…

.

.

**Oo0°oOoOO°°0oOo00°oO°O0°oo°o0O°0Oo°o°O0O°°0oO**

.

.

Six mois passèrent, après qu'il m'eut rapatriée dans les pénates parentaux.

Six longs mois durant lesquels le désir de retourner au _Golden_ _Eagle_ pour le revoir, même de loin, même rien qu'une fois, me tiraillèrent sans discontinuer.

Je n'avais pas de problème. Comment cela aurait-il pu être le cas ? J'étais une petite princesse, on prenait le plus grand soin de moi. Même mes propres domestiques et autres petites gens de mon entourage avaient commencé à me trouver sympathique, puisque je ne passais plus mon temps à leur cracher au visage ou à me plaindre de leurs services.

La cuisinière, une bonne femme mère de famille à la carrure plus qu'impressionnante, m'avait prise sous son aile. Elle engueulait copieusement ceux qui osaient encore médire de moi, et me gardait constamment séquestrée dans sa cuisine bondée et animée dès que j'avais un instant de libre.

Pour que je me remette de mes épreuves, pour que jamais je n'aie le temps de ruminer… et parce qu'elle habitait depuis toujours à Konoha. Elle savait qui était ce jeune homme qui m'avait raccompagnée, des rumeurs avaient parcouru la ville à ce sujet.

Le Roi avait prit une petite aristocrate sous son aile.

Le Roi lui avait offert un nom.

Sakura était née.

Non, je n'avais nul problème. Ma condition avait même fait en sorte que je n'aie plus à assister à mes cours, et je n'avais donc plus à fréquenter les autres damoiseaux et damoiselles qui aimaient tant jouer les vipères entre eux et qui m'avaient toujours agacée au plus haut point.

Seule Ino, ma douce amie d'enfance, qui était restée à mon côté des années durant, subissant mes humeurs et mes foudres insensées sans mot dire, me rendait encore visite, et je l'en remerciais, en mon fort intérieur.

Je ressentais juste cette brûlure, en mon sein. Ce manque atroce. Ce besoin vital de _sa_ compagnie.

De _sa_ main sur ma tête.

De _son_ regard d'or en fusion.

Il avait raison : je ne supportais plus les contacts humains. Pas ceux dont j'avais tant l'habitude auparavant. La compagnie du beau monde m'insupportait au plus haut point, pire encore que par le passé, jusqu'à ce que je ne sois plus capable des politesses que l'on m'avait enseignées.

Je devenais agressive avec tous ceux qui tentaient de m'approcher. Je n'adressais à ma mère que des regards noirs et furibonds qu'elle ne voulait pas comprendre, ou pas voir.

Elle m'avait envoyée chez un psychologue afin que je retrouve la parole et que je sois libérée de mon _syndrome de Stockholm_. Jamais elle n'a cessé de penser que Shunsui m'avait kidnappée, malgré les paroles, peu agréables certes, mais véridiques, qu'il lui avait dites.

Alors tous m'évitaient, me laissaient seule, et je me sentais de toute façon bien mieux entre les pattes des cuistots plaisantins et constamment joviaux qu'en leur _charmante_ compagnie.

Je garde de ces cuisines un souvenir attendri, car ils me faisaient rire à chaque instant avec leurs pitreries, comme si jamais ils ne m'en avaient voulu d'être la dernière des pestes.

La moitié d'une année est passée ainsi… puis j'ai cédé à mon désir. Mon _besoin_. Je suis redescendue dans les sous-sols de la ville, tenus plus ou moins secrets, et je suis retournée les voir au _Golden_ _Eagle_.

Dès mon entrée dans le bar, je le vis, accoudé au comptoir, la mine maussade, un verre de rhum à la main. J'avais depuis longtemps appris à me faire discrète, à me fondre dans l'ombre, car rien n'est plus utile pour espionner les conversations des autres, et être une peste a toujours été tout un art.

Personne ne me remarqua, ou du moins n'en donna l'impression. Je pus entendre le barman lui parler en ces termes :

-… l'impression que tu te laisses mourir, sans elle… s'inquiétait-il.

-C'est sans doute le cas…

-Elle te manque à ce point ?

-Si tu savais…

J'hésitais un instant. De qui pouvaient-ils parler ? Quelle présence pouvait à ce point manquer à Shunsui, au point que l'homme de glace que je connaissais se soit envolé, laissant place à un tel masque de désespoir ?

Peut-être étais-je de trop.

Peut-être étais-je un fardeau pour lui.

Après tout, quel besoin aurait un Roi à s'encombrer d'une petite princesse incapable ?

Pourtant… pourtant, je ne pus résister. Guidée par une mystérieuse volonté qui n'était pas la mienne, ma main se posa sur son bras, tel un papillon sur un roc. Il sursauta, ses profonds yeux devenus or sombre, embrumés par l'alcool, rivés sur ma personne.

Il me détaillait de la tête aux pieds, comme s'il eut été probable qu'il me confondît avec une autre.

Pour passer inaperçue aux yeux de tous, je ne portais que d'amples vêtements noirs, et la capuche relevée de ma veste empêchait quiconque de savoir qui se cachait dans son ombre, ni même s'il s'agissait d'une femme ou d'un homme. J'avais appris à m'effacer.

Avec l'aide de la cuisinière en chef, j'avais teint mes cheveux, auparavant bruns, d'un rose éclatant qui rappelait celui des cerisiers en fleurs.

Parce que c'était ainsi qu'il m'avait nommée.

J'étais fière de ce présent qu'il m'avait offert.

C'est pour ma plus grande stupeur, et sous les regards et les sourires amusés du barman ainsi que de quelques autres clients, que Shunsui me souleva du sol pour me serrer contre son cœur, si fort que je crus sentir mon dos craquer.

Je sentis une perle brûlante rouler sur ma nuque, caressant ma peau sur son passage, avant de se perdre dans le col de cette chemise trop grande qu'il m'avait abandonnée six mois plus tôt.

Ce jeune homme de vingt-trois ans qui avait trop vécu, ce beau balafré imposant qui portait le titre de Roi, cet homme pour lequel mon cœur s'embrase aujourd'hui encore pleurait sur mon épaule d'enfant.

Ce jour-là, comme le soleil n'était même pas encore couché, il m'emmena dîner dans un restaurant luxueux, perché au sommet d'une haute tour. De chaque paroi vitrée, on bénéficiait d'une vue inégalable des lueurs et activités de la ville.

La plus belle vision qu'il m'eut été donné l'occasion de voir.

Durant toute la durée du repas, il n'eut de cesse que de me regarder, de scruter mon visage sous tous les angles, comme s'il avait peur que le soleil ne se lève pour m'enlever à sa vue, et que jamais je ne revienne.

L'aurore vint, bien des heures plus tard… mais je suis toujours revenue à lui.

Le temps passait, doucement. Nous prîmes d'étranges habitudes. Je finis par retourner au collège, même si je ne parlais toujours pas. Je ne fréquentais guère qu'Ino, les autres m'évitaient comme la peste, à quelques exceptions près.

Le jour, en classe, je somnolais. Je passais toujours mon temps libre dans les cuisines de la villa, je souriais plus souvent encore aux diableries des commis.

J'attendais que la demeure s'endorme pour m'éclipser discrètement. Je menais une double vie, j'avais deux noms, deux visages… et j'aimais l'existence que je menais.

Dès que ses parties de chasse prenaient fin, il me rejoignait au _Golden_ _Eagle_, ou dans son appartement. Souvent, après quelques verres, nous rentrions chez lui, regarder un film, lire un bouquin, discuter… enfin, je l'écoutais parler et lui répondais par gestes.

Il me laissait m'endormir dans ses bras, puis me réveillait gentiment et me raccompagnait chez moi avant que mes parents ne s'éveillent. Il arrivait que la maisonnée soit déjà en pleine action, mais ils ne semblaient souffler mot de mes escapades nocturnes aux maîtres de maison, et, parfois, Ayame l'attrapait au vol, en venant de chez elle, et nous forçait à déjeuner dans sa cuisine.

Je me souviens que Shun l'aimait beaucoup. Parce qu'elle ne le traitait pas en Roi, ou en monstre… juste de la même façon que tous les autres, avec une bonhomie et un entrain de mère poule.

Au-dehors, l'homme de glace était revenu, plus puissant, plus effrayant que jamais. Nul n'aurait eu l'audace de douter un seul instant, en ce temps, que ce si jeune homme eût pu être le Roi.

Mais en ma seule compagnie, il devenait un homme doux, sensible et attentionné, comme si j'étais son seul et unique havre de paix. Il passait son temps à s'angoisser pour moi, ne se lassait pas de me dévorer des yeux, caresser mes cheveux, toucher mes mains. Ma nouvelle couleur capillaire le faisait beaucoup rire, il trouvait qu'ainsi je ressemblais encore plus à une fleur de cerisier, ce à quoi j'aurais bien voulu répondre « c'est fait pour, patate ! »

Evidemment, ce qui devait arriver arriva un jour, comme c'est le cas chez tous ceux qui s'aiment si fort. Après des discutions fort houleuses au cours desquelles ma mère fut en fin de compte la seule à crier, je m'enfuis de cette demeure qui m'avait vue grandir, avec la bénédiction muette de mon père, un homme bon, mais très effacé, qui n'avait jamais souhaité que le bonheur de sa fille unique.

Shunsui ne cessait de sourire, moi aussi. Après tout, qu'importait les autres, la noblesse, la bienséance, ma mère et toutes les bêtises de ce monde qui ne nous concernait plus… nous nous aimions, il était le plus heureux des hommes, et moi, la plus heureuse des princesses.

A presque vingt-quatre ans, le Roi du _monde d'en-dessous_ allait devenir père.

.

.

**Oo0°oOoOO°°0oOo00°oO°O0°oo°o0O°0Oo°o°O0O°°0oO**

.

.

Samedi matin.

Jour heureux, pas de cours, pas encore à penser au lundi suivant et aux peines qu'il trainera à sa suite.

Pourtant, je me réveille en sursaut.

Dire que j'aurais pu savourer une matinée au lit si des douleurs lancinantes dans la poitrine ne m'avaient empêché de passer une nuit convenable. Impossible de sommeiller paisiblement, rester plus longtemps en position horizontale me serait insupportable.

Je me retrouve donc, de si bon matin, à tenter d'effacer ces valises trônant narquoisement sous mes yeux avec une douche bouillante.

Rien à faire.

J'ai une mine effroyable.

Tant pis.

De toute façon, _il_ arrivera sous peu, sans doute.

Lorsque le professeur d'histoire nous a demandé de rendre un travail, de quelque sorte qu'il soit, avec pour seul sujet « la France », tous se sont jetés sur lui comme un troupeau de hyènes sur une escalope. Il arrive d'Europe, après tout, il devait bien avoir quelque chose à raconter…

Mais, toujours aussi parfaitement froid et intraitable que le plus vieux glacier de l'Everest, il les esquiva sèchement et leur tourna habilement le dos pour me demander si je voulais bien travailler avec lui.

Autrement dit : bande de chacals, allez tous crever comme des chacals, même si ça fait deux fois chacal.

Après mûre réflexion d'un quart de seconde, j'acceptais, plus pour le plaisir d'être en sa compagnie un peu plus souvent et pour faire écumer de rage mes camarades de classe, que pour réellement bénéficier de ses lumières.

Je me serais brillamment dépatouillé, de toute façon. Comme toujours.

Après avoir vainement tenté de discipliner ma tignasse et tiré la langue à mon reflet, je reste en boxer, clope au bec, planté comme un benêt devant mon dressing.

Désespoir.

Enfer et Damnation.

Je n'ai donc pas un seul jean de mettable ? Pas un seul qui ne présente ni déchirure ni rapiéçage grossier ?

Mais qu'ai-je fait au monde pour mériter cela ?

Pourquoi posséder tant de vêtements, si pas un seul ne peut prétendre à me donner une apparence autre que celle d'un punk, et pourquoi en avoir une telle masse… je suis sûr et certain que même Sakura n'a pas une garde-robe si fournie…

Quoique…

Le désespoir me dévore à un point tel que mon hallucination auditive chronique voudrait me faire croire qu'il a déjà sonné à ma porte, qu'on lui a ouvert, et qu'il monte les escaliers…

-Hum.

Eh merde.

Pas d'hallucination.

Maudit soit celui qui lui a indiqué le chemin de ma chambre.

Jusqu'à la soixante-quatorzième génération.

Il est là, dans l'encadrement de ma porte, à me scruter avec un certain amusement, alors que je me retrouve comme un con, en sous-vêtements, devant mon invité du jour…

Désespoir.

Enfer et Damnation.

Je n'ose me retourner, de peur qu'il voie le rouge me monter aux joues. Je décide de rester figé là, clope au bec, jusqu'à ce qu'il daigne croire par je ne sais quel miracle que non, je ne suis pas là, et que je suis juste assez bizarre et narcissique pour planter une statue de moi en caleçon en plein milieu de ma propre chambre…

-Naruto, tu vas attraper froid.

Eh merde.

Pas de miracle.

Les dieux ne m'aiment manifestement pas, aujourd'hui.

Lentement, je me retourne vers mon interlocuteur au ténor de velours un peu trop moqueur à mon goût. Sasuke a refermé ma porte, mais reste devant, les mains dans les poches, un sourcil levé, à me toiser, moi qui suis presque nu.

Je n'abaisse pas les yeux, cela lui donnerait trop de raisons de penser que je m'incline devant sa grandeur titanesque comme tous les charlots qui me servent de _copains de classe_. Prenant une pose de Dieu du stade sur mon tapis orange à poils longs, je l'affronte du regard, imitant son demi-sourire goguenard.

Finalement, il cède.

C'eût été un autre, sans doute aurait-il été hilare. Mais Sasuke ne rit jamais. Pas à moins d'y être strictement obligé.

Jamais, donc.

S'avançant lentement vers moi, il me pousse du bout des doigts, me forçant à me laisser choir sur mon lit. Scrutant mon visage sous toutes les coutures, alors que je me permets de rougir furieusement et ouvertement, il murmure, légèrement soucieux, peut-être :

-Tu as l'air crevé, mon pauvre… bientôt, il faudra mette des roulettes à tes valises pour que tu les traînes. Fais attention…

-Oh, ça va, hein, regardes-toi dans un miroir avant de trouver à redire à la taille de mes cernes. Et ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis incapable de dormir…

-Tu as encore mal ?

-Oui. Mais ne t'en fais pas, j'ai l'habitude.

-Veux-tu que je revienne plus tard, dans l'après-midi ? Ainsi tu pourras te reposer un peu, et trouver le temps de passer un pantalon…

-Mais non, ne t'inquiètes pas… et je finirais bien par trouver quelque chose à mettre, dans ce bordel. Si tu descendais plutôt dans la véranda, il fait beau, on pourra profiter du soleil en travaillant…

-Sérieusement ? Je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur à travailler, pour le moment. Je suis d'avis à glander au soleil avec un cendrier vide, un paquet de clopes plein, et un bon gros café bien noir…

-Vendu.

-Enfile un jean, avant. Et sèches-toi les cheveux ou je te tape.

Avant qu'il ne fasse volte-face, je parviens à distinguer, derrière ses mèches noires, ses yeux d'obsidienne brillants de fatigue. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il fiche de ses soirées, ces derniers temps… je n'ai pas vraiment envie de le savoir non plus.

Dans cette ville, tout peut arriver.

Dans cette ville, il y a toutes sortes de visages…

Enfilant à la va-vite un vieux treillis déchiré qui date de Mathusalem et posant sur ma tête une serviette orage fluo, je rejoins au pas de course mon invité… qui descend encore les escaliers d'un pas lourd, avec une lenteur infinie, exaspérante.

Monsieur le baron ne semble pas plus que moi-même être du matin…

-Installes-toi, fais comme chez toi, je reviens dans un instant, lançais-je tout en me ruant en direction de la cuisine.

Horreur.

Moi qui, il n'y a pas cinq minutes, désespérais de me défaire de ma fatigue chronique de mes lendemains de non-sommeil, me voilà presque aussi frétillant qu'un flétan tout frais péché…

Tout ça pour ce garçon.

Désespoir.

Enfer et Damnation.

Tandis que la cuisinière dispose sur un plateau à roulettes un copieux petit déjeuner riche en tout ce qui pourrait faire un bon festin pour une demi-douzaine de personnes, mon oreille, fort sensible, capte un son qui me fait me figer sur place, dans une pose tout à fait ridicule par ailleurs.

La petite cuillère m'en tombe de la bouche.

De sublimes sanglots aux aigus légers et volages, un chant à en faire pleurer les pierres, qui même en stoppent dans leur action le jardinier et la cuisinière qui discutaient avec animation par la fenêtre.

_Ave Maria…_

.

.

**Oo0°oOoOO°°0oOo00°oO°O0°oo°o0O°0Oo°o°O0O°°0oO**

.

.

_Ave Maria_.

Si l'on n'écoute que les paroles, elles ne signifient plus grand-chose, par les temps qui courent. Surtout dans cette partie du monde.

Les notes, en revanche…

Les notes ne mentent pas. Jamais. Cette nostalgie, ce désespoir, cet espoir… ces larmes, qui roulent de l'archet aux cordes…

Cet amour, peut-être.

Oui, cet amour, beau et déchirant. Celui de l'artiste consumé par son art.

Peut-être n'est-ce pas ce que les autres sentent, peut-être n'était-ce pas ce que voulait donner Schubert… mais c'est ainsi que je le ressens.

En dix années d'errance à travers quasiment tous les pays d'Europe, mon maître m'a apprit bien des choses. L'entretien d'un corps. Le maniement des armes. La stratégie. La discrétion. L'art d'apporter la Mort, en douceur ou avec violence.

Et le violon.

La musique, la poésie, le dessin, sont les seules façons qu'il nous reste de verser les larmes que nos yeux ne savent plus laisser couler, de garder une part d'humanité, quelque part…

Mon maître aimait une femme, il y a bien longtemps. Une femme noble et mariée, mère de famille. Une femme belle et délicate. Et elle l'aimait aussi, elle aimait le faire venir en secret dans ses jardins et l'écouter jouer du violon pendant des heures. Jamais ils ne sont allés plus loin que cela, mais cet amour platonique leur suffisait amplement.

Ils s'aimaient.

Puis, un jour, elle mourut. Dès lors, il cessa de caresser ses cordes de son archet, il cessa de jouer du violon.

A jamais.

Mais il daigna tout m'enseigner, à moi, son protégé. Moi, le fils de cette femme qu'il aimait tant. Il me demanda de ne jamais cesser de jouer, et, si mon ange devait disparaître à son tour, de jouer encore plus fort, afin qu'il puisse encore m'entendre pleurer, même depuis les tréfonds du Paradis…

Alors je joue. Pour qu'un ange entende mes larmes et s'en attendrisse. Pour qu'un ange vienne se pencher sur mon cas, pour qu'un ange m'aime…

Si quelqu'un possède encore ce pouvoir…

Peu à peu, je me laisse emporter par ma propre mélodie. La chaleur du soleil, sur ma peau, me donne le tournis, j'ai la divine sensation de me vautrer dans un tas de coton étouffant, des étoiles de mille couleurs dansent devant mes yeux à moitié aveuglés par la lumière du jour.

Les nuits consécutives à chasser dans les rues de Konoha, seul ou en compagnie de Wolfang et de son clébard, se font ressentir. Je suis fatigué, si fatigué… je vacille, mais je ne m'en soucie guère.

Au loin, semble t-il, dans le reflet ténu d'une vitre, danse son image. Je la remarque, dans le néant de ma conscience, et je me dis que je suis bien stupide.

Je ne sais pas s'il peut m'aimer, mais je sais avoir trouvé mon ange, ma seule et unique lueur d'espoir, mon gouffre de désespérance…

Il était là, sous mes yeux, ce petit ange chatoyant de lumière, avec les cieux prisonniers de ses prunelles. Je l'ai trouvé.

Hallelujah…

.

.

**Oo0°oOoOO°°0oOo00°oO°O0°oo°o0O°0Oo°o°O0O°°0oO**

.

.

La beauté. Un concept si aléatoire selon les préférences de chacun, si futile, parfois. Certains sacrifient tant sur l'autel du dieu Paraître, pourtant tout n'est que fumée et hypocrisie.

Mais il est des choses qui ne sauraient mentir. Ce qu'il fait est beau, indéniablement. Nul ne saurait prétendre le contraire. Même le dernier des poivrots allergique à la musique classique ne saurait répliquer à cela.

La beauté est en lui. Elle semble rouler dans ses veines, rutiler sur son visage, guider chaque geste de son corps. La beauté s'écoule d'entre les cordes de son violon, elle pleure ses accents mélodieux, m'amenant presque les larmes aux yeux tant sa tristesse latente est grande, et cette note de désespoir profond me bouleverse.

Il est beau et fou. Car il faut certainement être un peu fou, un peu dément, pour se laisser tant transporter par son art. C'est un artiste.

Peut-être un de ces artistes maudits, qui se fera dévorer par leur chef-d'œuvre.

Certainement.

Figé là, à l'entrée de la véranda, je reste captivé, fasciné, incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement, ni même le moindre mot, n'osant même respirer, de peur de briser la magie de l'instant.

Retenant mon souffle, jusqu'à ce que la dernière note ne s'éteigne dans un ultime sanglot.

Enfin, il s'arrête, puis daigne se tourner vers moi, chancelant. Sa passion lui demande t-elle tant d'énergie qu'il ne puisse guère plus tenir debout ?

Reprenant peu à peu mes esprits, j'annonce, un brin moqueur :

-Le petit déjeuner est avancé, monseigneur. Si vous voulez bien prendre place…

Obéissant, il laisse choir son noble arrière-train sur le sofa en eucalyptus. Lorsque son regard, encore un peu vague, se pose sur le plateau, il esquisse un petit sourire narquois :

-Dis-moi, cher hôte, n'est-ce pas quelque peu copieux, pour seulement deux personnes ?

-Tu le penses aussi ? La cuisinière a toujours tendance à abuser des bonnes choses, il semble que son esprit estime qu'il faille qu'il en soit de même pour ceux qu'elle nourrit… ceci dit, tu as le droit de t'empiffrer comme un goinfre, je ne me gênerais pas, pour ma part, d'en faire de même.

Il ricane. Il semble de bonne humeur, aujourd'hui. De bonne humeur, mais si fatigué… cela fait quelques jours déjà que je m'inquiète de sa santé, même si je n'en souffle mot. C'est un grand garçon, après tout, et avec sa fierté mal placée, il risquerait de mal le prendre.

Mais Sasuke ne serait pas assez stupide pour penser que je ne puisse rien voir tant c'est flagrant. Un grand nez en plein milieu de la figure de Cyrano. Il sait que je sais quelque chose, même si ni l'un ni l'autre ne savons quoi encore… et, qu'il le veuille ou non, que j'en aie la moindre intention ou pas, j'ai le pressentiment affreux et tenace qu'un jour, une nuit, je saurais tout.

Tout de lui, de ses trafics.

Toutes ces choses que je ne comprendrais peut-être jamais de ma propre existence… oui, un jour, je le connaîtrais mieux que moi-même.

Que ce soit par la parole de Dieu ou par les promesses du Diable…

.

.

**Oo0°oOoOO°°0oOo00°oO°O0°oo°o0O°0Oo°o°O0O°°0oO**

.

.

Ce copieux petit déjeuner fut des plus agréables, et je profite encore quelques instants de ces chaleureux rayons de soleil qui, tandis je nous nous prélassons pour digérer tranquillement, nous caressent doucement la peau sans pour autant nous brûler, tamisés par les grands voiles de lin blanc étirés d'un bout à l'autre de la véranda aux murs et aux plafonds de verre étincelants.

-Pourrais-je venir te voir chez toi, demain ? demande soudainement mon hôte d'une voix paresseuse.

Pris de court par cette demande inattendue, je réponds, plus sèchement que je ne l'aurais voulu, un « non » qui ne saurait souffrir aucune réplique, avant de m'adoucir, pour me rattraper, en constatant quel pesant silence plane sur nous depuis :

-Je n'aime pas vraiment rester coincé dans cette demeure, je ne m'y sens plus vraiment chez moi… en revanche, je n'ai rien contre le fait de nous balader en ville, prendre un café, aller au cinéma… demain, nous ferons tout ce que tu voudras, mais je n'ai pas envie de rester chez moi.

-D'accord, je peux le concevoir… j'aimerais voir un film qui sort demain, justement, acquiesce t-il sagement. Mais il faudra être rentrés avant la tombée de la nuit, les rues ne sont pas sûres, ces temps-cis…

-Oh, tu sais, je doute fort que les rues de cette ville aient jamais été sûres, même une seule fois, de toute leur longue existence… rétorquais-je avec une certaine lassitude, mes paupières fermées dissimulant l'éclat d'amusement qui risquerait de percer au fond de mes prunelles.

Je le connais assez pour savoir qu'il saurait la saisir, et je n'ai pas la moindre envie qu'il ait des doutes quant à mes activités nocturnes…

Une noble ne devrait pas flâner en ville, une fois la nuit venue.

Un aristocrate n'est pas sensé passer le plus clair de son temps six pieds sous terre, dans cet _Underworld_ ancestral…

Je le sais bien, au fond, qu'il a peur pour moi, que je ne sais que l'inquiéter plus encore, à mesure que je le fréquente. Lui, entre tous, aurait mérité me connaître en des temps plus calmes, lorsqu'il n'y avait ni Beretta dans un étui à violon, ni soif me brûlant la gorge et me dévorant l'âme à chaque instant.

Je sais qu'un jour, qu'on le veuille ou non, il comprendra que je ne crains pas les nuits de Konoha, et peut-être en conclura t-il que je ne suis pas de ceux qu'il faille bon de fréquenter…

Parce que la Lune est ma compagne, depuis si longtemps maintenant, et l'obscurité mon amie d'enfance.

Demain, je me ferais un plaisir de passer la journée en sa compagnie. Peut-être l'emmènerais-je déjeuner sur le port, où je pourrais m'enivrer à cœur-joie des rayons du soleil dansant dans sa chevelure d'or, tandis que son regard se perdra dans un horizon dont ils ont volé l'éclatant azur...

Sans doute prendrais-je le temps, pour une fois, de me soucier de mon apparence, de choisir ma tenue afin qu'elle soit en accord parfait avec lui, tout comme ce matin j'ai pris soin d'emporter avec moi mon violon.

Pour qu'il entende ma musique.

Pour séduire son cœur de mon miel empoisonné.

Pourtant, je le sais bien. Je sais qu'il est homme, tout comme moi. Mais je n'y peux rien. Je ne parviens pas à lutter contre ce besoin de me rapprocher de lui, toujours un peu plus… je n'en éprouve pas l'envie.

Je ne veux pas me battre, pas contre lui.

Peut-être parce qu'avec lui, je me sens léger, comme jamais je ne l'ai été, d'aussi loin que remontent mes souvenirs

Peut-être parce qu'il parvient à me faire rire, parfois. Rien de bien expansif, ni de très fréquent… mais il m'a fait rire, et ses iris pétillaient de joie et de malice tant il en semblait heureux.

Parfois, en sa compagnie, j'oublie. J'oublie qui je suis, et tout ce que je suis. Tout part en fumée, il n'y a guère plus que nous, notre bien-être, nos sourires, et nos paquets de clopes à moitié vides.

Il m'apporte l'insouciance, le remède à tous mes maux.

Alors, rien que cette fois, rien que pour cette personne, je voudrais paraître beau, parfait, gentil, et tout un tas d'autres inepties qui, sans sa présence, ne me viendraient sans doute jamais à l'esprit.

Je suis fou.

Certes.

Je ne sais ce qu'il y a de bien ou de mal, dans mes envies soudaines. Ma notion du bien et du mal, de l'Ombre et de la Lumière, a été pervertie depuis bien longtemps, je ne sais plus penser comme une personne normale.

Je n'ai éprouvé le moindre sentiment, sinon la haine, durant près d'une décennie. Comme passer au-delà de ces années de néant cosmique en un clin d'œil ?

Impossible.

Je suis fou.

Certes.

Et il ne fait rien pour arranger mon cas…

.

.

**oO°OoTsuzuku...oO°Oo**

.

.

**Dites, dites... vous m'aimez encore hein ?**

**Q_Q**

.

.


	7. Jour de pluie

.

.

.

**Note de l'auteuze de nouveau indigne: **Alors oui, je sais, ça commençait à faire longtemps... mais que voulez-vous, moi et les dates, c'est pas le fol amour... et puis, on ne change pas une équipe que gagne ! (ou pas... T^T)

Alors, que vous dire, à part que mon lit est fort inconfortable et que j'ai affreusement mal au cul...

... bah rien, en fait... ^^'

Mille pardons encore, mes loulous. Et vive les clébard punks !

**Dédicace:** A mes deux bébés rats, **Sid**, le barbare à l'oreille gniakée par maman, et **Vicious**, le pervers qui aime se réchauffer le piti museau entre mes cuisses ! (si si, j'vous jure... T^T)

A _Toi_, même si nous deux, ça a fini de bien pire manière...

.

.

**Oo0°oOoOO°°0oOo00°oO°O0°oo°o0O°0Oo°o°O0O°°0oO**

.

.

**Chapitre Cinq : _« Jour de pluie… »_**

_._

_**.**_

_._

_« La pluie._

_Là où je me trouve aujourd'hui, attendant, inlassablement, que mon heure vienne, j'ai l'impression qu'il pleut souvent. Un ami m'a dit que le ciel pleurait ses enfants perdus… je le crois._

_La pluie, ce sont les cieux qui pleurent ma présence en ton absence… »_

.

.

**Oo0°oOoOO°°0oOo00°oO°O0°oo°o0O°0Oo°o°O0O°°0oO**

.

.

En retard. Je vais encore être en retard. Suis-je maudit ? Qu'ai-je fait, dans mes précédentes vies, pour mériter un tel karma ?

Mes nerfs finiront par me lâcher, un jour. Je le sais. Comment font-ils pour supporter une telle tension ?

Lâchant un chapelet de jurons colorés, je me vêts rapidement de ce que j'avais sélectionné hier soir dans mon immense dressing. Parce que j'avais prévu que je serais en retard. Parce que je suis toujours, mais alors vraiment continuellement en retard. Quoi qu'il arrive.

Nous avions rendez-vous à quatorze heures dans le centre-ville. Il est quatorze heures dix, et je suis toujours à moitié à poil dans ma chambre, les cheveux dégoulinants, la clope au bec, et j'ai paumé une chaussette en plein milieu de sous mon lit king size.

Me voilà contraint et forcé de ramper sur le sol pour la récupérer.

Bravo.

Je crois que je mérite une médaille, cette fois. Pour une fois que j'ai un rendez-vous un tantinet important à mes yeux, il a encore fallu que je fasse le con.

Je n'ai pas réussi à m'endormir avant l'aube.

J'étais bien trop angoissé, allez savoir pourquoi, d'ailleurs, et j'avais trop mal. J'en ai marre, d'avoir toujours mal. J'aimerais qu'un jour, cela cesse. Je l'ai toujours voulu… mais cette fois, j'ai envie de vivre.

Non pas que je sois suicidaire, loin de là… mais s'endormir paisiblement et ne plus avoir à se réveiller pour souffrir à nouveau… c'est si tentant, parfois.

Souvent, même.

La deuxième chaussette enfin capturée puis savamment enfilée, la ceinture orange bouclée par-dessus mon jean trop grand et la chemise sans manches passée en vitesse sans même prendre la peine de la boutonner, je saute dans mes godasses et attrape ma besace au vol avant de traverser en courant l'étendue qui sépare mon domicile du cinéma.

C'est plié en deux et essoufflé comme un bœuf que je parviens enfin à destination. Retrouvant peu à peu mes esprits, ainsi que ma vue, brouillée par l'effort, je le remarque enfin, de l'autre côté de la place, vêtu d'une chemise bleu nuit et d'un pantalon de tailleur blanc, prêt à repartir, sans doute las d'avoir patienté trop longuement.

Je m'élance.

-Sas'ke !

La silhouette se retourne, surprise, une cigarette à la main. Je pile devant lui, les mains sur les genoux, tentant de retrouver mon souffle. C'est mauvais, je ne devrais pas courir… Tsunade va m'en mettre plein la gueule, si elle l'apprend.

-Naruto ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien… demande t-il, ou affirme t-il d'une voix douce.

Parfois, je me sens vraiment minable. J'aimerais que cela s'arrête, et être normal, rien qu'une fois. Qu'ils cessent enfin de toujours s'inquiéter pour ma santé, tous autant qu'ils sont. Je les aime, oui. Mais, parfois, qu'est-ce que j'en ai marre…

-Ne t'en fais pas… ça va passer… parviens-je à articuler faiblement, vacillant sur mes appuis.

-Viens, on va s'assoir et boire quelque chose, ordonne t-il, faisant fi de ma réflexion, sans doute inaudible et bien peu convaincante.

D'ordinaire, j'ai une sainte horreur des ordres. J'ai un gros problème avec l'autorité. Je ne vous raconte pas l'enfer qu'a pu vivre mon professeur de piano, fut un temps…

Mais, rien que pour cette fois, et peut-être uniquement parce que c'est lui, j'obtempère et obéis sagement.

Assis à la terrasse du café accoté au cinéma, je reprends peu à peu quelques forces en sirotant un coca, tandis que lui s'est commandé un whisky.

En plein milieu de l'après-midi.

Mon Dieu, que cet homme me rappelle Sakura… ces foutus alcooliques incurables…

-Ça va mieux ? demande t-il, plein d'une sollicitude dont il n'a sans doute que peu fait preuve, ces dernières années.

Voire pas du tout, en fait.

-Oui, mais… n'es-tu pas en colère après moi ? Après tout, je t'ai fait attendre, rater la séance, et tu allais partir…

-Ne t'en fais pas, j'étais en avance. Et je n'allais pas partir, je voulais juste acheter des clopes.

Mon regard se dirigeant à cet instant en direction de l'endroit auquel je l'avais aperçu tantôt, je remarque, jonchant le sol qu'avaient dû fouler ses chaussures italiennes hors de prix, des mégots blancs, éparpillés par dizaines.

Même lui, pour en fumer autant, a dû les enchaîner les unes après les autres des heures durant… je lui souris malicieusement.

-Tu étais vraiment très en avance, hein ?

-Comment pourrais-tu le savoir, tu étais en retard.

-A moins qu'un troupeau de fumeurs de Davidoff ne se soit réuni à cet endroit précis il y a peu, je doute que tu aies pu en enquiller autant, même en trois quarts d'heure…

Eut-il su rougir encore, sans doute l'eut-il fait en cet instant… mais le baron de Konoha ne rougit pas.

Pas à moins d'y être strictement obligé.

Jamais, donc.

Là se trouve tout son malheur d'être né aristocrate.

Comme j'aimerais croire qu'il n'y a d'autres raisons à sa dureté… mais tout le monde connait son histoire, à Konoha. Même si je n'y vis pas depuis si longtemps que ça, impossible de n'en entendre parler. Surtout suite à son retour plus qu'inespéré, en particulier dans notre école où tous ne jurent que par son nom.

Oui, tout le monde connait son histoire… du moins, le début.

Le commencement.

Pour ce qui est des dix dernières années durant lesquelles le grand seigneur de Konoha Lúa s'est exilé à l'autre bout de la planète… tout n'est qu'hypothèses foireuses et médiocres affabulations.

Peut-être que personne, dans cette ville, ne le sait. A part peut-être le Golden Eagle, et encore, j'ai un gros doute.

Et je le sens gros comme une moumoute atterrissant dans la soupe aux choux qu'il n'a pas dû passer ses dix belles années de cavale dans un luxueux pensionnat suisse…

Les prochaines séances ne commenceront pas avant une bonne demi-heure. J'ai tout le loisir de récupérer suite à ma course, sirotant mon coca par petite gorgées et admirant la grande place lumineuse, pavée de dalles blanches parfaitement lisses, et sa somptueuse fontaine de marbre légèrement bleuté, semblable à une statue de glace. Partout, des gens, colorés, actifs, souriants, des boutiques bien tenues, quelques terrasses accueillantes…

Partout, des rosiers rouges bien entretenus, et des nuages de fleurs d'un bleu violacé dont je ne saurais dire le nom, se mêlant à de petits plans de fleurs de Lune, qui n'écloront qu'à la nuit tombée et illumineront la place comme autant de petites lucioles écarlates.

Plusieurs fois par an, des fêtes se déroulent sur cette place, en plein air, et la musique flotte, accompagnée des fumets de délicieuse cuisine et des vapeurs d'alcool, dénaturant ou exacerbant les parfums des jeunes filles et des jeunes femmes qui se font belles pour l'occasion.

Tout le monde s'y amuse, et une brise d'insouciante folie nous transporte à chacun de nos pas et nos paroles, tout le monde danse sur les dalles blanches, sous le regard de la Lune bienveillante.

Nous sommes dans la vieille ville, peuplée par les immigrants, les gens simples, ceux qui sourient sans cesse sans trop se soucier de demain, sans jamais paraître aussi pressés, occupés, angoissés que ceux du somptueux quartier des affaires. Tout, ici, respire la vie, le bonheur, même si tout le monde sait qu'il n'est nul besoin de parcourir beaucoup de chemin pour se retrouver dans les quartiers latins ou russes, clairsemés de leurs voluptueuses filles de joie.

Non pas qu'on ne s'en soucie pas. Ce sont des voisines, des sœurs, des amies… on vit avec, voilà tout.

Sasuke aussi, ses lunettes noires posées sur son nez, observe la place, rêveur. Lui rappelle t-elle de quelconques bons souvenirs ? Connait-il ces bals noctambules, y a-t-il déjà mit les pieds, lui, le fils d'aristocrates ?

J'en doute, et pourtant… son sourire nostalgique, si léger qu'à tout autre que moi il paraitrait invisible, semble dire le contraire.

Son bras droit paresseusement passé par-dessus le dossier de son fauteuil de rotin, il tripote le filtre de sa cigarette, la portant parfois à ses lèvres.

Sa main gauche, sagement posée sur la table, tout près de son verre pratiquement vide, semble n'attendre qu'une chose.

Que mes doigts viennent la chercher.

Me giflant mentalement pour cette pensée saugrenue, je ne résiste pourtant pas bien longtemps à l'envie d'avancer la mienne dans cette périlleuse direction. Alors que je ne suis qu'à quelques centimètres, j'hésite. Pourquoi faire une chose si stupide, au risque de me voir repoussé pour quelque obscure raison ?

Pourquoi Diable ?

Aucune idée. Une envie subite… non. Un besoin.

Presque vital.

Totalement insoutenable.

Comme si j'avais besoin de m'abreuver de la douceur de sa peau pour survivre, tel un vampire épanchant sa soif dans le sang d'une belle virginale. Ou comme un démon hantant ces rues, épanchant sa soif dans le sang d'un scélérat attentant à la beauté torturée de sa cité bien aimée.

Plongé dans ma pensée chaotique, le bras stupidement étendu sur notre table, je ne le sens pas bouger.

Ni m'approcher doucement.

Ni franchir les derniers infimes millimètres nous séparant de ce qui me semble le plus absurde péché imaginable.

Lorsqu'enfin sa peau effleure la mienne, et que sa main se pose, légère comme un papillon sur un rocher, je sursaute.

Bouse.

Sentant ma surprise, il se dépêche d'attraper son verre pour en vider une lampée, comme si de rien n'était, le regard résolument tourné vers la place.

Nulle rougeur sur ses joues pour me témoigner de sa gêne, me dire si oui ou non, il l'a fait exprès. Nulle expression sur son visage.

Rien.

Pour mon plus grand regret…

.

.

**Oo0°oOoOO°°0oOo00°oO°O0°oo°o0O°0Oo°o°O0O°°0oO**

.

.

Il y a sans doute des tas de choses dans ma vie que je devrais regretter.

Mais je ne le fais pas.

Il y a également des tas de choses dont je devrais avoir honte.

Mais je ne le fais pas.

Pourtant, cette fois… si j'avais encore su rougir de gêne, sans doute la couleur de mes joues aurait-elle rivalisé avec le carmin de la jupe en latex de Sakura la nuit dernière.

Pourtant, cette fois… si j'avais dû regretter une chose, dans ma vie, ce serait d'avoir retiré ma main. Et je le fais.

Mais ne vous emballez pas. Ce sera juste pour cette fois.

Parce que ses yeux… ses si belles iris aux nuances de ciel radieux semblent aussi tristes que les pierres, depuis.

Mais je ne veux pas risquer ça. Je ne veux pas qu'il risque quoi que ce soit. Je suis trop… différent.

Je suis un monstre.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi… je ne sais pas si je comprendrais un jour ce besoin indicible qui roule dans mes veines comme un sournois poison. Mais j'ai besoin de le toucher. J'ai besoin de sa simple présence.

Et j'ai besoin de le garder loin de moi, tout à la fois.

Qui sait combien de glands rêvent déjà d'avoir sa peau rien que parce qu'il me fréquente un peu trop ?

Qui sait combien d'autres glands, mais d'une toute autre catégorie, certes, se feraient un plaisir de lui voler ses belles années rien que pour me faire chier, s'ils apprenaient en quelle compagnie l'Epervier passe ses journées ?

Doux et fragile. Fort et violent. Mystérieux comme un livre ouvert dont on aurait arraché puis caché les pages que l'on ne veut laisser les autres lire.

Il est tant de choses que je ne peux comprendre, et je n'ai aucun droit de chercher… je n'ai aucun droit de poser la main sur lui, même pas celui de l'effleurer, même pas du regard.

Je ne devrais pas apparaître dans son monde.

Je n'aurais pas dû aller à sa rencontre.

Je n'aurais jamais dû croiser son regard… c'est ce qui m'a perdu.

Son regard… ses prunelles, c'est toute une histoire. Une histoire dont on ne se souvient du début que vaguement, et dont la fin restera méconnue de tous.

Ses prunelles, c'est les flammes, lorsqu'elles voient l'injustice, la misère, mais aussi la vie, et les sourires.

Ses prunelles, c'est la lumière, celle du soleil, celle de l'insouciance, mais c'est aussi l'obscurité, le mystère d'une histoire noyée dans l'empyrée de son regard d'océan scintillant.

Ses prunelles, c'est les étincelles, lorsqu'elles tentent d'apercevoir les étoiles éteintes par les lueurs de la ville, et par celles de la Lune… et c'est aussi ces mêmes étoiles, étincelant de mille et une nuances dans cette salle obscure.

Ses prunelles, c'est le beau temps, lorsqu'il rit de bon cœur, mais c'est aussi les jours de pluie lorsque les larmes brillent.

Fasciné, je reste ainsi distrait un temps infini, sans prêter la moindre attention au film. Et lorsque, au moment fatidique, une perle de lumière roule gracieusement le long de sa joue, je ne puis faire qu'une chose.

La recueillir du bout des doigts.

Il lève son divin regard sur moi. Moi, le pauvre hère captivé par la simple existence d'un ange. Moi, le misérable démon amoureux d'un ciel qu'il n'a le droit d'atteindre, ni même de regarder.

Moi qui n'aurais jamais dû le laisser entrer dans ma vie, encore moins pénétrer mon cœur… moi qui avais tout fait pour ne plus renfermer une seul part d'humain en moi, me voilà, dans cette salle de cinéma, devant un innommable navet que je n'ai même pas prit la peine de regarder un seul instant, en train de me rendre à l'évidence.

A l'évidence que ce garçon… cet ange égaré a prit bien trop d'importance pour moi.

Et je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Je me sens perdu.

Je suis perdu, et mon corps cède, seul, à ses instinct dictés par la tyrannie de ses moindres désirs.

Diable, que j'aimerais me terrer au fin fond du trou du cul d'un rat rongeant un os dans la dernière des oubliettes des Enfers.

Sans que je n'y puisse rien faire, sans qu'elle m'ait demandé mon avis sur la question, ma main se glisse dans ses cheveux d'or. Et j'ai peur.

Peur de faire une connerie, et qu'il me quitte. De son plein gré, pour son salut, ou qu'il y soit obligé par d'autres. Je n'aurais jamais une vie tranquille, tant que je n'aurais pas évincé mes ennemis.

Je n'aurais pas le droit d'oublier tant que je n'aurais pas vengé mon propre sang.

Je n'ai pas le droit d'aimer. Pas le droit à cette liberté.

Pas le droit de vivre, tout simplement.

Alors… pourquoi ?

Pourquoi le destin nous a-t-il menés là, dans cette salle obscure où nul ne nous aperçoit, et, Diable, pourquoi nos lèvres se sont-elles rejointes ?

J'en ai connu, des femmes, en Europe. Et des hommes, aussi. Qu'importe. Ils me rendaient souvent ces services contre rémunération substantielle et, d'Amsterdam à Prague en passant par Londres, Paris et Moscou, ils aimaient, malgré mon indifférence au reste du monde, ma façon de les respecter.

Comme s'ils étaient de ma famille.

Car, qu'elle soit argentée ou pourpre, la Lune reste la même mère pour tous ses enfants perdus…

Pourtant, malgré ces expériences, Dieu sait que jamais, au grand Jamais, je n'avais embrassé avec tant de tendresse. Parce que j'avais effacé ce mot de mon vocabulaire. Parce qu'elle n'existait plus, dans mon existence sordide.

Et Dieu sait que jamais je n'avais tant chéri un être vivant. Au-delà de ma chère Valentina, au-delà même de ma propre mère, au-delà de toutes ces étreintes sans âme et sans cœur qui ont rythmé mes nuits durant ces dernières années… jamais je n'avais été saisi d'une telle passion.

Mortelle passion, pour lui comme pour moi.

Je suis né pour haïr.

Je suis né pour tuer.

Je suis ici pour assouvir ce désir de vengeance qui me consume et me meurtrit sans discontinuer depuis dix ans…

Et lorsque je me souviens de tout cela, de tout ce que je suis… je le repousse.

Parce qu'il ne doit pas entrer dans ma vie.

Parce que je n'ai pas le droit de l'emporter dans mon inévitable chute.

Alors il s'enfuit. Quitte cette salle obscure dans laquelle naquit le premier battement de mon cœur de pierre, et le dernier avant longtemps.

Je me lève, le film est fini. Il a disparu depuis longtemps. Le temps de l'amour est mort ici, dans les larmes qui ont roulé sur ses joues d'albâtre.

Dehors, le temps s'est dégradé, tout comme mon humeur.

De gros nuages d'un gris acier ont écrasé le soleil et ses lueurs enfantines, le vent commence à se déchaîner, la pluie ne tardera pas de tomber.

Quel temps superbe, me dis-je en rangeant mes lunettes noires dans ma poche de chemise, un sourire avide aux lèvres. Nulle lumière ne saurait percer cette nuit, les ténèbres seront complètes.

Seule la Lune saurait teinter ces nuages agressifs de ses nuances pourpres.

Les roses se replieront derrière leurs épines, et les fleurs de lune écloront sous l'averse pour illuminer une dernière fois les yeux vidés des proies imprudentes qui périront ce soir.

Ma peau se glace sous les assauts d'une bourrasque, tandis que mon sang bouillonne de fureur et de rage, de haine et de douleur.

Je n'ai pas le droit d'aimer.

Il est donc temps pour moi de revenir à ma nature profonde. Voici venu le temps de la pluie salvatrice en cette heure de chaos. La folie reprend son empire sur moi, la lueur démente d'une prunelle carmin remplace celle, si triste, d'un regard mêlant les cieux à l'océan.

Voici venu le temps où la vengeance se doit d'être apaisée, la soif, assouvie.

Parce que les anges se doivent de rester au Paradis.

Et les démons sont condamnés à l'Enfer…

.

.

**Oo0°oOoOO°°0oOo00°oO°O0°oo°o0O°0Oo°o°O0O°°0oO**

.

.

Fuir.

Fuir loin, très loin de ce non-sens, de cette absurdité.

J'ai commit le péché suprême.

Nous l'avons commit. Nous nous sommes embrassés… et quel baiser ! Mais…

Bordel, c'est interdit.

Nous sommes des hommes. Tous les deux. Deux esclaves soumis à leurs désirs… et Dieu sait que cela n'aurait pas été si grave, si seulement nous avion été…

Si seulement nous avions été…

N'importe qui d'autre, putain.

N'importe quel clampin sans titre, sans situation, qui n'aurait à se soucier de l'avis de qui que soit. Personne n'y aurait trouvé à redire. Personne ne nous aurait dérangé, ni châtié, ni donné une quelconque leçon.

Mais voilà.

Aucun d'entre nous n'est le premier clampin venu.

Il est Uchiha Sasuke, dernier descendant de son illustre famille, dernier héritier de leur illustre titre de baron de Lúa.

Il est… putain, il est arrogant, hautain, méprisant au possible, indifférent au sort du reste du monde. Il est chiant, peu bavard, glacial, ne sourit jamais…

Et bordel, il est lui.

Et moi… moi, qui suis-je ?

Rien du tout. Une merde sous sa chaussure italienne cent pour cent cuir de luxe. Un pauvre gamin trouvé, sans véritable famille, avec une santé défaillante et un gros trou de treize ans dans sa putain de mémoire.

Fuir.

Je dois fuir loin de lui. Lui qui m'a voulu, puis m'a rejeté trente secondes plus tard.

Lui qui m'a fait pleurer.

Et dans le ciel roule un grondement de tonnerre, alors qu'un soleil radieux brillait de mille feux deux heures plus tôt à peine.

Fuir.

Je dois fuir loin de ce connard…

Ce connard que j'aime.

Mais putain, comment est-ce arrivé ? Pourquoi ? Comment peut-on passer de l'indifférence à la curiosité, puis à la fascination, l'attirance irrépressible et enfin… _ça_…

La réponse est dans la question, oui… mais pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? M'embrasser de la sorte… puis me repousser.

Serait-ce un jeu, pour lui ?

Un pari ?

Deux cent dollars si tu embrasses le pestiféré de service ?

Pourquoi ?

J'ai besoin de réponses.

J'ai besoin de savoir.

Besoin de le voir…

Je rebrousse chemin, toujours au pas de course, luttant contre mon instinct de survie… ou mes tendances froussardes, comme vous le désirez. Je veux voir ses yeux, même si j'ai peur d'y déceler du dégoût, de la moquerie.

Guidé par mon délire, j'entends vaguement les pneus d'une voiture crisser violemment, et la voix criarde d'une femme aigrie et vieillie avant l'âge, pestant contre moi et contre les jeunes en général.

Lorsqu'enfin, je m'arrête, je l'aperçois, quelques mètres plus loin. Mais lui ne semble pas me voir, le regard plongé dans le ciel menaçant. Il sourit.

Pas du précieux sourire qu'il m'accorde parfois, non. Pas plus que l'un de ces rictus méprisants qu'il réserve à autrui.

Pas un sourire triste qu'un homme pourrait forcer suite à une rupture.

C'est un sourire cruel, terrifiant. Un sourire de prédateur, d'ange de la Mort. Comme lorsqu'on parle de sang à Kiba. Comme lorsqu'on parle de vengeance à Sakura. Et leurs yeux, tout comme les siens à cet instant, dressés vers les cieux et omettant complètement ce qui l'entoure, brillent alors de cette même lueur écarlate, profondément démente…

Je reste là, figé d'horreur et d'incompréhension, alors qu'il s'éloigne en allumant une cigarette, de sa démarche féline lui donnant des airs de démon de luxure. A cet instant même, je réalise qu'il s'agit d'un monstre.

Et qu'il est toujours aussi monstrueusement beau.

.

.

**Oo0°oOoOO°°0oOo00°oO°O0°oo°o0O°0Oo°o°O0O°°0oO**

.

.

J'étais en train de dormir tranquillement, lorsque j'ai senti son odeur.

Akamaru s'est redressé dans un sursaut, puis lui souhaita le bonjour d'un grognement amical, avant de se recoucher dans le tintement enchanteur des anneaux d'argent, parfois munis de grelot, de petits pendentifs ou de perles, parant ses oreilles, tout comme les miennes.

Oui, mon loup a les oreilles percées. Il est à la page. Son morceau préféré, c'est _God save the Queen_ des _Sex Pistols_.

Si si.

Pour en revenir au nouvel arrivant… il avait un parfum de pluie.

D'averse et de désespoir.

Je n'ai pas bronché, je n'étais pas celui qu'il venait visiter.

Discrètement, il se faufile parmi les éternels ivrognes complètement foutus qui passent le plus clair de leur temps ici, oubliant même parfois de rentrer dormir.

Moi ? Je dors ici, c'est différent. J'ai ma banquette attitrée.

Sakura dit qu'elle pue le chien mouillé.

Bien sûr, en temps normal, n'importe quel bar serait fermé, à cette heure de l'après-midi. Interdiction d'être ouvert jour et nuit, bien sûr. Mais nous sommes dans l'_Underworld_, personne ne respecte les règles du monde d'au-dessus. Et le patron ne dort jamais.

Ou alors il dort debout, derrière son comptoir, et polit ses verres au radar, qu'en sais-je.

Lorsque le nouveau venu s'adresse au barman, je prends bien garde à ne pas broncher, à ne pas ouvrir un œil. Ecouter en silence.

Il demande si par le plus pur hasard, Sakura serait dans le coin. Non, bien sûr. A cette heure, elle doit certainement dormir sous sa couette comme une bienheureuse, ou alors batifoler, toujours sous cette même couette, avec un quelconque inconnu auquel elle subtilisera sans doute quelques gorgées de nectar avant de le laisser s'enfuir…

-Pourquoi la cherches-tu ?

-Oh, comme ça… pour discuter…

-Ça, c'est ce que l'on appelle communément une réponse évasive, Naruto… donc, selon toi, c'est uniquement dans le but de discuter avec elle que tu as couru sous la flotte, certainement traversé une partie de la ville, et par la même occasion certainement ruiné tes chaussettes, tout en sachant pertinemment que généralement, à cette heure-ci, elle dort du sommeil du juste, ou pas… tu me prends vraiment pour une bille, commente Shino sans reprendre son souffle, un sourcil levé.

-Non…

-Bon, dans ce cas, dis-moi ce qui te tracasse. Je lui transmettrais ce soir…

-Je ne suis pas certain d'avoir envie de le dire à qui que ce soit d'autre…

-Voyons, tu me connais. Tu sais pertinemment que si tu considères cela comme un secret, je l'emporterais dans la tombe. Parle.

Je tends l'oreille, piqué au vif dans ma curiosité. Quel serait donc ce lourd secret qu'il hésiterait à confier à Shino ou à moi, qui l'avons élevé depuis son arrivée ?

-Toi qui sais toujours tout ce qu'il se passe dans cette ville, tu dois savoir qui je fréquente, ces derniers temps…

-Bien entendu. Toute la noblesse en fait tout un plat. Tu sembles être la seule personne qu'il accepte dans son entourage alors qu'ils rêvent tous d'entrer dans ses faveurs… que s'est-il passé ? D'autres t-ont-ils menacés, comme tout le monde s'y attend ?

-Non… enfin, oui, mais rien de bien significatif. Non, j'étais venu discuter d'un autre problème…

-Vous avez cédé ?

Silence interloqué. Cédé à quoi ?

-Il m'a embrassé…

Ah, cédé à _ça_… les jeunes de nos jours, j'vous jure… quelle fougue.

-Après, il m'a rejeté. Alors j'ai fui.

… bon, d'accord. Ça y est, c'est officiel, je suis un vieux con célibataire qui a ses catins attitrées et qui ne comprends plus rien à ces jeunes qui ont plus de dix ans de moins que moi… au secours ?

-Il t'a… rejeté ? demande Shino, aussi perdu que moi.

-Pas vraiment… en fait, il semble s'être ravisé et a mit fin au baiser. Alors je me suis mis à courir comme un dératé avant de me raviser et de rebrousser chemin. J'avais besoin de savoir _pourquoi_, tu vois.

-Je t'avoue que je m'y perds un peu, mais continues. Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

Oui oui, tout à fait, que Diable s'est-il passé ensuite ? On veut savoir !

-Rien.

Alors là, dans le genre happy-end, c'est le bide complet. On montera jamais à la tête du box-office avec une histoire pareille.

-Je l'ai vu de loin, à la sortie du cinéma. Il regardait le ciel. Et il souriait. Au début, j'ai cru qu'il se moquait de moi… mais il ne m'a pas vu. Pas même effleuré du regard.

Mais quel connard, je vous jure. J'en ferais bien mon dîner de ce soir, son petit copain.

-Mais non. Il ne se moquait pas. Il ne faisait plus attention à ce qui l'entourait, il… Shino, je sais que tu sais ce qu'il fait de ses soirées, je sais que tu en sais plus que moi, et je ne te demande pas de me révéler quoi que ce soit… mais il avait leurs yeux. Leur sourire. Comme quand Kiba se lance dans une partie de chasse… il a sombré dans la folie, je crois…

Sa voix se brise. Et merde.

-Naruto… est-ce si grave, qu'il ne soit pas celui que tu imaginais ? demande Shino d'une voix douce. S'il était… comme Kiba, s'il était de ce monde… cela te poserait-il problème ?

-Non… je crois qu'au fond, je me doutais déjà de quelque chose de ce genre… et je m'en fiche éperdument. Je veux juste qu'il reste là, avec moi, et qu'on puisse continuer de pique-niquer sur le toit du lycée en regardant le ciel et en discutant de tout et de rien…

Le son significatif d'un verre plein que l'on pose sur le comptoir.

-Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?

Pas de réponse. Sans doute n'y a-t-il pas besoin de paroles pour répondre à cela.

-Tu sais, si vraiment, et je dis bien si, il fait partie de ce monde, ce que je ne te garantis pas… il aurait sans doute mieux valu l'oublier avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Manifestement, il est déjà trop tard pour toi, mais… tu sais… aimer un démon n'est pas chose facile. Même si on parvient à vivre heureux un moment, on finit toujours par s'y perdre…

Un ricanement lamentable.

-Tu as sans doute raison. Je ferais mieux de l'oublier… mais je crois qu'il est trop tard. J'en paye déjà les frais… un homme avec un homme… l'orphelin de haute noblesse avec celui sorti de nulle part… me voilà encore parti pour une histoire bien compliquée, comme si ma vie ne l'était pas assez comme ça, marmonne le blond, vidant son verre d'un trait sans broncher.

Ah, il a bon dos, le petit bourgeois qui passe sa vie à nous reprocher nos excès d'alcool… il a une descente pire que la nôtre, ouais !

Osant enfin ouvrir un œil, suite à leur silence prolongé signalant la fin de la conversation, je me dirige, vaillamment, titubant de fatigue, en direction du comptoir, pour me poser lourdement sur la chaise haute à côté de mon blondinet favori.

-Shino, ressers-nous un verre, tu veux…

Sans piper mot, celui-ci nous avance immédiatement un whisky-coca, ou plutôt un whisky très légèrement parfumé de coca, et un rhum-café pour moi. C'est mon petit café du matin, manque plus que l'entrecôte saignante et ce serait le petit déjeuner parfait…

-Mon petit Naruto, tu devrais écouter les paroles de tonton Shino. C'est très dur, d'aimer un homme de cette sorte, cela te fera plus de mal qu'autre chose… mais fais comme bon te semble. Quoi qu'il en soit, tu sais que tonton Kiba sera toujours là pour foutre une raclée au petit prétentieux et à ses lettres de noblesse de pacotille si tu n'as plus envie de supporter ses avances, n'est-ce pas ?

-Kiba… il s'agit du baron de Lúa, alors dans le genre titre de pacotille, on repassera, d'accord ? maugrée ce petit con en guise de remerciement.

-Ah, bravo, on voit que tu ne tapes pas dans la catégorie au ras du gazon, toi… mais tu sais bien que tout ça ne m'atteint pas. S'il te fait chier, baron ou pas baron, je l'égorge, c'est tout.

Il éclate de rire.

Ça fait quand même du bien d'entendre son rire, lorsqu'on l'a senti au bord des chutes du Niagara cinq minutes plus tôt. Même si le rire est un peu chancelant.

-Allez, bourres-toi la gueule avec tonton Kiba. Tu verras, l'amour est beaucoup plus supportable dans un état d'ébriété avancée, j'en sais quelque-chose…

.

.

**Oo0°oOoOO°°0oOo00°oO°O0°oo°o0O°0Oo°o°O0O°°0oO**

.

.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps plus tard Kiba et moi sommes repartis.

Akamaru, son loup, nous suivit, bien entendu. Kiba insistait pour me raccompagner chez moi, craignant sans doute une éventuelle agression… seulement, c'est plus pour sa sécurité à lui que je m'en fais : il est complètement torché… bon, d'accord, moi aussi, mais tout de même !

Je ne veux même pas savoir combien de bouteilles on a pu vider…

-Kiba ? Ça va aller, tu es sûr ? Tu aurais mieux fais de te recoucher sur la banquette du bar…

-Meuh oui, t'en fais pas… je suis en pleine forme ! Il fait déjà nuit ?

-Non, mais l'orage ne veut pas se calmer… les réverbères sont allumés, on dirait vraiment qu'il est minuit tellement les nuages sont impénétrables…

-Aaah, minuit en pleine journée, le rêve qui se réalise…

Akamaru émet un bruyant hoquet, nous explosons de rire, bêtement. Nous sommes dans un état plus que lamentable, même le chien est bourré…

Le maître des loups, ledit loup et moi-même titubons jusqu'à mon quartier, sous une pluie battante masquant le moindre rayon de soleil. Sans soleil, la ville, malgré ses lueurs artificielles, semble noire comme un four… noire comme l'Enfer…

Normal, puisque cette ville _est_ l'Enfer sur terre.

C'est alors que nous arrivons en vue de ma demeure, moi plongé dans mes pensées, Kiba chantant, ou du moins émettant un fredonnement inarticulé accompagné des aboiements de son compagnon, qu'une silhouette se dessine dans la lumière fade d'un réverbère. Une ombre longue et fine, magnifiquement sculptée, attends, assise sur le trottoir, ruisselante de pluie. Avec sa chemise de soie bleu nuit, et son pantalon grand couturier blanc détrempés. Avec sa superbe coiffure en épis dégoulinants. Avec ses chaussures italiennes sur mesure complètement ruinées…

Horrifié, j'en lâche le bras de Kiba que soutenaient mes épaules. Celui-ci titube jusque sur le bord d'un muret, où il se laisse tomber lourdement, déboussolé. Je sens le sol tanguer sous mes pieds.

Ça, pour être torché, je suis torché. Mais comme un cochon, alors. Et le pire, c'est que je tiens presque aussi bien l'alcool que Sakura… mes aïeux, mais que m'a-t-il prit ?

Et qu'est-ce qu'il glande devant chez moi, le baron de mes deux qui embrasse les gens sans états d'âme ?

-Sas'ke…

Il lève les yeux vers moi. Près de lui, une bouteille de whisky de supermarché se remplit d'eau de pluie, n'ayant plus une goutte d'alcool dans le ventre. A ses côtés, les cadavres, tout aussi vides, de ses sœurs, gisent sous le linceul de l'averse.

Ses mèches d'un noir de jais tombent le long de son beau visage, luisant d'un pauvre éclat mouillé. Son regard… ses yeux si noirs… non…

-Sas'ke, est-ce que ça va ? réussis-je à articuler en zigzaguant dans sa direction. Tu es tout pâle…

Un instant, il sonde mon visage de ses yeux horriblement vides, ternes… non, pas tout à fait vides. Il reste une minuscule lueur dedans. Une lueur morbide, de mauvais augure. Il ne prend même pas la peine de me répondre.

Ma voix reste coincée dans le fond de ma gorge, et, de toute façon, je ne sais quoi dire. Je ne supporte pas ce sentiment…

-Je m'inquiétais pour toi, lâche t-il enfin.

Sa voix, insensible et glaciale, semble m'accuser… ne me regardes pas comme ça… attends…

-Je suis venu ici, dans l'espoir que l'on me dise que tu étais cloîtré dans ta chambre, en sécurité.

Pourquoi est-ce que tu es comme ça ? Pourquoi tes yeux me transpercent-ils ainsi ? Pourquoi me fais-tu si mal ?

-Lorsqu'il s'est avéré que ce n'était pas le cas, j'ai décidé d'attendre ici. Il s'est mis à pleuvoir. Je me suis acheté une bouteille, mais quand je l'ai finie, tu n'étais toujours pas là. J'ai enquillé toutes les cigarettes que j'avais sur moi, j'en ai même racheté, mais lorsque j'ai fini mon troisième paquet, tu n'étais toujours pas rentré.

Il y a au moins une soixantaine de mégots sur le sol. Pourquoi me donnes-tu tant envie de pleurer ?

-Je suis retourné à l'épicerie, mais lorsque j'entamais ma troisième bouteille de whisky, tu n'étais toujours pas revenu.

Son image se brouille. Est-ce un effet de l'alcool, ou sont-ce des larmes dans la périphérie de mon regard ? Mes poings se crispent. Il se lève, lentement, et se tient juste devant moi, pour asséner de sa voix calme et posée :

-Je suis resté des heures, assis sous la flotte, sur le bord d'un caniveau, tout ça pour me rendre compte que tu étais parti t'amuser avec ce clébard. Mais à présent, je crois que je vais rentrer.

Immobile, seules ses lèvres bougent. Ma magnifique statue de glace et de fer. Mon dieu d'indifférence et de mépris…

-C'est toi qui m'as rejeté ! parviens-je à lui cracher au visage.

Il me fait si mal, son regard… lui qui étais si doux, si plein de vie, rien que pour moi, me meurtris à présent de son éclair cruel et insipide, vide de sens. Mes genoux tremblent terriblement. Son regard… son regard de tueur, de monstre sans âme, me cloue au sol.

Il me fait mal…

Son corps entier est secoué de tremblements incontrôlables… est-ce la rage ? La colère ?... la peine ?

-Tu as raison. J'aurais dû m'en tenir à cela.

C'est là, à cet instant. Son expression change. Son impassibilité se mue en une atroce expression de souffrance, la lueur dans ses prunelles, de quelque sorte qu'elle soit, se meurt.

Son visage se fige, comme si plus jamais il ne devait laisser fleurir le moindre sourire.

Sans un mot, il s'en retourne, droit comme la justice, fier et digne, abandonnant derrière lui ce champ de guerre dont j'ai perdu la bataille. Sa silhouette, entourée de ce halo sordide, disparait dans cette pénombre qu'apporte la tempête.

Le ciel sanglote de plus belle.

L'histoire doit-elle donc se terminer ainsi, me laissant seul, avec toutes mes questions en suspens ?

Je me brise.

Mon dieu d'indifférence et de mépris, toi qui regardes tout le monde de haut, toi qui leur es tellement supérieur en tout point… pourquoi ?

Pourquoi m'avoir choisi, moi, entre tous ? Pourquoi choisir celui qui te fera le plus souffrir ? Pourquoi compterais-je pour toi, pourquoi ne me méprises-tu pas ? Pourquoi as-tu fais de moi le seul homme qui puisse te détruire, toi qui es le plus grand, le plus puissant, et moi le plus inférieur…

Son regard si vide m'a fait mal, il me transperce encore à cette heure…

Car ce néant qui l'habite, c'est le vide que seul peut laisser la perte de celui qu'on aime, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce néant...

Il est aussi beau que le battement de cœur d'un Roi…

.

.

**oO°OoTsuzuku...oO°Oo**

.

.

_**Le Sasu guérit de reviews.**_

**_C'est le seul remède connu à ce jour._**

**_Sauvez le Sasu._**

**_._**

**_Envoyez-lui des reviews._**

.

.


	8. Descente aux Enfers

.

.

.

**Note de l'auteuze (plus indigne, pour le coup, nan ?):** J'ai pu constater, pour mon grand effroi, que... j'ai perdu les trois quarts de mes lecteurs... Q_Q

Vous m'en voyez grandement attristée. J'ai pas vraiment le moral, ni la santé...

M'enfin bref, ce n'est pas de votre faute, n'est-ce pas ? ^^

Dans ce chapitre... beaucoup de déprime, une belle dose d'hémoglobine... pour ma part, j'aime beaucoup.

A vous de juger...

Bonne lecture ! (pour les trois gentils clampins qui daigneront lire ceci... T^T)

**Dédicace:** Aux lecteurs, pour peu qu'il m'en reste... je vous aime, vous savez. Vous êtes ma raison de vivre.

A _Toi_.

Parce que notre descente aux Enfers sera peut-être la raison de ma mort, aussi...

.

.

**Oo0°oOoOO°°0oOo00°oO°O0°oo°o0O°0Oo°o°O0O°°0oO**

.

.

**Chapitre Six : « _Descente aux Enfers…_ »**

.

.

.

« _Je me souviens comme j'étais perdu, comme je souffrais, en ce temps où je ne pouvais plus t'approcher, te toucher, bien que tu sois encore là, quelque part…_

_Je pensais que rien ne pouvait être pire. J'avais tort._

_Je n'avais pas idée de ce que je pourrais ressentir à ce jour…_

_Je n'avais là qu'un mince aperçu de l'Enfer, alors… »_

.

.

**Oo0°oOoOO°°0oOo00°oO°O0°oo°o0O°0Oo°o°O0O°°0oO**

.

.

Depuis cet instant fatidique, lorsque je t'ai tourné le dos pour la dernière fois, je crois, je sombre peu à peu.

Cela fait quelques heures à peine que je t'ai abandonné sur ce trottoir, devant chez toi, pourtant je pense déjà avoir touché le fond.

Et je continue de creuser mon trou, sans relâche.

Je te fais du mal. Tu me fais du mal.

C'était la meilleure façon d'en finir.

Tu te dois de vivre heureux le temps qu'il te reste, avec ton cœur de verre.

Pour ma part, je continuerais d'emprunter, sous ce déluge, le chemin que je me suis tracé d'avance il y a dix ans.

Avec mon cœur de pierre.

Je ne veux pas que tu me pardonnes.

Mais je ne veux pas non plus que tu m'oublies.

Je veux rester le seul.

Mais je veux que tu profites pleinement de ta vie.

Je dois plonger seul.

Mais j'aurais voulu rester avec toi…

J'aurais voulu connaître ton corps comme j'ai connu tes lèvres, rien qu'un instant… mais il est plus que temps pour moi de regagner le monde qui est mien.

Une bonne fois pour toutes.

Je ne reviendrais pas sur mes pas.

Tu ne me reverras plus.

Je me contenterais de te regarder de loin. D'écouter ta musique de loin. Tu devras te contenter de mon ombre furtive, de mon regard posé sur toi, invisible… d'imaginer que je suis toujours près de toi, sans jamais savoir si tel est véritablement le cas.

J'ai décidé de me confondre dans les ténèbres, loin de ta lumière trop vive, qui m'a aveuglé trop longtemps déjà.

A jamais, cette fois.

Je ne veux pas te voir partir. Je ne veux pas te voir mourir avant les autres. A mes yeux, il ne sera jamais temps.

A mes yeux tu dois rester ainsi, ton sourire perpétuant son règne sous les cieux bienveillants. Jeune. Beau. Mystérieux.

Eternel.

Je ne veux pas prendre conscience de cette réalité.

Je veux l'oublier.

Alors je me noie.

Je me noie… car souffrir de cette sorte n'est pas dans ma nature. Je suis né pour changer ma douleur en haine… mais je ne peux pas te haïr.

Pas toi.

Qu'est devenue ma forteresse ? Mon armure ? Mon masque d'acier ?

Si je pouvais voyager dans le temps et retourner en arrière, je ferais en sorte de ne pas m'approcher de toi comme je l'ai fait. Je t'aurais chéri de loin, sans que jamais tu ne te doutes de mon existence. Mais c'est trop tard.

Je disparais, mais je t'ai détruit au passage.

La chaîne stéréo, réglée à fond la caisse, diffuse dans toute la demeure un vieil album de _Depeche Mode_, passé en boucle, tandis que je m'ébouillante consciencieusement sous la douche.

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, j'en émerge, puis me vêtis d'un jean et d'une chemise noirs, enfile mon holster sous une veste de cuir, passe mes derbies Jo Ghost, puis sors, laissant _Enjoy the Silence_ hurler entre mes murs.

Traversant le jardin de derrière, je me dis que mon manoir est comme moi. Il souffre de dédoublement de personnalité. Son intérieur, propre et harmonieux, élégant, contraste aujourd'hui avec la rudesse de ce jardin que personne n'a osé entretenir depuis dix ans.

Seule ma mère s'en occupait.

Aujourd'hui, les rosiers ont sauvagement étendu leurs branches épineuses, les parterres de fleurs colorées se sont mélangés en toute liberté, la pelouse duveteuse se froisse sous mes pas, les feuilles d'un vert ruisselant de pluie luisent sous les éclairs zébrant le ciel sombre de leur déchirure écarlate, comme un coup de poignard dans la poitrine d'un dieu des Enfers.

Je ne serais jamais qu'un pauvre rapace affamé, couvert de cicatrices qui ne pourront jamais guérir. Je ne te mérite pas, tu sais.

Tu es leur ange.

Tu es aussi le mien.

Tu offres sans doute plus de sérénité aux cœurs des démons les plus assoiffés que nous ne saurions en ressentir en un siècle sans ta présence dans nos regards. Mais je ne ternirais plus le tien.

Dans les rues de la vieille ville, les badauds vivent, encore, comme ils l'ont toujours fait. Ils s'amusent encore, qu'il pleuve, qu'il vente, qu'il neige… rien ne saurait les en empêcher.

Gagnés par cette folle envie de liberté, enivrés par le scintillement des lumières multicolores dans la nuit noire et par les rythmiques des musiques diffusées dans les magasins, les bars, insouciants au possible, ils mettent leurs jours en péril sans broncher.

Et moi, je divague, j'évolue parmi eux, invisible ombre sans âme dans cette cohue d'oiseaux de nuit aux visages rieurs.

Il ne me faut pas longtemps avant de repérer un visage connu. Un visage étalé sur le panneau d'affichage du Golden Eagle, parmi tant d'autres têtes mises à prix. Bravo. Il suffit que je foute les pieds dehors à la nuit tombée et voilà que les proies tombent du ciel… les dieux feraient-ils en sorte de se faire pardonner de me martyriser sans cesse ?

Haha. Quel humour. Je ne me le connaissais pas, tiens.

Oh, il quitte la grande avenue. Super. Je vais pouvoir dîner tranquillement, sans que personne ne me dérange.

Tiens, il discute avec une autre personne. Un gamin, avec des cheveux très longs. Cela ne me dit rien qui vaille, surtout lorsqu'il sort un paquet de ses poches et s'apprête à le donner au gamin en échange de quelques billets.

Ça me revient, maintenant. La prime n'est pas très élevée, mais il y avait marqué ça sur l'affiche.

Un dealer.

Ben voyons.

On n'aime pas beaucoup les dealers, à Lúa. Surtout lorsqu'ils marchandent avec des gamins.

J'émerge de l'ombre. L'homme me tourne le dos. Le plus jeune, lui, me remarque immédiatement. Une lueur effrayée vacille dans son regard, il prend vite son dû, puis tourne les talons, ne voulant sans doute pas assister à la scène.

Comment savait-il que je n'en avais pas après lui ? Je ne le sais pas.

Je le laisse fuir, me concentrant sur ma proie.

Mes mains me démangent, elles veulent sentir les muscles souples et chauds se tendre d'effroi, les os se glacer de peur et craquer sous leurs doigts. Mes _Marui_ resteront dans leurs holsters, cette fois… ce soir, j'opte pour le meurtre _façon Lúa_.

Avec sauce hémoglobine à volonté.

Dans une vieille carrosserie détrempée, je croise mon reflet, sur lequel je ne m'attarde pas plus d'un instant.

Juste le temps de constater quelle pâleur cadavérique a prit possession de mes joues, et quel effroyable vacillement écarlate colore mes iris. D'un ample coup de pied, j'éclate la vitre qui me renvoya cette image de ma propre personne, avant de retourner, satisfait, à mes occupations premières.

Je déteste ce reflet.

Je déteste mon visage.

Je me déteste.

Surpris par le tintement de la vitre qui se brise, le dealer se retourne d'un bond, nerveux comme une bête traquée et acculée par le prédateur.

Et c'est le cas.

Charmé par mon visage de poupée, par mon corps mieux sculpté que celui d'Apollon lui-même, hypnotisé par mon regard qu'avivent les plus terribles flammes des Enfers, il reste là, les jambes tremblantes, incapable de bouger.

Tel un immonde rat fasciné par les prunelles du plus mortel serpent.

Il suffit d'un instant, d'un battement de cils, et le voilà contre moi, les cervicales broyées par ma main plus puissante qu'un constrictor et plus vive qu'un cobra, et la gorge déchirée, comme par les crocs d'un tigre en furie.

Il tente de hurler, de peur, de désespoir, de douleur peut-être, mais ses cordes vocales sont tranchées net, et un geyser de sang encore chaud asperge mon visage, mes mains, poisse mes vêtements noirs et macule mes chaussures, avant que je ne l'avale goulûment et qu'il apaise la brûlure lancinante de ma gorge et de mon âme par la douceur de sa texture.

Enivré par ce métallique et doucereux arôme, je ne m'arrête que lorsqu'il n'en reste plus une goutte. Je me relève lentement, laissant choir au sol ce corps en lambeaux, froid et dégoûtant.

Le regard dressé vers les cieux au nuages lourds et sanglants, je laisse leurs larmes austères apporter un semblant de propreté sur mes joues souillées, avant de disparaître, une fois de plus, dans les ténèbres, la gorge et l'âme apaisées, mais le cœur vide.

Désespérément vide de toi…

.

.

**Oo0°oOoOO°°0oOo00°oO°O0°oo°o0O°0Oo°o°O0O°°0oO**

.

.

Lorsque je passe les lourdes portes du _Golden Eagle_, je m'étonne tout d'abord de n'y point trouver Kiba.

A cette heure, il vide encore des verres, d'ordinaire, et ne part chasser que plus tard…

En revanche, s'il est normal de voir le patron lustrer nerveusement et machinalement ses foutus verres lorsque son clébard d'habitué n'est pas dans le coin, je le trouve, cette fois, plus sombre encore que d'ordinaire.

Lorsque je m'assieds devant lui, quémandant d'un regard mon éternel rhum-café du matin, il me le sert sans un commentaire, chose fort inhabituelle. A côté de moi siège Shikamaru, tout aussi morose.

Bordel, c'est la journée nationale des dépressifs, ou quoi ?

-Vous allez me dire ce qu'il vous arrive ou faut-il que je me fâche pour bénéficier de vos lumières ? demandais-je avec virulence, une fois mon premier verre de la journée avalé d'un trait.

-Oh, rien que quelques problèmes avec un ami qui s'est mis à sortir le soir et à ne rentrer qu'à l'aube dans un état des plus lamentables… réponds Shikamaru, piquant du nez dans son bourbon.

-Oh… et toi, Shino ? S'agit-il du même ami ?

-Non. Je me suis juste dit que tu devais être contente de toi, tu as eu ce que tu voulais… mais je me demande quel genre de catastrophes cela va-t-il engendrer.

-Bien sûr, je suis toujours satisfaite et j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux… mais peut-on savoir de quel sujet traites-tu présentement ?

-De Naruto.

Ben voyons. Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore bien pu foutre qui puisse déplaire à ce cher petit aigle ?

-Tu voulais qu'il cesse de fréquenter le baron. C'est chose faite. Ils ne se verront plus. Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'ils deviendront, s'ils restent ainsi…

-Je me fiche de l'Uchiha. Tout ce qui m'importe, c'est le bien-être de Naruto… et ne prétends pas penser le contraire, Shino ! Toi aussi, tu l'as élevé.

-Tu te fiches peut-être de l'Uchiha, mais Naruto ne s'en fiche pas, lui, au contraire. C'est trop tard, Sakura. Ils s'aiment. Et ils ne se reverront peut-être plus jamais, et tu sais pertinemment pourquoi…

-Tu insinues que c'est de ma faute ?

-Non.

Ce n'est pas Shino qui a répondu, mais une autre voix. Plus grave, plus… glaciale. Il se tient là, près de nous. Sa haute stature nous domine sans mal, pourtant il n'y a plus nulle arrogance, nul mépris dans son regard.

Il n'y a plus rien, dans son regard, si ce n'est cette lueur de folie pure.

L'odeur de la pluie a camouflé ce parfum doucereux de sang qui le macule encore. Combien de proies sont-elles tombées sous ses crocs, cette nuit ? Combien de litres ont-ils coulé dans cette gorge couleur de neige tachée de carmin ? Avec quelle sauvagerie les a-t-il abattues, pour ainsi se retrouver souillé des pieds à la tête, poisseux de ce liquide affriolant qui s'est insinué sur chacun de ses vêtements noirs ? Et pourquoi Diable, pourquoi son regard si perdu me fait-il si mal…

Je ne l'aime plus, pourtant.

Il n'est plus rien pour moi… n'est-ce pas ?

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, reprend t-il. Simplement, même les hommes les plus stupides et les plus égoïstes peuvent faire passer la vie d'un autre avant la leur… et tu avais raison. Je ne peux pas être bon pour lui. Ne t'en fais pas, il ne me reverra plus. Il m'oubliera, comme on oublie l'ombre floue d'un lointain passé dont on ne veut pas se souvenir…

-Et toi, Hawk ? demande le barman. Que deviendras-tu, loin de lui ?

-Ce que les dieux ont toujours voulu faire de moi. Un monstre. Un démon dépourvu d'âme, un cœur qui a perdu sa lumière… un destin sans étoile. Rien que de très habituel ces dix dernières années…

-Par pitié, Uchiha, ne verses pas dans le mélodramatique, cela ne te sied pas le moins du monde… lâchais-je sur un ton que j'aurais voulu plus dur.

Il ne répond pas, lui qui est toujours si prompt à en découdre verbalement parlant. Non, son regard se perd simplement dans le fond de son scotch sans glace, les dernières goutes de pluie continuant à dévaler le long de ses mèches noires pour venir s'écraser sur le comptoir.

Son visage inexpressif au possible, la moue amère de ses lèvres fines, et ses cheveux encore ruisselants courant le long de son visage d'albâtre sali… tout en lui est beau, et sa beauté se sacrifie sur l'autel du désespoir et de la violence maladive.

Lorsque je l'observe ainsi, j'ai la désagréable impression de scruter Naruto lorsqu'il va mal, lorsqu'il est malade, lorsque, rarement, il pleure.

J'ai l'impression qu'il va mourir…

Sans doute est-ce le cas.

Les anges finissent toujours par avoir la peau des démons.

Un Roi est mort parce que j'ai été un ange, à ses yeux. Près de moi, son sang dans ses veines entrait en ébullition. Dans mes bras, il restait calme et tendre… mais hors de ma vue, il perdait tout bon sens.

Il y avait un Roi qui étais complètement dépendant de moi… et je me souviens à quel point cela nous faisait souffrir, chaque fois un peu plus, chaque fois que nous nous trouvions séparés.

Est-ce donc la même chose pour ces deux là ?

Je ne voulais pas… je ne voulais pas que cela arrive à Naruto. Jamais. A aucun prix. Mais j'ai échoué.

S'ils s'aiment… nul ne peut les séparer, sans quoi ils finiraient par en mourir.

Mais il y a _Lui_.

Si Naruto continue de fréquenter le dernier héritier du clan Uchiha, _il_ le traquera, _il_ lui fera du mal, et _il_ le tuera sans doute, à moins de faire pire encore. Qu'_il_ le veuille ou non.

_Il_ n'est plus maître de son destin, désormais.

Et son maître se donnera un malin plaisir de lui donner de tels ordres, uniquement pour nous détruire.

Moi, mes démons… et celui qui risquerait fort de le détrôner.

Je le vois dans son regard de braises éteintes par les vagues de tristesse, j'entends son cœur battant faiblement, difficilement, et son corps harassé qui se force à survivre, à maintenir sa tête hors de l'eau… il n'est plus qu'un navire en perdition, prit dans des limbes calmes et vides et incapable de sans sortir sans le miracle d'un ange.

Il sombre lentement.

Il sombre dans la démence.

Seuls les Rois peuvent autant aimer.

.

.

**Oo0°oOoOO°°0oOo00°oO°O0°oo°o0O°0Oo°o°O0O°°0oO**

.

.

J'ai mal, lorsque je vois leurs yeux.

A tous.

Ils ont toujours les mêmes, au final. Qu'ils soient bleus comme le ciel, ou noirs comme l'ombre. Qu'ils soient verts comme l'émeraude, ou ambrés comme une pépite d'or. Qu'ils soient d'un brun chaleureux, ou d'un écarlate diabolique.

Ils me font mal.

Ils finissent tous par se montrer emplis de tristesse ou de néant.

Et lorsque la blessure est trop grande, trop insoutenable, lorsque les cicatrices se sont infectées…

Ils finissent tous par céder.

Avez-vous déjà vu un Roi pleurer ?

Moi oui.

Parce qu'il venait de délaisser sa bien-aimée entre les griffes ce ceux qui jamais ne sauraient l'aimer comme lui la chérissait.

Avez-vous déjà vu une enfant retenir ses sanglots ?

Moi oui.

Parce qu'elle venait d'assassiner son propre père qui l'avait mise sur le trottoir, et qu'elle n'avait pu sauver sa maman.

Avez-vous déjà vu un démon détourner les yeux ?

Moi oui.

Parce que les démons n'ont pas le droit d'aimer.

Et ce, que leurs iris soient d'un brun chaleureux, ou qu'ils soient noirs comme l'ombre.

Avez-vous déjà vu un ange attristé ?

Moi oui.

Et c'est la chose la plus déchirante qui soit. Parce que les anges peuvent tomber aussi bas que les démons, et creuser encore.

Avez-vous déjà vu une Impératrice exploser son verre sur la sale tête d'un ivrogne parce qu'il l'a trop approchée ?

Moi oui.

Mais jamais son verre n'avait été plein avant aujourd'hui.

Et j'ai mal, lorsque je la vois ainsi. Elle qui se fout de tout, sauf de son petit protégé. Elle qui ne peut rien faire pour le sauver.

Moi, je ne puis qu'observer.

Observer leur lente descente aux Enfers, sans broncher.

Mais mon cœur bat avec les leurs.

Et il saigne avec eux.

Je sais que Sakura partira chasser, furieuse, et qu'elle reviendra se noyer dans l'alcool ensuite.

Je sais qu'elle partira se coucher, et qu'enfin, seule, elle pourra pleurer, après avoir tempêté toute la nuit et avoir brisé des verres pleins ou des chaises vides sur la tête de qui osait la regarder.

Et elle s'endormira, épuisée, avec le parfum métallique se dégageant de son linge sale embaumant ses rêves les plus épiques.

Et je sais que Kiba rentrera, au petit matin.

Epuisé.

Dégoulinant de sang.

Je sais qu'il videra une bouteille sans un mot.

Je sais qu'il acceptera silencieusement mon invitation à prendre une douche avec son loup.

Et je sais qu'il se couchera sur sa banquette, sans avoir osé me regarder vraiment.

Comme toujours.

Depuis des années.

Et je sais que je retournerais derrière mon maudit comptoir, que j'essuierais d'invisibles poussières sur le bois ou sur le verre, et que je continuerais de servir sans ciller, sans jamais le quitter des yeux.

Mais cela, il ne le saura jamais.

Personne ne voit mes yeux.

Et je resterais ainsi, comme toujours, jour et nuit. A les regarder défiler, avec leurs regards criants de désespoir contre lequel je ne peux rien, sinon le noyer sous des litres d'alcool.

C'est ça, être barman dans l'_Underworld_.

C'est supporter leurs blessures, sans tenter de les soigner.

C'est les regarder sombrer, sans savoir les repêcher.

C'est souffrir avec eux, sans avoir le droit de le témoigner.

C'est le regarder m'aimer de loin, sans pouvoir l'approcher.

Parce qu'on lui a dit que les démons n'ont pas le droit d'aimer.

.

.

**Oo0°oOoOO°°0oOo00°oO°O0°oo°o0O°0Oo°o°O0O°°0oO**

.

.

Pourquoi revient-il ?

Il revient toujours, inlassablement, il tambourine sur ma pauvre porte, il hurle qu'il veut me parler… mais je ne peux pas lui ouvrir.

J'en ai décidé ainsi.

Cela fait une semaine. Une semaine qu'il revient chaque soir, qu'il entend la musique faisant presque trembler les murs de ma propriété, et qu'il reste là, sous la pluie incessante, à démolir mon entrée à coups de poings et de pieds pendant des heures, avant de se résigner et de rentrer chez lui ou Dieu seul sait où.

Et moi, je reste là, au fond de mon fauteuil. La baie vitrée grande ouverte donne sur le jardin dévasté par les cieux en furie, et je reste ainsi, toute la journée, à vider des bouteilles et à remplir des cendriers en me martelant la tête de musique aussi violente que mon humeur est mitigée.

Et chaque soir, j'attends qu'il reparte pour sortir chasser.

Je n'ai pas dormi depuis quinze jours, ou si peu. Depuis que je suis sorti du cinéma.

Sans lui.

Il y a huit jours, j'ai croisé Wolfang. Il m'a surprit en plein repas. Il m'a demandé comment je me portais.

Je n'ai pas répondu.

J'ai achevé ma proie d'un coup de dents, puis je lui ai tourné le dos.

Je suis parti m'en trouver une autre à dévorer.

Sans doute est-ce lui qui a alerté Naruto. Sinon, il ne serait pas venu.

Sinon, il ne se serait pas inquiété pour moi.

Son image flotte sans cesse en périphérie de ma vue. Son parfum chatouille constamment mes narines.

Comme si jamais il ne me quittait vraiment.

Et chaque soir, il revient.

Sans doute en sortant des cours.

Et il tambourine, et il crie… et parfois, je crois qu'il pleure, mais je n'en jurerais pas.

Depuis deux semaines, il n'a cessé de pleuvoir à torrents. Les rues ruissellent, les souterrains commencent à s'inonder, par endroits, et les parcs et les jardins ne sont plus que champs de boue détrempée.

La pluie nettoie tout. Tout le sang qui macule la ville, tous les crimes dont elle est victime. Elle tue les odeurs, assassine les parfums… les gens la fuient.

Les hommes d'affaires courent d'un bâtiment à l'autre, de peur de tâcher leurs costumes, les dames restent dans leurs luxueuses voitures et exigent de leurs chauffeurs qu'ils les accompagnent avec un grand parapluie dans les mains.

Pourtant, ailleurs, dans la vieille ville, les catins restent fidèles au poste, les commères se réfugient toujours dans leurs repères aux façades peu reluisantes, mais aux intérieurs chaleureux, et les oiseaux de nuit dansent sous les gouttes qui reflètent les éternelles lueurs colorées, toujours aussi insouciants.

La boulangère sert toujours ses brioches à la fraise avec la même bonhommie, les cafés populaires laissent leurs terrasses ouvertes aux clients que quelques rafales faufilée entre deux parasols ne gênent pas.

A l'étage, au-dessus d'une galerie privée, l'artiste peint avec encore plus d'ardeur.

Mais lui, il s'en fiche, de la pluie.

Elle ne lui apporte plus ni bonheur, ni horreur, ni mélancolie.

Il continue de martyriser ma porte d'entrée, inlassablement, jusqu'à ce que vienne la nuit.

Et je reste là, juste de l'autre côté, à écouter sa voix s'érailler, ses dents claquer, et les larmes du ciel s'écraser sur son corps tremblant.

Et je reste là, à quelques centimètres à peine de lui, dos contre la porte, et je sens son parfum qui traverse le battant.

Le même arôme que le mien, chaque soir.

Un parfum de pluie, d'alcool, de désespoir.

Et de sang…

.

.

**Oo0°oOoOO°°0oOo00°oO°O0°oo°o0O°0Oo°o°O0O°°0oO**

.

.

J'ai peur.

Peur qu'il n'ouvre jamais cette foutue porte.

Peur de mourir sur son seuil, sans jamais avoir revu son visage, son regard. Entendu une dernière fois son rire si rare.

Sans jamais avoir vu un sourire tendre effleurer ses lèvres.

J'ai peur.

Peur des autres.

Il y a trois jours, à midi, ils m'ont coincé avant que je n'atteigne le toit.

Ils m'ont insulté, craché au visage que tu ne revenais pas par ma faute. Que tu avais disparu parce que tu ne supportais plus de me voir.

Ils m'ont frappé.

Oh, trois fois rien. Ils ne savent pas frapper fort. Pas assez pour me faire souffrir.

Mais assez pour me faire saigner.

Rien à foutre.

Ils ne m'intéressent pas. Leur avis sur ma façon de mener ma vie ou pas ne m'atteint pas. Pas plus que leurs paroles, ni même leurs coups.

Mais j'ai peur.

Peur de moi-même.

Hier soir, en partant de ce porche que je connais par cœur, désormais, je ne suis pas rentré. Je suis passé au _Golden Eagle_, je n'y ai croisé personne de connu, hormis le barman.

Alors je suis resté au comptoir, et j'ai beaucoup bu.

Plus encore que le jour où tu m'as embrassé.

Je me souviens vaguement être sorti, à peine chancelant, mais la vue brouillée. Je fumais beaucoup, et ma gorge me brûlait.

Je me souviens avoir croisé l'un de mes agresseurs de l'avant-veille.

Puis je me suis réveillé chez moi, il y a deux heures à peine.

Encore habillé. Mes chaussures aux pieds.

Et poisseux de sang.

J'ai couru jusqu'ici, dans un état second, ma capuche relevée sur la tête, et j'ai recommencé à l'appeler.

Comme chaque soir.

Je ne sais si ce sont des larmes ou de la pluie qui dévale sur mes joues. Ma gorge brûle, mon sang bout, ma tête sembles être prise entre une enclume et son marteau. Mon corps entier tremble, incontrôlable.

Comme si j'étais en manque.

Je suis en manque.

De lui.

Parfois, je me demande si le ciel pleure parce que je ne parviens pas à sangloter pour de bon.

Je le supplie, encore et encore, de bien vouloir m'ouvrir cette foutue porte… mais ma voix se meurt. Ma peau brûle comme un brasier. Mes mains se sont écorchées sur le bois dur.

Mes mains, mes précieuses mains de pianiste saignent, et je m'en contre-fiche royalement.

De toute façon, cela fait deux semaines que je n'ai pas touché à mon piano.

Je n'arrive même pas à l'approcher.

Rien ne viendrait, de toute façon. Pas de muse. Pas de talent. Pas de passion.

Pas de musique.

Et lui s'obstine dans son mutisme.

Je sais qu'il est là. Je le sens, juste à côté de moi, tout contre le bois.

Un cri m'échappe. Bien faible, en comparaison des autres… mais un cri.

De douleur.

De rage.

De désespoir.

De peur.

Un hurlement de bête sauvage acculée, blessée… à l'agonie.

Et je m'affaisse, lentement, contre cette porte que je déteste, le corps secoué de spasmes.

Le tonnerre roule furieusement.

Un éclair zèbre le ciel, tout près, éclatante déchirure écarlate.

Puis la tempête se calme, et la pluie qui martèle le bitume, plus loin, cesse de m'atteindre.

Deux prunelles couleur de grenat flamboient devant moi…

Puis c'est le noir complet.

J'ai sombré dans le néant, une bonne fois pour toutes.

.

.

**oO°OoTsuzuku...oO°Oo**

.

.

Heu... ah vi !

**L'Enfer, avec l'exploitation de ses terres**

**perd chaque jour une superficie de l'équivalent d'un**

**terrain de... **heu... ah vi !

**d'une TABLE DE PING-PONG !**

**SAUVEZ L'ENFER !**

**.**

**Envoyez-lui des reviews.**

**.**

**.**


	9. Histoires de temps qui passe

.

.

.

**Note de l'auteuze (de nouveau indigne, on sait U_U):** Je sais pas quoi vous dire, en fait. J'ai trop galérer pour écrire cette horreur et avoir encore quelque chose à vous dire à part... "désoléééééééeuuuuh !"

Voilà koua U_U

**Dédicace:** Ce chapitre est pour vous, pour autant que vous en vouliez. Et pour Eden, aussi (même si elle ne le sait pas...)

Et pour _Toi_...

.

.

**°°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°°**

.

.

**Chapitre Sept : « _Histoires de temps qui passe…_ »**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_« Combien de fois t'ai-je vu mourir sous mes yeux, avant de me réveiller en sursaut. De combien de façon différentes l'ai-je imaginé, que ce soit de mes mains, des siennes, de celles de Dieu en personne…_

_A présent, c'est toujours la même scène qui tourne, sans relâche. Encore et encore. Puis je me réveille en sursaut. Encore et encore._

_Et je me rends compte que ce n'est plus un cauchemar._

_C'est la réalité… »_

.

.

**°°O°O°O°°**

**.**

**.**

Je sens le parfum de ses larmes, à travers l'arôme de la pluie.

Mon cœur s'affole, comme celui d'un oiseau dont on a coupé les ailes en plein envol.

Il s'est effondré.

Il a fermé les yeux.

Le ciel s'est éteint…

Là, accroupi sur le pas de ma porte, je ne sais que faire.

Paralysé par l'effroi, je le regarde, fébrile.

Ses joues pâles ne trahissent pas sa fièvre, son corps tremble, ses dents craquent tant il les serre, dans son sommeil brutal. Son corps a une odeur de mort.

La mort lui va si bien…

Il respire doucement. Pas paisiblement, non. Comme si tout allait s'arrêter. Comme s'il était trop fatigué pour continuer.

Sans doute est-ce le cas.

Retrouvant enfin mes moyens, je le soulève du sol, sans effort.

Il est léger, si léger… et si maigre.

Comme s'il n'avait rien avalé de solide depuis des mois.

Comme s'il n'avait fait que s'imbiber d'alcool et de pluie… depuis deux semaines.

Dans mon salon, le sol est jonché de bouteilles plus ou moins vides. Pas d'affreux whisky de supermarché, cette fois, non. Des alcools rares, vieux, chers, puissants… et parfois interdits.

Comme sa présence ici.

Au creux de mes bras.

Sur mon vieux fauteuil de cuir noir, si confortable, traîne une chemise froissée, plus vraiment blanche.

Bonne à faire un feu de cheminée.

Le tonnerre gronde, lourdement.

Dans la lumière ténue d'un éclair, je distingue une larme roulant sur sa joue trop pâle.

Naissant au coin de son œil, vivant sur sa peau lisse, mourant sur mes lèvres, la perle salée voit sa vie assassinée par un baiser tremblant.

Ses vêtements glacés, sales, ruisselants d'eau, laissent choir leurs excédents sur mon parquet impeccable et sur mes tapis, tandis que je cherche quelque chose, n'importe quoi, qui puisse le protéger de la pluie. L'enveloppant finalement dans une vieille couverture qui traînait là, je ressors, prenant à peine le temps de claquer le battant de la porte avant de me mettre à courir comme un dératé, pieds et torse nus sous une pluie battante, serrant son corps brûlant contre mon cœur battant enfin, à rompre des diamants.

Sur mon passage, je ne remarque pas les rares badauds me regardant débouler, les yeux ronds.

Fort heureusement, aucun n'aura eu le temps de remarquer mes iris couleur de sang…

Aussi sanglantes que ces pupilles infernales, qui m'observent en permanence depuis ma plus tendre enfance.

.

.

**°°O°O°O°°**

.

.

Je ne sais pas ce qui leur arrive, à tous, et ça m'énerve.

Kiba ronfle comme un bienheureux débile sur sa sempiternelle vieille banquette toute pourrie, loin d'être l'incarnation même de la discrétion…

Shino, lui, est aux petits soins avec les deux clébards, sans en avoir l'air, comme toujours. Si si, même le vrai loup est torché, mais ça aussi, comme pour le maître, c'est une habitude.

Shikamaru… lui, outre sa perpétuelle flemmardise déjà très agaçante, passe son temps à broyer du noir, le nez dans son verre, et ça m'énerve. Mieux vaut donc qu'il ne croise pas ma route.

Naruto… parlons-en, de Naruto, tiens !

Il m'évite, le faquin !

Le rat !

Le sale flétan du bois de Boulogne !

Et les rares fois où je le croise, il vide des bouteilles et fait son huître, comme si je n'existais pas… d'ailleurs, plus personne n'existe à ses yeux, depuis quelques temps, à part peut-être Shino, et encore !

C'est uniquement parce que c'est lui qui détient le stock d'alcool !

-Putain !

-Quelle vulgarité, venant d'une jeune Impératrice… je suis choqué, lance le barman d'un ton narquois.

Mais c'est qu'il serait presque désagréable, celui-là !

-C'est quoi, ce bordel ? Entre Naruto qui fait la gueule tout le temps et qui passe ses nuits à se torcher, et l'autre clébard, là-bas, qui n'en finit plus de cuver, sans parler du déluge dehors, ne me dis pas que toi aussi, tu vas virer cinglé ?

-Je cuve pas, j'ai la crève ! proteste une voix rocailleuse et étouffée, derrière une table.

-Mais oui, bien sûr, à d'autres, connard !

L'homme aux lunettes noires pose un verre de rhum devant moi, mais se tient tu.

Ils me gonflent, à la fin, tous autant qu'ils sont ! Mais de quelle bande de larves infirmes et dépressive ai-je hérité ?

-Sakura, tu t'énerves de plus en plus facilement, ces derniers temps, et je ne te parle même pas de ton langage pour le moins épouvantable… chacun a sa propre façon de réagir face à la situation… tente de temporiser le barman.

-Mais quelle situation, bordel ! Y'a pas de situation qui tienne, vous êtes tous chiants, allez crever la gueule ouverte si vous voulez, mais en silence !

-Tu es la seule à faire du bruit, me fait-il remarquer.

Putain, je vais le frapper, je vous jure que je vais le frapper !

Mais où Diable est donc passé le gentil Shino si discret, impartial et impassible qui jamais au grand jamais n'emmerderait personne avec des répliques à la con qui n'ont pour seul but dans l'existence que de me foutre en rogne ?

-Tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe, encore, où faut-il que je me fâche pour de bon, et tu sais que ce ne sera pas joli à voir !

-Tu sais parfaitement ce qu'il se passe. Tu fais semblant de ne rien voir parce que c'était ce que tu voulais, et que finalement, en l'obtenant, tu te rends compte que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Dis-toi que nous pensons à la même chose que toi, et que se savoir incapables de protéger notre gamin, tout démons que nous sommes, est une chose assez dérangeante en soi pour que nous devenions assez chiants pour que tu nous demandes, à nous, d'aller crever ailleurs.

-Tu ne devrais pas parler autant, Shino, tu vas t'abîmer la voix, toi qui passes d'ordinaire pour un presque muet… dis-je d'une voix mielleuse, adoptant son attitude emmerdante du jour.

-Je t'emmerde, Impératrice, réplique t-il d'un ton égal, posant brutalement un verre de vin devant moi.

Je lâche un grognement menaçant, avant de demander, plus calmement, après avoir vidé mon verre :

-Et mon petit corbeau ?

-Shikamaru… soupire t-il. Il s'est prit d'affection pour quelques uns de ses nouveaux amis. Je crois qu'ils lui rappellent Chôji… et l'un d'eux commence à s'embourber de la même façon que Shika à l'époque.

-Ah. Tu m'étonnes qu'il fasse la gueule. Ressers-moi du vin, tiens.

Shikamaru… encore un sacré hurluberlu dépressif, tiens.

Dans sa prime jeunesse, il passait le plus clair de son temps avec un ami d'enfance, Chôji. On m'a raconté que ces deux andouilles s'entendaient comme larrons en foire, qu'ils étaient les deux doigts de la main. Ensemble, ils faisaient les quatre cent coups, tels les sales gamins insupportables qu'ils étaient. Ils faisaient l'école buissonnière pour aller draguer des filles plus vieilles qu'eux, et faisaient le mur, le soir, pour aller manger un morceau ensemble.

Cul et chemise, je vous dis.

Sauf qu'un soir, ça a mal tourné.

Dans les temps actuels, les rues sont assez calmes, compte tenu du contexte. Mais il y a quelques années encore, les fusillades entre rivaux éclataient fréquemment.

Un soir, les deux crétins furent pris dans l'une d'elles. Pour protéger son meilleur ami, Chôji mit sa vie en danger.

Il la perdit peu après que la rixe eut prit fin, dans un lit d'hôpital, alors que Shikamaru, bien que lui aussi blessé, siégeait à son chevet, tel un chien enragé, refusant que les médecins ne l'approchent et ne l'arrachent à la vue, à la poigne rassurante de son ami d'enfance.

Je n'étais pas encore de ce monde, à l'époque, je n'ai su tout cela que des années plus tard… mais je la vois, cette scène.

L'autre, enrubanné de pansements, coincé entre une assistance respiratoire et un cardiogramme, faible et agonisant, mais sa main serrée de toutes ses forces.

Et l'autre, sale, sanguinolent, le regard fou et l'âme en furie, refusant de le lâcher jusqu'au dernier instant, menaçant toute personne tentant de l'approcher de tout ce qui a pu lui tomber sous la main.

Jamais je n'ai vu Shikamaru en colère.

Je l'ai toujours connu ainsi. Calme. Las. Triste.

Apathique.

Fatigué de cette existence.

Suite à la mort de son presque frère, Shikamaru a sombré.

Dans l'alcool. Et la drogue.

Pour se payer sa came, le bruit court qu'il se prostituait.

Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai. Je n'ai jamais demandé, et je ne veux pas savoir. Je n'ai pas envie de savoir à quel point ceux que j'aime peuvent souffrir.

Je préfère faire l'autruche.

Une nuit, Shikamaru a atterri, je ne sais comment, ici même. Devant ce comptoir.

Il y a vu Shun et Kiba, qui les avaient aidés à se sortir de la fusillade. Qui avaient failli sauver Chôji.

Il leur a demandé s'ils se souvenaient de lui. Kiba lui répondit qu'il se souvenait de son parfum.

Depuis…

Depuis, Shikamaru est devenu le Corbeau, et tente de s'infiltrer dans les réseaux du Roi. Pour le renverser.

Pour que moi, qui ait perdu mon Roi de la même manière que lui a perdu son frère, des mêmes mains, je puisse nous venger.

-Impératrice ?

-Mon petit corbeau, je pensais justement à toi… murmurais-je dans un sourire, sans pour autant me retourner.

L'oiseau en question, le visage à moitié dissimulé dans la pénombre de sa capuche, s'assieds à ma droite, attirant mon attention. Derrière lui, trois personnes, figées dans l'ombre.

Sur leurs gardes.

Le premier, le gorille de la troupe, l'air méfiant, tout de noir vêtu, jette autour de lui des regards anxieux.

Le second, au regard clair et brillant d'intelligence, triture d'une main distraite une mèche de sa longue chevelure d'ébène, des cernes dénaturant son visage de porcelaine maigrelet trônant sous ses yeux vagues.

Mais c'est le troisième qui attire le plus mon attention, bien qu'il paraisse plus effacé que ses deux camarades. Environs une vingtaine d'année. Grand, plus grand que moi.

De courts cheveux d'un rouge éclatant. Une peau claire, comme si jamais, comme nous, il ne voyait la lumière du soleil.

Tout de noir vêtu, un jean élimé, un tee-shirt Slipknot, des bracelets de force, des piercings plein les oreilles, à l'arcade, à la lèvre inférieure… un regard d'un profond bleu de pleine met tirant sur le vert métallique, cerné de khôl dont le noir laisse encore plus éclater la couleur.

Et la douleur.

Son regard me fait penser à celui de mon petit protégé…

J'imagine que, si je savais encore ressentir quoi que ce soit envers d'autres que ceux qui me sont le plus proches, cela devrait me faire peur. Mais les faits sont là.

Je ne ressens rien, à l'égard de ces inconnus paumés dans notre antre.

Notre antichambre des Enfers.

Après s'être fait servir un bourbon, l'oiseau de malheur se tourne vers moi, entonnant de sa voix morne les présentations :

-Ce soir, j'ai l'immense honneur de présenter à ton regard le cousin de l'héritière du clan Hyuuga, Neji, ainsi que les frères de l'un de ses suivantes, Sabaku no Gaara, ainsi que son aîné, Kankuro. Les seuls du troupeau qui ne soient pas des abrutis, voire des connards finis. Mais peut-être les connais-tu déjà, toi qui fis partie du monde des lumières…

Je m'étouffe presque dans mon verre, proprement hilare.

-J'ai quitté le « monde des lumières » depuis des années, pourquoi voudrais-tu que j'y connaisse encore qui que ce soit ? De plus, ma famille était des plus hauts rangs, je ne côtoyais pas grand monde. Toutefois, j'ai connu Hinata Hyuuga. Une jeune fille tout à fait charmante, quelque peut fragile, me semble t-il. Mais sa famille a fait la gueule à la mienne à cause du fait que je sois promise au baron de Konoha, le meilleur parti du pays…

Le bruit d'une chute se fait entendre tandis que les yeux des trois nouveaux venus s'agrandissent de stupéfaction. Lorsque je tourne mon regard dans sa direction, je m'aperçois que Kiba a malencontreusement glissé au bas de sa banquette pour se vautrer à côté de son chien.

-Eh bien, je lance avec une étincelle moqueuse dans la voix, tu ne tiens même plus couché ?

-La ferme, entend t-on grommeler douloureusement, de sous une table.

-Et ce n'est pas la peine de faire cette tronche, jamais je n'épouserais Sasuke Uchiha. Je vous rappelle que je suis déchue, déshéritée, virée quoi. De plus, bien que ce richissime bellâtre m'aie parfaitement convenu il y a dix ans, je n'ai plus la moindre envie de croiser de nouveau son chemin. Ni à lui, ni à aucun homme de sa sorte.

Un rire discret se fait entendre derrière le bar :

-On voit mal notre magnifique impératrice finir avec un noble, à moins de vouloir perpétuer ton propre malheur… Haruno Sakura.

Nous échangeons un sourire quelque peu malsain, avant qu'il ne retourne à ses verres, morne et dépressif qu'il est ce soir.

Le con.

Près de moi, les trois jeunes hommes continuent de m'observer en silence. Shikamaru, quand à lui, sirote son bourbon « on the rock » avec délice, un petit sourire aux lèvres, certainement content de retrouver sa place habituelle au comptoir.

Espèce de pochtron.

Bande de prunes d'eau de vie.

Mais il parait que quand on fait soi-même des bêtises, on n'a rien à dire. Je me tiens donc tue, savourant, verre après verre, cette divine bouteille de vin que m'a dégottée mon _bartender_ favori.

Distraitement, mon regard se pose sur le rouquin, qui s'est laissé choir sur le tabouret d'à côté et a commandé un rhum-café tel un fin connaisseur de cette denrée, pourtant rare partout ailleurs.

Son regard, sous la lumière diffuse du comptoir, brille d'un éclat bleu mordant.

J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment.

-Shino, ne trouves-tu pas un peu étrange que Naruto ne soit pas là, à cette heure, lui qui vient s'imbiber tous les soirs, depuis quelques temps ?

-Peut-être est-il encore en train de massacrer la porte d'entrée de l'Uchiha… élude t-il, vaseux.

-A vingt-deux heures ? Tu te fous de moi ? commençais-je à m'énerver, fronçant les sourcils.

Je déteste avoir de mauvais pressentiments.

Parce que j'ai toujours raison, bien que parfois, il vaille bien mieux se tromper.

_« Te quiero puta »_ de _Rammstein_ retentit, me procurant, par la même occasion, un sursaut désagréable dans la poitrine. Shino dégaine un portable, puis réponds à l'appel.

Ben voyons.

Il écoute ça, lui ? Mes aïeux. Si je surprenais cet hurluberlu lunatique à écouter des mantras tibétains en fumant des substances illicites, je ne suis même plus certaine que cela parviendrait à m'étonner de sa part…

N'importe quoi, ce rade…

-Tu es sûre de toi, Karin ?

Autant vous dire que l'angoisse qui point dans sa voix, chose totalement inhabituelle chez cet individu de type extra-terrestre au sang froid hors du commun, ne fait rien pour arranger mon soudain malaise.

-Bien. Merci, Karin.

Quelques instants plus tard, je me fige sur place, statufiée, malgré l'ouragan d'horreur qui se démène en moi.

Je vois les lèvres de Shino remuer, mais un bourdonnement m'assourdit.

Je vois ma main se crisper sur mon verre, qui menace de se fissurer, mais je ne parviens à relâcher la pression.

Je ne contrôle plus rien.

A ma gauche, Shikamaru m'observe d'un air soucieux, les yeux écarquillés de terreur, les mains tendues, prêtes à me rattraper si jamais je vacille.

Dans la salle flotte un affreux silence. Tous les clients se sont tus, incapables de réagir de quelque façon que ce soit. Incapables de bouger d'un centimètre.

Puis soudain… la débandade.

Mon verre de vin explose dans ma main, faisant sursauter tout le monde, permettant à nos cœurs de recommencer à battre, à nos respiration de se remettre à couler progressivement.

Le bruit d'une table bousculée attire mon attention, mais je n'ai qu'à peine le temps de lever les yeux pour voir la porte se refermer sur Kiba et son clébard, qui détalent comme des lapins, plus rapides que l'éclair.

Je suis encore là, statufiée, quand une main m'agrippe le bras.

Ce que personne, connaissant mes réflexes souvent quelque peu violents, ne se permettrait de faire.

Après s'être prit un coup de coude instinctif dans le ventre, la personne se permet tout de même de me secouer comme un prunier en criant presque :

-Allez ! Réveillez-vous, je vous emmène !

Quelques minutes plus tard, voilà que je me retrouve à presque courir dans les couloirs de l'Underworld, perchée sur mes talons aiguilles de quinze centimètre, aussi désorientée que Shikamaru dont la main, tout comme la mienne, semble emprisonnée dans celle d'un rouquin à la limite de l'hystérie.

Il ne faut que peu de temps avant qu'il ne nous sorte des sous-sols, et ne nous enfourne dans sa voiture, hagards que nous sommes. Quelques instants encore, avant que je ne réalise quelle direction nous prenons.

L'hôpital.

Mon petit protégé… mon presque fils…

Mon ange.

Mon Naruto est à l'hôpital.

.

.

**°°O°O°O°°**

.

.

Les yeux fixés sur cette lanterne rouge, j'attends.

J'attends que cette saloperie veuille bien passer au vert.

L'infirmière en chef m'a forcé à m'assoir sur une chaise, posé une lourde couverture sur mes épaules nues et vigoureusement frictionné, avant de me fourrer, non sans autorité, une tasse de chocolat brûlant dans les mains.

J'aurais pu rester debout, dans ce couloir trop blanc, indéfiniment. Tremblant de froid, ou d'angoisse, je ne sais trop.

Recroquevillé sur mon siège inconfortable, la tête posée sur mes genoux, j'attends.

Depuis combien de temps ? Aucune idée.

Cela pourrait être cinq minutes.

Cela pourrait être trois jours.

Je n'en sais foutre rien.

Lorsqu'il sort de cet antre aseptisé, il semble dormir paisiblement, sur son brancard.

Je me lève pour le suivre, les genoux tremblant, manquant de m'étaler sur le carrelage étincelant. Une main se pose sur mon épaule.

C'est une femme. Grande, blonde, peut-être la trentaine. Belle. Mais je m'attarde moins sur ce détail que sur sa blouse blanche, et sur sa voix, étrangement lointaine.

-Sa vie n'est plus en danger, mais nous allons le garder quelques temps. Je me charge de prévenir son vieux fou de père, vous pouvez rester près de lui.

Il me faut quelques instants pour comprendre le sens de ses paroles, encore un peu plus pour saisir qu'il s'agit là de la directrice de l'hôpital, elle-même.

Une seconde, je me demande jusqu'à quel point elle connait Naruto pour ainsi se charger personnellement de lui, mais l'idée ne fait que m'effleurer avant de s'évaporer dans le néant cosmique de mon esprit embrumé.

-Je demanderais à Shizune de vous trouver une chemise et des chaussures. En attendant, vous devriez le rejoindre…

Je n'attends guère plus longtemps avant de m'élancer, pieds nus dans ce couloir glacé, à la poursuite du brancard, qui a presque disparu dans l'ascenseur.

L'homme qui le mène dans ses nouveaux appartements immaculés me regarde, les yeux ronds, puis me sourit.

-Vous l'avez emmené jusqu'ici, n'est-ce pas ?

J'acquiesce, incapable de prononcer un mot.

-Merci, souffle t-il simplement avec un sourire presque candide.

Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour comprendre qu'en ce lieu aussi, Naruto est considéré comme un ange, et que tout le monde semble le connaitre et le couver comme un poussin fragile.

Il n'y aurait donc que dans le milieu huppé qu'est notre académie que personne ne saurait l'apprécier sciemment à sa juste valeur…

Quelques minutes plus tard, le blond est installé dans son nouveau lit, et une chaise est posée à son chevet, à mon intention, mais je préfère m'éloigner de quelques pas pour regarder par la fenêtre.

Au dehors, la teinte rosée des nuages lourds me laissent penser que la lune est déjà levée, et qu'il fait nuit noire. L'averse assène toujours avec violence ses attaques sur la ville, mais je sais qu'il n'y a pas le moindre pet de vent, malgré la proximité de la côte.

Etrange pays que Lúa.

Dans mon reflet ténu flamboie l'éclat rougeoyant de mes iris.

Avant de revenir ici, cela ne m'arrivait que très rarement. A présent, à la moindre émotion, la pupille du démon se réveille.

Sans doute est-ce que je deviens fou. De plus en plus dément.

Sans doute est-ce la faute de cette ville, de son âme. De sa Lune.

De son ange.

Oui, bien étrange pays que Lúa…

.

.

**°°O°O°O°°**

.

.

Lorsque je m'arrête, plein d'appréhension, devant cette chambre faiblement éclairée, mon cœur n'a pas encore cessé sa course.

Celle-ci n'est pas due à ma petite randonnée pédestre accélérée au travers des rues de la ville, bien sûr. Même si j'ai rarement couru aussi vite, durant mes presque trente années d'existence.

Je savais bien que j'avais un mauvais pressentiment.

Je savais bien que ce n'était pas normal.

Qu'il aurait déjà dû être là, en train de vider des verres en ma compagnie.

Je le sais bien, que je devrais toujours faire confiance à mon instinct. Il n'a jamais eu tort.

Je suis une bête sauvage.

On n'a osé m'arrêter, à l'accueil, malgré mon allure débraillée et mon loup gigantesque puant le chien mouillé. L'infirmière en chef elle-même m'a amené jusqu'à la chambre, puis m'a planté là, devant cette vitre, m'enjoignant dans un sourire gentil à ne pas faire de bruit afin de ne pas _les_ réveiller.

_Eux_.

Lui, paisible dans son lit, ses cheveux nacrés étalés sur l'oreiller lui donnant vraiment l'air, avec la lumière diffuse, d'un ange pur et irréel, une perfusion plantée dans le bras et un tube passant sous son nez, bercé par les _bips_ rassurants de son cardiogramme.

Et à côté de lui, l'_autre_. Lui aussi dort, assis sur une chaise, la tête posée sur ses bras croisés sur le matelas. L'une de ses mains agrippant les doigts du blond, se resserre de temps en temps, compulsivement, comme si, du plus profond de ses rêves, il gardait la peur de le lâcher et de le perdre.

Dans un coin de la pièce dorment ce qui ressemble à une chemise blanche et une paire de baskets élimées, posées sur un meuble blanc. Cela me fait sourire.

Jamais je ne l'ai vu porter autre chose que ses sempiternelles derbies de cuir griffées de marques de luxe. Je veux voir la tête qu'il fera lorsqu'il verra la tête de ces vieilles godasses.

Je ne sais combien de temps je reste là, planté dans le couloir, vacillant sur mes appuis. Mon regard flotte du visage angélique endormi aux épaules nues, presque décharnées, se soulevant doucement sous une couverture polaire orange vif, qui ne cesse de glisser doucement au rythme de la respiration de son hôte.

Un moment plus tard, quelques minutes ou quelques heures, je n'en sais foutre rien, deux personnes déboulent à mes côtés, avant de se figer, stupéfaites, tandis qu'une troisième, le rouquin sexy dont je ne souviens pas le nom, reste discrètement en retrait de la scène.

-Finalement, tu as perdu ton pari, Sakura… ricane le corbeau.

Elle ne prend même pas la peine de lui répondre. Même pas un petit « ta gueule ».

Lentement, elle pousse la porte et pénètre dans la chambre faiblement éclairée. Derrière la vitre sombre s'étendent la ville et ses lueurs féériques, terre promise des âmes errantes du monde entier. Et dans cette pièce sans âme, encombrée de machines, le parfum de deux entités diamétralement opposées se mélangent, se faufilant entre les odeurs de propre et d'aseptisé.

Je ne peux voir que son dos, ses épaules qui se soulèvent spasmodiquement, mais je n'ai pas besoin d'en savoir plus pour voir les larmes roulant sur ses joues lisses, invisibles.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle caresse doucement la joue de son protégé, puis le bras de l'endormi à son chevet, que je comprends.

Elle ne voulait pas.

Elle ne voulait pas que son ange souffre comme elle a souffert en aimant un démon. Car ce genre de miracle n'a d'égal que la douleur qu'il engendre. Elle le sait.

Je le sais.

Tous ceux qui ont aimé un démon le savent, qu'importent l'époque et les circonstances.

Mais finalement, elle doit être contente d'avoir perdu son pari, n'est-ce pas ? Pouvoir vivre ça avant la fin de ses jours est un cadeau dont tout le monde ne peut se vanter.

Même si ça fait mal.

Même si on finit par en crever.

Et puis, finalement…

-Je trouve qu'ils vont bien ensemble, l'Epervier et l'Ange de Lúa…

.

.

**oO°OoTsuzuku...oO°Oo**

.

.

**SAUVEZ LES CHAPITRES !**

**Donnez-leurs à bouffer**

**.**

**ENVOYEZ-LEURS DES REVIEWS !**

**(et du riz =D)**

**.**

**.**


	10. Seuls au monde

.

.

.

**Note de l'auteuze:** Je suis faaaatiguééééée... T^T QUATOOORZE PAAAGES quoi...

**Dédicace: **A mon Nii-chan, et à _toi_...

.

.

**°°O°O°O°O°O°O°°**

.

.

**Chapitre Huit : « _Seuls au monde…_ »**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_« La voix de la pluie qui s'écrase lourdement sur le bitume, si mélancolique et poétique…_

_Ecoutes-la chanter avec moi._

_Reviens-moi… »_

.

.

**°°O°O°O°°**

.

.

Trois jours.

Cela fait trois jours qu'il est dans cette chambre immaculée, plongé dans un sommeil artificiel.

Trois jours qu'il ne veut pas se réveiller.

Trois jours que l'Epervier n'a quasiment pas bougé de cette foutue chaise, et que je ne peux rien y faire.

Trois jours qu'il lui tient la main, l'air perdu.

Trois jours qu'il n'a pas chassé.

Trois jours que la pluie s'est arrêtée.

Et tout le monde fait comme si de rien n'était, mais a l'air passablement déprimé…

Shino a cassé trois verres en quatre heures de service, ce qu'il ne fait jamais, à force de les frotter. Kiba a disparu de la circulation. Je crois qu'il rôde dans les rues, ou alors il se fait entretenir par Karin.

J'ai attiré six hommes dans mes filets, la nuit dernière. Ils sont vivants, mais ont bien failli visiter l'Enfer entre mes bras de succube. J'ai revu une vieille conquête, un étranger richissime. Aujourd'hui, il a tenu à m'emmener faire les boutiques, puis à m'inviter boire un café. Il m'a raconté qu'après m'avoir rencontré, il avait cessé de courir les jupons impunément.

D'un coup de crocs, je l'avais guéri.

A présent, le voilà fiancé, et futur père d'une petite fille.

Il m'a dit qu'il lui donnerait mon nom. Sakura.

Me voilà donc vêtue de Valentino, comme au bon vieux temps… comme dans mon ancienne vie.

Lorsque j'ai revu Uchiha Sasuke… je me suis souvenue de choses dont je n'avais pas envie de me souvenir. Ces années de bonheur, quand j'étais petite fille. Et ces années de vide. Après lui.

Et avant Shunsui.

Je lui en ai voulu, pour ça. Je ne voulais pas que Naruto l'aime comme je l'ai aimé, et je ne veux pas qu'il l'aime comme j'aime Shun. Surtout pas.

Je le considère comme mon fils. Je suis arrivée dans ce monde avant lui. Il y a atterri à onze ans, environs, puisque personne n'a de certitudes quand à son âge, j'en avais quinze. Avec Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru et d'autres, nous avons fait de cet enfant inconnu, perdu et seul, notre protégé.

Il était à nous. Il en sera toujours ainsi.

Nous voulions garder ce petit ange du regard d'un monde cruel… nous n'avons pas réussi, ou si peu. On ne peut pas éternellement garder un ange dans une cage dorée.

Je ne peux pas l'empêcher d'aimer.

Mais je ne voulais pas que Sasuke l'abandonne comme il l'a fait avec moi… j'ai voulu les arrêter. Mais tout m'empêchait de le faire.

On ne peut pas aimer, et empêcher son presque enfant de connaître ça…

Mais à présent, lorsque chaque jour je vois cet homme si seul, ce monstre de misanthropie et de cynisme assoiffé de vengeance, dépérir au chevet de mon petit ange… tout s'embrase en moi.

Je me sens seule. Je ne me sens pas bien.

Parce que je sais qu'au fond, je finirais toute seule… mais que peut-être, eux, pourraient avoir cet avenir qui m'a été promis, puis arraché sans état d'âme.

Je ne veux pas que Sasuke l'abandonne comme il m'a abandonné… mais lorsque je vois leurs mains inlassablement entrelacées, je me rends compte que je comptais sans doute moins aux yeux de l'enfant qu'il était, que Naruto aux yeux de l'homme qu'il est devenu.

Et je me dis que même si l'on en venait à assassiner son clan une fois encore, il ne le quitterait pas. Il n'en aurait pas la force.

Mon protégé a su atteindre son cœur, alors qu'il était sensé ne plus en avoir. C'est le genre de choses qui n'arrivent que dans ce monde.

Un monde où un démon peut tomber amoureux d'un ange, même s'il ne devrait pas avoir le droit d'aimer.

-Sakura ?

-Je suis fatiguée, Shino… si fatiguée… je ne vais pas bien.

-Je le sais, crois-moi. Peut-être devrais-tu prendre un peu l'air, t'offrir quelques vacances… retourner _la_ voir… peut-être que, cette fois, tu devrais lui parler, lui dire qui tu es…

-Non, Shino. Elle est bien plus en sécurité là-bas qu'ici. Elle est bien plus heureuse en ne sachant rien… et je ne serais pas capable de m'occuper d'elle.

-Tu en es capable, Sakura. Tu es l'Impératrice de Lúa, tu as déjà élevé des dizaines d'enfants bien plus turbulents qu'elle. Tu nous as eus à ta charge, moi, Shikamaru, Karin, et Kiba. Tu es la plus belle femme de cette terre, et sans conteste la plus forte, bien sûr que tu en es capable. Tu n'es pas obligée de finir seule, tu sais…

-Mais toi non plus, Shino. Tu as beau être le seul et l'unique _Golden_ _Eagle_, voué à observer le monde dépérissant sous ton regard prétendument impassible… tu n'es pas forcé de mourir seul.

.

.

**°°O°O°O°°**

.

.

La pluie s'est arrêtée.

Pourtant, le vent souffle par longues et inlassables bourrasques, créant des tourbillons dans les feuilles mortes et donnant aux sachets plastiques une vie que jamais ils n'ont eue.

Dans ma main, un verre rempli de rhum au parfum entêtant, entre mes doigts, une cigarette sur laquelle je tire régulièrement.

Dans la rue, en contrebas, les gens passent.

La plupart ne regardent même pas les filles postées là, dont les manteaux de plumes et de soie légère s'envolent. Elles ressemblent à de délicieux oiseaux rares, fragiles mais empoisonnés, déployant leurs ramures colorées sous les regards de leurs proies qui se sentent l'âme de prédateurs.

Elles foisonnent sous les lampadaires, sous les porches, elles tournent, elles dansent dans la lumière d'un jour mourant, et leurs pépiements faussement enjoués qui cachent leur peine profonde emplissent les rues tristes et sales d'une vie qu'on n'aurait pu soupçonner sans elles.

A l'intérieur des troquets aux dehors austères, les rires gras des hommes résonnent, et ils frappent les tables et les comptoirs du plat de leurs mains larges, reversant sur le bois fatigué leurs bières et leurs vins aigres, et plus tard, lorsqu'ils auront bien ri et auront reçu leur paye, ils iront culbuter leur régulière et lui raconter les déboires des autres dans un sourire narquois et tendre à la fois.

Peut-être leur apporteront-ils un bouquet un peu fané avec leurs billets chiffonnés tâchés, faisant ainsi montre d'un romantisme bourru qu'on ne leur soupçonnerait même pas, et une fois qu'ils auront expiré leur plaisir entre leurs cuisses, ils partiront retrouver leur quotidien de merde, mais qu'ils affectionnent tant, ils retrouveront leur comptoir sordide et rejoindront leurs comparses avec lesquels ils boiront encore à la santé des putains voluptueuses, et cracheront sur leurs femmes infidèles.

L'homme est si seul, en fin de compte.

Et l'homme seul et avisé connaît le remède à ses maux.

L'homme avisé boit sa paye et s'endort dans les bras des oiseaux tropicaux ou dans le caniveau, ou même sur le comptoir qui l'accueille si chaleureusement, il évite de rentrer chez lui et de revoir sa femme furieuse et ses marmots braillards.

L'homme avisé et seul s'accompagne d'autres hommes aussi avisés que lui, et de bière aigre dans laquelle ils s'abandonnent avec langueur en braillant en chœur, et oublient qu'un jour, ils avaient un foyer.

L'homme finit seul, en fin de compte.

Alors pourquoi continue t-il à se débattre, à s'offrir l'illusion de la fortune jusqu'au cœur de sa misère, à s'offrir l'amour le temps d'une heure, d'une nuit, dans les bras d'une dame dont il ne connait pas le véritable nom, qui lui offre son joli corps, qui lui vends ses vertus, et qui demain ira partager son lit avec son meilleur ami…

L'homme est triste…

Mais c'est lorsqu'il est le plus triste que dans ses yeux brillent le plus de vie, et que dans ses sourires brillent le plus d'étoiles, et c'est dans de tels quartiers que chaque nuit les hommes offrent des croissants de lune à toutes les filles aux fragrance nocturnes dont les seins ronds accueillent les rires tonitruants de leurs compagnons de fortune.

-Karin ? Ne trouves-tu pas que les quartiers tels que celui-ci sont les plus romantiques du monde ?

Elle éclate de rire, assise sur le bord du balcon, vêtue seulement de ma vieille chemise plus très blanche, et son pied nu se balance dans le vide au rythme de l'accordéon de Brel que crache sa stéréo en boucle.

-Disons que nos mensonges sont plus honnêtes que ceux des bonnes gens… souffle t-elle dans une bouffée de fumée grise. Notre amour est peut-être vendu, mais il est plus sincère qu'aucun autre.

Son sourire est doux comme un duvet de rouge-gorge, sur son visage pâle dans la lueur agonisante de la fin du jour. Elle est belle, Karin, le plus beau des oiseaux de ces pavés gris fer qui vendent chaque jour les faveurs de ses habitantes au cœur d'or.

Elle possède un grand duplex avec balcon de fer forgé, dans lequel elle n'invite que quelques clients privilégiés qui s'endorment comme des enfants heureux au creux de son sein rebondi, dans ses draps de satin rouge comme une nuit de Lúa.

Karin, c'est la reine de ce quartier, et de tous ceux clairsemés de filles de joie, dans cette ville où les femmes sont maîtresses du monde. Tout le monde la connait, et tout le monde l'aime.

Il y a longtemps, très longtemps, j'étais jaloux d'elle. Parce qu'elle connait Shino depuis plus longtemps que moi, et surtout parce que je croyais qu'elle l'aimait.

Puis j'ai compris que Karin aime tous les hommes, mais que Shino n'avait jamais eu droit à ses faveurs, et qu'aucun des deux ne l'avait demandé.

Alors moi aussi, j'ai aimé Karin.

Et lorsque je ne supporte plus de regarder ce visage lisse à la beauté écorchée dissimulée dans le secret des sous-sols de la ville, je viens ici. Lorsque je ne supporte plus d'en aimer un autre de loin, je viens l'aimer, elle, de près.

Je suis comme ces vieux compères aux rires gras et parfumés d'alcool, dans les boui-bouis d'en bas, je bois, j'oublie la maison vide qui fut autrefois mon foyer, et je viens pleurer mon existence perdue et mon cœur déchiré dans les bras de ma régulière.

Moi aussi, je suis un homme seul et avisé…

.

.

**°°O°O°O°°**

.

.

Lorsque je débarque, il fait nuit.

Une bourrasque chaleureuse m'accueille, faisant perler quelques gouttes de sueur sur mon front. Cela faisait longtemps, si longtemps que je n'avais revu ma chère et tendre, ma belle Lúa.

C'est comme si rien n'avait changé, depuis dix ans que j'ai déserté ces terres de Providence. Dans les alentours de la gare, il y a la vie, jour et nuit. D'ici jusqu'au port, il y a le centre-ville, ses bars, ses salles d'arcade, ses boutiques qui ne ferment jamais, et ses oiseaux de nuit qui font la fête sans cesse, à se demander quand ils vivent, quand ils dorment.

D'ici au port, il y a les rires, l'insouciance, les amours sans lendemain et celles qui dureront toujours, dans le secret des cœurs abîmés ou encore candides.

Ils restent tous ensembles, insensibles aux dangers de la nuit, ne se souciant que de la minute qui suit, oubliant celle qui précède, cachant derrière leurs sourires étincelants et leurs pépiements incessants la peine d'un quotidien de merde désespérément vide de sens, offrant à la nuit la vie que le jour ne mérite plus à leurs yeux brillants d'alcool.

Je les connais bien, les oiseaux de nuit de Konoha, qui rêvent d'avenir mais se fichent de mourir ce soir, tant qu'ils crèvent dans un sourire et dans les lueurs enchanteresses de la rue.

Au loin, il y a la lumière des bateaux, au large, ceux qui viennent d'appareiller, et ceux qui accosteront bientôt, et aussi ceux qui sont déjà ou encore à quai, dont les marins français, américains ou philippins ont déjà rejoint leurs pareils dans les troquets des bas-quartiers, où ils se pendent aux cous graciles des filles qui leurs offrent la douceur et la tendresse dont ils ont tant manqué durant leur labeur de plusieurs mois en pleine mer.

Descendant de la gare jusqu'à ces quartiers à l'apparence sordide, mais à l'âme inestimable, je lève distraitement le nez en l'air, humant las arômes uniques au monde de ces rues qui m'avaient tant manqués.

Des filles trop jeunes et trop belles se pâment devant moi, d'autres, plus anciennes, mais toujours aussi séduisantes, me reconnaissent et me demandent des nouvelles, où j'étais tout ce temps, si je reviendrais les voir bientôt, si je leur jouerais encore du violon, si je leur offrirais des brins de muguet et des roses, comme autrefois.

Certains clochards, aussi, me saluent avec bonhommie, un jeune me demande un peu de monnaie, un aîné lui assène une claque derrière la tête en s'excusant en riant auprès de moi, son chien me saute dessus et me lèche goulûment le visage sous mon hilarité.

Oui, Lúa m'avait manqué.

C'est ici, chez moi.

Et ces dix années durant lesquelles je me suis senti si seul, par-delà le monde, à Paris, à Londres ou ailleurs, me paraissent bien loin à présent.

J'ai retrouvé mon foyer, peuplé de millier d'oiseaux de nuit et d'oiselles voluptueuses, éclairé par l'irréalité des rires sous les néons et les lampadaires.

D'un balcon deux étages au-dessus de moi s'échappent les notes d'_Amsterdam_ de Brel, et je souris en pensant à cette ville si particulière que j'ai quitté il y a à peine plus d'une semaine, qui me semble à des années lumières d'ici.

En levant mes yeux vairons en direction de la musique, j'aperçois un torse nu aux muscles luisants de sueur et à la peau de miel, surmonté d'une touffe de cheveux hirsutes et d'un regard aussi brillant que le sourire est effrayant, accompagné d'une jeune femme nue sous une chemise usée jusqu'à la corde, une jambe nue pendant dans le vide, aux longs cheveux noirs retenus par un crayon et au regard bleu plus perçant que celui d'un rapace.

Sur une petite table est posée une grande bouteille de rhum, une de sucre de canne et une coupelle de citron vert coupé en quartiers, ainsi que deux paquets de cigarettes.

Dans leurs mains, il y a un verre à moitié plein et une cigarette se consumant à la brise de l'intérieur des rues.

-Karin ? Kiba ?

-Tiens, un revenant, chantonne la voix de la jeune femme. Si je m'attendais à te revoir un jour en ces latitudes… l'hiver était-il trop mordant, en Europe ?

-Disons que j'avais le mal du pays, dis-je en riant.

-Tu montes boire un verre avec nous ? propose le jeune homme. Tu nous raconteras ce que tu as pensé de la Tour Eiffel et des catins en vitrine…

-Et c'est toujours moi qui ai tes clés, avance Karin en manière d'argument.

-Soit, je peux bien vous aider à finir la bouteille… acquiesçais-je, vaincu.

Oui, ma belle, mon éternelle bien-aimée et ses rues ensoleillées en plein cœur de la nuit m'avaient manqué, sans aucun doute… mais me voilà de retour.

Chez moi.

.

.

**°°O°O°O°°**

.

.

Noir.

Je suis enfermé dans le noir, incapable de bouger un muscle, incapable d'énoncer un traitre mot.

Noir.

Je suis emprisonné dans une cage sans parois, glaciale et hostile, sans lumière et démunie d'espoir. Pas un bruit, pas un souffle d'air, rien.

Je suis fatigué, je ne peux pas me sortir d'ici.

Parfois, par bribes, je vois des images étranges, mais je ne parviens pas à le saisir. Une fois, c'étaient deux perles rouges qui s'approchaient de moi. Puis le noir.

Une autre fois, c'étaient des montagnes arides, un désert de pierres hostiles… puis le noir.

Ensuite, ça a été des flaques rouges, partout. Sur le sol, sur des tout petits pieds nus qui devaient être les miens, sur des corps flasque et éteints qui gisaient là, sur une chemise en charpie qui devait me vêtir, et sur ce qui devaient être mes mains et mon visage.

Et je me tenais là, survivant marchant sur des collines de cadavres et des fleuves rouges et poisseux.

Puis le noir.

La dernière fois, c'étaient des cheveux noirs et sales, sur un visage pâle qui me regardait avec une expression que je ne connais plus. Je ne me souviens pas du nom de ce visage, qui devait pourtant en avoir un.

Ce visage avait des perles cramoisies dans les yeux, et de l'eau en coulait, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Et je ne sais pas pourquoi il paraissait flou, comme si son image était superposée à celle d'un autre visage, si semblable, avec la même peau blême et le même menton pointu, avec les mêmes yeux, mais l'autre avait l'air plus vieux, et les cheveux plus longs.

Et là, je me suis dit que je n'étais plus tout seul, au milieu des morts.

Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre.

Quelqu'un avec un cœur qui savait encore battre.

Quelqu'un qui saurait me protéger… mais de quoi, déjà ?

Je n'étais plus seul.

Il y avait les perles rouges avec moi.

Il y avait les perles rouges… jusqu'à ce que le noir revienne.

Et dans le noir de ma prison, pour tenir, pour survivre dans le vide moite et glacial, je repasse en boucle cette image dans ma tête. Ce visage, si beau.

Ce visage, qui me garde de la folie à chaque seconde qui passe dans le noir.

Je suis seul, dans le noir. Il n'y a rien, ici, ni personne. Je n'ai plus de corps, je crois.

Pourtant, parfois, je sens la douce brûlure de sa main dans la mienne. Une main dont je ne me rappelle pas, mais qui reste comme un souvenir tenace.

Si elle me lâche, je serais seul dans le noir.

Si elle me lâche, je mourrais de froid dans le noir.

Si elle me lâche, je sombrerais dans la démence…

.

.

**°°O°O°O°°**

.

.

-Il est revenu ?

Lorsque Kiba m'a raconté ça, j'ai bien failli mourir étouffée par une attaque impromptue de whisky-coca perpétrée contre mes pauvres poumons éprouvés. J'en crachote encore.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, ce gland ? repris-je pensivement, toujours aussi abasourdie.

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ? Lorsque je l'ai vu, dans la rue, j'ai cru que j'allais me casser la gueule du balcon tant je me suis penché pour vérifier que c'était bien lui…

-Mais… tu en es sûr ? Tu ne t'es pas trompé ?

-Impossible, il est monté boire un coup avec nous et Karin lui a rendu ses clés…

-Merde… mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, dans ce pays, pour que de vieux zombies du siècle dernier débarquent tous comme des fleurs les uns après les autres ! Va y avoir une catastrophe ?

-Disons que ça sent le roussi, commente philosophiquement Shino. Il faut dire que ça n'avait jamais été aussi calme, dans cette ville, il fallait bien s'attendre à ce qu'il se passe quelque chose, au bout d'un moment…

-Oui mais… Kakashi ? Alors que Sasuke aussi vient de débarquer ? C'est plus « quelque chose », qu'il va se passer, à ce rythme là c'est bientôt la fin du monde… me lamentais-je.

Kiba soupire avec moi, et nous portons une cigarette à nos lèvres comme un seul homme.

Merde, c'est la meilleure, je déteins sur le clébard…

-Au fait, Shikamaru, en parlant de choses inhabituelles, depuis quand me ramènes-tu ceux que tu étais sensé infiltrer ? Je n'ai pas prit le temps d'y repenser depuis l'autre jour, mais… tu cherches à te suicider indirectement ? Tu sais, si tu as des problèmes, on peut en parler… poursuis-je d'un ton goguenard.

De toute façon, tout le monde sait que Shikamaru est perdu pour l'Espérance elle-même…

Ses trois copains, tapis dans l'ombre, suivent stoïquement les conversations. On peut bien parler de certaines choses, de toute façon ils ne doivent même pas savoir qui Diable est Kakashi… ou plutôt, ils ne doivent pas savoir que Kakashi est le Diable en personne.

Si si.

-Tu sais, si tu continues, c'est eux qui vont nous infiltrer, ricane Kiba.

Mécontent du ton qu'use notre charmant ami en parlant de sa noble personne, Neji Hyûga le toise de toute sa hauteur, tout à fait inconscient du danger qu'il encoure, ce qui me fait doucement rigoler.

Le clébard ne le voit même pas, trop occupé à dévorer subrepticement et plus ou moins discrètement le barman des yeux, transpirant le désespoir par tous les pores de sa peau.

Dieu, mais de quelle bande de glands atrophiés du cerveau ai-je hérité…

Dire que si seulement ils osaient lever les yeux l'un sur l'autre et laisser tomber l'écaille qui obstrue leur vue, on pourrait certainement faire fortune dans le film à l'eau de rose ou, alternativement, dans le porno… mais non, mais non, il faut absolument que ces deux morues du bois de Boulogne se bouffent le cœur chacun de leur côté, nous forçant à profiter de leur abominablement désespérant spectacle que l'on le veuille ou non, et ne nous permettant pas une seconde de leur foutre notre pied talonné au cul.

Sinon, ce serait pas drôle, forcément.

Putain qu'ils me font chier, tous autant qu'ils sont !

Non content, vu qu'apparemment les sang bleu ne le sont pas souvent, de se prendre un vent de la part de la cible de son regard noir, Neji explose intérieurement parlant de rage outragée, et se tourne vers cette pauvre loque de Shikamaru, lui crachant au visage un :

-Ne nous fais pas miroiter que tu pourrais nous aider dans notre action si c'est pour nous présenter à une bande d'ivrognes sempiternellement accrochés à leur comptoir qui ne savent rien faire d'autre que boire, fumer et jacasser sur les derniers potins !

Shikamaru fait une grimace pour le moins cocasse, sans pour autant répondre, et porte son verre à ses lèvres, las.

Il semble si fatigué, plus encore ces derniers temps que d'ordinaire, bouffé par ses éternelles pensées moroses… si fragile, lui qui au fond reste si fort. Depuis qu'il a débarqué dans ce monde, Shikamaru est un roc, plus encore que n'importe que démon. Peut-être parce qu'il est moins instable que nous, psychologiquement et émotionnellement parlant. Il reste constant, toujours égal à lui-même.

Pourtant, plus les années passent, et plus on se rend compte que sa constante a tendance à pencher vers le bas…

Tous les démons que je connaisse finissent par se laisser engloutir par les affres de la démence et du désespoir, toujours par amour. Lui n'a pas fait exception à la règle. Chôji était comme un frère, pour lui.

Un frère qu'il a perdu à la guerre.

Alors lorsque je vois ce bellâtre s'acharner sur mon pauvre petit corbeau éreinté par l'Existence elle-même, plus encore que de le voir nous insulter, je vois rouge.

Mais alors rouge comme Lúa elle-même.

Du coin de l'œil, je sais que Kiba s'est imperceptiblement écarté de moi, ses sens et surtout son instinct de survie toujours en alerte, et que le rouquin, Gaara, hausse un sourcil interrogateur en le remarquant à son tour.

Un instant plus tard, il en saisit la raison : d'un mouvement vif et calculé, une lame sort de sous ma jupe et voltige souplement pour venir menacer la neige d'une gorge aristocratique, tandis que son imprudent et impudent propriétaire embrasse plus ou moins tendrement le comptoir, un bras tiré dans les dos à la limite, ténue ma foi, de la luxation d'épaule.

-Ah, vraiment, les jeunes de nos jours ne connaissent plus la définition du mot « respect », toute une éducation à refaire… ricane Shino, soudainement d'humeur mauvaise, semble t-il. Sakura, je t'en prie, si tu tiens à le tuer, ne le fais pas sur mon comptoir. Tu vas encore le salir.

-Me tuer ? croisse le jeune homme, alarmé.

-Merde, j'avais raison, si toi, tu commences à me donner ta bénédiction pour la moindre escarmouche, c'est vraiment le début de la fin du monde, marmonnais-je, sans prêter attention à mon petit aristocrate de pacotille. Alors, mon cher petit, puisqu'apparemment il ne faut pas éclabousser les verres avec ton joli sang, je vais t'expliquer deux-trois petites choses afin que cette situation ne se reproduise plus. Tu peux me remercier.

Il glapit de douleur lorsque je resserre ma prise. Un silence de plomb tombe sur la clientèle pourtant si braillarde, habituellement. Quelques ricanements échappent ici et là, ils ont tous les yeux rivés sur nous.

Diantre, cela faisait donc si longtemps que je ne m'étais mise en colère ?

-Tout d'abord, il te faut apprendre qu'ici, tu n'es rien. Personne ici ne te craint, chacun de ces soulards accrochés à leurs verres tels des naufragés à du bois flottant serait parfaitement en mesure de te faire sauter la cervelle si l'envie l'en prenait, et il n'aurait aucun état d'âme à le faire. Tu es déjà chez les hors-la-loi, ici, chéri, alors ne les provoque pas, surtout lorsqu'ils sont portés sur la bouteille.

-Mais qui êtes-vous donc, pour oser lever la main sur un Hyûga ! s'exclame le frère du rouquin, sur la défensive, mais incapable d'aider son petit copain.

-J'y arrive, patience, chéri. Alors tu vois, celui à qui tu as manqué de respect et qui t'as foutu un vent monumental, tout à l'heure, nous l'appelons Wolfang. Son passe-temps favori, hormis la picole, c'est de pourchasser des ordures et de leur arracher la gorge à coups de dents. Tu vois, il ne fait pas vraiment dans la dentelle, alors des petits rigolos dans votre genre, il n'en ferait même pas son casse-dalle de trois heures, surtout lorsqu'il est de mauvaise humeur, comme c'est le cas actuellement.

Kiba leur fait un petit coucou délicieusement ironique, sous les éclats de rire des habitués.

-Ensuite, il y a moi. Alors moi, l'alcoolique qui ne mérite pas ton attention, on m'appelle Sakura, car tel est mon nom. Et ici comme ailleurs, mon nom, contrairement au tien, fait dresser les poils sur l'échine de ceux qui l'entendent, parait-il. Mon hobby, hormis la picole, une fois de plus, c'est d'attirer les minets de ton engeance dans mon lit, de les baiser, puis de les envoyer en Enfer à coups de dents. C'est sensiblement la même chose que lui, à la différence que j'évite de salir mes jolis draps de soie et de m'en foutre partout. En-dehors de tout ça, je suis aussi la femme d'un Roi que l'on aimait beaucoup et qui est malheureusement décédé, autant te dire que je n'ai rien à perdre…

-Elle oublie de dire qu'elle est aussi l'Impératrice du Tonnerre dont tu as sans doute déjà entendu parler, et, accessoirement, notre souveraine, ajoute Shino, se prenant au jeu.

-Enfin, ce jeune homme que tu traines semble t-il depuis des mois et que tu viens de descendre plus bas que terre sous mon royal regard, c'est un vieil ami de la famille. Ou même un frère, que nous aimons tous beaucoup. Donc autant te dire que si tu oses lui manquer encore une seule fois de respect, cela finira par se savoir, car nous sommes partout. Et ce jour-là, je te garantis que tu vas tomber des nues. Tu regretteras le jour où tu es venu au monde.

Dans la pénombre ambiante, des regards de toutes sortes brillent avec fureur. La colère, la fierté, la peur, tout se lit, en cet instant, dans les regards de chacun.

Enfin, presque.

-Et si je ne veux pas que tu le touches ? intervient mollement Shikamaru, totalement désintéressé de la situation.

-Je ne te demande pas ton avis, mon petit corbeau.

-Je m'en doutais.

Son regard à lui semble si vide, sur son visage impassible.

J'ai peur que, bientôt, s'il ne trouve pas une raison de raviver la flamme qui se meurt lentement en lui, il finisse par ne plus qu'être une machine.

S'il continue ainsi, il finira par mourir.

Aussi seul qu'il a vécu, depuis le décès de Chôji.

Vide.

Derrière son comptoir, l'homme aux lunettes noires continue d'astiquer ses verres déjà étincelants avec frénésie, ne manifestant pas la moindre émotion.

Vide.

Kiba plonge lentement mais sûrement dans ce qui sera demain une affreuse migraine, oublieux du reste du monde.

Vide.

Ils sont tous si fatigués, et si fatigants, je vous jure que si je m'écoutais je leur foutrais à tous de grandes tartes dans la gueule en hurlant des insanités.

Sauf que, pour leur plus grand malheur, je sais encore me tenir un minimum.

Qu'ils se démerdent, donc.

Neji, qui pour le coup a sans doute eu la peur de sa vie, se laisse glisser au sol lorsque je le lâche. La lame effilée retrouve sa place entre mes cuisses. Tremblant de terreur, le frère du rouquin laisse échapper, dans un murmure :

-Vous prendriez-vous pour une déesse, à n'ainsi avoir peur de personne, ni des lois, ni des conséquences ?

J'éclate de rire.

L'un de ces rires mauvais, presque hystériques, qui me prennent lorsque je laisse le brouillard de mon existence lever un tantinet son voile de devant mes yeux, rejointe par celui, plus rauque mais tout aussi malsain, de Kiba, et du sourire tordu de Shino.

Nous formons vraiment une belle bande de dégénérés, tiens…

-Je ne suis pas une déesse, articulais-je une fois calmée.

Cela semble clore cette houleuse discussion. Les pochards retournent à leurs verres et à leurs rires gras, parfois à leur déprime, souvent en communauté, même si, au fond, ils savent tous qu'ils finiront seuls.

Les flingues luisent faiblement dans la lumière diffuse. Les rayons de lumière ne meurent jamais, ici.

L'un d'eux, sortant d'une lampe orangée, rebondit agilement sur une affreuse Rolex couverte de diamants, continue sa course sur une crosse sortant d'un holster, se répercute sur une chevalière, puis sur le verre sombre des lunettes du barman, retourne visiter le chrome d'un Desert Eagle posé sur une table, puis la dentition tout or de son propriétaire, avant de venir s'épanouir dans les bulles ambrées de mon whisky-coca.

-Quel est le barbare qui se servirait d'un Desert Eagle ? demandais-je rêveusement, à personne en particulier.

-Un de ceux qui n'utilise pas se crocs pour chasser, grogne Kiba avec bonhommie.

Je ricane.

Non, nous ne sommes pas des anges. Et je ne suis pas une déesse.

Certainement pas.

-Je suis un monstre…

.

.

**°°O°O°O°°**

.

.

Elle est belle.

Vraiment.

Kankuro n'avait peut-être pas tort, en disant cela. Qu'elle se prend pour une déesse.

Elle y ressemble fort.

Même Tenten et ma sœur, qui sont les plus forts caractères que je connaisse, ne lui arrivent pas à la cheville. Même en les additionnant.

Même mademoiselle Hinata, qui a le plus joli visage qu'il m'eut été donné de voir, n'égale pas cette beauté empoisonnée.

Je traine assez dans les rues, le soir, pour savoir ce que l'on raconte d'elle.

J'ai entendu les vieilles loques imbibées de tous les bars de la ville vanter sa splendeur et sa toute puissance. Ils disent qu'elle est la plus belle femme du monde, et ils en ont vu, des femmes. Ils disent qu'elle a le regard le plus captivant, et ils en ont connu, des regards. Ils disent que son sourire fait le plus mal, et ils la connaissent, la douleur.

Ils la fuient sans cesse, s'abandonnent dans l'étreinte protectrice et chaleureuse de l'alcool chaque jour.

Mais ils disent que lorsqu'on la regarde, on en vient à aimer la souffrance.

Et ils disent vrai.

Les vieilles loques imbibées des comptoirs savent plein de choses sur la vie, parce qu'ils l'ont trop vécue. Comme une mauvaise fréquentation persistante que l'on finit par inviter à sa table, pour quelques heures d'ivresse.

Alors, lorsqu'ils disent que personne n'aura jamais cette femme, mieux vaut sans doute les croire. Il n'y a qu'à voir ces regards fréquents qu'elle jette à son alliance d'argent et de grenats, inconsciemment, ou cette moue amère qui, souvent, tord le coin de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle en ôte son verre ou sa cigarette.

Mais je dois être comme ces nombreux minets qu'elle ramène chaque nuit dans ces draps et devant lesquels elle se transforme en succube. Personne ne l'aura jamais, et je me suis toujours vanté de la même compétence.

Ce n'est que la deuxième fois que je la vois, pourtant, sans m'en rendre compte, je me suis fait avoir.

Elle m'a empoisonné.

Son regard vague semble suivre un rayon de lumière, dans la salle. Un instant, elle parle d'une arme qu'elle fixe avec indifférence, faisant presque rire son compagnon de droite, puis lâche, seule à suivre le cheminement de ses pensées :

-Je suis un monstre…

Mon frère sursaute presque violement, comprenant qu'il s'agit là de la réponse à sa question précédente. Neji, toujours recroquevillé sur le sol, se crispe un peu plus.

Je ne pense pas qu'ils aient raison de le considérer ainsi. C'est peut-être pour cela que Shikamaru a vaguement protesté. Neji n'est pas un aristocrate comme les autres, malgré son nom.

En fait, il déteste ce nom. Personne, au sein du clan, ne le considère comme un aristocrate.

Non, Neji n'est que le cousin de l'héritière, le bâtard du frère décédé de Hyûga Hiashi. Neji n'est rien de plus qu'une gêne, à leurs yeux, malgré ses talents, sa force de caractère… alors Neji a été réduit à l'esclavage, tout simplement. Comme tous les subordonnés qui travaillent pour le clan.

Comme moi, mon frère, ma sœur, Tenten, et même Hinata…

Lorsque je croise le regard d'émeraude de l'Impératrice, je me sens perdre pied. Pourtant, je m'avance d'un pas, vaillant et prêt à tout, même à courir au suicide, si cela peut signifier que j'ai essayé de faire quelque chose, au moins une fois dans ma vie.

Surprise, elle me regarde m'incliner devant elle comme on le ferait devant n'importe quelle reine, et lui faire un baisemain.

-Veuillez nous pardonner, moi et mon ami, pour notre impertinence, mais… nous avons quelques problèmes qui appellent à être résolus au plus vite, et Shikamaru nous avait dit que vous consentiriez peut-être à nous aider.

La jeune femme me jauge d'un regard intrigué, et je sens encore la brûlure de sa peau dans ma main comme je sens mon corps se consumer sous son regard. D'un geste souple, elle croise ses longues jambes gainées de résille, s'allume une cigarette, puis daigne s'adresser à moi :

-Je t'écoute. Pour quelle raison des hommes tels que vous requérez-vous les services d'une femme telle que moi ?

-Le clan Hyûga s'adonne à de biens étranges pratiques, à des trafics en tous genres dont je ne connais certainement pas tous les tenants et aboutissants. L'une de ces pratiques consiste à vendre les filles de la famille au plus offrant…

-Je sais déjà tout cela, proteste t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Abrège.

-Bien… j'acquiesce, déstabilisé. Mademoiselle Hinata aura dix-huit ans sous peu, quelques mois au plus, et ma sœur aînée étant l'une de ses deux suivantes, elle sera vendue avec elle. Neji est le bâtard du frère du chef de famille, il est traité comme une merde, et nous sommes venus vous demander de nous aider à les faire fuir du pays. Tous les quatre.

Neji se redresse, m'adresse un regard meurtrier et blessé, et s'apprête à quitter les lieux, drapé de sa dignité, mais un mouvement de Shikamaru l'arrête. Le barman aux lunettes noires pose trois verres supplémentaires sur la table. Kankuro hésite, je goûte, Neji vide le sien d'une traite, puis se fait resservir aussi sec.

-Je me disais bien que je t'avais déjà vu quelque part, grogne l'homme hirsute caressant son immense loup. Tu es dans le district de Karin, je t'ai déjà vu chez elle, une fois.

Shikamaru s'étouffe dans son verre, puis lève des yeux ronds sur les deux hommes.

-C'est ça que tu foutais tous les soirs ? tempête t-il. Moi qui avais peur que tu fasses une connerie sans nom, me voilà servi !

Les trois autres le regardent, les yeux ronds.

-Et voilà que celui-ci s'énerve, je vous jure que ça pue la fin du monde, ce bordel… grogne l'homme-loup en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Et c'est le cas de le dire, se moque la jeune femme. Ne me dis pas que toi, qui espionnes tout le clan depuis des mois, tu ne savais pas que ton pote faisait le pavé pour le compte de son oncle… t'es vraiment pas croyable, t'as beau avoir un mur devant le pif, tu t'obstines à foncer dedans ! T'es pourtant intelligent, à la base…

Shikamaru pâlit.

Neji continue d'enquiller verre sur verre, sans faire mine de flancher.

-Je ne te permets pas de me juger. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, lâche t-il sombrement.

-Oh que si, je sais ce que c'est, couillon ! Tu crois que je ne vois pas quand tu rentres à l'aube, complètement déchiré ? Me prends pas pour un con, j'y ai goûté bien avant toi, moi aussi, j'ai fait le trottoir pour payer ma came…

Sa voix meurt dans sa gorge, et il semble soudain se désintéresser totalement de la situation pour se concentrer sur le contenu de son verre. Jamais je n'ai vu Shikamaru s'emporter. A en juger par leur réaction, ses amis non plus.

Pourtant, je sens qu'ils savent quelque chose que je ne sais pas.

L'Impératrice pose sur lui un regard empli de tristesse, un pli soucieux brisant l'harmonie de son visage lisse.

L'homme-loup serre les dents à s'en faire péter l'émail, fixant la fumée de la cigarette de la jeune femme.

Le barman, lui, se contente de remplir le verre de Shikamaru presque à ras-bord, puis celui de Neji, toujours aussi impassible.

Elle me jette un regard en biais.

-Tu sais, se faire vendre aux enchères est le lot de toutes les femmes de Konoha, pour peu qu'elles possèdent un titre. Moi aussi, on m'a vendue, fut un temps. Puis j'ai défié cette règle, et mon prix est passé de « très élevé » à « néant » en un rien de temps.

Sa voix se casse, mais elle reprend vite contenance.

-J'aimerais vous être utile, crois-moi. Mais ma spécialité, c'est la bagarre. A chaque fois que je me mêle de quelque chose, cela se transforme invariablement en bain de sang. Je ne pense pas que ce soit ce que vous recherchez, et, sans éliminer toute la famille Hyuuga, il est impossible que ces femmes trouvent le repos un jour. Elles devront fuir constamment, privées d'une vie stable, privées d'amour, privées de lumière, et, si elles ont de la chance, elles n'y survivront pas longtemps. Le néant est préférable à l'état de perpétuel fuyard. Voudrais-tu que j'assassine tout le clan Hyuuga, Gaara ?

Je ne réponds pas. Neji le fait à ma place, d'une voix dure :

-Si un jour il vous prend l'envie de nous aider, faites-le sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Si vous ne le faites pas, je devrais trouver la force de me charger du sale boulot à votre place, voilà tout.

Kankuro écarquille les yeux, abasourdi. Quand à moi, je pense que je me doutais de ça.

Neji hait vraiment ce clan.

L'Impératrice éclate de rire à ces paroles, puis tends la main à Neji :

-Soit, nous allons faire comme ça. Je doute que m'attaquer au clan protégé par le Roi soit une excellente idée, mais j'ai jusqu'à l'anniversaire de Hinata pour me décider, de toute façon, n'est-ce pas ?

Je ne comprends pas vraiment de quoi elle parle, mais j'imagine que je l'apprendrais tôt ou tard.

Je viens de tremper le bout de mes orteils dans ce monde qu'est celui des démons de Lúa, et je n'ai aucune envie d'en sortir. Pas par envie suicidaire, mais parce qu'ici, dans ce bar souterrain, dans ces yeux de pierre, je me sens à ma place.

Enfin.

L'éclat de ses iris aurait pu être froid d'indifférence, comme il aurait pu être haineux envers le monde qui lui inflige tout ce qu'elle subit, ou imbu de sa supériorité, mais ce n'est pas le cas.

Ce ne sont que deux pierres profondément tristes, mais chaleureuses.

Abyssales.

Elles me capturent et me réduisent à l'esclavage, et c'est à cet instant de ma vie que je réalise que mon destin ne m'appartient plus.

Je viens de remettre mon existence entre les mains du Diable…

Mais je ne suis plus seul au monde.

.

.

**oO°OoTsuzuku...oO°Oo**

.

.

**SAUVEZ L'AUTEUR !**

.

**Donnez-lui des Gauloises.**

.

(Et des reviews XD)

.

.


	11. Lumière

.

.

.

**Note: **Je sais, je suis encore en retard... mais il m'est arrivé tant d'aventure, ces dernière semaines ! Je reprends ma fic épistollaire avec deux nouveaux personnages, en compagnie bien sûr de mon binôme suprême, ma Mimie adorée, qui incarnera mon correspondant, je flippe parce que vendredi j'aurais encore prit une année dans la gueule... QUOIIIII !

VENDREDI ? DEJAAAAAA ? °0°

Ah oui, et je suis tombée par la fenêtre du deuxième étage... -'

**Dédicace:** A Mimie, joyeux anniversaire mon binôme...

Et à Toi...

.

.

**°°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°°**

.

.

**Chapitre Neuf : _« Lumière… »_**

.

.

.

_« Tu sais, partout dans le monde, les gens semblent si pressés._

_Ils courent sans cesse, comme poursuivis par le monstre qu'est le Temps, comme si la Lumière les attendait, droit devant._

_J'ai apprit une chose, avec toi._

_Si l'on a connu la Lumière, et qu'elle n'est plus là, c'est qu'elle est restée en arrière, et que jamais nous ne pourrons la rattraper… »_

_._

**°°O°O°O°°**

_._

Lumière.

Il fait jour, je crois.

J'entends des bruits de pas dans le couloir, mais je ne réagis guère. Mon corps ne m'obéis plus depuis un moment. Il n'a plus envie d'entendre, ou alors c'est mon esprit qui n'a plus envie de bouger.

Je reste là, sans bouger, mourant à petit feu devant ton corps impassible.

Ma main serrée dans la tienne semble brûler à vif, comme si là se trouvait toute la vie qu'il me reste.

Ils disent que tu n'es plus en danger, grâce à moi, mais si tu ne te réveilles pas…

Si tu ne te réveilles pas…

Je vais crever, tu sais.

Ils vont tous vouloir me crever, mais ils ne m'auront pas. Je démissionnerais tout seul. Personne ne peut me tuer, à part moi.

Mais si tu ne te réveilles pas…

Tu sais, c'était si important, pour moi, mon frère, ma vengeance, toutes ces conneries… mais je m'en fous, en fin de compte.

Cela ne compte plus, depuis que tu es là. C'est tellement ridicule, moi qui courais après tant de chimères sanglantes, moi qui étais si égoïste, moi qui me voulais seul au monde… je dépends totalement de toi.

Je deviens fou, sans toi.

Et je vais te tuer, si je ne reviens pas à toi.

A chaque fois.

Cela fait quatre jours que tu as les yeux fermés.

Quatre jours.

Une éternité que je sombre inlassablement, plus bas, toujours plus bas.

Si tu n'ouvres plus les yeux, je ne reverrais jamais le ciel. Je n'en connais plus d'autre que celui de tes iris.

Quatre jours que je ne suis pas sorti chasser, moi qui faisais de véritables orgies depuis deux semaines.

Le parfum de sang qui te couvrais ce soir-là, et qui affolait mes sens, est couvert par les odeurs affreuses d'aseptisé. Je ne sens plus ton arôme, je ne sens plus rien, tout est blanc, aussi blanc que mes yeux ne voient que du noir.

Mon corps paralysé ne sent plus que toi, ta main dans la mienne, ton souffle ténu dans l'air, le froncement léger de tes sourcils. Que signifie t-il ?

Interrogation ? Angoisse ?

Souffrance ?

Je me sens comprimé, épuisé, ma tête tourne, je ne parviens pas à trouver d'air, comme si la Terre ne produisait plus assez d'oxygène pour m'alimenter.

J'ai peur.

Peur de crever là, juste à côté de toi.

Peur du vide. Du néant.

Car c'est tout ce que tu laisserais derrière toi.

Soudain, je sens une chose fraîche et humide fourrager dans ma nuque, entre mes cheveux emmêlés, suivie par des mains tièdes, rudes, tentant, sans grand succès, de desserrer doucement mon étreinte.

Qui voudrait me dépouiller de mon ange ?

-Hawk, il faut que tu le lâches… fait une voix rauque.

Je grogne, seule réponse dont je sois capable.

Pourquoi Diable les infirmières laissent-elles ce clébard miteux entrer dans cet hôpital ? Et je ne parle pas seulement de l'animal…

-Hawk, tu tiens vraiment à ce que la première chose qu'il voie en se réveillant soit ton cadavre en décomposition cramponné à son chevet ? Viens manger un morceau, et puis prends une douche, bordel ! Est-ce qu'au mois tu t'es donné la peine de te lever pour aller pisser, de temps en temps ?

Je consens, ou parviens, comme vous voudrez, à lever un œil morne sur mon interlocuteur.

Dans son regard sombre, je lis que mes iris doivent toujours être rouges. Mon sourcil levé délicatement le fait ricaner, puis il me traîne de force hors de la chambre et m'attable, trois étages et une rue plus tard, devant une gargantuesque et sanglante entrecôte préparée selon les bons soins de Karin.

-Allez, avale ça, dit-elle en s'asseyant face à moi, portant une cigarette à ses lèvres. C'est ainsi que Kiba l'aime, tu m'en diras des nouvelles. Ensuite, tu iras prendre une bonne douche pendant que je laverais tes vêtements, et tu pourras retourner voir Naruto. Pas avant.

Lentement, je découpe un premier morceau de cette viande juteuse, au fumet ma foi fort alléchant, et le porte à ma bouche pour le mâchonner lentement.

Puis, une fois ce premier morceau avalé posément, je me jette avec un grognement affamé sur la nourriture, tel une bête sauvage.

Diantre ! Jamais je n'avais goûté si délicieux morceau de viande, me semble t-il…

Un quart d'heure plus tard à peine, l'entrecôte de quatre cent grammes, pas moins, dûment ingérée, je finis de vider mon cinquième verre de rouge, puis allume une cigarette en m'en servant un sixième.

Karin m'observe, un petit sourire espiègle effleurant la commissure de ses lèvres. Kiba est dans la salle de bains, il prend une douche en chantant du Pavarotti avec la radio, affreusement bien, soit dit en passant.

-Pourquoi prendre soin de moi de la sorte ? demandais-je finalement.

Elle ne répond pas, se contentant d'écraser sa cigarette dans un cendrier de métal, puis de prendre une pomme d'un vert éclatant dans la corbeille de fruits. Léchant la lame de mon couteau du bout de la langue, elle tranche, d'un geste vif, le fruit en deux, puis m'en tends une part.

-Naruto t'as choisi. Cela a beau ne pas être très rassurant, nous n'y pouvons rien. Alors autant te dire que tu fais maintenant partie de notre famille de dégénérés et qu'on ne te laisse pas le choix.

-Mais… c'est de ma faute, s'il est dans ce lit…

-Naruto a beau avoir l'air incroyablement gamin, c'est un grand garçon. Il a prit sa décision en dépit du danger, et il est du genre plutôt borné. On n'a jamais réussi à le changer, je ne vois pas pourquoi toi, tu y serais parvenu en gardant tout bêtement ta porte fermée. Et puis l'Impératrice tient à toi, quoi qu'on en dise. Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure, dirait-on…

-Sakura… c'est Valentina Darcy, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle s'étouffe de rire dans une bouchée de pomme.

-Bordel, pour un rapace, tu es long à la détente, s'esclaffe t-elle, hilare. Ce devrait pourtant être évident, lorsqu'on connait les deux, non ?

-Pas du tout, elles sont très différentes, protestais-je en grimaçant. Sans compter le fait que je ne l'avais pas vue depuis dix ans et qu'à part le fait qu'elle ait un gosse, je ne savais absolument pas ce qu'elle devenait… Valentina était comme l'une de ces roses bleues que ma mère entretenait dans le jardin : elle était belle, frêle et précieuse, elle avait un sourire d'ange et de longs cheveux bouclés, comme une jolie poupée de porcelaine que l'on met sous verre dans un jardin d'Eden. Sakura ressemble plus à une rose rouge, pulpeuse et pleine d'épines empoisonnées, dont on laisse se répandre les ramures sauvagement, et qui siège sur une jungle de plantes carnivores…

Mon ton tragique la fait rire aux éclats.

Karin a un joli rire, un peu cassé, un peu comme celui de Kiba. Ses dents bien blanches étincellent dans le noir, lorsqu'elle s'esclaffe au comptoir, ou lorsqu'elle racole sur le pavé avec son sourire le plus séducteur. Ses yeux du bleu le plus vif brillent d'intelligence et de malice, elle a du caractère.

Je l'aime bien.

-Toi aussi, tu ressembles à une rose rouge… je souffle pensivement. Mais là où Sakura règne à l'ombre de la jungle, toi, tu étends tes pétales veloutés saignant le poison pour protéger les fleurs tropicales des clairières…

Elle rit de plus belle.

-J'imagine que je dois le prendre comme un compliment, sourit-elle. Ta mère cultivait des roses bleues, dans son jardin ? Je croyais que cela n'existait pas…

-Tu sais, il y a des tas de choses qui ne devraient pas exister, et qui pourtant vivent à Lúa, à commencer par nous… mais les roses bleues n'étaient plus dans le jardin, quand je suis revenu d'Europe. Les rouges non plus, d'ailleurs. Elles ont dû s'entretuer. Ça ne fera que deux espèces disparues de plus dans le monde…

-Les rouges aussi étaient particulières ?

-Oh oui, une espèce unique au bois aussi noir que celui des rosiers bleus était blanc. Et lorsqu'une branche était coupée, elle devenait aussi dure que le métal, et gardait sa couleur et son parfum. Ce bois rare était très prisé dans la bijouterie de luxe, je crois même qu'il y en a sur les joyaux de la couronne…

Si je possédais encore ces rosiers, je les utiliserais pour parer Naruto comme on parait les rois de Konoha, jadis.

Avant que ma famille ne renverse le pouvoir monarchique pour le remplacer par ce simulacre de parlement dans lequel seuls les plus puissants clans du pays ont leur mot à dire…

-J'aimerais bien qu'un homme m'offre des roses, un jour… même si elles sont communes, n'ont aucun parfum, et sont un peu fanées, je pense que cela me ferait plaisir, pour une fois, de me sentir comme une fille qui se fait courtiser sans demander à payer en retour…

Derrière elle, à la porte, Kiba s'est arrêté en plein mouvement. Son sourire semble triste, et son regard perdu au lointain.

J'imagine que lui aussi, un jour, aimerait bien offrir des roses à quelqu'un. Peut-être qu'on aimerait tous avoir quelqu'un à qui offrir de belles roses rouges, en fin de compte…

-J'aimerais bien qu'on m'aime, rien qu'une fois… souffle la voix de la jeune femme, lointaine.

J'imagine qu'au fond, on voudrait tous aimer quelqu'un.

Même lorsqu'on est un monstre.

.

**°°O°O°O°°**

.

Lumière.

J'étais dans le noir, à présent, mes yeux ne voient que du blanc.

Je suis seul.

Seul au monde.

Je crois que je suis à l'hôpital. Ça n'a pas le même parfum que le Paradis, je pense…

Je suis seul. Pourtant, je croyais…

Je croyais mal, comme d'habitude.

Ce devait être un rêve.

Ma main reste froide, pourtant j'avais cru que sa peau brûlait la mienne… tout le temps.

Mais il n'est pas là, finalement.

Peut-être n'était-ce pas lui. Peut-être était-ce l'autre.

Celui à la voix suave qui me consolait à chaque fois, dans le noir. Comme dans une autre vie. Celui qui m'a sauvé, avec ses yeux couleur de grenat…

Existait-il vraiment ?

Et moi… qui étais-je, avant aujourd'hui ?

Pourquoi ne me souviens-je que du noir ? Pourquoi à présent, même dans la lumière, je ne vois toujours rien ?

Pourquoi tous ces visages qui défilent devant moi depuis mon réveil, ces mains fraîches sur ma joue, mon front, ces sourires hantés qui s'efforcent de m'offrir les étoiles en vain… pourquoi, même si je connais leurs noms, même si je sais que je les aime…

Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas la chaleur de cette peau qui m'a consumé dans le froid moite de mon noir intérieur, pourquoi ne m'évoquent-ils rien de ce que cette main, ce regard m'évoquait ?

Mon monde semble avoir changé de sens.

Avant j'aimais.

Oui j'aimais. Sa présence me manquait lorsqu'il me quittait, la tristesse me gagnait lorsqu'il ne regardait pas vers moi…

A présent j'existe.

Oui, j'existe.

A travers lui.

Je ne sens rien, depuis que je suis sorti du noir… rien d'autre que son absence, et cette douleur poignante qu'elle me cause, et qui me lancine sans cesse.

A-t-il choisi de disparaître, cette fois encore ?

Aurais-je la force de le poursuivre, cette fois encore ?

Aurais-je seulement la force de me lever, s'il ne me revient pas ?

Je suis désolé, tu sais.

Désolé que l'on se soit fait tant de mal.

Pourquoi ne pas tout recommencer, sans douleur, cette fois, sans démence, sans larmes… sans baisers s'il le faut.

Laisses-moi essayer.

Pourquoi tes iris sont-elles si sombres, pourquoi la rose que tu laisses a t-elle la couleur de l'acier… pourquoi restes-tu toujours caché derrière le battant de la porte de ma chambre, depuis une semaine, pourquoi n'oses-tu pas entrer ?

Rends-moi mes sens, rends-moi ma chaleur, je t'en prie…

Redeviens la Lumière dans le noir de ma pensée…

.

**°°O°O°O°°**

.

Lumière.

Celle des lampadaires, je crois.

Lorsque je me réveille, une douce chaleur émane d'à côté de moi. Je reste ainsi un moment, les yeux fermés, respirant un doux parfum à la fois frais et incandescent, le parfum du désir incarné qui embrase chacun de mes sens, dissimulé derrière une forte odeur de whisky.

Je ricane inconsciemment, me retourne pour enlacer ce corps qui ne m'appartiendra jamais. Il a le torse large, accueillant, une peau dorée, presque brune dans la pénombre, à la fois dure comme le cuir et douce comme la soie.

Son bras, long et musclé, et sa main calleuse, me serre étroitement contre lui.

S'il pouvait m'aimer, j'en serais heureuse…

Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Pas de la façon dont je voudrais aimer un homme, un jour. Même si hier il m'a offert des roses, même si demain je me réveillerais encore tout contre lui, sans me soucier des clients qui me demandent à corps et à cris depuis quelques temps… il n'y aura jamais ce genre de chose entre lui et moi.

Son corps, son cœur, et même son âme ne nous appartiennent pas. Il les a déjà offerts à un autre, depuis bien longtemps.

Un autre, qu'il ne se permet même pas de regarder.

Peut-on salir les anges d'un simple regard ?

Sans doute. Sinon, ils ne tomberaient pas aussi bas.

Lorsque je fais mine de me lever, il me retient, m'enjoignant à écouter.

D'abord, je ne distingue que les sons de la rue, en contrebas. Puis je distingue autre chose.

Un son qui, je le sais, fait lever les regards de tous vers mon étage.

J'ai toujours aimé la musique. Sans jamais y connaître grand-chose, certes, mais je l'aime.

Sans doute ne suis-je pas du genre à avoir des affinités particulières avec la musique classique, mais dans ce cas-là…

Blottie contre ce torse de dieu Hyperboréen, je me laisse aller à cette mélodie inconnue, emplie des saveurs de la vie, la souffrance, la joie, la solitude et la fraternité, l'accomplissement et l'abysse…

Tout.

Il y a le monde, emprisonné entre les six cordes de son violon, libéré par son archet au travers de notes dont je ne connais pas le nom.

Finalement, la mélodie se termine alors que je me lève doucement d'entre mes draps chauds, me libérant de l'étreinte d'un homme que j'aurais pu aimer. M'accoudant au balconnet de ma chambre, une cigarette au bec et un briquet à la main, je l'entends recommencer, quelques mètres à côté de moi, à jouer je ne sais quoi.

Je n'y connais certes rien, mais bordel, qu'est-ce que c'est beau…

Je l'observe, debout face à la rue, qui joue sans se soucier du regard émerveillé ou avide des autres, en contrebas, qui cherchent à reconnaître une portion de visage, une mèche de cheveux, un profil pâle dans la lueur des lampadaires orangés.

Il est torse nu, comme s'il s'agissait d'une tradition lorsqu'un homme se retrouve sur mon balcon, et sa peau de porcelaine ne reflète nulle couleur, comme si elle produisait sa propre lumière…

Si un jour on nous avait dit que cet homme ressemblerait tant à un ange paisible, je pense sincèrement que nous aurions bien ri, à nous en rouler par terre. Mais les faits sont là.

Ce soir, dans la pénombre d'un lampadaire et d'une mélodie inconnue, il resplendit de vie comme un ciel d'été agressif, et transpire une lumineuse sérénité par tous les pores de sa peau…

Ressemble t-il toujours à cela, lorsqu'il joue ?

En face, je remarque Kakashi, lui aussi accoudé à son balcon, une clope à la main. Il enlace une femme, sans doute un mannequin ramassé ici ou là, au gré de ses divagations.

Elle semble s'ennuyer, malgré la beauté suintant dans l'atmosphère, elle ne doit pas avoir grand-chose entre les deux oreilles mais c'est ainsi qu'il les aime, ses innombrables relations.

Stupides et sans lendemain.

Son protégé, les yeux fermés, concentré, emporté par son art, ne semble même pas l'avoir remarqué. Pourtant, je suis certaine que ce sourire, si rarement sincère, sur les lèvres de l'homme qui l'a élevé lui est destiné.

Doucement, les bras de Kiba reviennent m'enlacer, à l'image du voisin d'en face. Lorsqu'il fourre son nez dans le creux de mon cou, je sens la brûlure humide de ses yeux contre ma peau nue, et je me rends compte que sur mon visage aussi, les larmes se déversent inconsciemment.

Elle est si triste, cette musique…

Je ne sais combien de temps cela dure, trois minutes, peut-être, ou trois heures… mais qu'importe.

J'aimerais rester ainsi éternellement.

Même si je suis dans les bras d'un homme qui jamais ne m'aimera, même si lui, moi, le voisin d'en face, la pétasse qu'il a dans les bras… même si nous sommes tous si seuls, les larmes plein les yeux, dans ce voyage à travers un adieu hypothétique.

Lui qui a toujours cru qu'il était un monstre, et qu'il ne serait jamais rien d'autre, qu'il ne sèmerait jamais rien d'autre que la destruction et le chaos…

Il est si triste, cet ange…

Lui qui se croit si seul au monde, et qui ne voit même pas tous ceux qui n'ont d'yeux que pour sa silhouette à demi-nue, torturée et agonisante, traçant son chemin dans les ronces, et son regard si vide et si plein à la fois, couleur de passion…

Elle est si triste, cette lumière…

.

**°°O°O°O°°**

.

Lumière.

Chose que l'on ne connait pas, ici-bas.

Ils restent tous prostrés sur leurs sièges, et leurs rires gras et tonitruants ne trahissent que trop bien à mon regard aveugle le silencieux néant de leur âme.

Ils sont tous si tristes, derrière leurs sourires, si fragiles, derrière leur violence, tous brisés, derrière leur invulnérabilité.

Ils ne me voient pas, moi qui les observe depuis le comptoir, se perdant chaque jour un peu plus dans l'ombre, eux qui voudraient tant trouver la Lumière, sans savoir se l'avouer.

Ils savent tous qu'ils finiront par crever seuls au monde, mais ils continuent de croire, au fond. Ils préfèrent croire qu'ils trouveront quelqu'un pour les accompagner, plutôt que de sombrer dans la fatale solitude.

Ils ne voient pas mon regard, caché derrière ces lunettes noires, qui sonde leurs âmes abîmées, et qui souffre en leur compagnie imbibée.

Lumière.

Un mot qui n'existe pas, ici-bas.

Enfermé dans ces sous-sols depuis des lustres, je ne me souviens plus de la dernière fois que j'ai vu le soleil, et sans doute ne suis-je pas le seul ici. Certains ne sortent qu'à la nuit tombée, et rentrent bien avant que le matin ne se lève. D'autres oublient de le regarder, omettent son existence, bien qu'ils vivent encore sous son œil attentif, avant de venir s'enfermer ici.

Lumière.

Chose que l'on ne peut qu'admirer, ici-bas.

L'admirer de loin, sans jamais l'approcher, sous peine de la voir faiblir et s'essouffler à la rencontre de notre pénombre. Parfois, elle nous rend visite, insouciante, et nous ne pouvons que la chérir comme le plus précieux enfant…

Mais les enfants finissent par grandir, hélas.

Il était notre fils à tous. Sa chair, son sang n'était pas des nôtres, mais il était notre âme, notre salut. Il était la petite étoile dans ce ciel de pierre, qui brillait, flamboyait… devrons-nous perdre notre étoile, une fois encore ?

Il est sorti ce matin de sa chambre trop blanche, et tout le monde sourit et rit devant lui, malgré les déchirures de leurs âmes. Pourtant, ils ne voient pas.

Ils ne veulent pas y croire.

Ce n'est pas si criant, certes, pas si évident. Son sourire est aussi vaste, ses dents aussi blanches que toujours… mais sa main serre toujours compulsivement cette rose de métal ciselé qui ne veut pas faner, et ses yeux bleus ne brillent plus.

Si beau, à l'extérieur, rien que pour les autres.

Si vide, à l'intérieur, rien que pour lui.

Il sort à peine de l'hôpital, mais personne ne l'empêche d'enquiller les verres de rhum-café, personne ne l'empêche d'avaler de pleines bouffées de fumée. Il sort de la mort, mais personne ne voit que le néant le dévore encore.

Personne, si ce n'est moi.

Je ne suis qu'un passif observateur du monde qui court après le temps, je n'ai pas mon mot à dire.

Alors pourquoi suis-je celui qui souffre avec toutes leurs âmes éreintées ?

Kiba n'est plus revenu depuis des lustres, lui qui seul sait soulager ma douleur intérieure d'un rire cassé, d'un râle de sa voix rauque, d'un éclat d'or dans son regard couleur Irish Coffee…

Kiba passe son temps dans le lit de Karin, où ils font semblant d'être heureux comme des gens normaux. Ils restent cloîtrés dans son appartement, dans lequel ils s'occupent de cette âme en peine aux prunelles couleur de sang qui n'ose encore approcher de sa Lumière agonisante.

Parfois, Kiba le traîne dehors, et ils se bâfrent du sang de quelque mécréant dont Karin vient chercher la rançon un peu plus tard.

Lorsqu'elle vient, des cernes sous les yeux et un vague sourire aux lèvres, elle me dit qu'ils vont bien, que Hawk reviendra, que Kiba reviendra, alors nous les attendons, buvant à outrance et riant bien faux, sous les lueurs tamisées de mon comptoir…

Sous la lueur mourante du sourire d'un ange agonisant, au beau milieu de la cour royale des démons…

.

**°°O°O°O°°**

.

Lumière.

La Lune brille fort, dehors, de sa chaleureuse couleur pourpre qui rend fous les hommes. Je le sais, bien que mes yeux soient fermés, comme si je sentais ses rayons caresser ma peau.

Une silhouette se découpe, dans le cadre de ma fenêtre. Accroupie sur mon balcon, elle m'observe, sans qu'un seul souffle ne trahisse sa présence.

Nous sommes seuls, lui et moi, avec la Lune pour seul témoin.

Lentement, il s'approche, et ses pas sur mon parquet ne sont guère plus qu'une brise aérienne. Ses doigts, plus tard, dans mes cheveux, ne sont qu'une illusion d'éclat de Lune, aussi légers, tout aussi doux.

Sa tendresse ne semble qu'un rêve, pourtant je sais que je reste éveillé.

Il est là, debout à côté de moi.

Il est là, enfin.

Et il m'aime.

De son souffle sur ma nuque dénudée, je revis, encore une fois. Le souffle des démons peut-il ressusciter les anges ? Sans doute, pour autant que j'en sois un, comme ils le prétendent.

Je ne me remémore que peu de ces derniers jours, seul reste le souvenir vivace de ce néant d'obscurité glaciale et moite, et les rêves qu'il m'a apporté.

Qui était donc cet homme aux prunelles rouge sang qui lui ressemblait tant ?

Qui étais-je donc, avant ?

Je suis arrivé à Lúa par une nuit sans lune dont je ne me souviens pas, il y a de cela cinq ans. La première chose dont je me souviens, c'est d'avoir ouvert les yeux sur un plafond d'un blanc lumineux qui me faisait mal aux yeux.

Ensuite, j'ai vu Kiba, qui m'avait trouvé sur les docks du port.

Puis Tsunade, qui m'avait soigné de mes blessures survenues on ne sait comment.

Puis il y a eu Sakura, chez qui j'ai habité pendant longtemps. Chaque soir, elle m'emmenait au Golden Eagle, dans les sous-sols, et quand elle m'y laissait, Shino et parfois Shikamaru s'occupaient de moi.

Chaque nuit, assis à ce comptoir, je les écoutais parler dans une langue dont je ne saisissais que quelques mots. Ils m'ont apprit à lire, à écrire, à parler, moi qui semblais être un enfant sauvage auquel on n'avait rien apprit.

Je ne me souviens pas de ma vie, avant mes onze ans.

Je fais parfois des cauchemars, avec des montagnes poussiéreuses, pleines de lumière qui me blesse les yeux, ou des murs qui m'entourent, dans le noir, et dont je ne peux m'échapper.

Et, à chaque fois, ce sont ces prunelles rouges qui me sortent de mon Enfer.

Cette fois-ci aussi… sauf que les prunelles rouges semblent être celles de Sasuke.

Il est là, près de moi, et il pense que je suis endormi.

Son regard semble effleurer la rose de métal, posée sur ma table de nuit.

Elle ne me quitte jamais, tu sais ? Personne ne m'avait jamais offert de rose, avant toi…

Lentement, tes yeux vermeils parcourent mon corps nu, mal caché par mes draps aux couleurs criardes. Je sens l'insatiable désir s'allumer en toi, et tu ne peux t'empêcher de tracer mes courbes du bout des doigts.

Le plaisir qui me parcourt par vagues brûlantes ranime le feu qui en moi semblait s'être laissé mourir. Je laisse échapper un frisson.

Tu te tournes vers moi, alerté.

Ton regard se pose sur mes yeux entrouverts.

Tu fuis, disparaissant tel une ombre furtive. Tu n'es pas encore prêt. Seul flotte dans ton sillage le souvenir de quelques mots, telle une promesse empoisonnée.

_Je reviendrais._

Je suis tombé amoureux d'un éclat de sang.

.

**°°O°O°O°°**

.

Lumière.

Il est revenu à la vie.

Pourtant, hier encore, il semblait plus mort que vif, tel un Soleil abîmé, un ciel éteint, sans ses étoiles… que s'est-il passé, entre temps ?

Personne ne le sait. Ou personne ne le dit, ce qui revient au même.

-Sakura, tu as la tête de quelqu'un qui se torture avec d'inutiles dialogues intérieurs, lâche mollement Shino.

-Et toi, putain de barman de mes deux, tu as la tête d'une plante verte de Papouasie en train de crever suite à l'éruption du Yellowstone, alors la ferme, veux-tu.

-Quelle délicatesse, s'offusque t-il. Tu vas aller au gala de noël du Palais ?

-Bien entendu, si Naruto y joue, je ne peux pas rater ça. D'ailleurs, il va falloir que tu bouges ton cul d'ici aussi, ce soir-là.

-N'importe quoi.

-Oh que non, tu vas y aller aussi, même si pour cela je dois te traîner par la peau du cul hors de ton antre. De toute façon, tu n'as jamais de clients, le soir de noël.

-Bien sûr que si, se défend t-il.

-Ah oui, d'ordinaire il y a moi, Kiba, Shikamaru, Karin plus deux ou trois glandus, hors cette année, nous nous y rendons tous. Conclusion : tu ne verras pas l'ombre d'un putain de client. Donc tu as une semaine pour te trouver un costume digne de ce nom, sans quoi je laisse Karin s'en charger, et elle s'en donnera à cœur-joie.

-Je garderais Akamaru.

-Non, le clébard aussi vient avec nous. Tu n'as aucune excuse valable, tu vas devoir sortir de ton trou, mon chéri.

-Depuis quand admettent-ils les loups de Sibérie aux concerts de musique classique, au juste ?

-Depuis que les vieilles mémés ne se gênent plus pour y exhiber leurs immondes caniches royaux. Allez, ne te fais pas prier, ce serait comme manquer le premier match de foot de ton fils unique…

-Hilarant, vraiment. J'imagine que tu as déjà trouvé la tenue idéale, c'est-à-dire la plus provocante qui soit, pour y aller ?

-Exactement. Et si tu ne veux pas m'être assorti, tu as tout intérêt à te trouver un costume d'ici la semaine prochaine, pigé ?

Il se contente de grommeler dans son coin, vaincu. Il est d'une humeur proprement massacrante, depuis que Kiba a disparu dans les draps de Karin pour ne plus en revenir. Et ça ne fait qu'empirer. Bien sûr. Sinon, ce ne serait pas drôle.

Non, je déconne. C'est vraiment pas marrant. Il est vraiment insupportable. Et Shino insupportable est un signe avant-coureur de fin du monde, comme les trois quarts des choses qui nous tombent sur le coin de la gueule, ces derniers temps.

Uchiha amoureux… on aura tout vu, décidément.

Et les nuées de sauterelles, les pluies de grenouilles, c'est pour quand ?

En plus, un petit garçon au sang bleu appartenant au clan le plus détestable de la ville s'est entiché de ma personne. Formidable.

Le pire, c'est qu'il est mignon, ce con.

Caché dans l'ombre d'un coin de la salle, seulement accompagné d'une bonne bouteille de rouge, je sens ses yeux bleus qui me transpercent de part en part, comme s'il voulait pénétrer les tréfonds de mon âme…

Son regard me flanque la frousse. Si bleu, profond comme l'océan, sombre comme le saphir… scintillant comme une nuit d'hiver. Un néant infini, rempli d'étoiles.

Ce garçon me fait peur.

Parce que malgré l'abysse sous lequel il ploie, il semble qu'il ait un avenir.

L'avenir n'existe pas, dans notre monde de ténèbres, il est une chose bien trop lumineuse pour nous. Trop lumineuse pour l'homme, en général.

Cet homme me fait peur, moi qui n'ai eu peur que de si peu de choses. Il n'est pas comme nous.

Et il ressemble trop à mon Roi.

.

.

**oO°OoTsuzuku...oO°Oo**

.

.

(Je sais, je sais, ce chapitre fut d'un minable consommé, hélas... -')

.


	12. Le Palais

.

.

**Note: **Je l'avais fini depuis plusieurs jours, mais puisque personne n'a lu le précédent à part une fidèle assoiffée...

Mais DIX-SEPT page, quand même U_U

.

.

**°°O°O°O°O°O°O°°**

.

.

**Chapitre Dix : «_ Le Palais…_ »**

.

.

_« J'aimais tant à te regarder, de loin. Je ne suis pas retourné en cours, peu m'importait._

_Je suis retourné chasser, chaque nuit, avec Kiba. Chaque nuit, je te rendais visite, invisible._

_Te regarder dormir, paisible, me complait de bonheur._

_Je ne rentrais pas chez moi, je restais chez Karin, avec Kiba. Chaque soir, je jouais un air de violon, sur le balcon._

_Le monde, en bas, restait les yeux rivés sur moi, et j'espérais sans cesse que parmi eux se cacherait une chevelure d'or, un regard azuré, qui saurait sentir l'amour que je lui porte au travers des notes qui s'envolaient pour toi. »_

.

**°°O°O°O°°**

.

Le vent, frôlant les arbres et les parterres de fleurs devenues sauvages, caresse tendrement mes joues.

J'ai la sensation de dépérir.

Si fatigué de cette existence, je voyage dans un brouillard d'émotions trop colorées pour mes pauvres yeux trop fatigués.

-Hawk ? Tu es sûr que ça va ? demande une voix rauque, derrière moi.

-Hn. Vous n'étiez pas obligés de réunir une délégation pour me raccompagner chez moi, je connais le chemin.

-Je t'ai gardé chez moi pendant plus d'un mois, tu me dois bien un verre dans ta charmante demeure, ricane Karin.

-Moi, je venais dire à Kiba qu'il serait temps qu'il rentre au bercail. Shino devient foutrement chiant, à force, râle Sakura. Et ce n'est pas de ma faute si le minot me suit partout, depuis quelques temps…

Derrière elle, le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges me sourit.

-Ma pauvre chérie, te voilà avec un toutou collé aux basques, s'esclaffe Kiba.

-Toi, le clébard, tu la fermes. Si tu n'avais pas disparu sans raison apparentes, je ne serais pas obligée de fuir mon lieu de villégiature préféré, et le humeurs de son tenancier. Mais j'ai réussi à le forcer pour qu'il vienne, ce soir.

-Attendez… vous n'allez pas me dire que toute votre joyeuse bande de dégénérés va se retrouver au Palais pour le concert ? je m'exclame, atterré.

-Ah si, qu'est-ce que tu croyais, mon grand ? Naruto joue dans une salle pour la première fois de sa vie, et qui plus est, au Palais, pour le plus grand concert de l'année. Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que nous allions rater ça ?

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça… marmonnais-je en passant les baies vitrées du salon.

Cela doit bien faire une décennie, ou presque, qu'il n'y a eu tant de peuple en ma demeure. Les laissant aux bons soins de mon minibar, je file, sans un regard en arrière, en direction de ma salle de bains.

Me déshabillant en quatrième vitesse, je fille m'abrutir sous les jets d'eau bouillante. L'eau coulant le long de mon corps devient rouge, avant de s'échapper par les tuyaux d'évacuation. Il est sept heures du matin, je suis couvert de sang.

Personne ne l'a vu, dans la rue. Personne ne voyait mes vêtements noirs collés à ma peau, rigidifiés par l'hémoglobine. Personne ne voyait mes cheveux crasseux, imbibés.

Personne ne posait les yeux sur moi, j'étais invisible, une ombre furtive.

Je n'existe pas, aux yeux du monde.

Des pas feutrés, dans le couloir, m'alertent de l'approche de quelqu'un. Au parfum, je reconnais Kiba, qui ouvre la porte, son loup sur les talons.

Faisant couler l'eau dans mon immense baignoire, il y lave rapidement l'animal, puis l'y laisse barboter dans des nuages de mousse, avant de se dévêtir à son tour et de venir me rejoindre, sans un mot.

Cette étrange habitude, que nous avons prise chez Karin, ne me gêne pas. Il y avait un étrange bien-être à nous retrouver, tous les trois, nous aspergeant d'eau dans sa petite baignoire, riant aux éclats en nous soufflant de la mousse rougie par le sang à la figure.

Doucement, il me frotte le dos, tandis que je m'occupe à démêler ses cheveux hirsutes.

-Tu sais, je suis sûr qu'il a la peau aussi douce, et aussi blanche que toi… lance t-il, un sourire dans la voix.

-Tu sais, si tu lui dis que tu m'as frotté le dos chaque matin depuis trois semaines, il risque d'avoir des envies de meurtre, réponds-je posément.

-Non. Shino est un ange, de quelque façon que ce soit. Il n'est pas comme nous. Je n'ose imaginer le mal que je lui ferais, rien qu'en l'effleurant du bout des doigts…

-Tu penses sérieusement lui faire moins de mal en allant voir ailleurs ? Un jour, il faudra vraiment que tu m'expliques comment ton cerveau fonctionne… dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Je ne suis pas plus tordu que toi, mon chou, réplique t-il en me servant son sourire le plus effrayant qui soit. Et tant que je resterais loin de lui, il ne risquera pas de tomber sous le coup de mes crocs… je sais que tu penses la même chose, Sasuke. Sinon, tu ne serais pas resté loin de Naruto pendant si longtemps.

Sortant de la cabine, la peau rougie, les cheveux dégoulinant le long de mon torse, je m'arrête brièvement devant la glace. Ce que j'y vois ne ressemble pas à ce reflet que j'ai toujours connu. Ce visage morne, ce regard terne…

Où Diable sont donc passés la royale indifférence, le masque de glace, la lueur de haine incendiant me prunelles ? Il n'y a plus rien.

Je ne suis plus moi.

Une serviette nouée autour de la taille, une autre jetée sur la tête, je regagne le salon, laissant les deux clébards à leurs ablutions matinales. Akamaru me regarde, l'air complètement défoncé, refermer la porte, tandis que Kiba commence à chanter.

N'importe quoi…

Dans le couloir, j'ouïs que l'un de mes invités a mis la chaîne en marche, et qu'un ragga chaleureux, presque sexuel, réchauffe l'aire glacière qui régnait dans cette baraque depuis trop longtemps.

Sans leur accorder la moindre attention, je me sers un verre de scotch, clope au bec, lorsqu'une voix quelque peu acide m'interpelle, moi qui m'amusais follement à faire un aquarium sous ma serviette.

-Uchiha, pourrais-tu au moins avoir l'extrême indulgence de te présenter à tes invités dans une tenue plus correcte ?

Ricanant à la demande de la jeune femme aux cheveux roses, ma Davidoff entre les lèvres, je laisse sans aucun état d'âme tomber ma malheureuse serviette au sol, dévoilant aux yeux de tous les derniers éléments de mon corps faisant de moi l'Homme Parfait par excellence.

Avec une lenteur calculée uniquement dans le but de la faire chier, j'enfile le boxer que j'avais saisi au vol en sortant de ma chambre, puis me retourne vers eux, verre à la main, les invitant du regard à onduler au rythme de la musique, ce pour quoi Karin ne se gêne pas un seul instant, se collant contre moi.

Elle est si obscène, lorsqu'elle danse… un véritable délice de tous les sens.

Kiba ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que surgir sur ces entrefaites, ébouriffé et complètement à poil, sans mauvais jeu de mots, se joignant à nous.

Son corps frôle le mien sans retenue, et ses mains se baladent sur la peau de Karin, effleurant ses rares vêtements. Riant aux éclats, celle-ci s'écarte pour se servir un autre verre, remplissant au passage le mien et celui de Kiba, qui s'amuse grandement à me dévorer la nuque sous les regards fascinés du rouquin, et ennuyés de son Impératrice, qui ne peut retenir un sourire moqueur lorsqu'il s'empare de mes lèvres pour le baiser le plus vertigineux qui soit.

A la fin du morceau, nous nous séparons, hilares, nous asseyant sur les chaises de bar derrière lequel Karin s'affaire sur la confection de quelques cocktails fortement alcoolisés.

-Bon, assez rigolé, je peux savoir ce que vous foutez tous là ? demandais-je en allumant une autre cigarette, attrapant un jean qui trainait par là. Vous inquiéteriez-vous de ma santé, damoiselle Valentina ?

Arrêt sur image.

-Eh bien, tu as fini par te souvenir de moi, à ce que je vois, s'esclaffe la jeune femme. Mais plutôt que de m'en faire pour ton intégrité physique et mentale, je me demandais plutôt si je devrais te frapper jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ?

-C'est à quel sujet ?

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! Tu l'ignores, tu l'évites, tu le sauves, et tu disparais… je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? Il ne peut pas comprendre ! Tu vas le détruire, si tu continues !

-Il est plus solide que tu ne sembles le croire, Valentina.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, bordel !

-Et pourquoi pas, je te prie ? je demande glacialement, pas intimidé pour trois sous. Après tout, là est bien ton nom, pour autant que je puisse me souvenir d'une demoiselle que j'ai courtisé pendant des années… la faute te reviens, tu n'as pas eu la politesse de venir me rendre visite à mon retour, comment aurais-je pu reconnaître en toi ma douce et tendre fiancée…

-Je ne t'ai rien demandé, tu ferais bien d'oublier Valentina. Elle est morte, elle n'avait pas la carrure pour survivre dans ce monde de dégénérés du bulbe. Celle que je suis aujourd'hui est bien meilleure !

Je la regarde droit dans les yeux, fronce les sourcils. Finalement, je gronde doucement :

-En parlant de ça, tu ne penses pas qu'il serait plus que temps d'aller chercher ta gamine ? Ça fait six ans, maintenant…

Second arrêt sur image.

J'imagine qu'il s'agit d'un sujet interdit par toutes les lois du bon sens… mais il faudra bien que cette bougre d'andouille agisse, au bout d'un moment !

-Ma… fille ? Mais comment…

-Ah, tu te souviens donc que tu as une fille ? Excuses-moi, ce n'était pas évident, au premier abord, tu as tellement l'air de t'en foutre, la plupart du temps… crachais-je dans un sourire narquois.

-Je t'interdis de dire ça ! hurle t-elle, pétrifiant sur place les trois autres spectateurs. Tu ne sais rien de ma fille !

-J'en sais plus que toi, morue ! Je sais parfaitement que tu ne vas la voir qu'une fois tous les quinze déluges, et que jamais tu ne lui adresses la parole ! Tu crois que ça lui plait, de ne pas savoir d'où elle vient, ni qui sont ses parents ? C'est dans les bras de sa mère qu'elle aurait dû pleurer toute son enfance, pas dans les miens ! La Valentina que je connais, celle que j'ai aimée n'aurait jamais laissé faire ça ! Et ne me sers pas d'excuses pathétiques selon lesquelles tu n'aurais pas la force de l'élever, toi et moi savons bien que tu n'as tout simplement pas le courage de voir l'homme que tu aimes sur son visage !

Ils semblent tous figés, sous le choc.

Personne d'autre que moi n'oserait parler ainsi à cette femme, et il semblerait que certains d'entre eux craignent pour ma survie.

-Comment sais-tu où elle est… personne ne devait savoir…

-Réfléchis cinq minutes, pauvre cruche. Tout le monde sait que ma mère n'a pas grandi à Lúa. Même depuis l'Europe, même si je t'ai perdue de vue, il y avait toujours quelqu'un qui veillait sur toi, quelqu'un qui t'a emmenée en lieu sûr pour que tu mettes ton enfant au monde, quelqu'un qui venait du même pays que ma mère. J'étais là, lorsque tu l'as mise au monde, à quelques mètres de toi. J'ai entendu tes cris, je t'ai entendue lui donner son nom. Je ne voyais pas ton visage, je ne connaissais pas ton nouveau nom, et chaque année, c'est à la fille d'une vieille amie, d'un premier amour que je rendais visite, pas au rejeton de l'Impératrice. Maintenant que je sais où tu es tombée… je ne peux pas te laisser l'abandonner là-bas. Maintenant que je sais qu'elle serait plus en sûreté avec toi que nulle-part ailleurs, je compte te tenir la jambe jusqu'à ce que tu réalises qu'il faut que tu ailles la chercher !

-En sûreté ? Tu te fiches de moi ? Je suis un monstre !

-Tu es l'Impératrice de Lúa ! Tu as sacrifié famille, gloire et richesses par amour, et tu as suivi le sentier le plus sombre en dépit de tout bon sens, par amour ! Alors il est temps pour toi d'accepter un peu de lumière, de changer la musique, et de laisser ta gamine connaître le visage de sa mère dont elle est déjà si fière, même si elle ne te connaît pas encore ! Sakura, toi qui as toujours tout fait par amour… tu ne peux pas laisser la situation telle qu'elle est éternellement.

.

**°°O°O°O°°**

.

Ah, quel bordel, je vous jure.

Dire qu'on s'amusait bien, tous les trois. Nous dormions dans le même lit, Akamaru à nos pieds, prenions nos douches ensemble, et quand ils chassaient, je reprenais du service sur le pavé.

Mais c'est fini, maintenant… n'est-ce pas ?

Ce soir, notre belle idylle à trois sera terminée. Notre histoire sans amour s'évanouira dans le vide, et il ne me restera plus que ça. Je reprendrais ma vie, comme avant, tandis que mon ami et mon amant se débattront avec leurs sentiments.

Cette nuit, nous avons fait l'amour pour la dernière fois. Tous les trois, pour la première fois.

Sasuke, jusque là, s'était abstenu. Ils étaient doux, si doux que j'en aurais pleuré. Ils étaient tendres, comme si j'étais la femme de leur vie, comme s'ils pouvaient m'aimer.

A la fin, ils ont crié le nom de ceux qu'ils aiment à en crever, et mes larmes ont coulé.

Parce que je n'avais nul nom à souffler.

Je n'ai personne pour qui dépérir, personne pour qui souffrir.

Je suis seule.

Encore plus seule qu'une Impératrice qui a déjà tout perdu.

Une larme menace son maquillage, au coin de ses yeux. Je ne l'ai jamais vue pleurer, elle qui peut être si brutale, si violente parfois.

Sasuke a raison.

Il a beau être très con, parfois, et Dieu sait que j'ai eu le temps de le subir depuis quelques temps, il a raison.

Il faut qu'elle aille chercher sa fille.

Elle en meurt d'envie, je le sais.

Si j'avais un enfant, je n'aurais qu'une envie. Le chérir. Le garder contre moi, à jamais.

Ne jamais le laisser seul.

Si j'avais un enfant, je voudrais qu'il devienne comme eux. Aussi beau, aussi fort, aussi indestructible.

Aussi libre.

Mais pour devenir comme eux, il faut être un démon.

Pour être comme eux, il faut être seul, et se construire soi-même.

Souffrir.

Et aimer à en crever.

Quelle mère voudrait que son enfant souffre à ce point ?

Pas moi.

Et pas elle non plus.

Pourtant, comme moi je n'ai de cesse que de chercher un parfum, un cœur qui saurait m'aimer, elle laisse ses yeux se perdre dans le vide, se demandant où est passé le Soleil.

.

**°°O°O°O°°**

.

Parfois, j'ai l'impression de ne pas être moi.

Peut-être parce que je n'ai pas de passé. Peut-être n'ai-je pas d'avenir non plus.

Qui sait ?

Parfois, je me sens vide. Comme maintenant. Cela m'arrive même souvent.

Un vide qui me ronge.

Mais dans ses bras, je me sentais entier. Pour la première fois depuis fort longtemps, voire peut-être depuis toujours, je me sentais vraiment bien.

Mais ce n'est pas honnête. Je lui ai tout prit sans rien lui donner en retour. Qu'ai-je à lui offrir ?

Je ne peux même pas lui parler de moi, je ne me connais pas moi-même…

C'est vrai.

Il y a peu, je n'étais encore qu'une coquille vide, hantée d'images auxquelles elle ne pouvait donner de sens… qu'est-ce que tous ces cauchemars ? Et ces horribles marques, partout ?

Si vous saviez à quel point je me dégoûte, parfois.

Lorsque je me réveille, haletant, après avoir rêvé de massacres et de champs de batailles, le corps en sueur, et que je sens l'aridité de ma gorge. Parfois, je me dis que mes camarades du lycée font bien de m'éviter, finalement.

Qui sait quel monstre se cache derrière mon visage d'ange ?

Qui sait à quel point je pourrais devenir dangereux, moi qui ne connaît même pas l'étendue de ma propre folie ?

Il m'est arrivé de souhaiter disparaitre.

Vraiment.

Mais lorsque, chaque nuit depuis plus d'un mois, il vient me regarder, pensant que je dors profondément, et que je sais ses iris plus sombres que la nuit la plus noire fixés sur moi comme sur une unique étoile… je me dis que, parfois, cette vie, même vide de sens, même démunie d'espoir, vaut vraiment la peine d'être vécue.

Rien que pour ces petits instants de bonheur grappillés ici et là au gré du vent, au cœur de la nuit, sans qu'il n'en sache rien, je me laisserais cent fois damner avec la plus sincère ferveur…

Ecoutes-moi, mon amour, écoutes la voix de mon piano.

Ce soir, je jouerais pour toi…

.

**°°O°O°O°°**

.

Rajustant le col de la chemise noire que j'ai piquée à Sasuke, je me décide à enfin sonner à sa porte.

Bien qu'il soit très tôt, on sent de loin l'effervescence de cette maison. Deux jeunes femmes étendent du linge en discutant, dans le jardin, un délicieux fumet s'échappe de ce que je devine être la fenêtre de la cuisine… et un jeune ange délicieusement vêtu d'un tee-shirt blanc à manches longues laissant deviner chaque courbe de son torse sculptural, décoré d'arabesques tribales noires dessinées tout le long du côté gauche, et d'un jean quinze fois trop large pour lui, d'un noir délavé, élimé, m'ouvre sa porte, véritable vision de rêve…

-Quelle merveilleuse matinée, je souffle moqueusement, aveuglé par les reflets du soleil dansant sur sa chevelure dorée.

-Kiba ? s'exclame t-il, surprit. Mais que fais-tu ici, à cette heure ? Tu n'as rien à manger, chez toi ?

Je hausse un sourcil.

Je n'oserais songer à quand date la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, et voilà tout ce que ce gland trouve à me dire. Etrange remarque…

-Tu ne penses donc qu'à bouffer, Naruto ? s'exclame en riant l'une des jeunes femmes en ramenant un panier vide. Invites donc ton ami à partager ton petit-déjeuner, espèce de ventre sur pattes !

Les yeux cristallins de l'ange tombé du ciel s'illuminent à cette idée, mais j'y coupe court en intervenant :

-Une prochaine fois peut-être, dis-je dans un sourire. A dire vrai, je suis venu en cette belle matinée pour te faire profiter d'un petit déjeuner en terrasse, sur le port. Ça fait des siècles que je ne t'ai pas vu, laisses-moi te payer un café avant le plus beau jour de ta vie !

Aussitôt, son regard renversant se rallume dans toute sa splendeur, comme si des milliers de soleils venaient illuminer un ciel d'été.

-Bien sûr ! s'exclame t-il en surgissant hors de sa demeure, sautant au bas des marches blanches du porche.

Une brise caresse doucement son visage, secouant quelque peu le désordre de ses cheveux humides. M'est avis qu'il vient de prendre une douche…

-Mon chéri, ton sourire te donne toujours l'air aussi débile, éructais-je, goguenard. Tu devrais prendre exemple sur ton petit ami, lui, au moins, il a une classe folle.

-Depuis quand tu baves sur les hommes de ce genre ?

-Mais depuis toujours, ça n'a rien de nouveau, m'esclaffais-je.

Il rit à son tour, et c'est en nous chamaillant tels les deux sales morpions que nous sommes que nous prenons la direction du port, sous un soleil chatoyant.

Sur notre passage, quelques paresseux s'affairent, affolés, à leurs derniers achats de noël, et les marchands de victuailles se disputent à corps et à cris les clients qui font leurs courses du réveillon au dernier instant.

-Que penses-tu de ce café ? je demande, un moment plus tard, devant la terrasse de l'_Océan_.

-Le serveur est craquant, répond t-il avec une moue espiègle. Je vais devoir te surveiller…

-C'est plutôt à moi de te surveiller, si tu veux mon avis, je marmonne. Voudrais-tu cesser de le reluquer ainsi, je te prie ? Où est donc parti le temps où c'était moi qui faisais du gringue à n'importe qui ?

Il éclate de rire, et tire une chaise, face au port. Je fais de même. Un doux sourire flotte sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'il observe les voiliers se balancer paresseusement et tirer sur leurs amarres.

-Ces messieurs désirent ? demande plaisamment le serveur, ma foi fort agréable à regarder, il est vrai.

-Un double café pour moi, avec un croissant, dis-je dans un sourire.

-Pareil…

-Ou ramenez plutôt un panier de viennoiseries.

-Très bien, c'est noté ! s'exclame joyeusement le serveur en filant comme le vent.

Du coin de l'œil, alors que le jeune homme entre à l'intérieur du café, je remarque, parmi les quelques autres clients matinaux, la présence d'un couple… plutôt original.

Elle porte de longs cheveux roses et lisses, caressant ses reins, et des vêtements taillés sur-mesure, le faux-cuir se mêlant au satin et à la dentelle.

Lui arbore un tee-shirt noir à longues manches près du corps déclarant fièrement « _Nothing Else Matters_ », et le même style de jean que Naruto, avec une chevelure rouge présentant, tout comme celle de Naruto, une forte ressemblance avec un nid de corneilles…

Une cigarette entre les lèvres, la jeune femme tourne dans ma direction son regard vert perçant, une lueur vaguement moqueuse dans le fond des iris, puis se retourne sans autre forme de procès vers son ami, sans nous prêter plus d'attention.

Je souris encore.

Dire qu'il y a à peine une demi-heure, nous étions tous dans le salon du baron de Lúa…

Tirant moi aussi une cigarette de mon paquet neuf, je l'allume avec un vieux Zippo… qui était resté dans la poche du pantalon de Sasuke.

Eh merde.

Une fois, il m'a raconté qu'il l'avait acheté à Paris, place du Trocadéro, à un Antillais fort sympathique qui lui fit un prix à toute épreuve. Il tombait bien, son briquet venait justement de rendre l'âme…

Coulant un regard dans ma direction, Naruto ouvre de grands yeux devant ledit Zippo et ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que de s'exclamer :

-Oh ! La tour Eiffel !

Réaction face à laquelle je ne puis malheureusement retenir une vague de fou rire. Hilare, je lui glisse le carré de métal brossé entre les mains, lui laissant tout le loisir de le retourner entre ses longs doigts de pianiste, les yeux brillants.

-Il est à Sasuke, j'ai oublié de le lui rendre. Tu lui donneras ce soir… je murmure alors que le serveur dépose deux cafés et des douceurs devant nous.

Je ne puis réprimer le sourire radieux que m'inspirent ses iris aux nuances cristallines, remplies d'étoiles, illuminant autant son visage d'ange que les rayons de ce soleil matinal.

Dire que ces deux idiots ont besoin d'une excuse aussi débile pour s'approcher… ils sont navrants.

Vraiment.

Mais quoi de plus agréable qu'un jour naissant empli de promesses d'avenir ?

.

**°°O°O°O°°**

.

Cela fait un mois que nous nous sommes rapprochés, elle et moi.

Elle m'a baladé dans toute la ville, me montrant des endroits recélant des merveilles dont je ne soupçonnais pas l'existence, surtout ici.

Elle m'a lancé dans la découverte des milliers de trésors que contiennent les quartiers que mon milieu ne fréquente guère et pense mal famés.

Les échoppes multicolores, les boutiques de bijoux de verre ou de perles, époustouflantes de couleurs bariolées, un snack-bar où se trouve servi, selon elle, le meilleur chocolat chaud de la planète, et je suis bien de son avis, une pâtisserie ouverte toute la nuit, dans laquelle nous achetions de gargantuesques cookies aux pépites de chocolat tout à fait délicieux, que nous mangions assis sur le rebord de la vitrine de l'antiquaire d'en face, un homme chétif mais extrêmement sympathique et amical avec lequel nous discutâmes souvent…

Ce soir, je serais son cavalier pour le gala de Noël du Palais.

En fin d'après-midi, elle me laissa à la lisière de mon propre quartier, m'assurant qu'elle reviendrait deux heures plus tard à cet endroit précis pour que nous y allions.

C'est-à-dire dans dix minutes.

Et je ne suis pas prêt.

-Gaara ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? demande la voix surprise de ma sœur, figée dans l'encadrement de la porte de ma chambre, sa robe de soirée à moitié mise.

Je lève sur elle un regard désespéré.

Sa surprise ne m'étonne guère, étant donné que cela fait près d'une demi-heure que je retourne mes fonds de placard, clope au bec, sans me révéler la capacité de me trouver une tenue convenable pour l'occasion… et me voyant planté là, entre deux monceaux de vêtements, en boxer, presque les larmes aux yeux, n'importe qui en resterait comme deux ronds de flan.

-Temari, ma sauveuse ! je m'exclame. Par pitié, aide-moi, au secours…

-Mais que t'arrives t-il, enfin, tu as vu dans quel état tu as mis ta chambre ? Kankuro, pourquoi ris-tu ainsi ?

-Il se moque de moi…

-Cesses de geindre, et admet que tu es d'un ridicule à toute épreuve, là, tout de suite, lance mon grand frère, hilare. Tu savais pourtant que nous irions au Palais ce soir, alors pourquoi n'as-tu pas choisi de tenue plus tôt ? Occupe t-elle donc ton esprit à ce point ?

-Qui ça, elle ? demande Temari.

-Je suis le cavalier d'une femme époustouflante de beauté, ce soir, lançais-je à travers un nuage de fumée, comme si cela expliquait tout, ce qui est le cas.

-Ses cheveux sont de quelle couleur ? me coupe ma sœur en se dirigeant d'un pas décidé vers les montagnes.

-Roses, me devance Kankuro, réprimant visiblement un fou rire. Mais ce n'est pas le genre jeune fille sage et fleur bleue, tu peux me croire…

Elle hausse un sourcil interrogateur.

-Gaara, ne me dis pas que tu t'es fait prendre dans les filets d'une femme fatale, grogne t-elle.

-Elle n'est pas fatale, elle est mortelle, plaisante encore mon frère.

Encore une remarque de ce genre et je vous jure qu'il se prend mon poing dans la figure…

-Tu sais que ce genre de filles n'en veulent qu'à ton argent, frangin, commence Temari d'un ton compatissant. Si tu commences à t'enticher d'une telle prétendante…

-Cessez de raconter des âneries, je l'interromps. Elle n'a rien de « ce genre de filles ». Ce n'est plus une fille depuis longtemps…

Mon frère s'écroule par terre en toussant, s'étouffant de rire.

Ma sœur ouvre de grands yeux.

Je ne veux même pas savoir ce qu'elle s'imagine…

Me tendant sans un mot un costume noir ainsi qu'une chemise gris fer, elle cherche à plonger son regard dans le mien, mais je me détourne pour les enfiler en quatrième vitesse, ajoutant une chaîne en argent à mon cou et une ceinture cloutée à mes hanches. Se réveillant de sa soudaine torpeur, elle s'exclame :

-Je veux la voir !

Je soupire, Kankuro lève discrètement les yeux au ciel, mais tous deux m'emboîtent le pas lorsque je sors dans la rue. Au coin de celle-ci, très calme et totalement déserte, m'attends une silhouette féminine et longiligne, adossée à un lampadaire quelque peu grésillant.

La semi-obscurité confère à la personne cette aura de mystère qui lui est propre, et je m'apprêtais déjà à me perdre dans ma contemplation lorsque la voix de ma sœur m'ôta ce plaisir :

-Vous ne comptez tout de même pas y aller à pieds ? Le soleil s'est couché depuis un moment, Gaara, les rues ne sont plus très sûres, à cette heure… je sais que vous deux avez la mauvaise habitude de traîner dehors à pas d'heure, mais je ne pense pas qu'une jeune fille serait très rassurée…

-Ne t'en fais donc pas tant, Temari. Il ne nous arrivera rien, tu peux me faire confiance… et puis, c'est Noël, les démons aussi sont de sortie, ce soir.

A mesure que nous approchons d'elle, je remarque que la jeune femme a le regard perdu dans l'obscurité des cieux.

Bien que nous ayons bénéficié d'une merveilleuse journée ensoleillée, quelques nuages cachent désormais à notre vue la beauté de la lune, même si quelques étoiles transparaissent tout de même.

Elle est superbe, comme toujours.

Ce soir, elle a daigné délaisser la jupe de vinyle pour une somptueuse robe de cocktail gris acier, dont les fentes laissent apparentes ses interminables jambes gainées de résille.

Le laçage dans son dos nu laisse l'œil se perdre dans les fossettes de la cambrure de ses reins, et un décolleté épuré ne laisse nulle place à l'imagination quand à son opulent argument.

Une main gauche, fine et délicate, porte à ses lèvres ce que je devine être une énième cigarette, au vu des quelques mégots blancs jonchant le sol à ses pieds.

Un éclat argenté luit à son annulaire, et je sais que s'y trouve un anneau d'or blanc serti de dizaines de grenats rouges foncés, brillants de milles feux sous chaque rayon de lumière.

Une brise rafraîchissante soulève quelques mèches de ses longs cheveux roses, dont la coiffure sertie de perles métalliques est, à elle seule, une véritable œuvre d'art.

Lorsque, entendant nos voix, elle pose ses yeux d'un vert abyssal sur ma propre personne avec un sourire narquois, je me dis que rares sont les femmes dont la splendeur égalera jamais celle de la veuve des Ténèbres…

.

**°°O°O°O°°**

.

Les trois jeunes gens m'observent, les yeux ronds.

Surtout la femme.

Je crois l'avoir connue, à une autre époque, dans une autre vie. Et peut-être sans les bigoudis.

Gaara et son frère sourient, un peu niaisement peut-être, et ce dernier semble se retenir à grand peine de pouffer de rire.

Ce doit en effet être assez surprenant d'apprendre que son petit frère sort ce soir avec le monstre qui a fichu une frayeur de tous les diables de l'Enfer à son cher Neji Hyûga, mais qu'importe.

Après les avoir salués, nous partons en direction du Palais.

Dans la rue, les passants nous souhaitent tous le bonsoir, auquel nous répondons dans un immense sourire. Certains rentrent chez eux pour le réveillon, ils rejoignent leurs familles pour célébrer la naissance d'un enfant, il y a plus de deux mille ans.

D'autres sortent tout juste de chez eux, s'apprêtant à fêter la chose avec d'autres amis, car ils sont le genre de personnes à toujours avoir quelque chose à fêter, tous les soirs.

Ne serait-ce que leur solitude.

Il y a même de ces hommes trop seuls, qui n'ont personne, et qui vont oublier la liesse de ce jour dans les bras de leur belle de rue favorite.

D'autres rentrent offrir des cadeaux à leur femme et à leurs enfants, mais en n'ayant dans le cœur que leur fleur de pavé, à qui ils ont offert des roses en guise de présent, comme pour s'excuser de les tromper avec leur propre famille.

Lúa est le genre de ville qui brille par sa souffrance.

Puisqu'il nous reste près d'une heure avant le lever de rideau, nous nous posons à la terrasse d'un café, en face du Palais, observant les passants et nous moquant ouvertement du beau monde qui commence à se rassembler, sur le parvis.

Tels une volée d'oiseaux tropicaux, ils se pavanent et se pâment en gloussant de rire à la moindre réflexion plus ou moins drôle. Les talons des femmes claquent sur le pavé de pierre blanche, les hommes fument sur les marches, un maître d'hôtel engoncé dans un superbe costume à queue de pie gris perle saisis les noms des invités sur un registre relié de cuir.

De loin, je repère quelques visages connus, mais pas les plus attendus, rendus beaux sous les lueurs enchanteresses esquissant leurs lumineuses arabesques sur la surface de pierre finement travaillée du somptueux Palais de Lúa.

Trois adolescents sirotent bruyamment des bières, dans un coin de terrasse. Lorsqu'ils nous voient, l'un d'eux commence à lancer des blagues douteuses, des quolibets auxquels je n'accorde aucune importance.

Je les ignore royalement.

Qu'aurais-je donc à faire de chiots mal léchés ?

Plongée dans mes pensées, j'entends soudain mon camarade demander distraitement :

-Ta main te fait-elle encore souffrir, Impératrice ?

Constatant, non sans surprise, que le garçon scrutait depuis un moment la moindre de mes expressions, je lève ma main gauche devant mon visage. Dans la lumière chaleureuse du café luisent doucement les croisillons argentés de mon poignet.

-J'imagine que tu aimerais savoir d'où me viennent ces cicatrices, me tromperais-je, Gaara ?

-Il est fort à parier qu'en effet, tel est bien le cas… cela ressemble à des traces de dents…

-De crocs, Gaara, ce sont des traces de crocs.

Il ouvre de grands yeux horrifiés.

-Te serais-tu fait mordre par l'un de tes amis ?

-Bien sûr que non, tu crois vraiment que je laisserais n'importe qui goûter à mon sang ? C'est quelque chose de précieux, chez nous…

-Alors le Roi, peut-être ? demande t-il en me lançant un regard suspicieux.

J'éclate de rire, sans retenue.

-Shun n'aurait jamais supporté de me toucher de la sorte… mordre, c'est voler la vie, les gens biens ne volent pas la vie des personnes qu'ils aiment. C'est vrai qu'il y a goûté, une fois. Mais le contexte n'était pas le même.

-Mais alors…

Il semble encore plus choqué que tantôt…

-C'est de l'automutilation !

-Et les piercings, les tatouages et la jolie marque que tu portes au poignet, c'est quoi ? Je te trouve très mal placé pour me critiquer, Gaara… je renchéris. Tu voulais savoir, ne t'en plains pas...

Il se tait.

J'ai gagné. Je gagne toujours…

Lorsque nous nous levons pour passer, à notre tour, les grandes portes du Palais, je me tourne vers le garçon que j'ignorais tout à l'heure.

Lui et ses deux amis lèvent leurs yeux déjà légèrement embrumés sur moi, et captent le regard que je leurs lance, sous les rayons de la lune. Je vois un frisson de terreur les parcourir.

A présent, ils savent.

Nous sommes en Enfer…

.

**°°O°O°O°°**

.

Ce soir, c'est le grand soir.

En attendant l'heure fatidique, je farfouille dans mes armoires, en boxer, clope au bec. Comme d'habitude, je ne sais pas quoi mettre ! J'en pleurerais bien, mais je n'ai guère le loisir de m'apitoyer sur mon triste sort, sans quoi je serais encore en retard…

_« Sois toi, et le monde t'aimera »_, paraît-il. Eh bien soyons moi, par le Diable ! Or donc, je trouve, par Dieu seul sait quel miracle, un pantalon à pinces noir et sa veste assortie, sous laquelle je passe une chemise rouge sang… je suis certain que Sasuke adore cette couleur, allez savoir pourquoi…

Et, miracle encore, une paire de derbies neuves m'attendent à la porte de ma chambre. Qui donc sème ainsi des vêtements en ma demeure ? Bonne question… à élucider plus tard, bien qu'étrangement le tout semble fait sur-mesure, ce qui est impossible puisque je n'ai jamais mis les pieds chez un tailleur !

Passant devant la galerie de miroirs du couloir, je découvre un majestueux renard à neuf queues, brodé de fils rouges dans le dos de ma veste, définitivement faite sur-mesure. Comment pourrait-elle autrement porter mon emblème ?

Les mauvaises habitudes ayant la vie dure, je boucle un collier clouté autour de mon cou gracile, histoire de ne pas avoir l'air trop sage, puis, après maintes réflexions, décide de faire de même avec une ceinture, d'un genre méchamment semblable, sur mes hanches.

Après un dernier coup d'œil dans la glace de l'entrée, je constate avec horreur que la catastrophe naturelle siégeant fièrement au sommet de ma tête me donne l'air toujours aussi débraillé que d'ordinaire, même dans un costume neuf.

Malédiction.

Le Lune émerge lentement d'entre deux lambeaux de nuages rosissant, tandis que je rejoins, à pieds, le centre-ville.

Nous aurons droit à une belle nuit de Noël, cette année.

La lune éclairera les rues de notre cité, révélant les visages des fêtards qui la peuplent peu à peu.

La Lune Pourpre de Lúa… une jolie femme, étincelante de beauté, amie protectrice et confidente dévouée, posant ses doigts de lumière sur ses enfants, ses rayons s'insinuant dans chaque recoin de nos âmes…

N'y aurait-il donc que des femmes pour régner sur l'empire de la Nuit ? Trois indéfectibles compagnes, tour à tour dangereuses et généreuses, haineuses ou amoureuses, effrayantes ou maternelles… des mères dont nous sommes tous les enfants. La Lune, la Cité, et l'Impératrice…

Le Palais de Lúa.

Souvent, les palais sont de superbes bâtiments, aux architectures somptueuses et recherchées, représentant la fierté d'un pays. Lúa est, sans nul doute, la ville la plus fière du monde, et donc se doit de présenter l'un des plus somptueux palais du monde.

Il y a quelques siècles encore, il abritait les anciens rois et leur cour, jusqu'à ce que le peuple se soulève, mené par le baron Uchiha.

Depuis ce temps ancien, le clan devint le plus important du pays, et sa voix faisait loi. Peu à peu, les campagnes se couvrirent d'une ville florissante, qui finit par rejoindre les frontières d'autres villes, jusqu'à ce que le pays ne devienne plus qu'une unique ville, gigantesque, qui empiète sur les pays voisins.

Depuis les Uchiha, Lúa n'a eu de cesse que de s'embellir, même s'ils n'ont fait que remplacer la monarchie par un parlement constitué exclusivement des grandes familles du pays, qui siège dans le Palais.

Les Uchiha y ont une voix, tout comme les Darcy, les Hyûga, les Yamanaka, et d'autres, moins importants, dont il m'est impossible de me souvenir.

Dans le Palais se trouve une immense salle de théâtre à l'italienne dans laquelle se tiennent différents spectacles, tels que des représentations de ballets, d'opéras, des pièces… des concerts. Donner un récital au Palais de Lúa revient à jouer au Bolchoï, à Covent Garden ou au Palais Garnier.

Des salles de réception, immenses et somptueuses, dans lesquelles on avait dû donner nombre de bals, fut un temps, des jardins tenus par d'éminents architectes paysagistes, des serres renfermant mille merveilles, parfois utilisées dans le but de recherches médicales, dorlotées par les meilleurs botanistes…

Oui, le plus somptueux des palais, qui porte même en son sein les écuries et les quartiers de la garde nationale, seule armée que l'on nous connait, et qui ne sert pas à grand-chose sinon à faire joli.

Devant les portes majestueuses aux impressionnantes moulures, se tiennent deux armoires à glace en uniforme, hallebarde en main et sabre au côté, ignorant royalement la volée de damoiseaux et damoiselles caquetant d'émotion sous leur regard grave.

Gravissant les quelques marches, pour l'occasion garnies d'un tapis rouge foncé, menant aux grandes portes, je surprends un regard noir du côté de la volaille, lorgnant mon costume sur-mesure avec ostentation, tandis que l'un des gardes grogne une grossièreté comprenant les sang-bleus et son postérieur.

Etrange.

Des gardes ordinaires ne se le seraient jamais permis…

Je souris au gorille, il y répond.

A la porte, derrière un trépied argenté en forme de lyre supportant un document relié de cuir comportant les noms et le statut de chaque invité, se tient, droit comme un piquet, un homme fin, d'un certain âge, en impeccable costume gris et blanc avec boutons de machettes et épingle à cravate en diamant.

-Vous êtes ? demande t-il courtoisement, avec un sourire avenant.

-Uzumaki Naruto, réponds-je du même ton.

-Un instant, je vous prie…

Il feuillette un instant, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Evidemment, il ne me trouvera pas dans la liste des invités, c'était couru d'avance… je lève discrètement les yeux au ciel, retenant un grondement d'insatisfaction, pour finalement arguer :

-Je suis pianiste. Je participe au spectacle…

Il ouvre des yeux ronds, m'examinant de la tête aux pieds, tandis que je me demande quelle mouche le pique.

-Monsieur Uzumaki ! Mais bien sûr, où donc avais-je la tête… vous devriez passer par l'entrée des artistes, c'est pourquoi je n'avais pas fait attention… bredouille t-il, confus.

Je hausse un sourcil, surpris.

Ce serait bien la première fois qu'un homme d'une telle stature serait intimidé d'avoir commis une bourde en ma présence…

-Laissez, Pierre, lance un magnifique ténor, polaire. A présent que « monsieur Uzumaki » est ici, ne lui faite pas faire le grand détour, je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il pourrait advenir dans les quartiers de derrière, qui ne sont guère des plus sûrs…

Apparait à ma vue un homme… pour lequel aucun adjectif positivement élogieux ne semble suffisant.

Il ressemble à s'y méprendre à un mannequin phare pour une collection de prêt-à-porter pour homme, dans ce costume immaculé à la taille soignée et recherchée, des surpiqûres bleues faites à la main, le style légèrement inspiré de l'ère victorienne, le blason du clan brodé à la boutonnière…

Un éventail délicat, en croissant de lune, et ses rosiers entrelacés.

-Monsieur Uchiha ! Mais… mais bien sûr, faites comme vous l'entendez…

-Mais j'y compte bien, Pierre, se moque le jeune homme de sa voix glaciale et cruelle, tout en portant une cigarette à ses lèvres.

J'en reste figé là, comme deux ronds de flan.

C'était lui… lui qui ne voulais pas me voir, lui qui m'a évité, abandonné, sauvé, lui qui a disparu pour revenir, au final, m'espionner dans mon prétendu sommeil, chaque nuit…

Lui qui vient à ma rencontre, plus somptueux que jamais.

Mon plus merveilleux cadeau de Noël…

Je lui arrache la Davidoff des lèvres pour la porter aux miennes, sous son regard surprit. Celui que je considère comme le maître d'hôtel écarquille les yeux, de même que la volaille environnante, abasourdie.

Qui ose ainsi ôter au dernier des Uchiha son petit plaisir ?

Celui-ci éclate de rire, immédiatement plus chaleureux qu'auparavant. Chaleur qui m'est réservée dans son absolue entièreté.

A moi tout seul.

-J'ai oublié mes clopes, expliquais-je en l'allumant avec son Zippo, l'air de rien. Et tu as oublié ton briquet dans les poches de Kiba.

Il esquisse un sourire goguenard.

-Ce clébard n'a même pas eu la présence d'esprit de me piquer un pantalon propre, ce matin, lance t-il en reprenant possession de son bien.

J'éclate de rire devant son expression tragique.

Finissant sur ces entrefaites sa cigarette, je la jette au loin et me retourne sur un délicieux regard, tendre et accueillant comme un « chez soi » auquel je n'ai jamais eu droit…

-Que penserait monsieur Uzumaki de partir jeter un regard à cette scène, histoire de voir si elle se révèlerait digne de nos éminentes personnes...

-Avec grand plaisir, monseigneur, me moquais-je gentiment en emboîtant son pas.

Alors qu'il me tend la main pour me mener à l'intérieur, je crois entendre le murmure éberlué de monsieur Pierre :

-Il leur ressemble tant…

Qui ressemble à qui ?

Tournant furtivement les yeux dans sa direction, je surprends son regard, posé sur moi…

Plait-il ?

Mais je n'ai guère le loisir d'y réfléchir, Sasuke me traînant de ce pas dans l'immense hall du palais.

S'il n'y avait toutes ces tapisseries et ces chandeliers, ces lustres de cristal, peut-être pourrait-il paraitre glacial… mais je ne prête pas tant attention à la décoration, mon esprit étant plus occupé par le superbe postérieur me précédant.

-Oh…

Je me fige sur place, stupéfié.

Quelle beauté…

Sasuke se retourne, les yeux emplis de tendresse, et m'invite d'un geste à franchir le pas. Immense et déserte, des centaines de fauteuils de velours bleu roi, des boiseries peintes en argent, des moulures parant les balconnets des loges, un immense lustre scintillant de mille feux…

Ses longs doigts s'enroulant autour des miens, le Uchiha m'entraîne en direction de la scène, impressionnante, et son parquet parfaitement lisse. Je peux m'imaginer sans difficulté les centaines de danseuses qui ont dû se mouvoir dessus, légères et graciles comme des oiseaux.

Les lourds rideaux de velours, tirés, laissent apparent un superbe piano noir et luisant, réplique du mien. Toutefois, dressé là, au milieu de cette scène, enveloppé de son aura quasiment magique, il me parait plus imposant encore.

Tout simplement magnifique.

Complètement absorbé dans mes pensées volages, je me rends soudain compte que nous nous sommes arrêtés. Sur cette scène sombre.

Aussi sombre que lui.

Ses mèches d'ébène.

Ses iris d'obsidienne.

Les ténèbres. La nuit. Et la mort…

Pourquoi cette lueur me paraît-elle si triste, si désespérée ? Ne devait-elle pas être joyeuse, vivante ?

Pourquoi tes yeux paraissent-ils sans vie, pourquoi sembles-tu si seul ?

-Je ne veux pas que tu sois seul… gémis-je, sans m'en rendre compte.

Son regard qui me scrute, qui me déchire, et me brûle, se dérobe au mien en un battement de cils.

Si je pensais un seul instant qu'il fuirait devant moi, je me trompais.

Posant son front contre le mien, plongeant ses prunelles dans les miennes, intensément, il me sourit, un petit sourire maladroit et un brin hésitant, mais si véritable que je pourrais en avoir les larmes aux yeux.

-Tant que tu seras présent, je ne serais pas seul, n'est-ce pas ?

Recouvrant ma bonne humeur, je lui retourne le geste.

-Bien sûr, suis-je bête…

Se penchant un peu plus, il s'empare de mes lèvres, là, en plein milieu de cette scène magique.

Si quelqu'un avait été présent, eût-il crû un instant voir le diable embrasser son ange déchu avec la plus tendre passion ?

Sans doute…

.

.

**oO°OoTsuzuku...oO°Oo**

.

.

(Je sais, c'était long et fastidieux, c'était le bordel...)

(... contentez-vous en, c'est ce que j'ai de mieux è_é)

.


	13. Society & Persona

.

.

**Note:** Han ! La gueuse... c'est de la merde en pelote, je vous préviens... U_U

.

**°°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°°**

.

**Chapitre Onze : « _Society & Persona…_ »**

.

.

_« Mon désir le plus cher était de rester à tes côtés pour l'éternité._

_Je voulais faire en sorte que mon amour devienne un symbole pour le monde entier. Que les humains fassent de nous des légendes, que les démons nous craignent…_

_Ainsi aurais-je pu reposer contre ton cœur jusqu'à la fin des temps._

_Une légende est immortelle. Un symbole ne meurt pas._

_Alors pourquoi l'or et le ciel ont-ils disparu de ma vue ?_

_Pourquoi est-ce que je ne trouve plus ton regard… »_

.

**°°OOOOOOOOOOOOO°°**

.

Demain, c'est son anniversaire.

Il ne le sait pas, puisque sa mémoire lui fait défaut.

Personne n'est sensé le savoir… pourtant, moi, je le sais.

L'ange que je considère comme un fils est né le jour de Noël.

Cela fait partie de mon rôle. Savoir ce qui est important. Après tout, l'œil de l'aigle est à mon entière disposition. Je dois tout savoir. Tel est le rôle d'une reine… pis encore !

De l'Impératrice…

Nous sommes donc deux à détenir cette information. Bientôt, nous serons trois.

S'il l'apprenait, Sasuke ferait certainement de cette journée la plus exceptionnelle de l'année. Car il est ainsi.

Il l'a toujours été.

Toujours faire bien attention aux détails. Avant que sa famille ne décède, étant prédestiné à m'épouser, amour ou pas, il faisait toujours très attention à me faire plaisir.

Dès son plus jeune âge.

Peut-être savait-il déjà que le mariage arrangé rend les femmes malheureuses.

Tragédie du quotidien.

Peut-être avait-il deviné que sa mère, qu'il aimait tant, ne le vivait pas si bien qu'elle aurait voulu le faire croire.

Tout comme mon père.

A Noël comme à mon anniversaire, à chacune des fêtes, il m'offrait les plus somptueux présents que je puisse désirer.

Il prenait grand soin à me faire envoyer souvent les plus beaux bouquets, les fleurs les plus colorées, les compositions les plus élaborées, et je ne sais comment, lorsqu'on me faisait faire une nouvelle robe, les couleurs étaient toujours assorties.

Tel était sans doute le pouvoir d'un Uchiha.

Je ne saurais certainement jamais à qui il demandait conseil pour parvenir à faire si parfaitement la cour à un si jeune âge.

Puis à ses six ans, lorsque j'en eus dix, ce fut le drame.

Il partit, et je fus vite certaine de ne plus jamais croiser sa route.

Dix ans, et je commençais déjà à beaucoup l'aimer, mon adorable et tout petit soupirant. Mère vécut fort mal que mon futur s'envole si facilement, et me transmit sa rancœur. Peut-être est-ce à ce moment qu'elle cessa de m'aimer comme une mère devrait aimer son enfant.

Dix années après les évènements, nous voici de nouveau réunis.

Est-ce une malédiction ?

Je pensais devoir perdre tous les hommes que je devais aimer un jour… et le voilà que refait surface.

Oui, je l'ai aimé, de l'amour que peut porter une petite fille à un petit garçon, bien que mes sentiments à son égard aient été depuis longtemps engloutis par d'autres, bien plus puissants, plus destructeurs.

A présent, mon monde n'est plus que liberté.

Je me suis libérée de la moindre chaîne, explosé chaque limite, repoussé au loin chaque parcelle de mon humanité. Ce monde m'y a forcé.

Dès le départ.

Tout en moi ne devrait plus être que haine profonde.

Tout en moi devrait suinter la fureur noire, et le désespoir qui bout dans mes veines maintient en place les ruines de mon cœur. J'ai changé, en dix ans. Sans doute trouverais-je là la raison pour laquelle il ne m'a pas reconnu immédiatement.

Mais de nous deux, qui a le plus évolué ?

Moi, avec cette rage, ces crocs, ces cheveux roses, ce cœur qui n'est plus qu'une ombre ?

Ou lui ?

Droit, fier, tout simplement effrayant…

Oui, même à moi, il inspire cette sourde terreur. Lui qui était si mignon, si gentil… il a perdu son sourire d'enfant.

Il a les yeux d'un fou. D'un dément.

Il possède ce grain de folie si particulier, cet éclat, cette puissance, mêlée à un fort dégoût de lui-même. Le charisme et une beauté à couper le souffle, mêlés à cette aura meurtrière… il n'a plus rien de cet enfant qui me faisait jadis la cour.

Le petit Sasuke est parti. Il n'avait pas la carrure.

Pas les crocs assoiffés.

Pas le sang bouillonnant.

Pas de cœur brisé à reconstruire dans les bras d'un autre… qui eut cru que le charmant petit baron deviendrait un jour le cruel, glacial et méthodique tueur qu'est l'Epervier ?

Pas moi.

Personne ne le croirait.

Perfection et renommée mondiale.

Perfection dans chaque geste, sous tout point de vue.

Le dernier des Uchiha.

Cela ne signifie rien, et tout à la fois… après tout, qu'est-ce qu'un nom ?

Pas grand-chose.

Et pourtant, il en dit toujours long.

La mort du clan des héros.

La fille déshéritée, reniée.

Le monstrueux traître à son sang.

Le survivant.

La veuve du Roi.

L'orphelin des ténèbres.

L'enfant abandonné…

-Sakura ?

-Je viens…

Je rejoins Gaara.

Gaara et ses épis couleur de sang, désordonnés. Costume noir. Chemise gris fer. Collier d'argent. Eût-il été blond qu'il semblerait presque une réplique de Naruto… presque.

Ses yeux semblent d'un bleu plus sombre. Moins brillant. Vaste étendue océanique.

Le ciel contre la mer…

Dans une belle révérence, il me propose sa main, pour monter les quelques marches tapissées de rouge du perron.

J'apprécie ses manières.

Il sait comment se comporter en société, ainsi qu'avec les grands de ce monde. Il sait repérer les bons alliés, sans trop s'attirer les foudres de l'ennemi. Il sait ignorer l'insignifiant. Il ferait un excellent diplomate, vraiment hors normes…

-Prends garde, Gaara. Tu représentes un morceau de choix pour ces dames, et elles n'hésiteraient nullement à s'arracher la moindre parcelle de ta chair si l'envie leur en prenait, dis-je dans un sourire moqueur, tendant négligemment une main légère, au poignet serti de fins anneaux d'argent.

Il la baise avec un étrange sourire.

Un coup d'œil à Pierre suffit à nous laisser passer, sous les regards tantôt ébahis, tantôt envieux, et parfois suspicieux de l'assistance, mais je n'y porte guère attention alors que mon plaisant cavalier me mène dans les luxueuses entrailles du Palais de Lúa.

Nous avons rendez-vous, ce soir…

.

**°°OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO°°**

.

La nuit est tombée, à présent.

Son noir linceul, parsemé d'étoiles, étend son empire sur le monde. En ce soir de Noël, comme chaque année depuis des lustres, les sangs restent calmes, les démons restent enfermés. Que ce soit dans les gènes, inexplicablement, ou par pure tradition, on ne perturbe pas les soirs de Noël, à Lúa.

C'est une nuit sacrée.

On y célèbre les naissances, non la mort.

Au Palais, les invités arrivent un à un, tous somptueusement vêtus de leurs plus magnifiques atours. Les femmes s'en donnent à cœur joie. Les hommes, mariés ou pas, ont des étoiles plein les yeux.

Ce soir, en est tous beaux, on en met plein la vue. Malgré ces efforts communs, on différencie sans peine une classe d'une autre.

Ce gala est le théâtre de notre société. Curieux, et parfois grotesque.

Le système politique de Lúa est dépassé, pourri jusqu'à la moelle. Bien que la monarchie ait été absoute depuis des siècles, jamais encore on ne vit de démocratie. Seuls les puissants siègent à ce simulacre de Parlement.

Lúa.

Pays dynamique, constitué de centaines de kilomètres carré de ville, qu'aucune grave querelle intestine n'est venue perturber depuis bien des siècles.

En apparence.

Mais si l'on regarde derrière le masque de la société presque parfaite, malgré ses quelques problèmes de taux de criminalité comme en possèdent toutes les grandes villes, on peut entrevoir cette guerre, menée avec ardeur, et ce sur tous les fronts possibles et imaginables.

Ce duel que la haute société livre contre la société tout court.

Nous marchons bien ainsi, mais l'égalité n'existe pas. Distinguer, dans cette assemblée flamboyante, les nobles des autres… c'est un jeu auquel nous nous adonnons avec le plus grand plaisir.

« Meilleur genre », diraient sans doute certains. Tout est relatif.

Certes, les nobles semblent les plus impeccables. Pas un cheveu qui dépasse. Pas de vague. Rien qui ne dérange, tout dans l'harmonie. Les grands classiques, la sobriété.

Face à ceux-ci, les froufrous des dentelles, les dernières tendances des créateurs, des pièces uniques de défilés de haute couture ou des créations personnelles, un défilé de décolletés hauts en couleurs, de bras dénudés sans la moindre gêne, d'épaules, de gorges, et parfois même de jambes.

Les femmes, souvent jeunes et toujours éclatantes de beauté, laissent échapper des rires volages face à des hommes brillants et charmeurs, des prédateurs.

Du beau monde ne possédant aucun titre, mais il n'est pas besoin d'un quelconque titre pour aimer faire la fête.

Des hommes aux cheveux longs, des femmes aux épis artistiquement dressés, des couleurs certainement pas naturelles, le tout dans une excentricité délicieusement appréciée.

L'originalité est de mise.

Le petit détail qui dérange ne manque jamais à l'appel.

Si les aristocrates ont gagné sur le point du respect des convenances, les autres, sur le plan amusement, les battent à plate couture.

Le gouffre social séparant ces deux clans ne s'amenuise jamais, bien au contraire.

C'en devient presque risible…

Justement, c'est ce gouffre, le plus important.

Tous le savent, ici : il en est qui chutent dans la fosse, des deux côtés. Ils se mélangent dans ses entrailles.

Certes pas des personnes des plus respectables pour la plupart, toutefois ont-ils su dépasser ce stade du duel au profit de leurs affaires. Ils forment la troisième catégorie.

Celle de l'ombre, cachée entre les deux autres, invisible. Ceux qui ne ressortent du trou qu'à la nuit tombée pour envahir les duellistes, sans distinction.

Et à son sommet, non pas l'Etat prétendument parfait et ses chefs grotesques.

Non.

Juste le plus puissant. Celui qu'ils choisissent vraiment. Celui qui leur inspire à la fois confiance et terreur.

Liberté et force.

Telle est la loi de la nature, et telle est donc notre loi.

-Karin, viens, allons prendre place, chante la voix de Shino.

Je lui souris.

Il semble si resplendissant, avec ce sourire malicieux, engoncé dans un costume Versace aussi blanc que le Lagerfeld de Kiba est noir. Il semble revivre, depuis quelques heures.

Tous deux portent une rose rouge à la boutonnière, tout comme j'en porte une dans mes cheveux élégamment relevés en une coiffure presque digne de l'œuvre d'art de Sakura.

En accord avec la fleur, ma robe d'un flamboyant écarlate fait retourner tous les regards sur nous. Les regards glissent sur ma silhouette soulignée du rouge Valentino, jusqu'à se perdre dans les volants de mes jupes d'où dépasse, de temps en temps, le bout d'un escarpin Louboutin.

Mes deux hommes me proposent un bras et, ensemble, sous le regard de tous, nous gravissons les marches tapissées de rouge menant au théâtre du Palais.

Ce soir, rien que ce soir, laissez-moi, moi aussi, revêtir un masque.

Laissez-moi être une autre femme…

.

**°°OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO°°**

.

Les notes s'envolent, légères et apaisantes.

Dans cette immense salle, tous sont présents. Ce théâtre donne une parfaite représentation de la société satyrique de cette cité.

Dans l'une des loges, j'entrevois le maître Jiraya, arborant un petit sourire. L'homme est accompagné de deux divines créatures, certainement des modèles, dans tous les cas de nouvelles conquêtes avides de se tailler la part du lion… autrement dit de pouvoir profiter durablement de sa fortune.

Elles se font flouer : cet homme, trop intelligent pour se faire entuber par de si peu subtils stratagèmes, finit toujours par se lasser de ses conquêtes en moins d'une semaine.

Toutes les rangées de balcons, de ce côté-ci de la salle, sont occupées par des gens importants, des chefs d'entreprises internationales, des ambassadeurs, des artistes de renommée mondiale…

Les loges face à celles-ci abritent la sobre, mais néanmoins très haute société, dont la totalité du Parlement.

Et dont ma mère.

Ils passent plus de temps à toiser, voire à fusiller les autres du regard qu'à savourer les notes, pourtant enchanteresses. Mais ils finiront par s'y laisser prendre. Notre petit ange y veillera…

Enfin, les fauteuils d'orchestre.

Les autres.

Ceux qui ne sont ni aristocrates, ni importants, ceux dont on ne connait pas le nom. Les gens modestes, et la plus petite noblesse, sans trop d'orgueil ni de chichis.

Disséminés parmi ces honnêtes gens, nous.

Comment nous présenter d'une quelconque autre façon ? Nous sommes indéfinissables. Nous sommes le « monde d'en-dessous ».

L'ombre qui hante vos cauchemars.

Il y a le Golden Eagle, celui qui sait tout sur tout, et dont même les dieux ne savent comment il l'apprend.

Serait-il à la tête d'un monstrueux réseau d'espionnage ? Comment un seul homme peut-il détenir le savoir de toute la planète, de tous les âges ? D'où vient-il ? Comment ses yeux peuvent-ils voir chacun de vos gestes ?

A quelques rangées de là, accompagné de ses petits copains de la maison Hyûga, Raven, l'oiseau aux mille visages, grand dépressif chronique et expert en manipulation et dissimulation. Peut-être est-ce votre conjoint, votre voisin, ou votre boulanger, que sais-je encore, vous ne le saurez jamais…

Près de l'aigle, aux côtés de la femme qui aurait pu les aimer tous les deux, Wolfang, le sauvage et sanguinaire Chien de Garde de l'Impératrice, engoncé dans un costume de luxe complètement noir, avec à ses pieds son grand loup à la fourrure parfaitement blanche et soyeuse.

Et il y a l'Impératrice. Celle qui voit tout sous le meilleur angle… logique, puisque je me trouve au premier rang.

Je ricane sans raison apparente, attirant ainsi l'attention de mon voisin.

-Tu sembles bien joviale, ce soir… y aurait-il quelque chose dont je devrais être mis au courant ?

-Pas vraiment… je suis contente, voila tout. Et impatiente de voir mon petit protégé briller devant le monde entier… que donnera un Roméo et Juliette en musique ?

Il hausse un sourcil, avant de reporter son attention à la scène.

Très droit, hautain, ses cheveux bruns impeccablement plaqués sur la tête avec une raie du côté gauche, le pianiste enchante son auditoire. Que de talents, ce soir, pour de si jeunes gens.

Chopin nous porte dans son monde nocturne, ses nuits à lui, merveilleusement mélancoliques… toutefois, si ce garçon joue fort bien de son instrument, il n'y met, à mon goût, pas assez de cœur.

Il ressemble à une machine

Je dois être trop habituée à écouter Naruto, pour trouver que ce garçon n'est pas assez bon…

Lorsqu'une salve d'applaudissements éclate dans la pénombre, je souris.

Un petit éclat doré a brillé dans les coulisses. J'imagine d'ici les yeux cristallins comme les cieux d'été, anxieux, scrutant le large auditoire, inconscient de son propre talent et écrasé par celui de ses camarades…

-Sa musique a le don de faire tomber les masques…

Nous passons tous, les uns après les autres, telle une brochette de martyrs offerts en sacrifice à leurs regards avides.

Leurs applaudissements polis, ou passionnés, pourraient nous détruire en un rien de temps. Une parole, un souffle, une rumeur, et les rêves de chacun d'entre nous pourraient s'envoler.

Ils guettent avec délectation la moindre fausse note, le moindre petit écart, afin de mieux pouvoir nous détruire. Oh, ils nous aiment, oui.

Jusqu'à ce qu'ils nous oublient.

Et c'est la meilleure chose qui puisse nous arriver, car sans cela, ils nous rappelleraient à l'ordre, encore et encore, jusqu'à la prochaine fausse note, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient déçus.

Jusqu'à ce qu'ils nous jettent, après nous avoir trainés dans la boue.

Ils se croient différents.

Ils sont tous les mêmes, pour nous.

Ils sont le public.

Nous, les artistes.

Leurs proies, si faciles à broyer entre leurs serres.

Longtemps, je me suis dit que lorsque j'aurais fini mon travail, lorsque j'aurais accompli ma vengeance, je voudrais devenir un grand artiste. Un violoniste dont tous connaîtraient le nom, qui aurait fait toutes les scènes, et dont jamais la légende ne périrait.

J'aurais voulu être Mozart, Beethoven, Chopin ou Tchaïkovski.

J'aurais voulu être de ces maîtres du monde qui vivent encore dans leurs partitions, longtemps après leur mort.

Hélas, force m'est d'avouer à présent que jamais, même après avoir obtenu ce que je désire ardemment depuis plus de dix ans, je ne pourrais me défaire de ce monde que j'ai fait mien.

Je suis devenu démon, je mourrais démon.

Et si légende il y a, elle restera dans l'ombre de ces ruelles, sans que l'on ne connaisse mon nom, ni ma musique.

Qu'importe.

Qu'importe, tant qu'il continue de me scruter de son regard aux reflets de ciel, et que son étreinte m'apporte la chaleur dont j'ai si soif, et qui m'avait tellement manquée.

Je veux bien mourir aux yeux du monde et de sa légende, qu'importe.

Qu'importe, tant qu'il me garde gravé au fond de son âme.

Ils sont tous excellents.

Ils sont tous meilleurs que moi… c'est à pleurer !

Pourquoi Diable suis-je ici ? Je vais me ridiculiser, ça va être grandiose… verser ma petite larme me parait soudainement la meilleure idée du millénaire.

Au secours !

Mon souffle s'accélère imperceptiblement, mais je sais que si mes mains continuent de trembler ainsi, je serais bien incapable de jouer quoi que ce soit… j'avais pourtant bien pris mes pilules, non ? A quoi servent tous ces trucs immondes, s'ils ne me permettent même pas de rester dans un état assez stable pour jouer ?

-Calme-toi, murmure au creux de mon oreille un ténor délicieusement doux.

Je me fige sur place.

Il ne me touche pas. Pourtant, je peux sentir sa proximité.

Sa chaleur.

Et la mienne, comme si un torrent de lave coulait à la place de mes veines. Comme si tout son être se jetait contre le mien, sans que nous ne puissions nous toucher… comme si nous avions tout deux peur de l'inéluctable.

Je ne peux voir son visage, dans la pénombre des coulisses, mais je sais le fin sourire qui étire irrésistiblement ses lèvres, allant à l'encontre de sa volonté d'homme de glace. Il faut croire que cela ne marche pas avec moi…

Lorsqu'il dépose un baiser dans le creux de mon cou, mon cœur fait un bond absolument monstrueux dans ma poitrine. Son parfum voluptueux, la douceur de ses lèvres contre ma peau…

Il m'avait tant manqué.

Même si, chaque nuit, il venait me voir en douce, jamais il n'a osé me toucher, comme si m'effleurer du bout des doigts aurait pu me briser, ou me salir.

Il est comme eux, il pense si fort que je suis un ange de pureté et de lumière qu'il ose à peine m'approcher. Comme si j'étais une sylphide d'un autre monde.

Ils sont aveugles.

Je suis tellement plus veule qu'eux, qui se croient si monstrueux…

-Il ne faut pas angoisser pour des broutilles. Tu seras merveilleux, j'en suis certain. Ne te sous-estimes pas en écoutant un autre pianiste, vos façons de jouer sont incomparables, ce n'est donc pas la peine de te tourmenter.

Sa voix est à mon oreille comme un chant divin, j'en frissonne de plaisir.

Je sais que si je me laisse emporter, je tomberais dans le piège de mes sensations. Chaque chose en lui semble créée pour subjuguer les sens, annihiler la moindre parcelle de conscience. Son parfum, sa voix, chaque trait de son visage, le gouffre sans fond de son regard, la douceur de sa peau… je pourrais me perdre à imaginer la saveur de celle-ci, et sombrer dans la folie si jamais je devais la goûter.

Il était déjà superbe, quand je l'avais rencontré.

Pourtant, inexplicablement, il me parait encore plus beau qu'avant.

-Incomparables ?

-Ce garçon joue du piano avec ses mains…

-Quoi de plus logique…

-Toi, Naruto, tu joues avec ton cœur, et c'est ce qui fait tout la différence. Entre les artistes du savoir-faire et les artistes du talent, qui mettent tout leur être dans chacune de leurs œuvres, il y a tout un monde.

-Allons bon… voilà que tu te laisses aller à des élans de lyrisme insoupçonnés… je nargue en haussant un sourcil.

Il me retourne face à lui, un éclat de rire au bord des lèvres.

Son sourire en coin me retourne, et je sens mes yeux brûler sous les assauts de sa beauté corrosive.

-Il existe encore tout un tas de trésors en moi dont tu ne soupçonnes pas l'existence, rigole t-il en me prenant par la taille. Après tout, je suis un homme parfait…

-Avec un ego surdimensionné et une arrogance rare, complétais-je.

-Ce n'est jamais que la rançon de la perfection… mais permettras-tu tout de même à l'arrogant homme parfait que je suis de t'emmener dans sa loge ? réplique t-il malicieusement. J'ai là-bas un superbe canapé bien trop vaste pour ne profiter qu'à une seule personne… pourquoi ne pas nous y étendre, et discuter de tout sauf de piano ? Il faut te changer les idées, pour te calmer…

Sans même attendre mon approbation, il s'empare de ma main et me traîne à sa suite.

Des machinistes et quelques autres musiciens nous regardent passer, les yeux ronds, outrés par notre propension à nous montrer ainsi en public. Devrions-nous avoir honte de quoi que ce soit ?

Lui, oui, sans doute.

Car ce n'est pas le fait que nous soyons deux garçons qui les gêne tant, mais plutôt celui qu'il soit Sasuke Uchiha, et moi, rien en comparaison. Que fait un garçon tel que moi en compagnie de l'homme parfait ?

Ils ne le sauront pas.

Ils ne comprendront sans doute jamais.

Moi-même, je ne saisis pas toute l'ampleur de la chose. Je pense qu'il faut faire partie d'un tout autre monde que celui-ci, pour comprendre quoi que ce soit…

-Dis-moi, Sas'ke…

-Oui ?

-Comment as-tu appris le violon ? Je veux dire… tu voyageais beaucoup, jusqu'à maintenant, non ?

-Mon professeur me suivait partout, il m'a beaucoup appris. Un jour, il a décidé de m'initier au violon. S'il s'était décidé, dans sa jeunesse, à passer professionnel, on parlerait sans doute beaucoup de lui. Un homme talentueux et excentrique. Très solitaire, malgré les apparences. Un homme foutu, en définitive…

-Foutu ? demandais-je, interloqué.

-Les gens qui perdent des personnes précieuses réagissent très différemment les unes des autres. Certaines fuient, d'autre se battent. Il y en a qui encaissent quoi qu'il arrive et ne versent pas une larme, même si elles ont mal, et continuent le cheminement de leurs vies comme si de rien n'était, même si ce n'est pas la meilleure solution pour aller bien. D'autres finissent par faire leur deuil, et continuent à avancer. Certains, incapables de faire de même, s'enferment dans leurs souvenirs, subliment la personne disparue, et sombrent peu à peu, le cœur piétiné et le sourire aux lèvres. Lui, il a mal tourné. Il ne s'attache jamais à personne. Il ne laisse jamais personne l'aimer. En revanche, ce pervers court après tout ce qui est susceptible d'être débauché, dans le meilleur sens du terme…

-Pervers ?

-En phase terminale, soupire t-il. Condamné à le rester jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Irrécupérable. Foutu, quoi…

J'éclate de rire.

Rire qui se coince dans ma gorge lorsqu'il me sourit, pétillant de malice, lui qui avait la bonne humeur si rare. Lorsqu'il pousse une porte de bois vernis, sur laquelle est fixée une plaquette dorée gravée à son nom, je reste figé sur le seuil.

Non, mais je rêve !

-Tu as une loge pour toi tout seul ? je m'écrie, abasourdis.

-Oui, pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas ton cas ?

-Bien sûr que non, tout le monde est entassé dans une grande salle avec des tables à maquillage et des garde-robes pleines à craquer… certaines filles se battent pour déterminer qui aura le sèche-cheveux la première, ce qui est à mourir de rire, soit dit en passant.

-Vraiment ?

-Et une bande d'abrutis de l'Académie se plait à nous tourmenter, moi et quelques amis, parce que nous ne sommes pas du même monde et que, forcément, Udon n'a pas eu le bon sens de fermer sa gueule quand l'un d'eux a traité Rin de… enfin bref, tu vois l'ambiance.

Il fronce les sourcils.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je ne sais pourquoi non plus j'accepte son invitation de nous installer ici, sous prétexte qu'il n'aimerait pas qu'un crétin ait la mauvaise idée de me piquer mes affaires.

Hors, je n'ai emmené avec moi aucun bagage. Je n'ai besoin que d'un piano et de mes mains, pour jouer.

De fait, l'homme prétendument parfait semble se soucier de moi plus que d'autre chose. Un jour, il faudra que je lui explique que je ne suis pas taillé dans le cristal. Mais pas maintenant.

Pas alors que je peux enfin me blottir contre lui, comme si ces semaines d'absence et de manque n'avaient été qu'un affreux cauchemar.

Je comprends soudain pourquoi il avait tenté de s'éloigner de moi, sans succès, apparemment.

Perdre ce qui nous est cher.

Ne jamais s'attacher.

Ne jamais laisser personne l'aimer, ni pénétrer son cœur.

Sa forteresse.

Ne plus se faire avoir, jamais.

Ne plus jamais aimer.

Il faut croire que la plupart de ses artifices ne fonctionnent pas avec moi.

.

**°°OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO°°**

.

Lorsqu'il passe la porte des vestiaires occupés par… beaucoup de monde, des dizaines de paires d'yeux se tournent dans sa direction.

Au fond, deux ou trois personnes lui sourient.

La plupart retournent vaquer à leurs affaires avec indifférence, certains lui semblent plutôt hostiles, se redressant pour le toiser avec mépris sur son passage.

Un gamin de treize ans à peine tente même de le regarder de haut, ce qui donne un résultat tout à fait ridicule, Naruto étant beaucoup plus grand que ce nain de jardin.

Naruto s'avance, le port altier, revêtant un masque d'indifférence que je ne lui avais jamais vu. Mon apparition dans l'encadrement de la porte, en revanche, produit l'effet inverse : ils se redressent, m'adressent des sourires étincelants et certains esquissent même un geste de bienvenue à mon encontre, espérant sans doute que je me joigne à leur charmante compagnie.

Je vois le genre, oui.

Des rejetons de la petite noblesse, imbus de leur prétendue supériorité, qui ont été élevés dans l'unique but de faire grimper les échelons à leur famille.

Très ennuyeux.

M'adossant au battant de bois, je leur accorde un regard peu amène, haussant un sourcil aristocratique, refroidissant leurs ardeurs en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

Je suis le Zéro Absolu. La banquise, à côté de moi, c'est de la gnognotte.

Je m'amuse comme un petit fou.

Soudain, une voix nasillarde et désagréable, lance une remarque déplaisante et fort imagée à mon ange, qui baisse la tête, la mâchoire crispée, oscillant entre colère et fou rire.

-Il se permettra de chercher des crosses au monsieur quand il fera soixante centimètres de plus, le nain de jardin.

Ma réplique claque, cinglante.

Je m'amuse vraiment comme un gosse à la fête foraine, c'est fou.

Naruto éclate de rire, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps. Un peu plus, et il se roulerait par terre en tapant du poing, tout comme le reste de l'assistance, gagnée par son hilarité.

Moi-même, je me permets un petit sourire sadique, pleinement satisfait de mon petit effet. Quel dommage que je n'aie découvert plus tôt quelle joie il peut y avoir à se jouer d'autrui, en-dehors de la chasse, bien sûr…

Sa crise passée, Naruto se penche vers l'un des hommes du fond, lui murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille. Il semble plus âgé que nous, peut-être d'une dizaine d'année. Ses cheveux noirs, lisses, tombent en dégradé de chaque côté de son visage aux traits quelque peu tirés, cachant parfois ses yeux bridés aux iris couleur de jade.

Il sourit malicieusement, avant de se tourner vers une afro-américaine nettement plus jeune, et un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, sans doute frère et sœur, dont la coupe afro de l'une et la boule à zéro de l'autre dénotent délicieusement sur le reste.

Rapidement, les trois hurluberlus embarquent leurs affaires et me suivent jusqu'à ma loge de luxe.

-Je m'appelle Rock, lance le chinois en me serrant la main. Rock Lee. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi, je suis enchanté.

-Je suis Rin, poursuit la fille avec un regard pétillant de malice. Et voici mon frère, Udon. Merci de nous accueillir, je n'aurais pas apprécié que l'on touche à mon violon.

Lorsqu'elle se retourne pour se maquiller devant le miroir, je remarque, dans l'échancrure de son dos-nu plongeant, une multitude d'arabesques entremêlées, tatouées sur sa peau couleur de caramel brûlant.

Très joli.

Udon, près de deux mètres de muscles en smoking noir, m'adresse un sourire reconnaissant, avant de s'en retourner vérifier son matériel. Sur le dos de ses mains et dans sa nuque, je remarque les mêmes tatouages que ceux de sa sœur, et, en y regardant de plus près, j'en vois aussi, couvrant les avant-bras du chinois sous les manches relevées de sa chemise vert émeraude.

Allons donc, me voilà au milieu d'un quartet de loubards…

Au fait, j'ai l'impression qu'il en manque un…

-Où est Maru ? demande Naruto, une cigarette au bec.

-Il grille une clope à l'entrée des artistes. Il prend l'air, tu le connais, il n'est pas fan de la foule ni des endroits clos… répond Rock, réajustant distraitement son veston noir.

-Je vais aller vous le chercher, proposais-je en prenant la porte.

Ainsi, Naruto va pouvoir discuter au calme avec ses amis, et se changer les idées. Et puis ces trois étranges personnages me procurent une désagréable sensation d'être à découvert, comme si leurs regards étranges savaient ce qui se cache en réalité derrière le masque du baron de Lúa.

Mais trêve de plaisanteries, il me faut à présent trouver l'entrée des artistes, apparemment parachuté « coin fumeur » pour la soirée.

Une lumière jaunissante éclaire faiblement une porte de fer peinte en bleu sombre. Grande ouverte, elle laisse entrevoir la ruelle sur laquelle elle donne, et la dizaine de personnes massées là, clope au bec.

Me fustigeant mentalement, je me rends compte que je n'ai pas eu la présence d'esprit de demander à quoi Diable pouvait ressembler ledit Maru.

Super.

Dehors, la semi-obscurité semble m'envelopper comme les bras d'une amante chaleureuse. Je me détends, jusque là inconscient de la tension qui siégeait dans chacun de mes membres, ainsi que dans mon esprit.

Viendra t-il un jour où je ne pourrais même plus supporter la lumière du soleil ? Cela ferait vraiment très vampire de série B… mais peut-être sommes-nous véritablement des vampires, au final. Nous nous régalons du sang de nos proies, et nous sommes des monstres, après tout…

-Bonsoir, fait une voix grave, depuis la pénombre, me coupant dans le cheminement de mes pensées positivement délirantes.

Je grogne une réponse, sortant une cigarette.

J'ai plus d'une demi-heure devant moi. Une demi-heure, et je pourrais me laisser emporter par le talent de mon ange. Une demi-heure avant d'imploser de fierté, car je sais pertinemment que mon petit trésor fera des miracles.

Les anges font toujours des miracles, n'est-ce pas ?

Je tire furieusement sur ma clope.

Furieux car désespéré.

Que diable fait-il, blotti contre moi ?

Me laissera t-il un jour seul, comme il le devrait ? Ma conscience n'y survivrait pas. La sienne non plus.

Mais les anges ne devraient pas aimer les démons.

Je sais d'ores et déjà que tout ne sera pas rose. Les problèmes iront en s'aggravant. Parce que son cœur est fragile. Parce qu'un cinglé veut ma peau. Parce que je ne suis pas comme lui.

Saurais-je un jour percer ce voile de mystère qui l'enveloppe ?

Jamais je n'aurais dû le laisser tomber amoureux de moi.

Jamais je n'aurais dû poser les mains sur lui.

Me haïra t-il lorsqu'il comprendra ce que je suis ? Me répondra t-il lorsque j'appellerais son nom, me tournera t-il le dos une fois pour toutes ?

Il y aura toujours quelque chose de différent, quelque chose qui n'ira pas… parce que je suis un monstre, et pas lui.

Je sais que le chemin que j'emprunte prend la mauvaise direction, mais… j'ai soif de vengeance.

Même lui ne pourrait m'en empêcher, c'est pour cela que j'ai peur. Même lui n'est parvenu à endormir ma haine que pour un temps.

Je n'ose imaginer les dangers qu'il court en ma simple compagnie. Et je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'angoisse maintenant. J'aurais dû y penser plus tôt, ou ne pas y songer du tout.

Pourquoi me tourmenter maintenant que je suis revenu, alors que j'aurais dû rester dans l'ombre, à jamais ?

-Monsieur le baron se ferait-il du mauvais sang à propos de Naruto ? demande alors l'intrus à ma réflexion.

Je hausse un sourcil.

L'homme est adossé au mur, près de la porte.

Il porte une chemise bleu roi aux manches retroussées sur ses bras tatoués de mille dessins, et je sais que j'ai trouvé celui que je cherchais, et instantanément oublié. Son visage semble doux, et son tempérament calme. Son regard bleu sombre brille comme s'il en avait trop vu, trop vécu, comme si son âme avait traversé les âges et apprit à ne plus être touchée par la folie des hommes.

Le brouhaha ténu des conversations qui nous entourent ne semblent pas atteindre la bulle qui s'est formée autour de nous.

Il a toute mon attention.

-Vous ne devriez pas, poursuit-il. Naruto semble fragile au premier abord, mais il est quelqu'un d'au moins aussi exceptionnel que vous. Il en a certainement vu de toutes les couleurs, avant d'atterrir ici. Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il a dû subir dans son enfance, pour ne même plus être en mesure de s'en souvenir…

La silhouette s'approche de moi.

C'est un jeune homme d'environs la trentaine, peut-être légèrement plus jeune. Ses cheveux bruns se dressent fièrement en épis indisciplinés au-dessus de sa tête, un saphir pend à son oreille, serti d'argent.

-Vu l'état dans lequel Naruto est arrivé parmi nous, je n'ose imaginer quels dangers il court chaque instant de sa vie, ni quel genre de personnes le recherchent. Car il ne fait aucun doute qu'il est recherché, et pas par des chérubins…

-De quel état parles-tu ? Etait-il blessé ?

Il éclate de rire.

-Blessé n'est qu'un doux euphémisme au regard de ce qu'il semblait avoir subi, baron. Son corps portait, et porte encore malgré les efforts de Tsunade, des traces de batailles qu'aucun enfant ne devrait vivre. Ses joues ont été griffées par des éclats de verre ou de métal, son corps, transpercé de part en part par les balles, brûlé par des explosions, lacéré par des lames… ce sont des éclat de métal, d'obus ou de mines, qui ont abîmé son cœur. Même si le médecin a réussi à les lui ôter, les dommages étaient déjà causés. Je n'ose imaginer de quels lieux, de quel Enfer, pouvait revenir ce gamin d'à peine onze ans pour que nous le trouvions dans cet état… ni quel genre de monstre avaient pu l'élever pour l'y envoyer, ce qu'ils ont dû lui apprendre pour qu'il survive à cela, ce dont ils ont dû le priver pour qu'au final, il ne sache même pas parler ou lire un traître mot de quelque langue que ce soit…

Je prends un instant pour assimiler les informations.

La panique me saisit, mais, après tout, rien ne me garantit que cet étranger me dise la vérité… sentant sans doute ma suspicion, l'homme me sourit gentiment, puis poursuit :

-Je me nomme Konohamaru. J'étais présent lorsque Kiba a ramené Naruto chez lui. Mais ne vous en faites pas, monsieur le baron. Nous avons su préserver Naruto pendant des années sans trop de problèmes, je pense que nous saurons encore le faire, même avec vous dans nos pattes, rigole t-il. Et il est fort possible que, parmi les personnes qui l'élevaient, il y ait _quelqu'un_ qui veuille le protéger en douce, discrètement. Jamais il n'aurait pu arriver jusqu'aux docks seul, peu importe sa provenance, avec tout le sang qu'il perdait.

D'accord.

Cela visait-il à m'apaiser, ou à m'effrayer encore plus ?

Mon ange… mon si bel ange presque fragile que tout le monde souhaite protéger…

Qu'est-ce que ce monde t'a fait ?

.

.

**oO°OoTsuzuku...oO°Oo**

.

.

**HAN, LA GUEUSE !**

.

**... pizza...**

**U_U**

.


	14. Chef d'oeuvre nocturne

.

.

**Note:** Han... désolée pour le retard, les loulous... j'agonise de fatigue, et il risque fort d'y en avoir encore vu que je vais devoir retourner en cours, et rattrapper le mois d'absence T_T

.

**°°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°°**

.

**Chapitre Douze : « _Chef d'œuvre nocturne…_ »**

.

_ « Il y a des choses que le commun des mortels ne peuvent comprendre._

_ L'Amour, l'Art, la planète Terre… il faut avoir un cœur pour en saisir l'essence._

_ Il faut avoir souffert comme nous avons souffert pour comprendre la Beauté._

_ Il faut connaître la Nuit pour aimer la Lumière._

_ Il faut connaitre les anges pour aimer l'Enfer… »_

.

**°°O°O°O°°**

.

A Lúa, les soirs de Noël ne sont jamais des soirs comme les autres.

Ces nuits-là, les démons restent enfermés dans nos cœurs, et ne font aucune victime.

Comme si c'était une tradition, les malfrats ne commettent pas de crime. Les fous restent terrés dans leur antre, et s'ils sortent, demain, ils se feront punir.

Les âmes restent paisibles, les soirs de réveillon.

Comme si c'était inscrit dans nos gènes…

Pourtant, mon sang bout, à cet instant.

Je reste là, figé d'effroi et de stupeur.

Mon ange… qu'est-ce que ce monde t'a fait ?

Quel est donc ce conte d'horreur, dis-moi que cet homme ment…

Mais non.

La vérité sur le monde semble inscrite sur sa peau, tel un noir secret que personne ne doit lire.

Terminant une dernière cigarette sans mot dire, nous regagnons ensemble ma loge, délaissant derrière nous une nuée d'artistes aux nerfs à vif, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons que moi.

La nuit sera longue.

Après un concert de plus de deux heures, durant lequel les prodiges du monde entier se donnent en spectacle devant tout le beau Lúa, suivra le traditionnel banquet de Noël, dans l'ancienne salle de bal du Palais, dans lequel seront conviés la totalité des artistes et de l'assistance.

Je me souviens de ces dîners, auxquels j'ai assisté dans mon enfance, avant de quitte le pays.

On s'y délecte des succulents mets préparés par les meilleurs chefs du pays, et servis par de jeunes hommes en livrée, souriants et avenants, puis les hommes invitent de superbes femmes à se mouvoir sur la piste d'un décor féérique pour danser et rire jusqu'au bout de la nuit.

Cette luxueuse petite sauterie dure jusqu'à ce que les convives partent pour d'autres aventures, ou que les premières lueurs de l'aube ne les chassent des jardins, qu'ils rejoignent la chaleur de leurs lits ou la moiteur d'une discothèque.

Lúa ressemble à une grande fête qui jamais ne s'arrête, une nuit de folie où le temps n'a plus aucun droit.

Un nouveau monde empli d'opportunités, de mille couleurs, dans lequel tout le monde se fout de tout et gaspille son existence dans la plus grande insouciance.

Lúa est une œuvre d'art.

Combien dans le monde y a-t-il de jeunes talents, en quelque matière que ce soit, rêvant de parvenir ici à la postérité ?

Lúa, le monde des possibles… à condition de savoir survivre.

Lúa est pleine de contrastes, nous sommes tous différents, tous uniques… mais si semblables par un unique aspect.

Notre tendance à nous autodétruire.

Par passion.

Nombreux sont ceux qui rêvent de vivre ici… mais peu ont la passion assez dévorante pour avoir le courage de plonger la tête la première dans la gueule du loup.

-Par pitié, faites-le taire… gémis-je.

Tandis que je masse du bout des doigts la nuque de Naruto, affalé sur le divan, et que Konohamaru inspecte l'accordage de leurs instruments, les trois autres discutent avec animation, la jeune femme penchée devant le miroir cerclé d'ampoules de la table de maquillage, son frère tranquillement assis dans l'un des fauteuils, les jambes élégamment croisées, et l'hurluberlu à chemise verte ne cessant de gesticuler, assis tantôt au pied du mur, puis sur la table basse, puis faisant les cent pas au milieu de la pièce…

Mais, à dire vrai, c'est plutôt lui qui parle tout seul, ses interlocuteurs ayant à peine le temps d'en placer une entre deux de ses invectives.

Quel bruyant personnage…

La jeune fille me lance, par le biais du miroir, un regard d'excuse, tandis que le garçon assis sur le fauteuil laisse transparaître un sourire contrit.

Autrement dit, il est strictement impossible de calmer cette boule de nerfs survoltée… il m'avait pourtant l'air calme, au premier abord.

Sans doute le trac.

Mais j'oublie immédiatement toute mauvaise humeur, car deux yeux d'un bleu tout à fait éblouissant viennent de se lever sur moi, hilares. Je me demande bien quelle tête je fais pour qu'il me trouve si drôle… ma carrière d'abominable homme des glaces en prend un coup.

Je lui adresse un sourire, le cerveau complètement engourdi par son sourire moqueur.

Enfer.

Personne n'avait osé se moquer de moi depuis au moins une décennie.

Ses longues jambes sont tendues, croisées sur le bord de la table basse laquée noire. Dessous, un immense tapis gris perle, à longs poils.

Deux fauteuils ainsi qu'un canapé de velours noir. Dans un coin, des montants d'aluminium garnis de cintres attendent de porter des costumes de scène qu'ils ne verront pas ce soir, hormis nos vestes de costume.

Sur le second fauteuil, mon étui à violon.

Mon violon… l'un des amours de ma vie.

Le premier était ma mère, mais cela remonte à longtemps. Quoique, ce violon et moi avons fait un bout de chemin, ensemble.

A présent, je lui montre un nouveau pays. Il lui plait beaucoup, j'en suis certain.

Il est comme moi.

Aussi rouge, et aussi malchanceux.

Le Stradivarius que personne ne voulait avoir, celui que son maître avait soi-disant raté, et qui reposait depuis de longues années dans une vieille vitrine poussiéreuse, à Prague.

Mais peut-être arriverons-nous un jour à gagner notre entrée pour le paradis, ensemble… il suffirait d'ensorceler suffisamment de cœurs, pour qu'ils croient que nous sommes des anges, nous aussi.

Qui sait, un jour peut-être, mon Stradivarius, mes Beretta et moi, prendrons-nous une retraite amplement méritée, en compagnie d'un beau blond aux yeux des cieux.

Ou peut-être pas…

.

**°°O°O°O°°**

.

L'entracte.

Faites que ce soit bientôt l'entracte.

J'ai envie de pisser !

Et il passe quand, Naruto ? Après l'entracte ? Ah, non, juste avant… tiens ? N'est-ce pas lui qui fait sont entrée sous les projecteurs ? Je pensais qu'il serait complètement affolé, mais… il semble étrangement serein, calme… l'aurait-on drogué ?

Oh…

Je vois que lui aussi s'est forcé à revêtir des vêtements dignes de ce nom.

Quelle performance, mes amis, et bordel, quel beau gosse…

-Kiba, cesse un peu de gigoter, gémit la voix de ma voisine.

-J'ai envie de pisser…

Elle pouffe de rire.

Shino aussi, par la même occasion. Tiens donc, il pouffe de rire, lui ?

Mais c'est une grande première, un scoop, un…

C'est la fin du monde, quoi.

Je détourne mon regard du blondinet s'étirant les poignets en s'installant devant son clavier noir et blanc.

Je m'abîme les yeux.

C'est que mon voisin aussi est un beau gosse, voyez-vous.

Dans un genre différent, certes, mais ô combien captivant lui aussi.

Et puis, son costume est blanc, quoi. Dans le genre discret…

Il a exceptionnellement quitté sa place derrière son comptoir, et ne tient aucun verre à astiquer entre ses mains pâles et délicates.

Ses sempiternelles lunettes noires, impénétrables, tiennent sur son tout petit nez à cause duquel je passe le plus clair de mes journées à m'empêcher d'appuyer dessus du bout du doigt, rien que pour m'amuser.

Oui, je trouve son nez très drôle, et surtout très mignon.

Telle est la face cachée de midinette non-assumée du terrifiant Chien de Garde de l'Impératrice.

Mais je voudrais tant voir la couleur de ses yeux.

Sont-ils aussi bleus et cristallins que ceux de Naruto ? Electriques, comme ceux de Karin ? Ou sombres, comme les yeux de Gaara ?

Peut-être cela lui confèrerait-il trop de froideur… dans ce cas, verts et abyssaux, comme les deux émeraudes de forêt profonde de notre chère Impératrice ?

Pas mal, vraiment pas mal non plus… son visage serait-il paré d'onyx ou d'obsidienne, tel celui d'un Uchiha ?

J'en doute fort, je n'ai jamais vu quiconque autre qu'un Uchiha avec de tels iris… comme si la noirceur de l'Enfer se reflétait dans leurs prunelles.

Ce devait être le cas, et cela ne leur a visiblement pas porté chance : il ne reste à ce jour qu'un seul Uchiha, qui semble fort peu disposé à contribuer à la pérennité de son nom.

Peut-être alors ce regard est-il deux pépites d'or et d'ambre, comme celui de Haruno Shunsui.

Cela se pourrait bien.

Le regard d'un Roi siérait bien à l'homme qui occupe mon cœur…

.

**°°O°O°O°°**

.

Quelle beauté.

La légèreté des notes, vagabondes, mélancoliques, nous emporte tous dans un monde dans lequel seul règne le rêve, et, peut-être, un infime regret de ne plus être dans un passé heureux.

Triste et savoureux, le nocturne de Chopin nous enveloppe dans une bulle de saveurs exquises qui, trop fragile, risque d'éclater à tout instant.

Son aspect éphémère ne rend que plus délectable encore ce court instant d'envolée purement lyrique, il volette dans la salle, se posant nu à l'oreille de l'auditoire enchanté, léger, empreint d'irréalité.

Tel un papillon sur un rocher…

Les doigts graciles du pianiste aux cheveux de nacre courent lestement sur le clavier noir et blanc, nous emportant dans un monde sans guerre, sans haine…

Mélancolie nocturne.

Lui-même se laisse transporter par son art, oubliant son auditoire, oubliant le monde, inconscient de la magie qu'il génère, de l'aura fantastique qu'il dégage, inconscient de tout.

Naruto Uzumaki, en cet instant, n'est plus un naufragé sur cette terre de souffrances, ni un pauvre orphelin sans passé.

Juste une entité surréelle, baignée de lumière et de douceur, et de mélancolie…

Il embrase tous ceux qui l'écoutent.

Il gonfle le monde d'une bouffée d'indescriptible superbe.

Il ne joue pas de musique.

Il est la musique.

Il est sentiments.

Il chante le nocturne d'un infini regret devant les seigneurs du Jour, et la reine de l'Obscurité…

Devant le Roi monstrueux caché dans l'ombre, et le misérable serviteur que je suis.

J'avais vu en lui un ange, il y a cinq ans.

J'avais entendu un cœur battre là où il ne devait y en avoir aucun.

J'ai sauvé un démon pour qu'il puisse devenir un ange…

_Je suis fier de ce que tu es devenu, Kyûbi…_

.

**°°O°O°O°°**

.

Silence.

Alors que je viens de terminer le nocturne de Chopin, un silence remarquable, presque religieux, flotte dans la salle.

Une bouffée de panique me saisit.

Etait-ce donc si mauvais que pas un ne songerait à applaudir ?

Non…

Il y a autre chose…

Faites qu'il y ait autre chose…

Lorsque je me décide à me lever pour retourner dans les coulisses, contrit, un soudain sursaut secoue l'assistance.

Le tonnerre éclate.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements, de « bravos » et de « hourras » éclate de toutes parts, acclamant à tout rompre ma performance.

Je ne peux les voir, mais j'imagine d'ici les larmes d'émotion brillant dans les yeux de Sakura. Je ne peux en être certain, mais je crois que mon père doit être fier de l'accueil accordé à son fils…

Tous, ils m'acclament, moi, le petit prodige sorti de nulle-part et que personne ne connait.

Même du côté gauche des balcons. Ceux occupés par la quasi-totalité des familles nobles du pays.

Ils applaudissent, eux qui me détestent.

Seule, au beau milieu de ses amis, de sa famille, une jeune et fort jolie fille aux longs cheveux de nacre m'adresse un immense sourire enchanté, que je lui rends avec plaisir.

Ino Yamanaka.

Bien que faisant partie de la haute société, réputée croqueuse d'homme aux plaisirs ostentatoires, hautaine et souvent méprisante avec quiconque oserait lui adresser la parole, Ino, l'une des dernières grandes héritières qu'il reste à ce pays, puisque Sasuke ne semble guère se soucier de ces choses-là et que Sakura ne fait plus partie de ce monde, cache sous sa carapace de femme du monde une précieuse amie.

Précieuse, et extrêmement discrète, ne voulant pas attirer les foudres de ses soupirants sur ma personne.

Parfois, elle me demande des nouvelles de Sakura. Très rarement…

Lorsque j'arrive dans les coulisses, il m'attend, un sourire béat aux lèvres.

Enfin, aussi béat que puisse l'être le sourire de Sasuke Uchiha. Autrement dit, faut chercher loin.

Arrivé à sa portée, c'est avec surprise que je sens l'un de ses puissants bras m'enlacer, m'étreindre contre son cœur, et, tandis que la majeure partie de la salle applaudit avec force enthousiasme, l'espace d'un instant qui me parait inexplicablement une délicieuse éternité, il m'embrasse fougueusement, nous faisant ainsi sombrer dans une douce folie intemporelle.

Combien de temps me reste t-il avant de céder et de littéralement me jeter sur lui pour le dévorer tout cru ?

Quoique, à bien y réfléchir, ce serait plutôt probablement lui qui me mangerait…

-Allez, c'est ton tour… je souffle.

Il me répond d'un sourire, avant de quitter à son tour l'ombre des coulisses pour la lumière des projecteurs.

C'est au tour de l'ange des Ténèbres de dispenser sa magie intérieure, et d'enchanter tout le monde.

J'ai lu la fierté au fond de ses yeux, alors je sais que j'ai été bon.

Et je sais qu'il le sera tout autant.

.

**°°O°O°O°°**

.

Enfin.

Je le vois enfin entrer sur scène, ce jeune homme à la peau de porcelaine, aux cheveux de jais.

Qu'il est beau, encore plus que dans mes souvenirs…

Je le reconnais sans peine, dès la première esquisse de silhouette venant des coulisses.

Comment oublier un tel visage, une telle finesse, la grâce innée de chacun de ses mouvements, bien que cela fasse des années que je ne l'aie vu.

Lui qui était devenu si froid, si dur, tant et si bien qu'il semblait indestructible… mais même la glace et la pierre peuvent se briser, même le métal peut ployer, et se rouiller.

Un peu comme moi, au final.

Ses yeux brillent ce soir de douceur.

Je sais pourquoi.

Ses iris, si noirs, porte des Enfers, miroirs de son âme meurtrie, se sont réchauffés.

Je dois avouer que je ne pensais pas cela possible un jour, je pensais en avoir définitivement fait un monstre, mais… qui, à condition de posséder ne serait-ce qu'une infime parcelle d'humanité, ne se laisserait pas transporter par le talent du petit pianiste aux cheveux d'or ?

Même moi, j'en suis bouleversé.

Moi qui n'ai plus grand-chose d'humain.

La vie m'avait pourtant formé de façon à ne rien ressentir.

La vie, et mon maître.

Etre un monstre.

Irrécupérable.

Incurable.

Définitivement perdu pour la cause…

Mais non.

Avec ses yeux, trop bleus, trop tristes, trop troublants pour que je puisse les ignorer, il a toujours su me mettre dans tous mes états.

Ce qui n'est évidemment pas le cas du prétendu homme se tenant à mon côté.

Lui, c'est le Diable en personne… et je prie chaque nuit pour qu'un plus puissant le réduise un jour en charpie.

Je le hais, profondément, pour avoir fait de moi ce que je suis.

Pour avoir fait de nous ce que nous sommes.

Pour avoir forcé la petite Valentina Darcy à devenir l'Impératrice.

Pour avoir fait de Haruno Sakura la veuve de son Roi.

Ce Diable sans lequel les parents de Kyûbi seraient peut-être toujours en vie, sans lequel il n'aurait jamais mis les pieds sur d'effroyables champs de bataille, sans lequel il aurait eu droit à une enfance, tout comme ce brun à la beauté terrifiante, tout comme moi, qui n'aurais pas assassiné tout mon clan…

Mais il le tuera.

Mon frère aura sa peau.

Je l'ai créé pour ça…

.

**°°O°O°O°°**

.

Mes larmes ne peuvent couler.

Elles s'écrasent sur mes cils sans pouvoir les passer.

Je ne sais dans quoi m'emporte t-il, avec son violon, sa musique diabolique, mais… Dieu, il en joue divinement bien.

Je me sens si bien, et mal à la fois.

Mon cœur a envie d'imploser, il se brise, s'effrite, et mes mains tremblent.

Et je sais, je sais que tous sont dans ce même pitoyable état que moi.

Ma conscience hurle, ma pensée se consume en flammes de désespoir.

Autant le nocturne joué par Naruto semblait enchanteur, autant ce _Lacrimosa_ me jette au plus profond de l'abîme.

Ce n'est ni un homme, ni un violon.

C'est tout un être qui crie sa douleur, la perte de sa candeur passée, et son hurlement nous atteint, secoue nos fondations comme un prunier, nous heurte tel une gifle en pleine poire.

Toutes ces larmes retenues que je ne peux verser sont les siennes, et les miennes à la fois.

Sa peur, et mon effroi.

Je me sens coupable, coupable de rentrer dans cet appartement chaque soir, sans plus personne à y attendre, personne à accueillir, plus époux à chérir, plus d'enfant à bercer au creux de mes reins…

J'ai mal.

Je ne sais combien de fois, par entêtement, par stupide fierté, ai-je empêché les larmes de tomber.

Elles se vengent.

Bande de salopes lacrymales.

Le chemin que j'emprunte est le mauvais, je le sais, jamais je n'aurais dû la laisser seule, la laisser grandir sans la regarder…

Je voudrais tant pouvoir encore la bercer contre moi, pouvoir, rien qu'une fois dans ma vie, la regarder s'endormir, remonter ses draps sur ses épaules, que j'imagine encore frêles…

Elle est encore si jeune, elle doit être si petite… peut-être a-t-elle peur, la nuit, peut-être l'obscurité lui donne t-elle des cauchemars, et qu'elle ne sait pas que la lune est une amie à qui elle peut tout confier sans la moindre crainte…

Quelle est donc cette culpabilité qui me ronge, pourquoi cette musique trop triste fait-elle éclore en moi telle une rose rouge sang ce dévorant besoin de sentir près de moi la dernière chose au monde qui me maintienne en vie, qui garde ma raison, celle à qui j'ai confié ce qu'il restait de mon cœur, mon âme, mon humanité…

_Je veux voir ma fille…_

.

**°°O°O°O°°**

.

Le rideau s'abaisse.

Les lustres s'illuminent de nouveau.

L'enchantement prend fin, à jamais semble t-il… mais non.

C'est l'entracte.

Juste l'entracte… enfin !

Ma vessie menace d'exploser à tout moment…

-Kiba, tiens-toi tranquille, enfin… grogne Shino.

Mais il ne parvient à dissimuler son humeur.

Il a la tête dans les nuages, comme tout le monde, je crois… passer du monde normal au rêve, puis du rêve au cauchemar, et ce en à peine un instant…

Comme c'est cruel de leur part.

S'élever plus haut, se sentir enveloppé par la mélancolie d'un petit pianiste encore inconnu, pour sombrer au final dans les larmes d'un violon couleur de sang…

_« Plus dure sera la chute… »_, dit-on.

Toutefois, se sentir tant transporté par de la simple musique, aussi triste et douloureuse soit-elle, ne peut que faire fleurir des sourires sur toutes les lèvres.

Un sourire entre deux larmes cristallines… ce n'est pas si cher payé, en fin de compte.

C'est une soirée magique, merveilleuse, personne ne saurait en espérer tant, bien que ce soit l'un des évènements les plus attendus de l'année, de part et d'autre du monde.

Les journalistes ne voudraient le manquer pour rien au monde.

Souriez, vous êtes filmés, comme qui dirait…

Enfin, je vais pouvoir faire pipi, quoi.

C'est le principal.

Je retrouve Shino quelques instants plus tard, une flûte de champagne entre les doigts.

Bordel de merde.

L'homme de toute ma pensée use de son indubitable charme sur ces dames et messieurs, souriant calmement, seul au milieu de tous ces gens, dans une pose que je qualifierais être celle du « pur beau gosse tombeur de ladies », une main dans la poche de son pantalon à pinces, son corps incroyablement fin et longiligne gainé d'une veste cintrée blanche signée Versace…

Han…

Evidemment, la flamboyante jeune femme en total look Valentino ne gâche rien au tableau, lorsqu'elle s'approche de lui, une coupe dans chaque main, et un gigantesque loup de Sibérie blanc comme neige marchant tranquillement à ses pieds.

Karin et Shino, alias deux gravures de mode suintant la superbe et ayant raté leur vocation…

Il tourne la tête vers moi, sans même me laisser le loisir de mourir sur place, noyé dans ma propre salive.

Lui et ses sempiternelles lunettes noires…

-Tu sais que tu ressembles à un parrain de la mafia, vêtu ainsi ? je demande avec un sourire goguenard.

-Mais toi de même, Kiba, je te rassure tout de suite… rétorque t-il plaisamment. Encore que je te préfère de loin en costume qu'autrement. Tu es très séduisant…

-Quand à moi, je devrais certainement sortir les crocs d'ici la fin de la soirée si je ne veux que l'on vous ravisse à ma compagnie, avance Karin, un rire mutin au bord des lèvres.

Nous éclatons de rire.

Voyons lequel d'entre nous fera le meilleur compliment… j'offre un sourire, l'un de ceux qui illuminent la journée de n'importe qui. Autrement dit, le sourire « façon Naruto ».

M'emparant de l'une des coupes de champagne tenues par Karin, je la porte à mes lèvres sans le quitter du regard.

Il me semble le voir s'empourprer de façon infime, ce qui me fait rire intérieurement.

Il m'est si peu donné l'occasion d'embarrasser cet homme, voyez-vous…

Il se reprend bien vite, fronce légèrement les sourcils.

-N'aurais-tu pas remarqué quelque chose d'étrange, Kiba ?

Je hausse un sourcil. Un éclat argenté traverse furtivement ma vision périphérique. Des cheveux ? Un léger parfum titille mes narines. Du muguet… avec un arrière goût de métal rouillé. Intriguant.

On dit qu'au XIXème siècle, en 1888, le tueur en série à la notoriété désormais légendaire qui terrifiait les nuits de Londres en assassinant des prostituées du quartier de Whitechapel, en les égorgeant, puis en les éviscérant avec grande minutie, laissait derrière lui un léger parfum de muguet, mêlé subtilement à celui, envoûtant, du sang de ses victimes…

L'homme au parfum de meurtre, une flûte de cristal à la main, domine, de par sa haute stature, chacun de ses interlocuteurs, charmés par ses manières et certainement plus encore par son visage.

Un visage parfait, aristocratique, avec des traits fins, une peau pâle, un sourire charmeur… deux yeux vairons, l'un d'un bleu délavé, presque argenté, l'autre d'un noir de jais.

Discret, mais séduisant, il porte aussi bien le costume de griffe italienne que le fait Shino, les quelques derniers boutons de sa chemise gris perle détachés laissant deviner la naissance de ses clavicules presque délicates, une fine chaine argentée luit au creux de sa gorge.

Sans doute ces épis argentés, désordonnés, eurent-ils dérangé le regard sur un quelconque autre visage, mais ils ajoutent ici à son mystérieux et indéniable charisme.

Quel âge peut-il donc avoir ? Trente, quarante ans, impossible de deviner…

Il parait jeune et doux, et cela ne le rend que plus dangereux encore.

Avisant de son regard vairon un jeune violoniste aux yeux perlés de nuit, il se dirige vers lui avec un léger sourire, passant tout près de moi.

Si le commun des mortels ne le remarque pas, ce parfum ne saurait me tromper.

Hatake Kakashi, le voisin d'en face de Karin, ne s'était pas fait remarquer depuis son retour, à notre grande surprise à tous.

Après tout, il n'est pas non plus du genre particulièrement discret, lorsqu'il se met en chasse. C'est même plutôt la boucherie, à vrai-dire.

Pourtant, le _Jack the Ripper_ de Lúa semble de sortie, ce soir…

.

**°°O°O°O°°**

.

L'entracte.

Naruto me traine dans la cohue de spectateurs au regard encore rêveur, slalomant entre les serveurs en livrée bleue et argent, et les dames parées de satin et de perles coûteuses.

J'attrape au vol deux coupes de champagne et un petit canapé au caviar, en propose à mon pianiste préféré qui accepte avec la plus grande joie.

Les regards se tournent dans notre direction, tandis que je le suis tranquillement, tel un austère garde du corps.

Il hausse un sourcil, regardant par-dessus mon épaule. Je me retourne. Avise l'hurluberlu qui se dirige dans notre direction.

Et merde…

-Oh non, pas lui… misère… je grogne douloureusement.

-Sas'ke ? demande t-il dans un regard scrutateur.

Je ne réponds rien, vacillant entre le désir de me frapper la tête contre un mur, et celui de fuir à toutes jambes.

Un instant plus tard à peine, un homme aux cheveux gris perle nous accoste, un mannequin anorexique le suivant de près dans l'espoir de terminer la nuit en sa charmante compagnie. Nulle chance qu'elle ne soit déçue, bien entendu.

Dans un geste protecteur, je laisse Naruto légèrement en retrait, derrière moi. Un garde du corps, vous dis-je…

-Sasuke, commence t-il de son ténor velouté, cela fait si longtemps que nous ne nous sommes vus… donner quelques nouvelles ne fait pas partie de tes habitudes, si je ne m'abuse…

-Dites-moi plutôt ce que vous venez faire ici, Kakashi, rétorquais-je d'un ton non moins plaisant, avec un sourire carnassier. Je ne doute pas un seul instant que seule une palpitante aventure saurait vous mener en ces terres…

-Aventure haute en couleurs, à n'en pas douter. L'une de mes dulcinées m'apprit il y a peu que mon élève favori se produisait sur cette scène pour le moins mythique je ne pouvais guère manquer la chose, bien qu'il ne te soit apparemment pas venu à l'esprit l'idée de m'envoyer un carton d'invitation… tu me brises le cœur, Sasuke… soit dit en passant, cette petite sauterie ne déroge guère à sa réputation, je n'y vois que du beau monde…

-Si ce que tu nommes « beau monde » s'en retrouve peuplé de squelettes mouvants tels que celui qui te colle aux basques depuis un moment déjà, je ne pense pas m'y attarder plus que de raison…

-Tu n'as jamais su apprécier la véritable beauté, réplique t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Toutefois, j'admets que tu restes dans le meilleur goût lors de tes choix… tu nous présentes ?

Je fronce les sourcils, discrètement, avant de lancer, plaisantant :

-N'est-il pas un peu jeune pour vous, professeur ?

-Tu ne penses même pas sérieusement que l'âge puisse être chose à gêner mes investigations, renchérit-il. Depuis le temps que nous devons nous supporter mutuellement… oh, mais que vois-je…

Son regard volette par-dessus mon épaule, suivi du mien.

Après un instant de flottement, un immense sourit naquit sur les lèvres de mon ange aux cheveux d'or, qui, sans plus y penser, quitte notre compagnie pour littéralement se jeter au cou d'un inconnu, visiblement devenu l'objet du perpétuel désir de mon mentor.

L'inconnu a de grands yeux timides, aux nuances chaleureuses de cacao et d'or.

Son sourire est doux, vaguement gêné par les épanchements de Naruto, il semble de nature tranquille et généreuse… comme l'océan avant la tempête.

Un catogan d'un brun miel derrière la tête, des étoiles dans les yeux, et une mimique craquante aux lèvres, il réceptionne mon ange dans ses bras, et les deux hommes folâtrent sous le regard amusé de la compagnie, surtout sous celui de mon mentor, la conscience réduite à néant par un tel tableau.

Un physique et une attitude tout à faits charmants… précisément pas le genre de Kakashi, qui d'ordinaire préfère de loin les écorchés et les beautés fatales.

Mais Kakashi aimait ma mère, et cet inconnu lui ressemble étrangement.

Une tendresse dans le regard qui semble infinie, et une dureté semblable à l'acier trempé, dissimulé au fond des prunelles… une force de la nature.

Ce cher professeur n'aurait pas dû jeter son dévolu sur une telle créature.

Bien que semblant au premier abord facile à piéger, il ne sera certes pas du genre à se laisser faire.

Cet homme est le genre de personne qui lui fera perdre la raison…

.

**°°O°O°O°°**

.

Mon très cher élève.

Dire que pendant près de deux semaines, il a vécu chez Karin, et qu'il n'a même pas semblé remarquer ma présence sur le balcon d'en face.

On pourrait croire que toute son éducation est à refaire… mais nous sommes à Lúa. Si nous devions nous occuper des magouilles de chacun de nos voisins, nous ne saurions plus où donner de la tête…

Deux semaines à ne se préoccuper que de sa chasse, de sa consommation d'alcool et de tabac… et de sa musique.

Je lui ai toujours dit de mettre son humanité dans sa musique. C'est pour cela que je lui ai enseigné cet art.

Lorsqu'il joue, il ne fait attention à rien d'autre. Il se laisse porter, loin de ce monde… plus rien ne compte.

Je lui avais demandé de redevenir humain lorsqu'il posait l'archet sur les cordes.

Il est devenu un ange.

Sombre et diaboliquement ensorceleur, certes… mais un ange, de quelque façon que ce soit.

Comment ?

Personne ne peut le savoir.

Un ange d'obscurité, captivé par un ange de lumière…

Sans doute devrais-je avoir peur.

Peur qu'il abandonne sa quête de vengeance, moi qui l'ai formé une décennie entière pour qu'il venge ma chère et tendre Mikoto… moi qui lui ai cédé mon savoir, ma force, mon temps… ma soif.

Je lui ai laissé la vengeance que j'aurais dû accomplir moi-même.

Parce que c'est ainsi que nous l'avons souhaité.

J'ai abandonné ma haine, pour céder à la seule volonté d'un gamin qui agonise depuis plus de dix ans.

Parce qu'il l'a épargné pour qu'il puisse le tuer.

Sasuke…

Frère tant aimé de l'assassin d'une mère que j'ai tant adoré…

A-t-il seulement conscience de porter en son sein la volonté de trois hommes ?

Je ne crois pas.

Mais il n'abandonnera jamais. Même s'il se laisse porter sur les ailes d'un ange de lumière…

Itachi ne le lassera pas l'abandonner ainsi.

Parce qu'il est notre plus belle création.

Nous sommes deux démons fatigués à poser nos yeux impies sur un enfant dont nous avons arraché les ailes.

Pour qu'elles reviennent, plus grandes encore.

Nous avons fait une trêve dans notre quête de violence, cessé de tenter de nous autodétruire, pour porter un enfant esseulé au sommet du monde.

Nous vivons à travers sa haine.

Je suis revenu pour ça.

Après tout, tous pensaient que c'en était fini de mon histoire avec Konoha Lúa la magnifique, et que jamais plus je n'y remettrais les pieds… mais il est dit que tous les enfants de Lúa finissent par revenir à leur mère.

On ne peut se passer de l'étreinte de cette Lune indéfiniment.

Dix ans.

Dix longues années, loin de ce « chez moi », loin de ce ciel aux lueurs rougeâtres, et de ces rues qui constituent mon seul foyer. Si loin de ma Lúa bien-aimée.

Mais j'ai changé, chère amie.

J'ai changé.

Dix longues années à m'acharner pour transformer un enfant en monstre digne de toi.

Aussi superbe, aussi parfait que toi.

Si proche du but… il est si beau, déjà.

Il avait de si beaux yeux gris, avant…

Il y a dix ans…

J'ai revêtu une dernière fois le masque de Jack the Ripper pour redevenir le mentor d'un futur Roi.

Il est si beau…

Seize ans, déjà. Un appel à la débauche et à la perdition, les crocs effilés, effrayants.

Craint de tous.

Parce qu'il y a un homme à abattre.

Regarde ce que tes créatures ont fait de ton fils, ma chère Lúa…

Un ange de noirceur au cœur de pierre… laisseras-tu le cristal d'un regard le sauver, au risque de te perdre ?

Lui, le rapace si vorace, si fourbe, aux serres acérées et aux ramages tâchés de sang… lui que nous avons plongé dans la folie, la démence qu'apporte l'arôme du sang…

Sauvé par les ailes blanches d'une colombe de champs de bataille…

Non.

On ne sauve pas les tueurs…

N'est-ce pas ?

.

**°°O°O°O°°**

.

Mon cher et tendre professeur…

Comme je n'aime pas voir ce néant, au fond de son regard.

Pense t-il encore à elle ?

Bien sûr.

Peu importe sur quoi tournent ses pensées, cela finit toujours par avoir un rapport avec elle.

Et lorsqu'il pense à elle, il a toujours envie de mourir.

Même après dix ans.

Maman…

Regardes ce que nous devenons, lui et moi, maintenant que tu n'es plus là…

J'espère que tu ne nous vois pas…

Et cet homme… il te ressemble trop.

Beaucoup trop.

Il a le même regard, le même cœur que toi.

Le même arôme que le tien.

Celui des écorchés qui ressentent trop de bonté pour pouvoir se venger…

-Bonsoir, entonne t-il, une fois face à nous. Je suis Umino Iruka, le professeur de piano de Naruto. Enchanté…

Une voix calme et tranquille, un fleuve endormi dans le secret d'une forêt paisible. Une douce brebis au milieu d'une meute de loups…

-Iruka, quel charmant prénom ! intervient l'autre hooligan sans même me laisser le loisir d'y répondre. Je suis Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi, ancien professeur particulier de ce jeune dieu grec que voilà. Mais n'y faites pas attention, il est totalement associable…

-Qu… pardon ?

Kakashi et Naruto éclatent de rire.

Je fulmine, mais, sous le regard brûlant de mon mentor, je m'avoue vaincu, sans même prendre la peine de résister. Même si c'est pour se jeter dans les bras qui le perdront, je préfère le voir plein de verve et de séduction plutôt que vide et anéanti, comme il l'est souvent, lorsqu'il n'a rien pour le distraire.

Et qui sait, peut-être qu'il ne verra cela que comme une aventure de plus.

Peut-être qu'il ne se brisera pas plus qu'il ne l'est déjà.

-Kiba ! s'exclame t-il alors.

D'accord.

Si je comprends bien, tout le monde savait que l'unique compagnon de mes tendres années était revenu au pays, et je ne me suis rendu compte de rien.

Il va falloir que j'arrête de picoler.

-Kakashi, tu viens voir ton petit génie ? Tu ne l'as pas assez vu depuis le balcon d'en face ? rit plaisamment Karin. La vue de son torse dénudé sur ma terrasse devait pourtant être tout aussi délectable, si ce n'est plus…

Ou pas.

Inutile de vous préciser qu'à cet instant précis, je vous hais, tous autant que vous êtes.

-Tiens, le clébard a revêtu un costume, miracle… je bougonne, mécontent de m'être fait avoir comme un débutant.

-Allons, allons, ne fait pas ta mauvaise langue, susurre ledit cabot avec un sourire moqueur.

Entre les deux flamboyants personnages que sont le clébard miteux en trois pièces certifié haute couture et sa pintade des abysses vêtue de rouge, le barman du Golden Eagle sourit doucement, peu bavard en comparaison.

Kiba se tourne vers mon mentor, un immense sourire étincelant aux lèvres et une étrange lueur au fond des yeux.

-Cela faisait longtemps, dis-moi… que dirais-tu de venir boire un coup avec moi, un de ces soirs ?

Kakashi se laisse aller à une moue ennuyée.

-Si tu y tiens, mais on laisse les gamins au vestiaire, et on se fait une virée entres hommes, omet-il malicieusement.

Karin et Shino ricanent devant leurs sourires proprement aveuglants, tandis que je m'offusque dans mon coin.

Me voilà relégué au rang de gamin.

Merveilleux.

Et bien sûr, le truc à poils et à piercings assis par terre ne se sent nullement concerné.

Naruto et son professeur haussent un sourcil. Evidemment qu'ils ne comprennent rien. Un verre, chez les gens plus ou moins normaux, n'équivaut en rien à un verre pour une bande de camés à l'hémoglobine.

Enfin, puisque le blond a décidé que glisser une main dans la mienne serait une bonne idée, qu'importe ? Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ces zouaves, aussi plaisante que puisse l'être leur conversation.

Je préfère de loin me consumer au contact de ces doigts de pianiste, et observer la joyeuse bande de loufoques qui se donnent en spectacle aux alentours.

Sous la lumière chatoyante d'immenses lustres de cristal, des centaines de personnes prennent quelques instants de bon temps avant de retourner à leurs sièges de velours encore chaud.

Je remarque, plus loin, le couple Darcy, en pleine démonstration de puissance.

Dire que je les avais presque oubliés, ceux-là…

La dame discute avec d'autres aristocrates, dont je crois me souvenir qu'il s'agit du sieur Hyûga, accompagné de son épouse et de sa fille.

Son époux, silencieux, le sourire plaisant mais triste, laisse dériver inconsciemment son regard vers la fabuleuse jeune femme en robe fendue gris fer, accompagnée du Sabaku aux cheveux rouges.

Les Darcy aiment les Hyûga, ce soir…

Mais sieur Darcy semble bien au-delà des choses de ce monde. Il aimerait juste pouvoir serrer encore sa fille dans ses bras.

Sa petite fille devenue grande.

Sa petite fille devenue reine, et, surtout, devenue mère…

Qu'importe, après tout, qu'elle ait du sang sur ses mains pâles, que ses crocs soient effrayants, ses sourires, carnassiers et voraces.

Qu'importe qu'elle attire, chaque nuit, différents hommes entre ses griffes, entre ses draps, qu'elle déleste de quelques gorgées de sang avant de les laisser disparaître, parfois sans même leur accorder une caresse.

Qu'importe qu'elle soit méconnaissable sous ce nouveau visage, que ses yeux verts hurlent vengeance et souffrance, que ses magnifiques boucles brunes aient été remplacées par cette longue chevelure rose.

Qu'elle soit l'une des pires créatures que l'Ombre de vos cauchemars puisse cacher.

Elle restera toujours sa petite fille, même si elle a perdu son merveilleux sourire depuis dix ans.

Pourtant, même si nous le pouvions, nous ne changerions rien à ce passé qui fait notre malheur, parce que le présent recèle encore des trésors.

Parce que malgré tout, les hommes se complaisent dans leur souffrance en savourant les paillettes chatoyantes que laisse la vie.

Mais sieur Darcy ne semble pas de cet avis.

Non.

Cela se voit dans son regard doux et triste, cela se sent dans ses sourires absents.

Lui, il voudrait juste serrer sa fille dans ses bras.

Espérer dans le miracle d'une nuit d'artiste, et d'un sourire volé sous le nez de son épouse.

La serrer contre lui, oui.

Juste une dernière fois.

.

.

**oO°OoTsuzuku...oO°Oo**

.

Ouais, bah j'ai faim...

Cigarette ? =)

.


	15. L'Ange et l'Enfer

**Note à pwal:** Je sais, ça fait une éternité... j'en suis désolée Q_Q

Pour la peine, ma chère **Vampire1803**, toi qui m'est toujours si fidèle en ce lieu et que j'ai trahie par mon retard éhonté, je te dédie ce chapitre...

Sinon, je vous annonce que j'ai décidé d'abandonner mes études. C'est ce bordel qui m'empêchait d'écrire convenablement depuis des mois et qui me pourrit psychologiquement la vie. Donc je laisse tomber cette inutilité, et me consacre totalement à mon Art...

J'imagine qu'il me faudra encore un peu de temps pour être bien remise de mes crises que ces problèmes m'ont causés et remettre bien ma vie en ordre, je m'excuse donc d'avance pour les retards que cela occasionnera...

Merci de continuer de me suivre dans ma folie qui jamais ne s'arrêtera, je ne vous abandonnerais pas, soyez-en sûr, et je remercie infiniment ceux qui daignent encore poser les yeux sur mes histoires...

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapitre Treize : « _L'Ange et l'Enfer…_ »**

.

.

.

_« Chaque nuit, elle flotte au travers de la ville, enchantant les cœurs meurtris, faisant couler les larmes des naïfs._

_Avec le temps, elle est devenue l'hymne de leurs âmes écorchées._

_Cet hymne à notre amour au goût d'inachevé._

_Toute la ville le fredonne, chaque nuit, ce chant d'un ange, mêlé à la parole de l'Enfer. Jamais ils n'oublieront._

_Toi et moi, nous resterons éternels._

_Immortalisés par une mélodie qui jamais ne se terminera… »_

.

**oO°OoO°OoO°Oo**

.

Des années.

Pendant des années, j'ai pu l'aimer sous toutes sortes de lueurs.

Celles, colorées, des rues, diffuses du salon de sa mère, purpurines de la Lune, ou tamisées du _Golden Eagle_.

Sa peau et sa chemise blanche ressortaient en clair-obscur dans ces pénombres protectrices, frappantes par leur contraste, sublime par leur pureté.

Ce soir, j'ai aimé l'observer, tout de blanc vêtu, sous la lumière presque agressive des lustres de cristal, sa présence scintillant presque à la façon d'un solitaire en plein soleil.

Sous cette lumière riche en étincelles, il gagne une grâce que l'on ne saurait soupçonner chez un humain lambda.

Chaque mouvement, chaque expression, du moindre sourire narquois au dernier haussement de sourcil, jusqu'à sa manière de porter une flûte de champagne doré à ses lèvres, éteint à mes yeux toute la beauté du monde pour ne surgir qu'en son être.

Pourtant, ses sourires sonnent aussi faux que les miens. Ou ceux de Sakura. De Sasuke. Karin. Kakashi… tous ceux d'entre nous qui osent sourire encore.

Tout en nous sonne comme une insulte, un blasphème envers la Joie, le Bonheur, la Vie elle-même.

Un parjure.

Parce que nous sommes ceux qui semons la Mort sur notre passage, et quand celle-ci nous fauchera, j'imagine que nous ne pourront que l'accueillir telle une vieille amie en goguette.

J'aimerais voir un sourire qui ne soit ni triste, ni railleur, ni vorace, ni dément. Rien qu'une fois.

Sur son visage.

Un sourire comme sait encore en faire Naruto, parfois.

Mais cela n'arrivera pas.

Cela n'arrivera jamais.

Je sais pertinemment ce que vous pensez tous.

Je ne devrais pas.

Je ne possède pas ce droit.

Je ne peux pas aimer.

Pourtant, les choses sont ainsi faites. Le sort en est jeté… et j'ai perdu le pari.

Nous avons tous perdu.

Nous sommes devenus des monstres, et pourtant, nous aimons encore. Cruel destin.

Vie de merde.

Même les anges se transforment en démons.

Je ne veux pas que cela arrive à Shino.

Je ferais tout pour que ses mains restent d'une pureté immaculée.

Je l'ai toujours admiré ainsi, blanc comme neige.

Pur comme la glace.

S'il ne l'avait pas été, jamais il n'aurait pu apprivoiser la bête sauvage que j'étais… jamais il ne pourrait garder auprès de lui le fou que je resterais.

Assez fou pour se consumer sous son regard invisible…

Assez sensé pour ne jamais le lui dire.

Il pourrait m'aimer. Par charité, comme il l'a fait jadis, ou parce que son cœur le souhaiterait vraiment, qu'en sais-je. Mais nous n'avons pas ce droit.

Je ne suis pas Roi.

Je suis un Chien de Garde.

Je suis celui qui sombrera inexorablement dans la folie à force de tuer, celui qui détruira tout sans distinction si je ne m'éteins pas avant que cela n'arrive.

Nous avons toujours été ainsi, parmi les miens… et cette tare, ce nom s'éteindra avec moi. Cet emblème d'une famille qui jamais n'en a été une.

Ces bêtes parmi les hommes que sont les Inuzuka…

Bordel que ça fait mal.

Un mal de chien, sans mauvais jeu de mot.

Le regarder me brûle la rétine. Lui parler m'incendie les lèvres.

Pourtant, ne pas le voir me fait d'autant plus mal.

Depuis des années.

Je le sais, j'ai essayé de partir. De m'éloigner de lui. Tant de fois.

Rien n'y fait. Je reviens toujours.

J'ai plus besoin de sa présence qu'un junky n'a besoin de sa dose. Le manque d'héroïne est toujours plus supportable que le manque de lui.

Je le sais parfaitement.

J'ai essayé de l'échanger contre d'autres drogues. Ça n'a pas marché, vous vous en doutiez.

Moi qui n'ai ni maison, ni fortune, ni avenir. Moi qui n'ai jamais eu de famille digne de ce nom… je n'ai jamais eu que lui, car avant, je n'avais rien. Il m'a protégé, couvert de ses ailes immaculées pour que le monde ne fasse plus attention à moi.

Moi qui suis devenu un monstre pour veiller sur lui, dans cette ville où seuls les êtres cruels et vils survivent.

Je ne l'ai plus quitté depuis près de vingt ans… je suis toujours revenu.

Tout semble pâle et insipide, ces derniers temps. Le monde présente de moins en moins d'intérêt à mes yeux, loin de sa lumière.

Quel plaisir pourrais-je prendre à vivre, puisque la seule chose que je sois en mesure de désirer me demeure inaccessible ?

Je ne puis l'atteindre.

Alors je verse le sang. Celui des autres. Mes victimes.

Mes proies.

Leur saveur m'est délectable, leur chaleur apaise mon cœur douloureux et transi de froid. Je devrais tuer, de plus en plus. Chaque jour. Parfois pour le travail, souvent pour le plaisir.

Toujours par nécessité.

Sans lui, et sans ce parfum envoûtant, je sombrerais dans la folie.

Mais avoir besoin de sang n'est-il pas déjà perdre la raison ? Je suis de ceux qui n'envisagent l'avenir que comme une éternité de souffrance et d'ennui. C'est ainsi. Je ne dois pas penser à demain, surtout pas.

Car demain sera le temps où je devrais le quitter.

Avant de devenir incontrôlable.

Avant que l'on ne doive m'abattre.

Parce que ce désir de le posséder entièrement, de le faire mien et de le garder jalousement, me ronge autant que cette soif inassouvie de sang.

Il en a toujours été ainsi de ceux de mon engeance. Des fous, des barbares incestueux et incontrôlables qui se détestent mutuellement, qui ne connaissent que la loi du plus fort.

Les légendaires Chiens de Garde des Rois de Lúa.

Le clan qu'on aurait dû penser à exterminer depuis bien longtemps…

J'ai lu dans les prunelles de l'Epervier qu'il ressentait les mêmes choses que moi. La même peur.

Effrayé de lever la main sur celui qui a capturé son cœur. De l'effleurer de ses crocs. L'abîmer de sa griffe.

Je sais qu'il est plus fort que moi.

Plus violent, aussi.

Pourtant, on ne pensait pas trouver un jour plus sanguinaire que moi, le Roi mis à part. Mais lui… il est différent. Lui…

C'est un Uchiha.

Ils sont de ceux qui ne ressemblent jamais aux humains lambda. Comme les Hyûga, les Darcy, les Yamanaka… ils sont trop beaux, trop intelligents, trop puissants.

Rien à voir avec leurs titres de noblesse.

Ce sont les familles aux plus anciens lignages, les descendants directs des fondateurs de Lúa.

Ils ne peuvent pas être tout à fait humains.

Les créateurs de Lúa n'étaient pas de simples hommes.

Lúa et ses milliers de démons, défiant les âges pour venir fouler ses terres depuis plus de siècles que je ne saurais en compter…

Lúa, et les mains immaculées de ses anges qui viennent plonger dans le crime sans sourciller…

Ses jolies mains blanches que je chéris…

Dis, Shino, aurais-je le droit de t'aimer, dans une autre vie ?...

.

**oO°OoO°OoO°Oo**

.

Les lueurs des lustres dansent sur vos peaux d'albâtre.

Vous êtes beaux, au-delà des mots.

Seule la rose écarlate à vos boutonnières entache de sang vos visages, ce soir. Pourtant… vous ne pouvez pas laver le sang que vous avez sur les mains.

Jamais vous ne le pourrez. Ce rouge du péché est ancré dans vos chairs dures plus sûrement qu'un tatouage.

Vous portez avec vous un parfum de mort doucereuse et délectable. Votre déchéance vous colle à la peau, votre souffrance vous colle à l'âme, et je ne puis que vous observer vous éviter mutuellement du regard et vous consumer à la flamme de votre passion interdite.

Deux hommes ensemble… personne n'en a rien à foutre, ici.

Mais un Inuzuka n'a pas le droit d'aimer.

Et un Golden Eagle n'a pas le droit de ressentir.

Vous avez raté votre vocation, les mecs. Vous n'êtes pas nés dans les bonnes familles. Ni la bonne époque. Peut-être pas dans le bon monde.

Un peu comme moi.

J'aurais pu être une princesse de l'ancien temps, aimée et chérie de tous. J'aurais pu trouver un charmant prince à mon goût, vivre heureuse sans divorcer et avoir des tas de marmots bruyants que j'aurais refourgué aux bonniches quand j'en aurais eu marre.

Mais voilà.

Je suis Karin, la plus sulfureuse catin du centre-ville de Lúa.

Je suis la fabuleuse bombe latine en total look Valentino qui vous vend du rêve en ajoutant discrètement de la liqueur dans ses coupes de champagne pour atténuer mon manque d'alcool, tandis que le fabuleux éphèbe à ma droite se beurre la gueule à la simple vue de celui de gauche.

Je suis celle que Shino appelle encore à quatre heures du matin pour me dire que Kiba vient de partir et qu'il ne se sent pas bien. Celle qu'on interrompt sans le moindre scrupule en pleine partie de jambes en l'air avec un client pour demander asile et entrecôte saignante comme moi seule sait en cuisiner.

Celle que tout le monde adore, mais que personne ne peut aimer.

Je suis la pute qui écarte les jambes et qui prend bien soin de rester toujours perchée, celle qui a des parts chez les rares dealers acceptés en ville, que personne ne peut toucher mais que tout le monde a eu dans son lit.

Ça fait plus de dix ans que je n'ai pas décuvé, et si longtemps que j'ai une tête de camée que tout le monde pense que c'est mon air naturel.

Je suis belle et jeune, j'ai vécu trop vite, je crèverais trop tôt… vous ne pouvez pas me donner l'exclusivité parce que vous ne pourrez pas avoir la mienne.

J'ai vendu mon corps à trop d'hommes, et donné mon cœur à de trop grands démons.

Vous êtes là, beaux et inattingibles, devant moi.

Je ne peux pas vous toucher.

La liqueur secrète dont Shino m'a cédé une fiole me monte lentement à la tête. Je me sens bien. Je me demande ce qu'il met dedans pour que ça fasse planer à ce point.

Un dérivé du LSD, peut-être.

Bien vite, nous regagnons nos sièges de velours. Je vide ma flûte d'une traite, avale un petit four, et m'accroche aux bras que vous me proposez.

Je plane complètement. Les couleurs dansent, les paroles ressemblent à des chants divins.

Et vous restez beaux, toujours et encore, comme s'il était parfaitement impossible de l'être plus que cela.

Vous vous aimez, vous, les démons couverts de sang qui ne méritez pas l'idylle, seulement la souffrance.

Et je reste là, gardienne du secret de votre passion.

Petit princesse ratée, abandonnée entre vos bras.

.

**oO°OoO°OoO°Oo**

.

Les notes éclatent dans ce silence religieux.

Ils l'attendaient tous, cet instant. Oui, nous l'attendions tous.

Comme l'instant crucial de toute une existence qui, sans cela, n'aurait eu aucun sens.

Impatiemment.

Moi aussi, je m'en rends compte à présent.

Cette indicible fébrilité sournoisement insinuée dans mon être de glace et de pierre. Les palpitations de ce cœur que je croyais figé à jamais…

Je vous ai confié ce qu'il me restait d'humanité, et l'âme en moi, endormie depuis si longtemps, s'éveille et se tend à l'écoute de votre art divin, doucement éveillée de son sommeil forcé par la mélodie de ce piano solitaire.

C'est la mélodie d'un amour.

Le chant d'un ange parmi les hommes.

Tout est si doux, éthéré… comme si l'horreur, la guerre, la mort n'existaient pas. Comme si, soudain, nous avions droit à l'éternité et au repos. Nous sommes au Paradis.

Nous sommes morts.

Nous avons aimé.

Comment une telle chose peut-elle exister dans un monde si laid ?

Comment un humain peut-il créer de telles splendeurs, tout en étant capable du pire ?

Je le sais.

J'ai commit le pire. Et lui aussi.

Pourtant, un ange est né des cendres du plus redoutable des démons… je ne puis qu'espérer que jamais le monstre ne revienne le hanter.

Vains espoirs, je sais.

Le maître en décidera sans doute autrement…

Mais je ne veux pas penser à lui pour le moment. Un être tel que lui n'existe pas, dans ce monde de beauté et de volupté.

Moi qui ai connu tant de cœurs dont les battements se mourraient entre mes doigts, jamais je n'ai entendu telle splendeur.

Un cœur solitaire, qui aimerait battre pour celui qu'il ne devrait aimer. Un cœur de verre qui papillonne à notre oreille charmée, pour nous chanter un bonheur que le monde lui refuse… mais qu'il prend tout de même.

Un amour tempétueux, passionné.

Une romance interdite, inachevée.

Une tendre idylle irraisonnée…

Souvenirs douloureux.

Déclaration improbable d'une flamme impossible, mais qui existe d'autant plus qu'on la nie, plus virulente que le déni.

Caché dans l'ombre, mon cœur ravivé, mon être transporté vers ces hauteurs inexplorées, je scrute d'un regard empli de larmes cristallisées d'une époque depuis longtemps oubliée cet ange au chant utopique dont l'existence sera bientôt de nouveau avortée.

Ses notes pleurent et rient à la fois.

Il a toujours pleuré à ma place, pendant des années… lui et l'Eden de ses prunelles hantées.

Nous qui n'aimions que la pénombre amicale de la nuit, nous sommes tombés sous le joug du même ciel ensoleillé.

Amoureux d'une ombre devenue lueur chatoyante, nous qui jamais ne pourrons le toucher.

Nous ne sommes pas faits pour le Paradis, toi et moi. Nous appartenons à l'Enfer. Toi et moi ne pouvons renaître comme lui l'a fait.

Nous sommes condamnés à rester dans l'obscurité et la douleur, contraints et forcés, moi par un maître cruel et sans pitié, toi par ma dernière volonté.

C'est ainsi que je t'ai élevé.

Tu n'as jamais eu qu'un but dans ton existence : me tuer.

Pourquoi l'avoir choisi, lui entre tous ? Le destin est-il donc si cruel qu'il ne pouvait le laisser vivre enfin, hors de sa cage, en paix ? Je pourrais assassiner n'importe qui se trouvant sur ta route te menant à moi… mais lui…

Jamais je ne pourrais le toucher.

Lui, le seul être que je sois parvenu à sauver de l'obscurité, après t'y avoir sciemment plongé…

Devant nous, il n'y a que les ronces et le sang… mais pour lui, je voulais qu'il en soit autrement.

La Fatalité n'a pas voulu de mon avis.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit lui… lui qui étais né pour ivre au-dessus du monde, et nous en-dessous. Moi qui ai toujours tout fait pour que tu sombres plus profondément, pour que tu deviennes l'homme parfait, le parfait tueur, mon parfait assassin… un parfait Roi…

A présent, je ne sais plus que faire.

Je ne peux pas le toucher. Pas lui.

J'ai trahi le clan. Trahi ma famille, et la seule personne qui ait jamais compté à mes yeux.

Toi.

Moi qui avais juré de toujours te protéger. Moi qui te promettais de ne jamais te laisser seul, j'ai brisé mon propre pacte, bafoué mon propre honneur. Je ne puis que te prier de me venger.

Me venger de moi-même, et me venger de cet homme…

Mais lui… jamais je ne pourrais lui faire de mal.

Lui devrait profiter de l'existence que je lui ai offerte, devenir pianiste professionnel, voyager de part le monde avec ses partitions pour seul bagage…

Mais sans doute ses partitions ne seraient-elles pas aussi belles si tu n'avais pas croisé sa route.

J'ai gâché vos vies dès leur aurore, moi et ce monstre qui se prétend Roi. Les vils excréments de l'existence ont souillé la beauté des anges et ont entaché de douleur vos ailes immaculées… je t'ai fait tomber du ciel pour te soutirer ma rédemption, que tu abolisses notre esclavage, que tu règnes enfin là où est la place du plus grand.

Et lui parvient à briller encore, ce soir, malgré tout ce que ses jeunes années ont pu subir…

Tout son être scintille de mille feux, malgré l'horreur, malgré les blessures.

Il a oublié.

Il n'a plus de passé.

Brillerais-tu, toi aussi, si tu effaçais pour tout recommencer ?

Comme j'aimerais te revoir briller… ton sourire me manque, tu sais ? Je sais que tu ne me souriras plus jamais. Je t'ai trahi, renié mon amour pour toi.

Cet amour platonique et interdit, d'un homme à son propre sang.

Tu ne le savais pas. Bien sûr que tu ne savais pas. Jamais je ne me suis permis de te toucher. De te souiller de mes mains viles.

Pourtant, dès ton premier souffle, ton premier cri, ta première larme, quand tu as levé les paupières pour la première fois, lorsque ta main minuscule s'est emparée de mes doigts, je me sentis comme si l'univers ne tournait qu'autour de toi.

Tu étais un enfant si doux et fragile, intelligent, attentionné, délicat et beau à se damner, et tu avais de si magnifiques yeux argentés…

Par ma faute, ils ont viré au jais, et plus jamais ne se sont éclaircis…

Tu m'as toujours fasciné, je t'ai toujours voué toute la tendresse, toute l'attention que je n'adressais à personne. Un étranger pour tous, un grand frère pour toi.

Jusqu'à ce que j'assassine ton monde, que je verse le sang d'un clan qui m'était devenu indifférent… jusqu'à ce que je lise dans le fond de tes yeux effrayés l'horreur que je t'inspire.

Après cet instant, jamais plus je n'ai pu, même en rêve, te serrer contre moi. Ta chaleur envolée. Tes sourires disparus. Ta douceur brisée. Il ne me reste plus que cela. Plus que des cauchemars dans lesquels le sang m'indiffère, mais où ton regard me hante.

Je me réveille souvent, paniqué à l'idée que tu sois seul dans ton lit glacé, toi qui as peur du noir. Pourquoi diable n'es-tu pas contre moi, blotti entre mes bras ?

Puis je me souviens que le temps est passé, que tu n'as plus six ans, et que je t'ai abandonné.

J'aimais tant le parfum de tes cheveux désordonnés que je m'amusais à ébouriffer, je restais émerveillé par la douceur de ta peau d'enfant, je ne me lassais pas de te garder près de moi.

Le jour je t'embêtais, la nuit je te chérissais de mon amour innocent.

A présent, c'est à lui qu'appartient tout cela. Car tu lui appartiens, n'est-ce pas ? Tu lui offrirais le monde, lui sacrifierais la lune sans hésitation, aussi bien que lui te sacrifierait son cœur, si fragile soit-il.

Prends grand soin de ce cœur de verre, car il est celui qui donne cette mélodie en hommage à l'amour des démons éplorés, aux pieds des anges.

Il est des choses que l'on peut lire dans la musique. Il est des compositeurs qui la font joie et bonheur, allégresse ou tristesse, fureur parfois, larmes souvent, rires aussi…

Souvent, on les oublie, et parfois, ils perdurent.

Mais cette sonate restera gravée dans les mémoires, éternellement. Par-delà la mort, nous la fredonnerons encore dans l'infinité du néant, seule compagne de nos âmes asséchées.

Dans cette sonate, notre amour demeurera vivace, par-delà les temps.

Dans cette sonate, votre amour restera à jamais inachevé.

Eternel.

Ce soir, c'est le chant d'un ange que Lúa entend.

.

**oO°OoO°OoO°Oo**

.

C'est le chant d'un ange que Lúa entend, ce soir.

Si je me retournais, je sais que, partout, je verrais les larmes perler dans des regards éperdus.

Nous avons quitté la réalité, le monde matériel, nous ne sommes plus qu'émotions et sensations. Infinis regrets.

Tout être humain a perdu quelque chose, au cours de son existence.

Certains pleurent leur gloire, leur innocence, les temps heureux. D'autres songent à un visage incertain, un parfum diffus, une voix désormais dépourvue du timbre qui la caractérisait tant.

Cela pouvait être un ami, une mère, un père, un frère, un époux, un fils… un amour d'enfance, pur et innocent.

Cela pouvait être une passion avortée, une tendresse platonique, un rire inconnu, échoué dans la foule, une caresse interdite.

Un amour perdu.

La saveur éteinte d'une peau dont on a fini par oublier le grain.

Pourtant, c'était cette peau que l'on chérissait, ce battement de cœur que la douleur a effacé.

La douleur, et les autres.

De là où tu m'observes, ne penses pas naïvement que ces bras inconnus qui m'enserrent savent me contenter.

Ne te méprends pas sur mes sentiments.

Ne songes pas un seul instant que j'aie pu souhaiter t'oublier, tu as toujours été l'unique, le seul… mais cela fait si longtemps que tu es parti.

Tu sais, je pensais qu'une fois ma vendetta accomplie, je pourrais enfin quitter cette ineptie profonde qu'est devenue ma vie.

Que je pourrais te rejoindre enfin, retrouver tes bras que j'aime tant, fi de ceux qui tentent de me réchauffer dans cette longue nuit glacée de mon existence meurtrie… mais je ne le peux pas.

Tu ne voudrais pas que je l'abandonne, n'est-ce pas ?

Si petite, si fragile, protégée de notre monde de déments… pourtant, elle a besoin de moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Et j'ai besoin d'elle.

Comme j'ai besoin de toi.

Que deviendra-t-elle si je redeviens sa maman ? Petite Princesse d'un royaume en perdition, sans trône, sans couronne… sans père.

Et moi, sans mon Roi.

Moi, et mes chers démons…

Regardes-les, eux aussi. Ne sont-ils pas beaux ? Bientôt plus grands que nous, si ce n'est déjà le cas.

Leur arrachera-t-on leurs espoirs, à eux aussi ? Leur volera-t-on leur avenir ? Eux n'auront pas de Princesse à chérir, juste leur vengeance à assouvir.

Et mourir.

Moi, je ne le peux pas.

Je ne peux pas la laisser là.

Entends les soupirs de ce piano. Ne joue t-il pas divinement ? Je l'ai élevé comme un fils. Lúa en a fait son ange. Sasuke en a fait sa Lumière.

Entends le murmure des notes qui te rejoignent aux cieux…

Ecoutes-le, c'est notre histoire.

L'histoire de tous les démons de Lúa.

L'histoire de nos anges, de nos humains, de nos amours éperdues…

Ecoutes-le. Dans ses songes, nos caresses ne sont jamais avortées, nos mots d'amour, jamais effacés. Nous restons éternels.

Tu demeureras toujours en moi, immortel.

Mon Roi…

.

**oO°OoO°OoO°Oo**

.

Mon ange…

Lueur d'espoir de toutes les âmes qui osent poser le regard sur toi…

Comme tu es beau, lorsque tu te laisses habiter par la musique… plus beau qu'aucun autre…

Tes cheveux de nacre scintillent sous les projecteurs. Tu es fait pour la lumière. Les Dieux t'ont créé pour que tu apportes quelque chose au monde…

Qui oserait douter de cela ?

Ta musique est le chant d'un ange.

L'ange de Lúa, perdu dans sa passion, qui élève nos cœurs vers une ultime harmonie…

Une ombre plane, menaçante, sur la douceur de notre rêve. Un cauchemar, une chimère aux griffes aiguisées.

La perfection n'existe pas sans imperfection. L'Amour est caché dans un monde fait de Haine.

Il n'y a pas d'ange sans malheur.

Mon regard effleure les balcons aux moulures argentées.

Mon ancien mentor semble s'être invité dans la loge du maître Jiraya, dans l'espoir, sans doute, de charmer plus avant ce pianiste. Cessera t-il un jour de courir éperdument derrière la Beauté, se perdre dans les regards fades, les faciès maigrelets et les formes anguleuses, dépourvues de volupté, les silhouettes décharnées, sans chercher à atteindre vraiment ce qu'il ne fait qu'effleurer ?

Mais je peux le concevoir.

Que lui restait-il, au final, une fois la femme qu'il aimait tant perdue à jamais ? Même son violon, il l'a abandonné pour elle.

Pour ses beaux yeux gris.

Il s'est occupé de moi pour se venger, et s'est noyé dans la douleur pour se punir.

De lui avoir survécu.

Trouver la Beauté dans ce qui est laid, c'est tout un art.

Dénicher la Beauté pure, sans apparats, sans fausse note… cela relève de ces miracles qui n'arrivent qu'une fois dans une vie.

Il ne reverra jamais de femme comme ma mère. Jamais.

A la vérité, cet homme à l'envoûtant parfum de muguet se déteste lui-même, au plus haut point. Parce qu'il aurait pu la sauver.

Mais il n'était pas là.

Il abhorre son absence de ce jour-là. Il cherche à se détruire lui-même, aujourd'hui encore, emportant avec lui ses innocentes et magnifiques victimes.

Lui qui avait su élever un Roi s'était révélé incapable de protéger son ange.

Il n'y a pas d'ange sans malheur.

Perdu dans mes pensées transportées par cette divine mélodie, je laisse mon regard vaquer vers le fond de la salle.

Il y a Karin et son regard rêveur, encadrée de deux hurluberlus persuadés qu'ils ne pourront jamais s'aimer que de loin, dans la souffrance, sans sembler se soucier d'elle, qui n'a personne, ou trop de monde à qui donner son cœur.

Et, plus loin, sur leur gauche, il y a un homme.

Un homme dont les yeux brillent d'une lueur des plus malsaines.

Malgré sa longue chevelure brune, je devine, dissimulée dans la pénombre, sa mâchoire masculine, son sourire mauvais. Ses iris mordorés, animés d'une lueur de démence profonde. Son visage séduisant, masque trompeur d'une âme hideuse.

Les traits fallacieux d'un monstre séducteur.

Il se tient près d'une personne dont je ne remarque tout d'abord pas la présence, discret, effacé, invisible.

Puis je baisse les yeux vers celui-ci, et mon sang se fige dans mes veines.

Malgré la pénombre, ma vue habituée à l'obscurité de la nuit distingue son costume noir, impeccable, à la cravate et aux broderies d'un carmin éclatant, écho de l'écarlate de ses prunelles tristes comme les pierres.

Son regard croise le mien. Nous sommes deux êtres invisibles, moi dans la coulisse, lui dans ses ténèbres, liés dans l'absolu.

Son visage, pâle et délicat, se détache de l'ombre de ses longs cheveux de jais.

Noir comme l'ébène, doux comme la soie… nul besoin de le toucher pour m'en souvenir, tout comme je me souviens du sang qui donna cet éclat à ses iris.

Tout comme je me souviens de la tendresse de ses gestes et de ses baisers sur mon front pour que je m'endorme paisiblement, il y a dix ans…

Le temps de cligner des yeux, et ils ne sont déjà plus là.

Evaporés tels une illusion d'optique de mauvais goût, avant que je n'aie le temps de réaliser qu'il était bien là.

Celui qui était mon sauveur.

Celui qui était mon frère.

Celui qui incarnait mon unique but dans la vie, il n'y a pas si longtemps.

Mais c'est fini, maintenant. J'espère que tu entendras ce chant, il est fait en ton honneur. Je ne t'abandonnerais pas tant que tu seras un danger pour celui que j'adore.

Pour lui, je te tuerais.

Et je t'aimerais toute ma vie.

La divine mélodie se meurt, l'ange se tait, le piano agonise.

Un instant de flottement, et les hourras éclatent, tel le tonnerre.

Demain, on parlera de mon ange comme d'un virtuose, d'un prodige, et si les regards oublient son visage, jamais les âmes n'oublieront son chant.

Nous le fredonneront jusqu'à la fin des temps, cet amour, cet orage, ce péché qui ne souffre aucun pardon.

A présent, c'est mon tour.

Après le chant de l'ange, voici venir la parole du démon.

J'espère que tu entends cet hymne à ton amour et à ta trahison, car je nous vengerais, mon frère, au nom de celui qui m'a offert l'absolution.

Nous resterons immortels. Notre passion, intemporelle.

Notre amour, éternel.

.

**oO°OoO°OoO°Oo**

.

Je le croise à peine, dans les coulisses.

Son costume immaculé luit sous les projecteurs, l'entourant d'un halo de blancheur.

Il est beau.

Sa main a frôlé la mienne au passage, en une douce caresse intemporelle. Il reste calme et froid, tel que je l'ai connu, tel que j'ai apprit à l'aimer.

Indifférent au monde.

Différent des autres.

Il se place en pleine lumière, seul au monde, entouré de pénombre, et salue.

Les applaudissements restent retenus, tendus par l'appréhension. Il les a tous fait pleurer, avec Lacrimosa… que jouera-t-il cette fois ?

Près de moi, Lee, Konohamaru, Udon et Rin, quartet émérite du Conservatoire National de Lúa, attendent leur tour.

Le chuchotis des notes commence, avec une lenteur languissante.

Elles glissent sournoisement jusqu'aux cœurs de tous ceux qui l'écoutent avec attention, endormant leurs peurs, suintant l'effroi et la séduction.

Puis tout éclate en morceaux.

D'un coup, il n'y a plus que le tourment des haines, des terreurs et des colères. Tout n'est plus que trahison et larmes amères.

Le monde est devenu laid dans la beauté de la musique.

Une larme roule sur ma joue.

Les âmes hurlent à l'aide… mais personne ne pourra nous sauver. Nous sommes prisonniers de la beauté d'une cage de pierre nue, sans lumière, sans avenir.

Tout n'est plus que désespoir et peine.

A mes côtés, Rin étouffe un sanglot dans la nuque de son frère. Les mains de Lee tremblent violemment.

Maru sourit.

-Il t'aime, tu sais… me murmure-t-il.

Je ne comprends pas.

Pourquoi dire cela, devant tant de souffrance et de rage ?

Et puis je comprends, en un instant.

Au milieu de cette déferlante de ressentiments… il y a cette note de douceur diffuse.

Comment peut-il inclure tant de choses contradictoires dans un seul morceau, avec un unique instrument ? Comment peut-il enchaîner tant de nuances avec un seul archet, voguant sur six malheureuses cordes ?

Cet homme est un génie.

La mâchoire serrée et les sourcils froncés, il ressemble à une poupée de porcelaine magique, devenue folle, s'acharnant sans fin, seule devant les humains.

Il nous détruit le cœur, annihile notre pensée cohérente.

C'est un hymne à la haine et à la trahison, au péché et à l'absolution. Il nous séduit pour mieux nous dévorer, il nous aime pour mieux nous tuer, se venge pour pouvoir enfin nous pleurer.

Dans son monde, on assassine par nécessité, et on enterre ceux que l'on a adorés.

Dans son monde baigné de la lumière d'un halo argenté, il n'y plus que l'obscurité et le chaos d'une passion inassouvie qui ne peut mener qu'au néant…

Dans son monde, il y a le sang versé pour l'amour, et le sang versé pour la haine.

Dans son monde, il y a l'histoire d'une famille, l'histoire d'un amour, l'histoire d'une vengeance, l'histoire de Lúa…

Dans sa musique, il n'y a plus que lui, nous… et moi.

Toute la tendresse de ses envolées lyriques au beau milieu de l'hécatombe…

Tout ça, ce n'est que pour moi.

Toutes les larmes, toutes les âmes qu'il vient d'animer, de voler par cette trille diabolique, il les dépose à mes pieds.

Le présent d'un démon pour un humain.

La parole de l'Enfer, pour les anges qui s'y sont perdus.

.

**oO°OoO°OoO°Oo**

.

C'est définitif.

Je suis défoncée.

Dans les ténèbres, je ne vois guère que lui, à l'autre bout de la salle, sur scène. La lumière claire du projecteur se répercute sur son costume et éclate en milliers de particules irisées, tout autour de son être.

Comme si son âme dansait hors de son corps.

Sa musique, violente et tendre à la fois, me lacère le cœur, comme des coups de poignard.

Une larme roule sur ma joue, et je ne suis pas mécontente d'avoir paré aux dégâts avec du maquillage waterproof.

Je suis transportée, fascinée par ces volutes colorés qui dansent sur scène, et que personne ne semble voir, par ces envolée subtiles qui semblent échapper à tous… c'est de toute beauté.

Je voyais et sentais des tas de choses alors que Naruto jouait, mais cette fois…

Mes aïeux, je suis complètement déglinguée.

-Shino, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc que tu m'as fait boire ?

Il me jette un regard à travers ses lunettes noires, puis ricane doucement.

-Liqueur de thé de Lúa, un secret de famille. Bienvenue dans mon monde, Karin…

Oh putain.

Ça veut dire qu'il voit constamment le monde de cette manière ? Tu m'étonnes qu'il déprime !

J'ai l'impression ignoble de sentir les angoisses et les peines de toute la salle, et de n'y pouvoir rien faire… j'entends leurs larmes couler, je vois les âmes éplorées qui dansoient dans la pénombre, chatoyantes.

Et moi, au beau milieu de ce chaos, je reste dans un état de plénitude à faire pâlir un grand sage.

-Je suis complètement défoncée…

Il pouffe de rire.

Kiba sourit, et pose la main sur la mienne.

Mon esprit a beau être dans un état de délabrement très avancé, je remarque ses yeux trop brillants.

Mais je ne m'attarde pas sur son cas. Je n'en ai pas la force, ni le courage. Je me sens oppressée par cette atmosphère de violence et de tendresse mêlées, subjuguée par les nuances d'amour, de haine, de vengeance et de pardon contenues dans un putain de morceau de violon.

Sensualité et séduction.

Souffrance et abandon.

De mots d'amour murmurés à l'oreille de l'ennemi, au cœur de la nuit…

Le piano avait porté une parole d'amour à la mémoire de Lúa… le violon lui souffle à son tour un vent de vengeance, comme Lúa seule la connaît.

Du chant d'un ange qui nous a élevé aux portes des Hespérides, nous sombrons dans le chaos des passions à la parole de l'Enfer lui-même.

Les lueurs de Lúa ne brillent que dans le regard de ses démons, c'est une prière pour l'absolution des âmes égarées dans les bras des anges pervertis par la tentation de notre amour sans égal.

C'est beau comme le battement de cœur d'un Roi.

.

.

.

**oO°Tsuzuku...°Oo**

.

.

Cherchez pas, j'ai toujours faim...

Cigarette ?

.


	16. Intrigues de cour

**Note toute nue:** Z'avez vu ? Je poste DEJA ! Si c'est pas merveilleux ^^

Je dédie ce chapitre à ma **Princesse Eowin**, parce que j'ai osé la faire pleurer en plein cours d'SVT grâce au chapitre précédent...

Maintenant... place au banquet, et aux vieilles légendes, savourez ^^

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapitre Quatorze : « _Intrigues de cour…_ »**

.

.

.

_« On dit que Lúa est le seul pays au monde à n'avoir jamais connu la guerre, car aucun pays voisin n'a jamais osé tenter de la conquérir._

_Pourtant, connaît-on pire guerre qu'une lutte intestine millénaire ?_

_Notre pays est une immense cour sans roi, dans laquelle des milliers de courtisans et damoiselles colportent les pires ragots, détruisant des vies, des noms._

_A coups de poisons insidieux et sournois, les gens de Lúa se sont classés maîtres dans l'art de la langue de pute et du faux-semblant, notre histoire est clairsemée de trahisons et de pièges retors…_

_Pourtant, il n'y a pas plus honnête qu'un menteur de Lúa._

_Pourtant, il n'existe pas d'ennemis si différents et si unis, ailleurs dans le monde._

_Nous avons tous le même but, mais nous n'avons de cesse de nous entredévorer, sans merci, sans pitié._

_C'est ce qui nous a perdus, toi et moi… »_

.

**oO°OoO°OoO°Oo**

.

La fin du récital sonne comme une fin du monde, cette année.

La fin d'une chose signifie la naissance d'une autre, alors soit.

Il semble que personne ne manque à l'appel, cette fois. Ils sont tous bien là, fringants et cancanant tels des oiseaux de basse-cour, tout en satin et en fanfreluches, aussi beaux que ridicules.

Pour la première fois depuis dix ans, un Uchiha se présente aux portes de la salle des banquets, splendide dans son costume d'inspiration victorienne immaculé, bien loin de la sobriété de mise pour les gens de son rang.

Tous se pressent après lui pour le saluer, dédaignant l'homme se tenant à son bras, et lui ne fait que leur répondre froidement, poliment, éloignant les fâcheux d'un regard des plus hautains.

Les Ténèbres nous préférèrent la Lumière, et celle-ci tomba sous son charme… cela arrive si souvent, dans ce monde. C'est l'histoire de tout un pays, hélas.

Plus loin, j'aperçois cette femme aux cheveux roses, si élégante et décalée, au bras d'un lointain cousin de la famille Hyûga.

Les Ténèbres m'on volé mon amie d'enfance, ma confidente… mon aimée.

Celle que j'admirais pour sa douceur, autant que pour sa force de caractère, celle que je continuais de chérir, même dans ses jeunes années, lorsqu'elle empruntait le plus mauvais chemin, lorsqu'elle méprisait, et souffrait en silence…

Elle a tant changé, tout en restant désespérément fidèle à ce qu'elle a toujours été.

Une reine, au beau milieu de ces princesses d'une insignifiante beauté en comparaison, au sein de ce palais majestueux.

Une souveraine incontestée, une légende vivante, dans les rues mal famées où l'on n'ose que murmurer son nom.

Une lueur d'avenir assassinée pour devenir une éternelle flamme d'obscurité.

A mon tour, je pénètre la grande salle, me laissant un instant happer par la somptuosité du décor.

Chaque année, il change, à chaque fois plus merveilleux, comme s'il n'existait aucune limite à la beauté des atours que le Palais peut arborer.

Féérique.

Enchanteur.

Magique…

Cette année, les convives seront entourés d'une atmosphère glaciale, si rafraîchissante dans cette nuit tropicale. Outre les immenses sapins illuminés, couverts de fausse neige étincelante, un tapis de constant brouillard nappe le sol, donnant une impression de mystérieuse forêt du Nord.

Des stalactites de verre, attachés au plafond, reflètent infiniment les lueurs des lustres de cristal parés de gouttes statufiées, et des cascades de lumières bleuissantes parant des pans entiers de murs, ainsi que les immenses baies vitrées.

Des nuages de tulle blanc et de voiles scintillants peuplent les jardins, entrelacés, tressés sur les arbustes et les bosquets, au beau milieu de milliers de lanternes blanches ou bleues illuminant les allées, mêlées aux guirlandes de lucioles clignotant sur les branches et dans les fleurs.

Tout autour de la piste de danse se dressent d'immenses buffets parés de foisons de mets délicats et raffinés, préparés dans le plus grand soin par les meilleurs chefs du pays.

Partout se dressent des tables aux proportions intimistes, recouvertes de nappes argentées, de vaisselle de cristal soigneusement ciselée en forme de fleurs de glace et de couverts bruts de forge délicatement formés dans le métal brillant.

Sur chacune des tables trône un chandelier représentant deux branches de rosier entrelacées, l'une blanche, en verre, surmontée d'une chandelle en forme de rose d'un bleu pâle, l'autre noire, en acier, parée d'une chandelle d'un rouge profond.

Les rosiers de l'ancien temps, hérités jadis par les Uchiha, symbole de Lúa.

La pureté contre la violence.

La sérénité mêlée à la passion.

L'aristocratie face au peuple.

La lumière, et l'ombre.

Tant de choses si opposées qu'on les penserait associables, et qui pourtant ne pourraient exister l'une sans l'autre.

Indissociables.

Indubitablement liées, mais qui pourtant n'ont eu de cesse de se rejeter et de se livrer la guerre, de tous temps. Une aristocratie rigide, frigide, embourbée de principes par trop vieillissants, contre une bourgeoisie et un tiers décadents, passionnés et flamboyants.

Un tel cocktail, mélangé dans le même Palais, ne peut donner lieu qu'à l'explosion. Après la scène de l'union au nom de l'Art, celle de la rivalité qui coule dans nos sangs, tellement intéressante, elle aussi, tellement amusante…

Et déchirante, hélas.

Mais ce soir, après les miracles que j'ai vu opérer sous la lumière des projecteurs, je ne puis qu'espérer que la magie perdure pour secouer cette cour corrompue aux intrigues insensées.

Sous le tango langoureux que joue sur l'estrade de marbre le célèbre quartet du Conservatoire National, se lève le rideau sur un nouveau pamphlet de société, qui promet cette fois quelques surprises…

Là, apparaît le clan Hyûga. Le patriarche et son épouse passent sans un regard pour quiconque, suivis de leur fille, sublime fleur de serre, au bras de son cousin, fleur non moins sublime, mais empoisonnée.

Ses suivantes restent dans son sillage, telles deux ombres, l'une, blonde, au bras de son frère, ennuyée par ces simagrées, la seconde, brune, accompagnée d'un inconnu, le regard farouche et aiguisé.

Ici, le maître Jiraya discute plaisamment avec la directrice de l'hôpital général de Lúa, une jeune femme à chaque bras.

Plus loin, deux hommes accostent ma chère amie d'enfance et son cavalier, accompagnés d'une femme des plus voluptueuses au bras de deux hommes à fort belle prestance, et d'un énorme chien blanc aux oreilles percées.

Finalement, les différentes classes semblent décidées à rester séparées, ce soir. D'un côté les nobles, de l'autre, les parvenus, et enfin… les autres. Ceux de ce monde que l'on ne nomme même plus.

Pourtant…

Pourtant, Sabaku no Gaara entraîne ses compagnons à sa suite, dans ma direction, chipant au passage quelques coupes de champagne sur les plateaux des garçons en livrée blanche et argentée.

Un immense sourire criant de fausseté aux lèvres, il s'arrête devant moi, me tendant l'une des deux flûtes qu'il tient.

-Ino, me salue-t-il, le ton plaisamment modulé. Pardonnes-moi de déranger la belle damoiselle que tu es, mais… saurais-tu par hasard où je pourrais trouver Neji ?

-Certainement au bras de sa cousine. Ils suivaient son père vers le fond de la salle, il y a un instant… toutefois, je te déconseille de les déranger. Tu sais comme ce grand seigneur déteste être importuné… dis-je dans une discrète grimace de dégout.

-On ne changera pas ses perpétuelles humeurs, que veux-tu…

-Mais je projetais justement d'aller convier Hinata à ma table. Son père ne pourra me refuser une telle faveur, et ses suivantes et leurs cavaliers… la suivront, puisque tel est leur triste rôle.

-C'est gentil de ta part, Ino. Je sais à quel point tu peux détester les accointances du clan Hyûga avec certains marchés douteux… intervient une voix féminine, délicieusement grave.

Surprise, je me retourne sur mon interlocutrice.

Le satin bleu roi de ma robe crisse légèrement, frôlant le sol embrumé. L'une de mes créations.

Tout comme sa tenue de ce soir.

Une passion indéfectible qui ne colle pas très bien avec les idées de succession de mise dans le monde qu'est le mien, hélas.

La jeune femme me faisant face soulève l'une de mes longues mèches blondes et lisses, souriant légèrement.

-Tu es de toute beauté… comme toujours, d'ailleurs, me flatte-t-elle. Tu as toujours eu l'art et la manière de tout mettre en valeur, c'est pourquoi j'ai toujours aimé que tu m'habilles. Tu as toujours eu ce fâcheux penchant pour les beautés caractérielles et dangereuses…

Comme toujours, il ne lui faut pas plus d'un instant pour comprendre tous les secrets qui se cachent derrière chacune de mes phrases.

Comment une femme si parfaite a-t-elle pu naître dans un monde si imparfait ? Splendide, intelligente, son grain de constante folie latente, ces multiples facettes forgeant une unique personnalité… comment ne pas l'aimer ?

Pire.

La vénérer, telle une ancienne déesse qui jamais n'aurait dû venir dans le monde des hommes.

Le plus beau bijou de tout ce palais, éteignant l'éclat des diamants, faisant pâlir d'envie les visages fardés des jolies damoiselles, ou rougir de honte ces messieurs qui osent poser leurs regards impies sur sa personne sacrée…

-Tu as raison, Sakura, j'ai toujours eu le goût de risque, hélas…

Son sourire s'élargit.

Je remarque, dans ce sourire étincelant, l'effrayant éclat de ses crocs acérés, mais je ne m'arrête pas à ce détail. Cela fait longtemps déjà que je me suis fait une raison.

La jolie et caractérielle, bien qu'encore frêle Valentina n'est plus de ce monde, place à la terrifiante, envoûtante, élégante Impératrice.

Envolée, la douce amie qui hantait mes rêves d'enfance. Maintenant, elle ne m'appartient plus.

Le papillon de nuit aux éclatantes couleurs sème son cauchemar chatoyant de promesses dans tout un pays, et peut-être au-delà.

Elle se penche, déposant un léger baiser sur mes lèvres.

-Fais attention à toi, Ino, murmure-t-elle, les yeux ancrés dans les miens. Les Hyûga aussi sont puissants, et dangereux…

Je pensais avoir sublimé mon souvenir de ses prunelles, mais, de toute évidence, mon jugement était erroné, car ces iris, aussi verts que l'émeraude, brillent d'un éclat mille fois plus éblouissant que dans mes souvenirs.

Les yeux de celle qui m'a toujours échappé.

Les yeux de cette jeune fille que j'ai tant aimé, par le passé… mais il est des choses que même toi, tu ne sauras jamais, Sakura…

-Je vais chercher Hinata… annonçais-je à Gaara. Ce fut un réel plaisir de te revoir, Sakura… resteras-tu, ce soir ?

-Je ne bougerais pas d'ici, Ino…

.

**oO°OoO°OoO°Oo**

.

Son regard si clairvoyant me fait toujours aussi mal.

Je l'ai pourtant vue hier, en secret, afin de récupérer le costume de Naruto, mais la croiser me surprend toujours.

Ino est comme le fantôme persistant d'une vie antérieure, qui jamais ne devrait me quitter. Le souvenir éthéré de ce que j'étais. La représentation onirique de ce que j'aurais dû être.

Le miroir d'un avenir qui n'est plus mien.

Son regard, si profond, aux mille nuances d'océan… il ressemble tant à celui de Gaara. Le même éclat. La même lumière, dans la même pénombre.

La même flamme.

Cette admiration insoutenable, qui me rend coupable de ne savoir être aussi parfaite qu'ils le pensent.

Cette dévotion aveugle, qui ne saurait qu'être trahie un jour, si elle ne l'a pas déjà été.

Cet amour.

Si les dieux existent, je comprends leur douleur.

Je suis adulée pour une tendresse que je n'ai jamais su donner, et des miracles que je ne pourrais accomplir.

Oui, je l'aime, Ino… comme une fleur délicate, une corolle au parfum diffus, qui saurait refléter chaque éclat de lumière, et que je devrais protéger indéfiniment des ouragans de la vie.

Comme le perce-neige immaculé, courbant l'échine sous le poids du froid, qu'il me faudrait réchauffer avant qu'il ne fane.

Comme une petite sœur enrhumée, que l'on garde dans ses bras, au coin du feu, devant la télé, et qu'on couvre de baisers lorsqu'elle tousse trop à notre goût.

Je n'ai jamais su aimer de la bonne façon…

Même Shun, je n'ai pas su l'aimer comme on aime un Roi. Sinon, j'aurais tenté de le venger depuis bien longtemps…

Quitte à mourir, du moins ne vivrais-je plus dans un monde dépourvu de son sourire…

-Sakura ? Tiens, bois un coup, ça te fera du bien… murmure Karin, me mettant d'autorité une coupe de champagne dans les mains.

-J'en ai marre, je donnerais tout pour un whisky, du rhum, une bonne bouteille de Porto, n'importe quoi qui ne soit pas du champagne… soupirais-je.

-C'est pas du champagne, chuchote Shino, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres.

Mon instinct de survie me souffle insidieusement de fuir loin de cette coupe, mais… non.

Avec le nombre de bulles dorées que j'ai dans le corps, mon instinct s'est dissout dans cet ersatz de vin même pas millésimé.

Allons donc, je goûte. Qu'on n'aille pas prétendre que l'Impératrice fit preuve de couardise devant un verre.

Que dire… je ne sais absolument pas ce qu'ils ont mit dans mon verre.

C'est bon.

Excellent, même.

Pas vraiment sucré, ni aigre. Pas vraiment fruité, ni iodé, plutôt quelque chose de boisé. Fort.

Riche.

Un voyage pour les sens.

Une saveur incomparable, dont l'arôme me fait penser aux champs de thé dans les montagnes…

Le thé…

Shino…

-C'est de la liqueur de thé, c'est ça ? soufflais-je à ce foutu barman, complètement blasée.

-Bravo. Tu n'en avais pourtant jamais bu…

-Cela s'appelle l'esprit de déduction. Et tu es fou. Je croyais que cette saloperie n'existait même plus, mais je connais ses effets. Je ne tiens pas à sombrer dans la dépression ce soir, bordel.

-Oh, tant que Sasuke ne joue pas de violon, tu ne risques rien, ricane Karin.

-Et tu me remercieras plus tard, tu verras. Personne ne connaît tous les effets de cette liqueur, puisqu'ils varient en fonction de chacun… et puis, on n'en a mit que quelques gouttes, tu ne seras pas aussi défoncée que Karin.

-Karin glousse comme une pintade depuis une demi-heure, j'espère bien que je ne vais pas finir dans cet état, sinon vous allez le sentir passer, croyez-moi, menaçais-je posément.

Ah, ça y est, je commence à me sentir bizarre.

Génial.

Merci bien.

Je vois briller dans les cheveux de Naruto, qui discute avec Kiba, des reflets qui ne sont pas sensés exister. Il est… chatoyant.

C'est joli.

Je sens derrière moi la présence de ce maudit Uchiha, me scrutant sans le moindre effort de discrétion. Je sais, je SAIS pertinemment que ce sombre idiot hausse un sourcil amusé tout en adressant un sourire narquois à mon dos.

Eh bien, qu'il continue à grimacer tout seul, ce ne sera pas moi qui paraîtrais ridicule. Merde, à la fin.

-Alors, chère impératrice, on renoue avec ses vieux démons ? souffle sa voix moqueuse, trop bas pour qu'on le surprenne, mais bien assez distinctement pour que je l'entende. Cette chère Ino, toujours aussi délicieuse… ne te fais pas dévorer par une telle sylphide, ta réputation de cœur de pierre en pâtirait.

-Ce que je fais de mes vieux démons ne te regarde en rien, à ce que je sache. Aux dernières nouvelles, tu en faisais toi-même partie, cher baron… rétorquais-je d'un ton acide. Et pour ta gouverne, je n'ai jamais coupé les ponts avec Ino, je ne suis pas du genre à abandonner mes vieux amis sans raison apparente, comme certains.

-C'est vrai, concède t-il après une hésitation. J'ai une fâcheuse tendance à omettre les détails de ma vie passée…

-Parce que tu trouves que ce n'est qu'un détail ? Je devrais m'en sentir offusquée, j'imagine, mais à vrai dire, je n'en éprouve même pas l'envie. Tu en as bien trop fait pour pouvoir me toucher encore.

-Les six premières années de ma vie ne sont qu'un détail, Sakura. Je ne me souviens guère plus que de la douleur, de la peine, de la peur, mais les joies et les rires ont disparu depuis fort longtemps. Pardonnes mon impolitesse de ne considérer la damoiselle que me parents m'avaient choisi avant même que je ne sache marcher, ou prononcer un traître mot, que comme un détail sordide de mon histoire, mais tu sais tout comme moi que la relation que nous avions n'avait rien de sain. Une relation forcée n'a jamais rien de sain…

-Tu n'as pas tort, j'obtempère. Après tout, toi aussi, tu n'es qu'un détail fâcheux… mais qui possède toute son importance. Nous avons toujours eu une relation causale, tu as donné sans le savoir un tournant tout à fait différent à la vie confortable de petite princesse que je menais en désertant tes terres et ton devoir. Je devrais t'en vouloir, mais ainsi fut fait…

-Et ainsi soit-il…

-La différence réside qu'à présent, toi comme moi ne sommes plus enfermés dans notre cage dorée. Nous sommes libres… ou presque. Pourtant, je te retrouve encore dans mes pattes. Et tu n'as pas intérêt d'en sortir, cette fois, car j'ai à présent les moyens de te suivre au bout du monde, de te débusquer, et de te tuer à la moindre incartade.

-Tu as raison, c'est aberrant. Mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire, tu n'as aucune raison de me tuer.

-Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Naruto est mon fils. Si tu oses l'abandonner, je t'étriperais sans le moindre état d'âme.

-Tu as déjà un enfant, Sakura. Et ce n'est pas Naruto.

-Considères que si, puisque je lui ai apprit à parler, lire, pleurer et rire. De façon absurde, c'est moi qui ai élevé ton dulciné, et toi qui as élevé ma fille. Voilà la parentèle qu'ils se payent, les pauvres…

Il ricane avec moi, une note de désespoir au fond de la gorge.

Lorsqu'il se lève pour venir me faire face, et m'offrir un baisemain, je vois un nuage irisé l'envelopper.

Il est beau.

Il l'a toujours été, ce connard.

Beau, et inattingible. Même pour la prétendue souveraine d'un peuple au bord de la ruine, qui se noie dans les joies pour oublier l'apocalypse.

-Nous sommes de bien étranges phénomènes, ne trouves-tu pas ? Nous qui voulions vivre libres, sans obligations, sans étiquette, sans responsabilités… nous voilà au sommet du monde, une couronne de plomb sur la tête, enchaînés à notre soif de vengeance. Toi qui ne voulais plus de ton passé, et moi qui ne voulais plus jamais voir ton visage, nous voilà encore enfermés dans notre cage. Différente, certes, plus savoureuse… mais une prison tout de même.

Il sourit.

De ce sourire presque tendre, auquel personne n'a jamais droit.

-Il ne tient qu'à toi de trouver les ailes qui te donneront la clé des champs, Impératrice. La clé du ciel…

Il se détourne, retrouvant ses ailes aux cheveux d'or, et me laissant seule, dans ma cage.

Est-ce ma faute, si mes ailes se sont envolées sans moi ?

Ils sont si beaux, ensemble.

Ces volutes de poussière nacrée qui embaument l'air, sans que personne ne semble les voir, semblent encore plus lumineux, colorés, sur eux.

Lorsque leurs regards s'effleurent, il n'y a plus qu'eux.

Enfermés, à l'abri de leur bulle d'intimité, au beau milieu de ce monde grotesque… et sans espoir.

Qui sait quel déclencheur sera nécessaire, pour que ce monde change ?

Car il faut que tout change, pour que tout reste ainsi. Il faut que le Roi meure, pour qu'une nouvelle ère s'élève.

Et il faut bien une guerre, pour que le Roi se meure…

Que le Roi meure, pour l'avènement d'un autre. Comme toujours.

Ils sont si beaux, tous les deux… et moi, je suis seule.

Belle, peut-être, mais il n'existe plus de « nous deux », en ce qui me concerne.

Je vide mon verre d'une traite, dans la ferme intention d'en demander encore à Karin.

Celle-ci discute avec Gaara et Iruka, tandis que Kakashi fait un gringue monstrueux à ce dernier. Le pauvre.

Pourtant, eux aussi brillent plus fort, lorsque leurs regards se croisent.

-Karin, toi aussi tu vois ces trucs ? demandais-je discrètement tandis qu'elle verse quelques gouttes de sa flasque dans nos deux nouvelles coupes.

-La poussière de diamant, là ? Joli, non ? Je crois que ce sont les âmes, ou quelque chose de ce genre. Ou le Destin.

-Ou la Fatalité.

-C'est pareil, ricane-t-elle, mauvaise. Tu m'étonnes que Shino soit dépressif, s'il en boit tout le temps… en plus, ça a un effet excitant et aphrodisiaque, cette saloperie. Je ne vais pas fermer l'œil pendant trois jours, je sens…

-C'est sans doute pour ça qu'il ne dort jamais. Et qu'il porte des lunettes noires sans cesse. Tu imagines les cernes ?

Il suffirait d'un regard pour que l'on s'écroule de rire sans la moindre once de subtilité ou d'élégance. Nous évitons donc de nous croiser des yeux.

Gaara vient me convier à une table.

Galant, il me tire une chaise, devant l'assiette préparée par ses bons soins, à mon égard. Il connaît mes goûts comme si c'étaient les siens.

En ma compagnie, il plaisante, le regard brillant. Aux tables voisines, Naruto fait du pied à Sasuke sous la table. Karin, Shino et Kiba s'esclaffent en picorant, glissant quelques morceaux de carpaccio sous la table pour le clébard.

Ino discute avec une belle damoiselle aux longs cheveux aile de corbeau aux airs de colombe, dans sa robe blanche, sobre, mais délicieuse.

Sur la terrasse, Tsunade converse avec les deux suivantes de Hinata, et leurs cavaliers. Shikamaru semble las, comme toujours, et la directrice d'hôpital lui jette de temps à autre un regard soucieux.

Kakashi court amener un verre à sa nouvelle victime, dans les jardins. Jiraya semble avoir disparu pour un temps dans les fourrés, accompagné d'une ou deux greluches que Tsunade lui aura sans doute désignées comme un défi.

Jiraya et Tsunade, c'est toute une histoire…

Et face à moi, Gaara, séduisant et dévoué.

Perdu et charmé.

Envoûté par le Diable en personne, mais un Diable solitaire.

Il aurait pu être une paire d'ailes à saisir.

Mais non.

Il ne brille pas de la bonne façon.

Je ne peux pas refaire ma vie comme si de rien n'était, en claquant des doigts. Impossible. Impensable.

Y songer serait un blasphème, un immonde mensonge, envers lui, envers eux, envers moi-même aussi…

Certaines blessures sont si profondes qu'elles continuent de suinter, purulentes, sans espoir de cicatrisation, même en plusieurs vies. Pourtant, sans elles, la vie deviendrait vite ennuyeuse au possible…

Suite au dîner, je me pose en terrasse avec mon cavalier. Naruto me tourne le dos, le renard brodé sur le dos de sa veste flamboyant dans les lueurs artificielles.

Ma coupe de champagne à la liqueur posée sur le parapet de pierre, une cigarette au bec, je m'amuse à jouer avec les perles blanches de ma robe, savourant mon instant de sérénité.

-Quel dommage que Ino ne puisse suivre les études qu'elle désire faire depuis des années… murmurais-je.

-Pourquoi ne le pourrait-elle pas ? questionne mon cavalier aux cheveux rouges.

-Tu sais pertinemment que, par tradition, l'aîné d'une famille fortunée de Lúa devrait reprendre les affaires familiales, or elle est fille unique, tout comme moi. Elle aurait voulu travailler dans la haute couture, mais elle ne le pourra pas…

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, intervient la voix de la jeune femme aux longs cheveux d'or. Je compte bien réaliser mon rêve. Je dessinerais les plus beaux vêtements du monde et serais connue aux quatre coins de la planète pour ma griffe de luxe, dussé-je pour cela renoncer à mon titre, mon nom, mon rang et ma petite vie confortable… tu t'es déjà rebellée, ce sera bientôt mon tour, j'en ai peur…

-Les chemins tracés pour atteindre notre bonheur personnel sont parfois semés d'embûches… et de zones d'ombres, je commente philosophiquement en me détournant dans sa direction.

Derrière Ino et sa robe de bal bleu roi se tient, timidement, Hinata Hyûga, presque lumineuse dans la semi-pénombre.

Dans un décolleté, sobre encore mais pour le moins respectable, on peut voir le dessin remarquable des fins os de sa clavicule offerte, ainsi que le doux arrondi de ses épaules et de sa poitrine, apparaissant sous sa peau laiteuse.

Oui, si elle était un démon, nous la nommerions la Colombe.

Ses traits fins sourient délicatement lorsqu'elle lève ses grands yeux incroyablement clairs sur moi, des prunelles aussi claires que celles de son cousin, frangées de longs et épais cils noirs. C'est d'une voix incroyablement douce et chantante, quoique quelque peu ténue, qu'elle s'adresse à moi :

-Bonsoir, Sakura…

-Bonsoir, Hinata. Comment vas-tu, depuis toutes ces années où je ne t'ai vue ?

-Bien. J'ai bientôt dix-huit ans, tu sais…

Nul besoin de davantage de palabres pour comprendre le désespoir qui se dégage de la douce enfant que j'ai toujours eu envie de protéger de son sort, sans jamais pouvoir rien y faire.

Hinata était promise à Itachi Uchiha.

Bientôt, la blanche colombe de Lúa sera vendue au plus offrant pour payer la faute d'avoir perdu l'avenir qu'elle promettait à sa famille. Bientôt, la blanche colombe, si belle, si pure, si douce, devra se laisser mourir dans les bras veules d'un homme que jamais elle ne pourra aimer, et elle se laissera faire.

Parce que j'étais la pire des petites princesses de Lúa, et qu'elle est la plus timide, effacée et soumise. Même Ino devrait réussir à se tirer de son carcan, de force s'il le faut, mais pas elle.

Pourquoi les hommes cherchent-ils toujours à vivre de la façon dont ils l'entendent, quitte à perdre tout ce qu'ils avaient gagné sous la contrainte de la vie quotidienne ?

Qu'est-ce que la liberté, après tout ?

Quitter une cage dorée pour se livrer à la prison de nos désirs ? Devenir esclave de passions incontrôlées ?

Finalement, elle pose la question qui, semble t-il, lui brûle les lèvres depuis des années :

-Dis-moi, Sakura… ce garçon, l'as-tu véritablement épousé ?

Je souris doucement, sentent toute l'attention des mes trois compagnons m'être accordée.

-Eh bien… étant donné le fait qu'il n'était pas sensé… exister, pour ainsi dire… nous ne pouvions célébrer la chose de la façon dont l'entend le commun des mortels. Mais oui, d'une certaine façon, je l'ai bel et bien épousé, bien que le monde qu'est le vôtre n'en garde aucune trace tangible.

-C'est-à dire ?

-Tu connais sans doute le mythe des origines de Lúa…

-Trois anges et trois démons, éternels car déjà morts, anciens frères d'armes, nouveaux ennemis devant le divin, se sont unis afin d'offrir un asile aux opprimés. Ils construisirent une ville, bâtirent un pays si bien caché, et qui devint si puissant, si brillant, que jamais personne ne devait oser l'attaquer… récita Ino, rêveuse, amoureuse de cette histoire que l'on raconte au chevet de tous les enfants. On dit qu'ils veillent toujours sur nous, depuis l'ombre, changeant de nom, parfois de visage, mais toujours présents…

-L'un des anges, poursuivit Tsunade, à proximité, et l'un des démons, deux femmes, choisirent de se sacrifier afin que leurs esprits deviennent la protection, l'âme de la ville. L'ange devint la Terre, riche et généreuse, afin de nourrir le peuple et le protéger. Le démon devint la Lune, afin de toujours garder un œil sur nous, dissuader les éventuels envahisseurs, et si besoin déchaîner ses fureurs sur quiconque oserait s'en prendre à la ville qu'elle avait bâti, et qu'elle était devenue. C'est pour cela qu'on raconte que Lúa est une femme, et que nous sommes tous ses enfants.

Jiraya arriva alors sur ces entrefaites, et avec ses talents d'orateur émérite, prit une voix mystique pour raconter son morceau d'histoire :

-Le démon qui aimait la Lune devint alors le premier Roi du monde d'en-dessous, veillant dans l'ombre et se salissant les mains pour protéger le pays. L'ange qui aimait la Terre se retira à son tour, et choisit de se faire Gardien de la mémoire de Lúa, et construisit les Archives, immenses, cachées là où même Dieu ne saurait les trouver, et se targua à observer évoluer le monde depuis la pénombre, accompagné parfois de quelques semblables qui se devinrent les voix de la vérité et de l'Histoire. Le troisième démon et le troisième ange, liés de toute éternité, devinrent les tout premiers roi et reine de Lúa, et leur descendance porta bien haut la couronne de Lúa.

-La descendance de tous les démons et les anges portèrent le pays à bout de bras, corrigea Ino. Ils devinrent les familles les plus puissantes du pays… et leurs derniers héritiers se trouvent tous ici, sur cette terrasse, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, hormis les Namikaze, la famille royale disparue à la Révolution. Les Uchiha, les Hyûga, les Darcy et les Yamanaka, derniers représentants des créatures fondatrices de Lúa…

Tout le monde reste rêveur.

Tous les enfants de Lúa aiment cette histoire, et sa magie reste toujours vivace, même lorsqu'on a perdu toute illusion.

La présence bien réelle des descendants de ce mythe pousse à espérer qu'il existe autre-chose, au-delà de ce que nous pouvons voir, ressentir.

Il ancre en nous la certitude de ne pas avoir véritablement perdu ceux qui nous ont quittés, puisqu'il existerait alors un autre monde, au-delà de nos perceptions.

Je n'ai pas vraiment perdu mes ailes, puisqu'elles m'attendent, ailleurs…

Shun…

-On dit aussi qu'avant de se sacrifier pour devenir l'âme de la Lune, la femme démon voulut épouser celui qu'elle avait toujours aimé, puisqu'ils n'avaient pu le faire de leur vivant… je ne sais pas pourquoi…

-Parce qu'il a été assassiné, me renseigna Tsunade. De leur vivant, ils étaient amis, plus qu'amis. Il fut le premier à partir, et choisit l'Enfer afin de continuer de veiller sur celle qu'il aimait, même si elle ne pouvait plus le voir. Ensuite, l'ange de la Terre disparut sans laisser de traces, et celui qui l'aimait se laissa mourir de désespoir, après bien des années de recherches. Vint le tour de celui qui devint le premier roi de Lúa, qui périt à la guerre. Les deux dernières, après une lutte acharnée contre ceux qui détruisaient leur peuple, finirent par rendre leur tablier à leur tour, mais avec infiniment de panache.

-Oui, poursuivit Jiraya. Elles furent poursuivies par tout un régiment jusqu'au bord d'un précipice. Acculées, elles prirent soin de réduire leur nombre conséquemment. Une véritable boucherie.

-Mais, sentant la fin venir, elles prirent la décision de les envoyer se faire mettre. Ils n'auraient pas la gloire de les avoir tuées de leurs mains, ça non ! Alors celle qui devint le troisième ange, avant de devenir la reine de Lúa, demanda à sa compagne de la tuer, ce qu'elle fit, puis la Lune se jeta dans le vide, scellant ainsi son Destin par un suicide et rejoignant son aimé aux Enfers. Etrangement, seul le roi et la reine furent séparés, elle ange, lui, démon, et pourtant, ils furent les seuls à demeurer ensemble une fois revenus sur Terre pour bâtir le pays.

-Mais… et le mariage ? demanda Gaara.

-Les deux démons… ne pouvaient célébrer un mariage conventionnel, de quelque nature qu'il soit. De toute façon, une union devant Dieu n'aurait pas de sens pour eux, étant déjà morts, ni devant l'Etat, puisqu'ils le fondaient. Ils avaient besoin de quelque chose de plus fort. D'impérissable. Eternel, comme eux, dit Jiraya.

-C'était un soir d'hiver, racontais-je. Le sacrifice était pour l'aube, ils devaient trouver, et vite. Et ils réalisèrent. Rien n'était plus important que le sang, ce sang pour lequel on les avait pourchassés toute leur vie, ce sang pour lequel un peuple périrait si on ne lui offrait pas un asile, ce sang qu'ils avaient versé tant de fois, d'un écarlate noble et sublime, couleur de passion, celui qui faisait les liens d'une famille. Alors ils échangèrent leur sang, afin de ne faire plus qu'un, pour l'éternité, quoi qu'il arrive. Au matin, la démone devint le Lune Pourpre de Lúa, et l'ange devint la Terre, et le mariage de la Lune était né. Shun et moi sommes unis devant la Lune, et par le Sang, car c'est tout ce qui compte, ici-bas, et même ailleurs…

-Pour l'éternité… chuchota Karin, levant son verre.

-Pour l'éternité, terminais-je, trinquant avec elle.

.

**oO°OoO°OoO°Oo**

.

J'ai privé Gaara de sa cavalière.

Cette nuit, je sens que l'Impératrice et la rose des pavés vont de paire.

Ne serait-ce qu'à cause de cette délicieuse liqueur dont on ne se lasse plus, et dont la flasque et bien rangée dans les plis de ma jupe.

-Tu sais, ma mère ne m'a jamais raconté ces histoires. Elle n'en a jamais eu le loisir, trop occupée à me protéger des coups de mon père ou de son envie de me foutre sur le marché dès le plus jeune âge. Peut-être est-ce pour cela que je ne suis pas comme vous. Je ne peux pas aimer de la même manière, et personne ne peut m'aimer de cette façon… j'aurais pu être une personne normale, mais non. Je traîne au milieu des démons qui s'aiment passionnément, à vous en consumer les ailes, et moi, à côté, je me sens vide, seule, dans un monde monochromatique.

Elle rit doucement.

Quelle ville étrange que la nôtre, fondée par des êtres mystiques pour un peuple dont il ne reste finalement rien, pour autant que je le sache, bâtie pour protéger, mais qui voit finalement ses rues arrosées de sang chaque nuit.

Une lune rougeoyante habitée d'une âme démoniaque aux instincts maternels exacerbés, le plus fort taux de criminalité, les us et coutumes les plus étranges qui soient, les mœurs débridées, le gouvernement le plus corrompu, les criminels les plus célèbres et les plus dangereux qui soient… on ne sait rien faire comme les autres.

Même l'architecture est bizarre.

Ici sont réunis un monde du jour, et un monde de la nuit, très marqués, et différenciés… et indissociables.

Et dans tout ça, le Sang.

Le Sang, c'est la Vie.

Le Sang, c'est le breuvage sacré.

-Mordre, c'est voler la vie d'un autre, lâche abruptement Sakura. S'unir au nom du Sang et de la Lune, c'est promettre devant le ciel que ton sang, si précieux, appartient à l'autre. C'est jurer ne jamais laisser un autre y goûter… il n'existe pas de divorce, pas de séparation. La mort ne résout rien une fois que tu lui appartiens, tu ne peux plus t'en défaire, tu ne peux plus refaire ta vie, abandonner ton passé. Ce serait une trahison, alors… même si mon époux est décédé, je ne puis en aimer un autre, je ne peux l'oublier. Je lui appartiens, et je sais qu'il m'attend, où qu'il soit, car il m'appartient aussi…

Elle s'interrompt, la gorge nouée à la pensée de celui qui fut son seul véritable amour, bien qu'elle eût aimé Sasuke dans ses plus jeunes années.

A la pensée de mon amant le plus doux, le plus tendre, le plus passionné, l'Impératrice pourrait bien s'effondrer à tout instant…

Elle lui appartient corps et âme.

A jamais.

-Si vous pouviez comprendre… si tu savais comme cette belle union peut être une malédiction… murmure-t-elle sombrement.

-J'ai l'impression que vos amours à tous ressemblent à cette union sacrée… sans doute cela signifie-t-il qu'ils sont, eux aussi, promis de toute éternité les uns aux autres. Bons à marier, les pédés…

Elle rit, avant de reprendre :

-Un serment que même la mort ne peut briser parait sans doute idyllique, pour des personnes qui ne s'imaginent pas à quel point il peut être horrible de vivre sans cette personne qui fait partie intégrante de nous, telle une moitié nous rejoignant, de laquelle jamais on ne pourra plus se dissocier… on se sent déchiré, ruiné, vide, effroyablement vide, et effroyablement seul au monde. On ne peut pas offrir un cœur brisé, piétiné, on ne peut offrir des ruines qui appartiennent déjà à un autre, on ne peut plus rien réparer, juste constater, béats, quel désastre a été provoqué et nous a décimé…

Je nous ressers une goutte de liqueur dans nos coupelles à moitié pleines.

Les lueurs bleutées des lampions donnent à son regard des reflets de fonds marins, pourtant, nulle larme dans ces prunelles de pierre.

Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous épancher, dans ce monde.

Pas le temps de hurler au désespoir, ni de regretter un amour perdu ou inexistant. Juste celui de souffrir, sans fin, et de mettre toute notre énergie dans la haine et dans la vengeance.

Nous ne sommes qu'une bande de pauvres monstres errant sans but précis, seulement guidés par les élans les plus inavouables.

Nous sommes la lie de l'humanité, et à ce point, nous ne sommes plus vraiment humains. Ici, je ne parle pas du fait d'avoir du sang sur les mains.

Même moi qui n'ai jamais tué personne, je vois bien trop de caniveaux rougir le soir, sans m'en soucier, pour pouvoir encore me considérer comme humaine…

-Tu vois, Karin, le Paradis peut cacher l'Enfer. Les plus beaux serments d'amour, les promesses d'éternité les plus pures et les plus sincères peuvent vite tourner au cauchemar… alors, finalement, peut-être est-il bon que tu ne sois pas capable d'aimer de la même façon que nous aimons. J'aurais voulu que jamais Naruto n'aime de cette manière, mais peut-être que toi, tu peux encore être sauvée de notre démence…

-Oh, Sakura, j'ai déjà emprunté des chemins bien trop tortueux pour être sauvée de quoi que ce soit, je crois… mais je suis heureuse ainsi, à ma façon. Je ne voudrais pas vivre autrement qu'entre tous vos bras…

Répondant à mon sourire rêveur, l'Impératrice m'enveloppe de son étreinte maternelle.

Elle a la peau douce, et brûlante, comme si la flamme de son regard et l'acidité de sa verve couraient véritablement dans ses veines. C'est un être de passion et de feu qui me protège, rien qu'un instant, contre le monde des hommes.

La Cité, la Lune et l'Impératrice…

Autant de mères qui veillent sur leurs enfants perdus, nous recouvrant de leur linceul écarlate afin de cacher à nos regards les horreurs qu'elles perpétuent pour notre salut.

-Sakura… dis-moi, sans prendre en compte le bien ou le mal-être du reste de l'univers, que voudrais-tu faire, là, maintenant, quelle folie voudrais-tu accomplir, rien que pour toi ? Que désire donc le plus l'Impératrice de Lúa, cauchemar homérique des simples mortels ?

-Je veux…

Elle hésite, rien qu'un instant.

Elle qui veut toujours des tas de choses, pour le bien des autres, pour le bonheur de Naruto, pour les larmes de Shino, pour l'honneur et la vengeance de Lúa elle-même…

Que désire-t-elle pour elle-même ?

Venger la mort de son aimé ?

Mourir ?

Disparaître, oublier ?

Ou autre chose encore. Quelque chose qu'elle désirerait plus que tout, plus que le sang de l'Apostat, de l'assassin de son Roi, plus que sa froide vengeance…

Finalement, c'est dans un souffle presque imperceptible qu'elle me répond :

-Je veux récupérer ma fille…

.

**oO°OoO°OoO°Oo**

.

Son appétit se montre délicat, ce soir.

Je l'observe, du coin de l'œil, croquer la fraise de sa coupe glacée.

Attentif à ce qui m'entoure, vigilant par habitude plus que par nécessité, je remarque, à une table voisine de la nôtre, que Sasuke, encore moins discret que moi, scrute de son regard sombre et inquisiteur le moindre geste de Naruto.

Si attentif et si tendre, le baron des glaces attise les ragots, un peu plus loin, de quelques greluches mal embouchées.

Je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour donner des conseils, mais j'ai bien peur que ces rumeurs ne les détruisent…

Ils ne laisseront pas le dernier des Uchiha leur échapper sans rien dire.

Mais au diable ces considérations, je retourne moi-même à ma propre contemplation, oublieux cette fois de tout ce qui m'entoure…

Ce beau brun ténébreux au regard toujours caché par ses sempiternelles lunettes noires. Il semble avoir maigri, ces derniers temps… non pas que je l'observe constamment, au point de connaître par cœur chacune des courbes de sa silhouette… si ?

Serait-ce ma faute, encore une fois ?

Se serait-il laissé dépérir tandis que je me laissais aller dans les bras de Karin et la musique de Sasuke ?

Pourquoi s'inquièterait-il pour moi, je ne suis qu'un clébard, descendant de chimères incestueuses.

Je ne suis jamais que la main, la force brute… la violence à l'état pur. Un monstre, plus assoiffé de jour en jour, et plus je deviens vorace, plus j'approche de l'extrême limite de mon humanité.

Tiendrais-je encore longtemps, avant de me perdre définitivement ? Combien d'années, de mois peut-être, me reste t-il avant que la bête qui gronde en moi ne me dévore entièrement, définitivement ?

Combien de temps encore avant que je ne sois contraint de me retirer… et me résoudre à crever seul, comme un chien dans un fossé ?

Nous les démons, ne sommes que des ombres sans soleil, incapables de voir la lumière du ciel…

Quel malheur que d'être faible.

Se laisser peu à peu dévorer, consumer par la part d'obscurité qui nous habite, et ne rien pouvoir y faire, incapables que nous sommes de lutter contre l'inéluctable… je ne veux pas mourir, je n'en ai aucune envie.

Bien que je sache pertinemment que les gardes des enfers me guettent avec la plus grande attention, attendant patiemment le jour de ma fin, je ne peux me résoudre à leur céder mon âme, aussi sombre et sale soit-elle.

A mes yeux, mon âme appartient à un autre… un autre que je ne veux quitter.

Je ne veux pas partir…

Je ne veux pas quitter ces bras qui m'ont recueilli et consolé, ces mains si blanches, si pures, qui ont recueilli mes larmes, il y a vingt ans…

Je voudrais rester avec lui jusqu'à la fin du monde, la fin des temps, le garder au creux de mes bras pour l'éternité, sans jamais avoir à me soucier des Cerbères qui appellent mon nom, là-bas…

Rester indéfiniment sur Terre, avec lui, sans jamais qu'un Enfer et un Paradis ne nous séparent.

Je voudrais qu'il m'apprenne à l'aimer, à le chérir comme il le mérite.

Mais il est le Golden Eagle.

Et je suis le dernier Inuzuka.

Dernier héritier d'une famille maudite entre toutes…

Il faut croire que le monstre que je suis n'aura pas droit à l'amour. Qu'est-ce que l'amour, après tout ?

Une chaîne de plus à notre prison ?

Une chaîne dorée et adorée, que pour rien au monde on ne voudrait briser, car elle nous relie à cette moitié qui nous manque à chaque instant de notre existence dérisoire…

Mon existence n'est plus que l'une de ces innombrables intrigues de cour, colportée dans les bas-fonds. Je suis le vermisseau éprit d'une étoile, le Chien de Garde qui aimait un rapace. Je suis la légende urbaine qui vous fera pleurer comme quand Roméo mourut dans les bras de Juliette.

Me voilà vaincu, ma vie ressemble d'ores et déjà à une défaite.

Rideau…

.

.

.

**oO°Tsuzuku...°Oo**

.

.

.

Ca fait quelques jours que je meurs d'envie d'un pot-au-feu...

Q_Q

.

.


	17. Secrets de l'Ombre

**Note avec une feuille de vigne en quise de culotte:** Dire que j'aurais pû poster DANS LES TEMPS, mais NON, fallait que le site plante UNIQUEMENT pour m'emmerder... enfin, une grand MERCI à **Dairy's Scribenpenne**, sans qui je n'aurais pas pu poster ce matin...

Je dédie ce chapitre à** Vampire1803**, qui a des mésaventures faramineuses quand elle essaye de me poster des reviews juteuses... pour mon plus grand désarroi Q_Q

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapitre Quinze : « _Secrets de l'Ombre…_ »**

.

.

.

_« Je voulais croire que je n'avais rien à craindre de la nuit._

_J'ai voulu croire qu'elle était une amie fidèle, et que jamais elle n'oserait me blesser… j'ai voulu croire, rien qu'un instant, que tant que l'aube ne se lèverait pas, personne n'oserait lever la main sur moi._

_La nuit ne m'a jamais trahi…_

_Pourtant, tu n'es plus dans mes bras. »_

.

**oO°Oo**

.

Peut-être pense t-il que je ne l'ai pas remarqué.

Que je reste insensible à ce regard, si sombre et douloureux.

Je me souviens comme si c'était hier des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues d'enfant, il y a vingt ans. Je me souviens de sa voix, trop grave pour être celle d'un enfant, et de la blessure sanguinolente, affreuse, qui le défigurait.

Et malgré toutes les balafres qui auraient pu couvrir son visage, jamais je n'ai trouvé tant de charme dans d'autres traits.

Sa sœur aussi possédait cet attrait sauvage, cette ardeur de bête féroce cachée sous un sourire aveuglant.

Ils étaient les deux derniers représentants d'un clan qui aurait dû disparaitre depuis longtemps, et c'était là leur malédiction.

Leurs parents étaient cousins, eux aussi enfants et petits enfants consanguins, et attendaient de leurs héritiers qu'ils perpétuent à leur tour leur race disparue, qu'ils contribuent à la pérennité de la meute.

Ensemble.

Il n'existe sans doute pas sang plus pur que celui du clan Inuzuka, et il n'en existe pas de plus fous non plus.

Kiba le sait. Cette simple idée lui bouffe l'esprit à longueur de temps. Il n'est qu'un monstre de la nature, qui se considère comme tel.

C'est la seule chose qui lui vient à l'esprit, lorsqu'il ose poser les yeux sur moi.

Je suis un monstre, je finirais aussi fou que mes prédécesseurs, je ne dois pas lui infliger ça, je ne dois surtout pas le toucher… jamais.

Kiba ne posera sans doute jamais les mains sur moi.

Oh, je me suis fait une raison depuis longtemps. Je suis tombé amoureux d'un garçon étrange il y a vingt ans, parce qu'il pleurait seul, sous la pluie, mais qu'il semblait dangereux malgré tout. Je suis tombé amoureux d'un enfant, il y a vingt ans, et depuis, jamais je n'ai pu me résoudre à en regarder un autre.

Alors je continuerais comme je l'ai toujours fait.

Je continuerais de poser sur lui mon regard dont jamais il ne verra les iris, et de me contenter de le voir vaquer dans ce monde en ruine.

Je continuerais de souffrir en observant les rires des enfants de Lúa.

Lúa est le paradis des oiseaux nocturnes… un paradis dans lequel les humains s'enorgueillissent de survivre le jour, et s'enferment la nuit venue à double-tour, de peur de se faire dévorer par les ombres planantes…

Nous sommes tous des monstres, ici bas… pourtant, personne ne voudrait en sortir. Nous sommes trop à notre place pour vouloir partir. Moi aussi, je suis un monstre, mais cela, Kiba ne voudra jamais le voir.

Moi aussi, bien que n'ayant guère de sang sur les mains, je suis un amoureux de l'ombre, un amant des Ténèbres.

Mes yeux sont partout, scrutant le monde entier dans ses moindres recoins. Je ressens le monde, je suis le monde.

Pourtant, lui, je me révèle incapable de le voir.

Je voudrais pouvoir surveiller chacun de ses mouvements, mais il m'échappe toujours, trop furtif, totalement invisible pour mon regard aveugle de son image. Je déteste ne pas le voir, et en même temps, je ne le vois pas parce que je ne le veux pas.

Je ne sais plus depuis quand il a décidé qu'il n'aurait plus de maison. Que son seul toit serait celui de ma cave, que son lit serait la banquette, près du comptoir, que son chez-lui serait là, juste devant moi.

Il ressemble à un adolescent ayant fugué de chez ses parents.

A presque trente ans…

Je sais qu'il m'aime, de la même façon qu'il m'a aimé étant enfant. Un amour candide et sans limites, qui ne veut voir que la Lumière et ignorer les Ténèbres, un amour pur et qui semble éternel…

Kiba est un monstre avec un cœur de nouveau-né.

Tel une collégienne enamourée, il me regarde de loin, et rêve au plus profond de son être que je lui appartienne un jour, sans oser m'approcher.

Que d'inutiles tortures… je lui appartiens déjà.

Mais je continuerais de respecter son choix, du fond de ma pénombre, derrière mon comptoir. Je l'aimerais de loin, puisque savoir que je l'aime alors qu'il devra un jour m'abandonner lui serait intolérable.

Je ferais en sorte que son âme puisse partir apaisée, sans regret. Je le laisse m'aimer en silence, comme si je ne le savais pas, puisqu'il croit que c'est là le plus beau cadeau qu'il puisse m'offrir.

La vie est parfois bien ironique. Cruellement ironique. Existe-t-il pire torture que de connaître la chute d'une histoire avant même son commencement ?

Surtout lorsque la fin est tragique…

.

**oO°Oo**

.

Les rues semblent si lumineuses, en ce soir de Noël.

Pas de neige, ici, dans ce pays trop chaud, mais des étoiles par milliards, une lune somptueuse, des lucioles scintillant à toute époque de l'année, des lueurs urbaines scintillant de mille feux, éclipsant le Soleil lui-même, mais invitant l'obscurité à se blottir dans son étreinte passionnée.

Ces rues, cette ville sont l'amour de la vie de ceux qui y vivent.

La nuit, surtout.

Je marche sans penser à rien. Je ne veux rien penser, et surtout, rien ressentir. Je sais qu'_il_ m'a aperçu. Peut-être a-t-_il_ cru à un mirage, cruelle illusion… j'ai senti son regard posé sur moi, et je me suis senti mal.

Sale.

Je ne mérite pas qu'_il_ pose ses yeux sur moi.

Je l'ai trahi…

Alors je m'efforce de ne penser à rien.

Me réduire à l'état de misérable machine de guerre, d'arme de destruction massive, vulgaire et meurtrière.

Je voudrais qu'_il_ me croie mort.

Continuer de l'observer, sans qu'il le sache, du haut de ma tour d'ivoire…

Mais cette situation ne pourra se prolonger indéfiniment. Il suffirait d'un mot de la part de l'Impératrice, d'une étincelle pour mettre le feu aux poudres. Rien qu'une parole, et elle pourrait déclarer la guerre. Ne nous faisons pas d'illusions, cela finira bien par arriver…

Sa vengeance a trop attendu pour ne pas exploser.

Et ce jour-là, ce prétendu Roi me demandera de commettre, une fois encore, l'irréparable.

L'impardonnable.

Comment Diable ose-t-il se prétendre Roi ? Il n'a rien de si noble dans le regard, dans son attitude, il n'a pas les alliés qu'ont les Rois, pas de respect pour son peuple, ni l'amour des démons de Lúa.

Ce n'est qu'un fou, un dément assoiffé de pouvoir et de vengeance, qui ne rêve que de conquérir le cœur d'une ville dont il ne connaît pas l'âme, quitte à la détruire pour qu'elle lui appartienne. Jamais il n'a eu le moindre respect pour la moindre tradition de Lúa.

Il ne suit pas les règles du jeu.

Il ne fait pas partie des artistes…

Je sais que c'est à moi qu'il demandera d'affaiblir l'Impératrice et ses alliés. Parce que je suis le meilleur de ses hommes, le rusé, le sadique, le discret, celui qui n'aime ni la vie, ni le sang, celui qui n'a, croit-il, plus le moindre sentiment.

Sa plus belle marionnette, sa plus grande réussite.

Et lui se pense le plus terrifiant prédateur de cette ville.

Quelle déconfiture, quel déshonneur, qu'un Roi qui ne sait que poignarder dans le dos, attaquer un homme seul avec une armée, répandre chaos et zizanie sur son passage et corrompre les légendes pour en faire des cauchemars sans nom.

Il me demandera de réduire l'Impératrice au désespoir parce qu'elle a derrière elle le cœur de toute la cité, il me demandera d'évincer le Golden Eagle parce qu'il sait tout, qu'il peut tout apprendre de lui, et le Chien de Garde, parce qu'il peut l'attaquer, même seul contre le monde entier, et le tuer.

Et il me demandera de détruire l'Epervier, si grand, beau, et libre, qui ne doit rien à personne et qui a tracé sa route jusqu'à ce qu'on le considère, lui, Sasuke Uchiha, comme le futur Roi…

Et, comme je ne suis qu'un esclave, je n'aurais d'autre choix que de le faire.

Mais il commet une erreur en pensant que Lúa se pliera à sa volonté sans broncher. Malgré le sang, les larmes, la Mort des plus beaux anges et des plus grands démons de cette cité...

Il n'en sera pas ainsi.

Le grand Roi aurait dû s'intéresser à l'Histoire de celle qu'il convoite tant… mais ce n'est pas moi qui irait le renseigner.

Lúa…

Tendre comme une mère, et impitoyable avec ses ennemis…

Ton âme est en chacun de tes enfants, même les plus fous, même ceux qui t'ont trahie. Sous ta lueur purpurine, les cœurs battent à l'unisson dans un unique chant sacré, qui oserait les faire cesser ?

Lui.

Alors les ombres gagneront ces rues illuminées, les gorges commenceront à crier et, dans ta fureur assassine, tu viendras défier ce Roi impudent qui se permet de désirer te posséder, à la tête de la totalité de tes enfants…

Un sourire cruel étire mes lèvres.

Oh, Lúa… par la main de mon frère, tu auras mon sang. Mais toi et lui, vous me vengerez, je le sais.

Vous me vengerez de ce maître qui m'a forcé à assassiner toute ma famille et à trahir le seul être que j'aie jamais aimé.

-Puis-je savoir ce qui t'amuse tant, Itachi ?

-Rien, maître. Revoir mon frère me remplit de joie, et j'ai grand hâte de voir Lúa au creux de votre main.

Il éclate à son tour de rire.

Je le hais. Dieu que je le hais…

Il me traîne à travers la ville, ressassant ses propres pensées tandis que pour ma part, je tente de ne plus en avoir.

Aveuglé par les lueurs de ce réveillon de Noël, je regarde distraitement d'autres badauds.

Ils entrent et sortent de divers restaurants, finissant leur soirée dans un dernier verre avant d'accompagner leurs galants ou galantes à leur porte, tandis que d'autres continuent de se noyer dans une bouteille à moitié vide, mais qui sera bien vite remplacée, dans l'hilarité de toute une assemblée d'amis, par une autre, qui elle-même sera remplacée par une étreinte chaleureuse au cœur de la nuit…

Instant de bonheur illusoire, mais tellement réel à la fois.

Ils profitent tous.

Ils savent bien, depuis longtemps, que jamais il n'y a de meurtre ou autre incident de ce genre le soir de Noël.

Les monstres restent muselés, s'amusant d'autres façons que dans leur quotidien. C'est une belle tradition, respectée par chacun d'entre nous, pour le compte d'une vieille légende parlant de deux démons s'aimant de toute éternité, qui se rejoignent une nuit par an.

Une trêve avec le genre humain.

-Il faudra que je songe à faire lever cette ridicule loi tacite de non-violence le soir de Noël. Ce calme est tout bonnement écœurant… et, après tout, je suis le Roi, maintenant.

Il éclate encore de ce rire grinçant qui me donne la migraine.

S'il verse le sang un soir de Noël, la guerre sera déclarée. Lúa n'aime pas que l'on touche à ses légendes, le démon de la Lune risque de ne pas apprécier de rater son rendez-vous de l'année.

Hâte-toi, Sasuke.

Au nom de la cité qui nous a tous élevés, viens vite renverser ce monstre du trône qu'il ne mérite pas…

.

**oO°Oo**

.

Il commence à se faire tard.

Après avoir saccagé le buffet et vidé les réserves de champagne, les convives ont commencé à se disperser, certains restant aux tables à bavarder, d'autres se baladant des les jardins illuminés, et la plupart se sont mis à danser.

Après une valse idyllique au bras de Sakura, souvenir des réceptions de nos tendres années, puis quelques tours avec Ino et Hinata, pour le plaisir des convenances, je finis dans un tango enflammé avec Karin, qui voltigeait dans un simulacre de triangle passionné entre Kiba et moi.

Enfin, je me suis retiré dans les bras de Naruto, au rythme d'une musique douce, faisant jaser bien des commères dont certaines ont même osé compatir aux sorts délaissés des jeunes femmes, qui leur ont bien ri au nez.

Ces anciennes petites princesses deviennent de véritables pestes, quand elles le désirent…

A cinq heures du matin passées, la grande salle de réception et les jardins du Palais commencent enfin à se vider.

Les jeunes, les grands fêtards, partent peu à peu sous d'autres horizons, terminer leur soirée, tandis que les plus âgés, les plus raisonnables, les enfants et leurs parents, rentrent sagement chez eux.

Un mannequin à chaque bras, une brune et une rousse, le maître Jiraya hésite encore entre trois night-clubs dans lesquels se pavaner avec ses deux déesses.

Un peu plus loin, Tsunade, légèrement éméchée, braille sans retenue une vieille comptine parlant d'une princesse aux pupilles grenat, éprise de sept nains ou je-ne-sais-quoi, accompagnée dans son massacre poétique, sans grande surprise, de mon mentor tout aussi débraillé, ainsi que de son nouveau coup de foudre, monsieur le pianiste.

Les trois compères, complètement fanés, s'éloignent en direction des rues illuminées, vaguement chancelants et se soutenant mutuellement dans leur périple.

Jolie comptine, ma foi… si l'on omet le fausses notes.

-Je vais chercher mes affaires, dit Naruto en se levant, les traits tirés de fatigue. Il n'y a que ton violon, dans la loge ?

-Oui… mais je viens avec toi.

-Non, c'est bon, grogne t-il dans un immense sourire. J'ai quelque-chose à demander à Rock…

-D'accord, je t'attends ici. Fais vite…

Il s'éloigne à reculons, les yeux pétillants de champagne. Etrange phénomène. Un sourire s'étire sur mes lèvres, discret.

Je devrais lui faire boire du champagne plus souvent.

-Jolie comptine, n'est-ce pas ? commente une voix féminine derrière moi.

-Sakura ?

-Celle que chantent Tsunade et ses deux soulards… une chanson connue, dans les quartiers populaires. Elle date de la révolution… un genre de Roméo et Juliette. Comme toutes les meilleures histoires, n'est-ce pas ?

-Sans doute. Et que cela raconte t-il ?

-L'histoire de la dernière descendante de la famille royale, une princesse détestée de sa marâtre, jalouse de ne pouvoir porter la couronne. Elle s'enfuit dans les souterrains de la ville, et tomba sous le charme du Golden Eagle de l'époque, et fomenta la révolution avec son ami, le baron Uchiha.

-Tiens, je croyais pourtant que mon ancêtre avait monté ce coup d'état parce que l'épouse du roi avait assassiné la reine, ainsi que sa fille…

-Oh, c'était son intention. Mais finalement, comme ni elle, ni le roi n'étaient les descendants de la famille royale, ils ne trouvèrent personne pour se ranger à leur cause. Le titre revenait à la précédente reine, et à sa princesse. Elles mortes, il ne restait aucune raison de garder le pouvoir monarchique ancestral en place. La princesse, libérée de ce fait de toute obligation, y comprit un mariage foireux avec un énergumène d'un autre monde, resta dans le monde d'en-dessous avec celui qu'elle aimait, cachée du regard des hommes, et fondit sa propre famille, perpétuant ainsi dans le plus grand secret la lignée royale.

-Comme quoi, mieux vaut écouter les mythes racontés par les pochards plutôt que d'ouvrir son livre d'Histoire…

Elle éclate de rire, sous les yeux fascinés de son cavalier, émerveillé par cette histoire.

-Et… que sont devenus les héritiers de la princesse, au final ? demande-t-il, avide de savoir.

-Je ne sais pas. Personne ne le sait. Mais je suis certaine que l'un de leurs enfants se trouve là, quelque part, héritier à la fois de l'ombre et de la lumière, de la monarchie et des bas-fonds, parfaite synthèse de l'essence même de la ville. La rumeur court qu'il y a une vingtaine d'année, le Golden Eagle avait les yeux pourpres des enfants de rois.

-Le golden Eagle du Roi qui précéda Shunsui ? Mais… il est mort, n'est-ce pas ? demandais-je, ennuyé qu'une histoire si épique se termine en queue de poisson.

-Lorsque le traître a voulu voler la couronne pour la première fois, oui. Le complot ayant été éventé, ils avaient paré à toute éventualité en choisissant leurs successeurs. Voyant que la mort du Roi ne servirait à rien, le traître décida de leur jouer un mauvais tour pour prendre le pouvoir plus tard : leur enlever leurs enfants afin de les élever et en faire ses larbins. Mais il s'avéra que le dernier Chien de Garde, Kiba, ne serait pas facile à embobiner. Le fils du Roi, lui, demeura caché, à se demander s'il existe vraiment. Le nouveau-né du Golden Eagle, en revanche, disparut alors qu'on retrouvait sa mère assassinée…

-Tu veux dire que le dernier descendant de la lignée royale est entre les sales pattes de l'Apostat ?

-Ce serpent venimeux est devenu Roi, depuis, en assassinant vilement la plupart des membres du clan du jeune Roi. En commanditant la mort de Shun, il pensait obtenir Lúa elle-même. Quel idiot. Lúa n'appartiendra jamais qu'à elle-même. De plus, celui qui a élevé Shun a depuis formé un nouvel élève, susceptible de devenir le véritable Roi, et il n'a pu les atteindre puisqu'ils se trouvaient jusqu'à il y a peu à l'autre bout du monde, en Europe.

Je hausse un sourcil.

-On se calme, prendre la place de ce dégénéré du bulbe n'est pas dans mes projets immédiats…

-Bien sûr. Mais, que tu le veuilles ou non, la guerre éclatera bientôt à Lúa, et le plus à même de porter ce titre, c'est toi. De plus, quelque-chose me dit que tu connais l'héritier de la famille royale…

-Je croyais qu'il avait été enlevé par le traître, décides-toi, grommelais-je.

-Ce soir, nous devrions fêter le dix-septième anniversaire de l'assassinat de l'ancien Roi. Un soir de Noël, ultime blasphème. Le gamin est né au petit matin, destiné à venger son père assassiné, sa mère assassinée, sa famille décimée. Un enfant élevé par son propre ennemi, comme une arme, qui aurait eu du sang sur les mains avant même de savoir parler. Un enfant aux cheveux blonds comme les blés et aux prunelles couleur ciel d'été, comme son père, et dont la mère se nommait Kushina. Uzumaki Kushina…

.

**oO°Oo**

.

Le splendide Stradivarius de Sasuke est bien à sa place, rangé dans son étui de velours.

Ramassant au passage un paquet de cigarettes oublié, je fume tranquillement, assis sur le blanc canapé.

C'était une belle soirée, riche en commérages, et qui donnera lieu à quelques boutades de ma part, plus tard.

Sakura et Karin, défoncées à je ne sais quoi, se roulant une pelle proprement outrageante pour faire rager les beaux mâles, Iruka se faisant courir après par le mentor de Sasuke et finissant par chanter des chansons paillardes avec lui et Tsunade, Shikamaru, avec un coup dans le nez, trompant son ennui en tapant la discute avec un loup de Sibérie…

Oui, une merveilleuse soirée de beuverie au sein du Palais royal, quelle infamie !

C'est le Panthéon de la honte, vraiment…

Un léger toussotement me coupe en plein ricanement mauvais, me faisant m'étouffer avec ma clope.

Ah, bravo, j'en rate vraiment pas une…

-Rock ?

Ils sont là, lui et sa chemise vert bouteille découvrant ses avant-bras tatoués.

Il porte toujours des vêtements vert et noir…

-As-tu ce que je t'avais demandé ?

-Bien sûr… mais pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas ces informations au Golden Eagle, tout simplement ? N'est-ce pas l'un de tes proches amis ?

-Justement, Rock. Mes amis ont la fâcheuse tendance de trop s'inquiéter à mon encontre… je ne voudrais pas qu'ils apprennent quoi que ce soit à ce sujet. Entre Sasuke, Kiba et Sakura, je n'ose imaginer ce qui pourrait arriver. Ils ont tendance à céder à la colère assez facilement, vois-tu…

Il éclate de rire de bon cœur, tandis que je laisse échapper une grimace. Non, cette affaire ne les concerne en rien.

Je m'en arrangerais tout seul.

-Tu as des amis dangereux, Naruto. Fais attention, quelqu'un pourrait décider de s'en prendre à toi uniquement pour les atteindre. Avoir de ton côté les trois fossiles que sont Maru, Tsunade et Jiraya ne te rend pas immortel, et je n'ose imaginer la rouste que je vais prendre de la part de la dame si elle apprend que je t'aide à faire des conneries…

-Ne t'en fais pas, je serais prudent. Il faut que j'arrête cette bande de petits cons avant que leurs menaces ne deviennent trop voyantes, sinon Sasuke aura des problèmes. Personne ne doit savoir qui il est, la nuit…

-Le sais-tu toi-même ?

-Il traîne avec ceux qui m'ont élevé, et qui sont loin d'être des enfants de chœur, donc oui, je commence à avoir quelques doutes… grognais-je, levant les yeux au ciel. Il pourrait être plus discret, bordel. On fait quoi, après, si le baron de Lúa lui-même se fout dans une merde pas possible, hein ?

Il ricane encore, l'air mauvais.

-Donc voici les noms, portraits et adresses de tes belligérants, ainsi que toutes leurs petites habitudes dégueulasses. Sers t'en à bon escient, mais discrètement. Et, par pitié, évites de laisser des macchabés sur ton passage, ça a foutu un bordel monstrueux, la dernière fois. Si je n'étais pas aussi doué pour dissimuler des preuves, ils auraient tous comprit qui tu étais, et que c'était toi…

-Désolée… je ne me souviens pas de ce qu'il s'est passé… je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit, ni comment je l'ai fait…

Le brouillard s'installe dans ma tête.

Que s'est-il passé, dans mes années oubliées, pour que soudan je me révèle un monstre capable d'égorger plusieurs hommes à mains nues ?

Qui suis-je vraiment, qui ai-je été ?

-Je sais que tu ne peux pas répondre à mes questionnements intérieurs, que je dois découvrir moi-même le fin mot de l'histoire… mais, tu sais, ça fait peur, de ne pas savoir qui je suis, ni de quoi je suis vraiment capable.

-Ôtes-moi cette mine sombre de ce visage d'ange, Naruto. Tu n'es que ce que tu désires être, et nombreux sont ceux qui ne savent pas ce qu'ils sont, sans être amnésiques. Avant de comprendre que j'étais un Gardien de l'Histoire, je ne trouvais pas ma place dans ce monde. Toi, tu l'as trouvée, dans les sourires des pires démons, et dans les bras d'un baron… mais c'est tout ce dont tu as besoin.

-Merci, Rock…

-C'est toujours un plaisir de te rendre service, Naruto. De plus, les tortures mentales que tu orchestres à l'encontre de ceux qui te cherchent des crosses sont toujours des plus divertissantes…

-Le plaisir me revient de te divertir dans ton constant ennui, mon ami.

-Oh, et si tu as besoin d'un coup de main, je suis certain que Karin et ce cher Neji te seront tout dévoués, dans le plus grand secret, bien sûr. Et, si tu te fais encore agresser par ces faquins, n'hésites pas à mordre, je ramasserais les morceaux, au pire…

-La ferme, Rock.

.

**oO°Oo**

.

Les rues illuminées de Lúa…

Qui voudrait un jour les quitter ?

Je ne compte plus les années, depuis que je suis installée ici. Beaucoup ont passé, voyant des beautés se flétrir, des fleurs se faner… pourtant, je reste toujours la même, changeant ce que j'ai envie de changer, prenant les rides que j'ai envie de laisser venir.

Toujours la même, à regarder le monde évoluer sans vraiment en faire partie, à regarder ma ville grandir, sans jamais la quitter.

J'ai voulu quitter le monde, alors j'ai construit le mien ici.

-Tsunade ? Et si on tentait celui-ci ? Ils ont l'air de savoir ce qu'est du bon vin, cancane Kakashi, pendu au bras de ce pauvre Iruka tout timide.

-Bonne idée, on allait finir par chier des bulles à force de boire du champagne ! Et j'ai besoin d'oublier l'image affreuse de cet abruti de Jiraya forniquant dans les bosquets avec quatre pétasses différentes…

Ils éclatent de rire.

Ils sont mignons. Dommage que j'aie près de vingt ans de plus d'eux, je les aurais bien foutus dans mon lit…

-Diantre ! Du Rothschild ! Mon cher Kakashi, tu as du nez en ce qui concerne les bonnes choses… si tu n'étais pas aussi jeune et chaste, je te violerais dans les toilettes.

-Voyons, Tsunade, j'approche les quarante ans, je ne connaîtrais pas les bonnes choses si j'étais chaste, et me faire violer impliquerait que je ne sois pas consentant… ne soyez donc pas si mauvaise langue.

Iruka éclate de rire devant ce ton hautain et dédaigneux, tandis que je commande ma nouvelle convoitise, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Lúa, ma si belle Lúa, si étrange que l'on peut manger de l'excellent caviar dans les brasseries et boire les plus grands crus au verre dans les cafés… on ne sait jamais quand on va mourir, quand on décide de vivre ici.

Alors tous dépensent sans compter, ne s'occupant que de satisfaire leurs moindres désirs, même les plus déments, le tout dans un beau sourire éclatant. On s'achète des montres en or alors qu'on n'a plus rien à manger, on mène un train de vie de bourgeois histoire d'une nuit lorsqu'on est va-nu-pieds…

Il n'y a pas plus bon vivant que les habitants de cette ville.

-Tsunade, pourquoi cela te gène-t-il toujours autant de voir Jiraya folâtrer, vous ne vivez plus ensemble depuis des années… demande Iruka.

-Tu sais, lorsque nous nous retrouvons dans le même périmètre, lui et moi, nous ne savons que nous tirer dans les pattes. Le fait de nous trouver dans le même pays est déjà une source de conflit en soi. Ça a toujours été comme ça. Nous sommes tombés amoureux quand nous étions tout gamins. Pour ses quinze ans, je lui ai envoyé une pute pour le dépuceler. Il a fait la même chose à mon anniversaire suivant. Par la suite, lui me présentais tous les petits cons qu'il croisait pour que je les persécute, et je lui envoyais toutes les pimbêches et autres pintades qui constituaient mon entourage social en pâture. On n'a jamais été capables d'arrêter nos conneries, malgré les années.

-J'avais remarqué que vous aviez une relation particulière, mais à ce point-là… s'esclaffe Kakashi.

-Lorsqu'on vivait à Paris, nos hôtels particuliers se trouvaient face à face. Chaque matin, aux aurores, j'éjectais le fâcheux se trouvant dans mes draps, prenais un bain avec un café, puis fumais ma cigarette, nue au balcon. Lui, venait toujours sur le trottoir, en bas, et nous discutions jusqu'à ce que l'on risque de nous voir, avec la rosée pour seul gardien de notre secret. Chaque samedi soir, il m'envoyait un bouquet de roses rouges, et chaque dimanche matin, je les effeuillais dans mon bain, qu'elles disparaissent avant que je ne les voies fanées…

-Et… t'envoies-t-il encore des roses ?

-Oh oui. Chaque semaine, elles ne manquent jamais au rendez-vous. Elles parfument toujours mon bain du dimanche, et je fume toujours nue, au balcon, après avoir foutu un quarantenaire à la porte, attendant qu'il vienne discuter avec moi. Mais parfois, il ne vient pas. Il a vieilli, perdu l'habitude de ne pas s'endormir dans les bras d'une quelconque pétasse. Sa passion pour moi a fini par s'essouffler, finalement, à croire que nous n'étions pas promis de toute éternité…

Iruka, un sourire triste aux lèvres, me dépose un léger baiser sur la main.

Kakashi allume la cigarette que j'ai au bec, que je fume avec délectation tout en portant mon verre à mes lèvres.

Peut-être n'aurions nous pas dû tenter de vivre sous le même toit, Jiraya et moi, il y a quelques années. Peut-être n'aurions-nous pas dû laisser nos corps vieillir. Pourtant, à près de soixante ans, nous ressemblons toujours à deux quadragénaires fringants, fêtards au possible et d'une forme Olympienne.

Peut-être aurions-nous dû rester les deux paumés sans travail et blindés d'argent que nous étions il y a si longtemps, et ne pas nous donner ces simulacres de vies paisibles qui ne nous ont jamais convenu.

Nous étions si bien, avant…

Peut-être serait-il bientôt temps de reprendre nos places véritables dans ce monde trop pesant. Retrouver le Feu Sacré. Ecrire des pamphlets incendiaires, persécuter des cons, boire jusqu'à ne plus connaître nos noms, coker jusqu'à ne plus savoir si on est vivant ou non…

Comme le disait si bien Kurenai, nous étions les Very Important Paumés, et nous étions les Rois du Monde…

.

.

.

.

**oO°Tsuzuku...°Oo**

.

.

.

Je me drogue à la saucisse-purée...

C'est grave docteur ? O_O

.

.


	18. Et nos sangs s'échauffent

**Note depuis le jardin d'Eden: **(youhouuuuuuuuuuuu ! Edeeeeeeeeen ! Je suis dans ton jardiiiiiiiiiiin !) Blague à part... bah, je me prosternerais bien en guise d'excuses pour mon retard MAIS ! J'ai mal partout, et en plus, ma légendaire ponctualité, vous commencez à la connaître... m'enfin, dix-sept pages avec exclusivement de la fesse rebondie pour me faire pardonner, et un coucou spécial à **Vampire1803**, dont les looooongues reviews détaillées m'ont énormément manqué... (mille pardons, vraiment...)

.

.

.

.

**Chapitre Seize : « _Et nos sangs s'échauffent sans pouvoir brûler…_ »**

.

.

.

_« Je me savais beau, parce qu'on me l'avait toujours dit. Mais lorsque je voyais notre reflet, en passant devant une vitrine, je me trouvais plus beau que jamais. Là, à tes côtés, j'étais le roi du monde._

_J'étais beau, et paradoxalement, j'étais tellement laid…_

_J'avais tellement peur de te brûler avec le sang qui me maculait que je me consumais sous le regard du soleil, sous les yeux du ciel…_

_Sur la peau d'un ange. »_

* * *

La Tour d'Ivoire.

Le Roi la nomme ainsi pour qu'elle incarne la pureté, la beauté… pourtant, elle ne renferme que des monstres.

La haute et magnifique Delilah Tower, toute de verre étincelant parée, siège de l'une des plus grandes multinationales du monde. Rachetée à la mort de Fugaku Uchiha, elle domine tout Lúa de ses hauteurs vertigineuses.

Les Uchiha auraient pu être les maîtres du monde, oui… mais on leur a volé ce trône.

Cette tour de lumière…

Désormais, derrière les recherches médicales et les trouvailles technologiques se cachent de monstrueuses expériences. On crée de nouvelles drogues, de nouvelles armes, de nouveaux moyens d'assassiner la planète et tout ce qui se trouve dessus.

Nous sommes des erreurs créées de la main de l'homme.

De ma chambre au vingt-septième étage, j'observe les lueurs de la vieille-ville, en contrebas. Des milliers de guirlandes ondulent sur les balcons de fer forgé, et des lucioles électriques multicolores s'emmêlent dans les rosiers et les pieds de fleurs de Lune rougeoyantes.

Partout ailleurs dans le monde, on célèbre la naissance du fils de Dieu. Ici, on fête surtout la naissance d'une ville, le commencement d'une légende. La descente d'un démon sur Terre revenant voir son bien-aimé, l'espace d'une seule nuit par an…

Noël, une nuit pour l'amour, ici… un amour plus charnel qu'ailleurs, plus passionnel, une offrande pécheresse sur l'autel d'une nuit sans Lune, car la Lune a rejoint son amant jusqu'à l'aube.

Des mains frôlent ma nuque, avant que ne s'y déposent des lèvres. Le corps qui se colle contre mon dos est froid, et dur, grand, aux muscles puissants.

Une autre main effleure mon bras, brûlante, celle-ci. Une peau douce, et claire, presque lumineuse, une longue chevelure d'un or pâle presque translucide, et un regard vert bleuté clairvoyant, quasiment phosphorescent qui me détourne de ma contemplation du monde des hommes.

-Itachi… tu as tort de te faire du mal pour ceux d'en bas. Ce sont eux qui nous ont abandonnés, ils ne méritent pas ta pitié… murmure sa voix fluette, à mon oreille, tandis que Kisame pose le menton sur mon épaule pour observer avec moi le monde en contrebas, qui tourne sans nous.

-Tu as tort de les haïr, Deidara. Ce ne sont pas tous des monstres, il y a des anges parmi eux, même s'ils sont perdus en plein Enfer… oui, si tu l'avais entendu jouer de son piano, tu saurais qu'il y a des anges parmi les hommes, et tu souhaiterais les protéger plutôt que de les trahir…

-Je croyais que ton frère jouait du violon ? demande Deidara, interloqué, tandis que Kisame passe une main sous mon peignoir de bain.

Je me détourne de la baie vitrée, repoussant par inadvertance la main du colosse aux cheveux noirs qui pousse un gémissement plaintif.

Avec un sourire d'excuse, j'attire le brun près du lit, avant d'adresser au blond :

-J'ai forcé Sasuke à devenir un démon, cela ne veut pas dire qu'il n'existe plus aucun ange dans ce bas-monde…

Il sourit à son tour, avant de nous rejoindre.

Si le maître apprend à quel genre d'activités nous nous adonnons, tous les trois, il nous punira de la pire façon. Parce qu'il est fou, et rien ne trouve grâce à ses yeux, si ce n'est Lúa elle-même.

Sa toute-puissance, au-delà du divin.

Les anges et les démons ont défié les dieux pour fonder Lúa, et il voudrait y instaurer l'ordre tel qu'il le voit.

Mais Lúa n'a jamais été faite pour obéir…

Et moi non plus.

Kisame est comme un petit enfant dans un corps de géant. Je ne sais quelles expériences ils ont pratiqué sur lui, mais il y a perdu l'esprit. A leurs yeux, il n'est qu'une arme, comme nous tous. Des gros bras surpuissants et un cerveau simplet obéissant.

Kisame ne parle jamais, pas devant eux. Je peux compter le nombre de phrases qu'il a dites en un an sur une seule main.

Une fois, je suis revenu de mission avec une fleur de Lune accrochée dans les cheveux. Il l'a prise délicatement, et la posée dans sa main comme s'il s'était agit d'un fragile et précieux papillon, et il a dit qu'elle était belle.

C'était il y a huit ans, et ce fut la première fois que je l'entendis prononcer le moindre son.

Pourtant, ce n'était qu'une petite fleur rouge bioluminescente comme on en trouve sur tous les balcons de la ville. Elle était un peu défraîchie, froissée, et avait perdu l'un de ses cinq pétales en cour de route. Pourtant, ce colosse de dix sept ans auquel personne ne prêtait vraiment attention semblait subjugué par sa beauté.

Il était si triste, lorsqu'elle a complètement fané, que je suis sorti en douce de la Tour pour en ramener un plan entier, et lui ai expliqué comment s'en occuper. Chaque nuit, elles fleurissent encore à la lumière de la Lune, sur le petit guéridon posé près de ma baie vitrée.

Kisame n'a aucune notion de bien ou de mal, il ne comprend pas les humains et ne bronche pas d'un cil lorsqu'il s'agit de les tuer, quand on le lui ordonne. Kisame est comme un nouveau né qui ne pleure que quand les fleurs fanent, et quand les chiens hurlent à la mort, mais jamais quand les hommes supplient.

Kisame ne peut pas haïr, il ne sait qu'ignorer, ou aimer.

Il y a trois ans, Kisame a voulu m'aimer, et je l'ai laissé faire. Je faisais déjà mes petites affaires avec Deidara, alors nous lui avons tout apprit pour qu'il puisse nous aimer sans nous blesser.

Kisame ne dit jamais rien, mais quand il pose ses mains sur moi, que ses lèvres caressent chaque partie de mon corps, quand il me sent me tendre sous ses doigts, je vois ses yeux briller.

Comme les petites fleurs de Lune.

Souvent, le contraste entre sa peau étrangement glaciale, et celle de Deidara, brûlante, radioactive, me transporte au septième ciel. Un doux, un passionné, un tendre, un empressé… un grand brun, un blond fin, ils sont le parfait contraste.

Et moi, au milieu, je ne peux que soupirer sur leurs peaux d'une pâleur de mort.

-Itachi… viens… me supplie le blond, allongé devant moi.

Dans ma chambre aux murs noirs, seuls se découpent les tableaux qu'il a peints pour moi, leurs couleurs phosphorescentes, et les fleurs de Lune posées sur le guéridon.

Dans mon lit aux draps noirs, seule se découpe sa silhouette légèrement luminescente dans le plaisir, et sa longue chevelure de opalescente coule sur les oreillers en rivières de lumière.

Je ne sais pas avec quoi ils l'ont traité pour qu'il devienne radioactif, et qu'il soit capable de maîtriser cette chose qui coule dans ses veines, mais ils auraient dû réaliser que leur homme d'uranium saurait faire autre-chose qu'exploser ou irradier tout ce qui sème son passage.

C'est un artiste, et son corps lui-même est sa plus merveilleuse œuvre d'art…

Dehors, le soleil s'est sans doute levé, mais derrière la pénombre de mes rideaux impénétrables, ce corps aux lignes sveltes, presque fragiles, m'appartient jusqu'au crépuscule…

Sa chaleur m'enveloppe tel un cocon de soie, ses longues jambes autour de mes hanches me gardent prisonnier, et sa voix se meurt dans un souffle suppliant, au creux de mon oreille, me demandant plus d'ardeur.

Les mains froides de Kisame, sur mes épaules, caressent d'un pouce le creux de ma gorge, tandis qu'il me prend avec une tendresse dont lui seul est capable. Ses baisers sur mes omoplates me feraient presque pleurer par leur douceur.

Le plaisir que me donne l'un n'a d'égal que celui que m'offre l'autre, et cela continue, longtemps. Nous trois.

Un esprit lumineux, un corps iridescent, et moi…

A Lúa, le réveillon de Noël est une bulle pour l'amour, un amour charnel, passionnel, une offrande pécheresse sur l'autel d'une nuit sans Lune, car la Lune a rejoint son unique amour l'espace d'une nuit par an.

Alors nous nous aimons, jusqu'à l'épuisement.

Mais nos sangs auront beau s'échauffer, notre amour ne pourra brûler tant que nous serons prisonniers de cette tour d'ivoire…

* * *

Kiba et Shino m'ont délaissée, finalement.

Le jour point à peine, au loin, les étoiles brillent encore. Et moi, j'erre comme une âme en peine, dans ma robe froissée. Les roses dans mes cheveux ont fané, la princesse est redevenue souillon.

Plus qu'un petit effort et j'aurais retrouvé mon grand lit désert…

-Karin !

Je souris.

Evidemment, à chaque fois que je passe par ici, je me fais prendre dans une embuscade…

-Viens boire un verre avec nous, chérie ! s'exclame Anko, tapotant le comptoir sur lequel elle est assise en guise d'invitation.

Elle porte une guirlande argentée en guise d'écharpe, et une couronne de houx en guise de couvre-chef, les feuilles piquantes s'emmêlant dans son carré plongeant. Un verre de vin dans une main, un fume-cigarette dans l'autre, elle se balance au rythme de l'accordéon, riant aux éclats avec les autres clients.

Ce n'est qu'un boui-boui d'une ruelle du port, qui accueille les marins des cargos cherchant à se détendre après quelques mois en mer. Le lieu n'a rien de prestigieux, ce n'est qu'une petite gargote aux allures mal famées, pas vraiment reluisante de propreté.

Autour des vieilles tables de bois brut, des hommes à l'air patibulaire descendent quelques choppes de bière, emplissant la salle de leurs rires gras, et les vieilles putes sur leurs genoux se pâment dans l'espoir de se faire payer quelques verres.

Sur les murs aux tapisseries vieillissantes, jaunies par la fumée des cigares et cigarettes, des dizaines de cadres remplis de vieilles affiches de cinéma se battent en duel, tandis que dans un coin, un vieux sapin rabougri croule sous le poids des boules multicolores et des guirlandes scintillantes.

Dehors, sur la place, des gens passent, l'air pressé, semblant ne pas vouloir s'attarder dans les environs, et parfois, une fille ou un garçon les invite à grands renforts de cris à venir faire la fête.

Non, ce n'est pas reluisant, mais entre le vieux piano et l'accordéon, il y a les rires des gars et la voix d'Anko, qui chante des vieilles chansons françaises… et quelque part, c'est beau, c'est chaleureux, plus accueillant que les salles de bal du Palais de Lúa…

Me tendant son verre en échange d'une cigarette, elle chante, sa voix grave entonnant ces paroles que je ne comprends qu'à moitié, roulant les « r » avec ostentation.

Son bras entoure mes épaules, et ses jambes, dénudées par les fentes de sa robe verte émeraude, se posent sur mes genoux. Prenant une pose tragique, elle chante de plus belle, sous mes rires et ceux des autres.

Anko est une belle femme de la quarantaine, bien en chair, voluptueuse, aux yeux brillants et au rire tonitruant. Derrière elle flotte toujours un parfum capiteux à l'arrière-goût de cigarette et de vin rouge.

Dans sa jeunesse, Anko arriva de France dans l'espoir de devenir chanteuse ici, mais, par un coup du sort, les amis qui lui avaient promis monts et merveilles se révélèrent d'affreux personnages, et en fait de succès, elle en eut, mais sur le trottoir et dans les bars.

Fleur de pavé aux rêves impérissables, elle tomba amoureuse d'un accordéoniste, qui tenait cette même gargote, il y a bien vingt ans de ça. Il l'engagea comme chanteuse et la sortit de la rue, puis l'épousa, amoureux de ce tempérament éternellement rieur en toutes circonstances, et de cette puissante voix.

Anko semble sortie d'une autre époque, d'un autre monde, d'un vieux Paris tout en plumes et en paillettes, au temps de Piaf et de Coco Chanel… Anko avait réalisé son rêve de devenir chanteuse à Lúa, assise sur un comptoir en chêne, emportée par les accords de son époux bedonnant au sourire chaleureux.

C'était il y a bien vingt ans, tout ça, pourtant je me rappelle encore des bonbons qu'il me donnait lorsqu'il me croisait, au coin d'un trottoir. Il avait toujours un sourire réconfortant et un petit fond de gin pour les gamines brisées du pavé.

Je me souviens qu'une fois, un client avait refusé de me payé, et s'était montré violent. Anko avait surgi comme une furie, accompagnée de quelques uns de ses massifs clients. Elle était superbe, dans sa grande robe pourpre et son boa de plumes blanches, le regard furibond. Ni une, ni deux, elle avait corrigé le malandrin par quelques claques bien senties, avant de lui tirer des poches ce qu'il me devait, tandis que les trois armoires à glace qui l'accompagnaient me relevaient et séchaient mes larmes à grands renforts de sourires affectueux.

Je crois que Kiba s'est chargé de régler son compte plus tard dans la nuit, et jamais on ne revit ce client.

Puis une nuit, il y a quinze ans, je crois, il y eut une fusillade dans le quartier. Anko tenait le comptoir, et je commençais à fricoter avec l'un de ses clients, tandis que son mari était parti acheter des cigarettes.

Les fusillades et autres règlements de comptes étaient monnaie courante, à cette époque. Nous n'y faisions pas vraiment attention. Si l'on avait la malchance d'atterrir au milieu de l'une d'elle, eh bien… tant pis.

Ce n'est pas comme si nos vies étaient de tout repos.

Gaï ne revint jamais avec les cigarettes.

-_La fille de joie est seule, au coin de la rue, là-bas… les filles qui font la gueule, les hommes n'en veulent pas…_

Je souris.

Cette chanson-là, je la comprends.

-_Et tant pis si elle crève, son homme ne r'viendra plus ! Adieu tous les beaux rêves, sa vie elle est foutue…_

Je reprends le refrain avec Anko, baragouinant sans doute certains mots qui n'ont aucun sens pour moi, entrecoupant mes phrases d'une lampée de vin de temps en temps.

Bras-dessus, bras-dessous, les hommes se balancent en rythme, gueulant des paroles parfois sans queue ni tête, avant d'achever dans un rire tonitruant.

Le jour s'est levé depuis un moment, à présent, pourtant, notre petite fête continue. Certains nous quittent, d'autres arrivent, et je vois, sur la petite place, Shikamaru et son air fatigué, qui semble rentrer chez lui.

L'avisant à son tour, Anko me traîne à sa suite tout en continuant de chanter.

-_Allez venez, Milord, vous assoir à ma table, il fait si froid dehors, ici c'est confortable !_

Il rit, se laissant emporter, Anko accrochée au bras gauche, moi au droit.

Quand je vous disais que c'était une embuscade…

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Milord ?

-Oh, rien de très intéressant…

-Ça, ça signifie qu'il y a une femme dans l'histoire… raconte tout à tata Karin.

-Elle s'appelle Temari. Une grande blonde sportive au caractère de chiottes, sœur de Gaara. Elle me tourne autour alors qu'elle sait pertinemment que dès que Hinata sera vendue, elle sera à son tour mise aux enchères. Sa liberté ne tient qu'à celle de l'héritière des Hyûga, si l'on peut appeler ça la liberté…

-Es-tu tenté ?

-Tu sais parfaitement que je préfère les rousses… mais j'ai toujours ce fâcheux goût de l'interdit, tu me connais. J'imagine que son caractère sait tromper mon ennui au point de m'intéresser, et débaucher une suivante des Hyûga peut s'avérer amusant… mais je suis là-bas pour le boulot, hors de question de faire capoter ma couverture pour une femme, aussi blonde et aussi séduisante soit-elle.

-Mon chéri, tu parles à quelqu'un qui adore brûler la chandelle par les deux bouts, je ne saurais que te conseiller de faire des bêtises. Et comme l'a si bien dit ce cher Oscar, le meilleur moyen de résister à la tentation, c'est d'y céder… enfin, pour l'heure, nous sommes au matin de Noël et tu n'as plus besoin de garder ton masque, donc voici mon cadeau ! dis-je en lui désignant ma bouteille de vin. Prends-toi une bonne cuite, tu y verras plus clair demain…

-Si je survis à la migraine, ouais… réplique-t-il, goguenard, tout en remplissant son verre.

Il est plus de midi lorsque Shikamaru et moi échouons dans mon salon, une bouteille de rhum et un paquet de cigarettes sous le coude.

Il a toujours cet air triste et fatigué, bien que quelques sourires effleurent parfois ses lèvres. Il dépérit peu à peu, au fil des années… combien de temps tiendra-t-il encore ?

-Je veux te faire goûter quelque chose, dis-je en allumant la radio.

Sur une station, chaque noël, ils passent en boucle la retransmission du concert du Palais. A cet instant, il s'agit du canon de Pachelbel par le quatuor du conservatoire national.

-Ce n'est pas une de tes saloperies bizarres, au moins ? Tu sais que j'ai arrêté ce genre de conneries…

-Non. C'est de la liqueur de thé, il m'en reste un peu de cette nuit… tu devrais goûter, c'est délicieux, et ça détend... réponds-je en versant une lampée de ma flasque dans son verre de rhum.

La suite n'est dans ma mémoire qu'une série d'images éparses, une explosion de couleurs chatoyantes, une symphonie de soupirs et de gémissements, une overdose de caresses… et des noms, criés au seul vide qui les entend.

Enfin, un nom.

J'aurais aimé avoir un nom à geindre dans mes étreintes, j'aurais aimé pouvoir regretter une absence au point d'en souffrir… mais je ne suis pas eux. Il semblerait que je ne sois pas taillée du même bois que les autres.

Eux, ils savent aimer. De cette façon dont les enfants aiment, sans limites, sans arrières pensées, sans jamais que cela n'arrête, semble-t-il.

Sasuke et Naruto ont eu un coup de foudre. Sakura n'a jamais pensé à un autre homme que son Roi. Kiba et Shino se tournent autour depuis plus de vingt ans. Depuis que Gai l'a sauvée de la rue, jamais Anko n'a touché un autre homme.

Shikamaru sombre dans le souvenir de son frère de cœur, Chôji, jusqu'à souffler son nom lorsqu'il se perd dans mes bras.

Ils ont tous des amours étranges, insolites, interdits… et moi ?

Je ne peux que m'échauffer entre leurs corps, sans parvenir à me consumer.

La seule personne que je puisse aimer, c'est moi.

* * *

Le soleil brille.

J'ai soif.

Affreusement soif.

Le manque me brûle la gorge depuis que le jour s'est levé. Le démon a regagné la Lune, nos démons reviennent à la vie jusqu'à Noël prochain.

Assis à mon balcon, Gaara fume une cigarette tranquillement, attendant que je sorte de ma douche.

Je le rejoins, nue comme au premier jour de l'Homme, plus vicieuse que le Serpent qui causa la chute de l'Eden.

Affamée par cette longue nuit de festivités, je croque dans une pomme d'un beau rouge sombre. J'aime les aliments de cette couleur.

J'aime cette couleur.

Grappillant quelques pépins de grenade, Gaara ne me voit pas encore. Une légère brise secoue sa chevelure écarlate.

Gaara est beau, beau comme une poupée de porcelaine, beau comme un éclat de rubis dans une mine de fer, beau comme un coquelicot sur un champ de bataille.

Mais Gaara m'aime.

Comme un dévot aime une déesse, comme un artiste aime sa Muse.

Mais je suis la déesse de la guerre et de la vengeance, et les plus beaux artistes sont aussi les plus maudits.

Gaara m'aime, et c'est bien là son seul défaut.

Gaara dépérira pour cet amour, s'il ne se détourne pas rapidement de moi.

Il se retourne et me voit.

On dit que je suis belle. Je sais ce qu'il en est.

Kiba et les autres aiment chasser leurs proies dans les rues, mais je suis différente. Même si la chasse m'amuse parfois, je préfère de loin attirer mes victimes dans ma tanière, et les dévorer dans la volupté de mes draps de soie.

Je suis une veuve noire, une rose empoisonnée, j'ai tissé ma toile et semé mes épines sur la ville, et je me repais des beaux jeunes hommes qui tombent dans mon piège voluptueux.

Je détruirais Gaara, s'il ne s'échappe pas assez vite…

Je suis nue devant lui, et je perçois le désir qui s'allume dans son regard.

Il est déjà trop tard pour lui…

-J'ai soif… dis-je dans un souffle.

Il sourit.

Je sais qu'il m'a comprise. Je sais qu'il ne me refusera rien. Je serais sa déesse de la luxure, ce matin. Il sera le fleuve écarlate dans lequel je m'abreuverais.

Doucement, je l'entraîne en direction du lit. Il se laisse faire lorsque je le déshabille, obéissant à ma moindre demande. Il ne proteste pas lorsque je prends les devants, ne quémande aucun baiser lorsqu'il comprend que je ne lui en donnerais pas.

Tendrement, il me caresse les cheveux, jouant avec les mèches roses tandis que je m'occupe d'explorer chaque parcelle de son corps.

Son torse est doux, imberbe et lisse, ses muscles fins, souples, ses membres, maigres, sans trop l'être.

Il est beau, et je me repais de sa douceur.

Son parfum musqué, allié à ses quelques râles, m'attirent vers des contrées sudistes. Son aine est douce, sous ma langue taquine. La peau entre ses jambes est un véritable délice.

Il ne m'en faut pas beaucoup plus pour qu'il soit prêt.

Sous mon ordre, il reste là, assis contre le montant de fer forgé de mon lit… mais son sourire tendre se fane bien vite dans un glapissement de surprise lorsque je m'empale brutalement sur lui.

Je veux bien être un peu douce de temps en temps, mais faut pas déconner non plus. Je suis l'Impératrice, oui ou merde ?

Le chevauchant furieusement, telle une Walkyrie sa monture, je le regarde hurler de plaisir et de douleur mêlés. Les yeux exorbités, les doigts crispés sur les draps, il n'ose me toucher.

La moindre marque de tendresse dans cet instant de pure bestialité serait une insulte à l'Amour lui-même…

Couverte de sueur, je glisse sur ses hanches, toujours plus vivement, alors que mes ongles laqués de rouge s'enfoncent dans la peau de ses épaules graciles.

Ouais. Cette position est cool, mais…

-Prends-moi ! ordonnais-je en m'agenouillant.

Il obtempère.

Il pourrait en profiter pour rendre l'acte plus doux… mais il accède à mon désir en me pénétrant avec force. Les mains fermement ancrées sur ma poitrine, il étouffe ses râles dans ma nuque, tandis que je ne me retiens plus de crier sous la puissance de ses coups de reins.

Son corps glisse délicieusement sur mon dos, sa peau claque contre la mienne.

Je me perds dans les brouillards des plaisirs, ne m'entendant même plus crier ce nom, ce nom qui me hante depuis tant d'années… pour oublier, je m'empare de son bras, que je mords violemment.

M'abreuvant à ses veines comme un paumé du désert ayant trouvé une oasis, je ne prête aucune attention aux coulées carmines qui tâchent mes draps pourpres, ne me préoccupant que de la sensation dure de son membre en moi, et de ma soif enfin apaisée.

Brusquement, il accélère l'allure, comme si mes crocs enfoncés dans son poignet lui avaient procuré une dose d'adrénaline. Mon dos me brûle, tout mon corps me fait souffrir, et la douleur, telle une drogue traîtresse, augmente encore mon plaisir.

Tous mes sens sont en ébullition.

Sentant sa fin venir, j'ondule les hanches à sa rencontre, serrant aussi fort que je le peux… et dans un dernier cri, il se libère.

Ereintés, nous nous écroulons, pêle-mêle, sur le lit souillé. J'allume ma chère cigarette post-coïtale tandis qu'il chercher encore à retrouver son souffle.

Une fois à peu près remit, il me prend la main gauche, et dépose un baiser sur mon annulaire tatoué d'une araignée.

Il sourit. Il ne se soucie guère de la plaie à son bras, pas plus que de la douleur cuisante qui doit lui parcourir les muscles. Il savait à quoi s'attendre.

Je suis une veuve noire.

Je me complais dans la douleur. La mienne, et celle d'autrui.

S'il ne fuit pas après ce que je viens de lui infliger, c'est qu'il est perdu pour la cause…

-Tout à l'heure, Sasuke m'a chargé de te remettre ça, en guise de cadeau de Noël… souffle-t-il en farfouillant dans une poche de son pantalon, abandonné au pied du lit.

Se relevant, il me tend une enveloppe. Dessus, quelques mots, tracés de cette fine écriture que je retrouvais sur les cartes accompagnant mes bouquets, lorsque j'avais dix ans.

_« Fais pas chier, vas la chercher avant que je ne m'énerve ! »_

Ouais. Dans le genre mot d'amour, j'ai vu mieux, quand même…

Dans l'enveloppe, un billet de train.

-Mais quel abruti… Uchiha de merde…

Gaara me sourit.

Une larme perle au coin de mon œil, mais je ne la laisserais pas couler. J'ai autre chose à foutre que pleurer.

Comme une furie, je cours prendre une douche éclair. Dix minutes plus tard, je suis sur le pas de la porte, lavée, pomponnée et vêtue d'une longue et belle robe à froufrous noire. J'enfile ma paire de spartiates Vivienne Westwood lorsque je remarque Gaara, vêtu de ses vêtements de soirée chiffonnés, qui me tend un sac en papier embaumant le croissant chaud.

-Je t'ai mis quelques affaires pour le voyage ici, dit-il en me tendant un autre sac. Il y a aussi un sandwich pour la route, quatre paquets de cigarettes et une bouteille de rhum. Je ferais un brin de ménage, je changerais les draps et je donnerais tes clés à Shino. Tes Ray Ban sont sur la console de l'entrée. Ne tarde pas trop, elle t'attend… et je n'ose imaginer ce que deviendrait Lúa si son Impératrice venait à s'absenter trop longtemps…

Il sourit.

Je me penche vers lui, posant mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je suis l'Impératrice, mais je peu bien être douce de temps en temps…

Sans un regard en arrière, je fends les rues de la cité, direction la gare. Destination ? La Thaïlande !

Dans les bras des hommes, je peux toujours tenter de brûler… je suis déjà partie en fumée depuis fort longtemps.

Mais dans les bras de ma fille, le dernier cadeau que mon Roi m'aie fait avant de me quitter…

Peut-être pourrais-je renaître de mes cendres ?

* * *

L'aube ne point pas encore, la nuit s'allonge.

Le démon de la Lune n'a pas envie de quitter les bras de son aimé pour rejoindre le ciel, semble-t-il… comme je le comprends.

On dit que ce démon avait de longs cheveux plus sombres que la nuit, et des yeux plus rouges que le plus pur des sangs. On dit qu'elle était belle, plus belle encore que l'Impératrice, que sa fureur n'avait d'égale que celle du Roi des Enfers, que son étreinte était plus tendre que celle d'une mère, et que son amour pour les siens dépassait celui des dieux pour ce qu'ils créent.

On raconte des tas de choses sur les légendes, on embellit les comportements, on sublime les traits… mais lorsqu'on raconte qu'elle n'existait que pour l'Art, je ne peux que le croire.

En tout cas, Lúa n'a l'air d'exister que pour l'Art…

Le Conservatoire, l'Opéra du Palais, les Académies, les portraitistes de rue, les photographes qui traînent ici et là, les peintres posés aux endroits les plus incongrus, les écrivains qui boivent leur café en noircissant des centaines de pages, les restaurants, les pâtisseries, les cavistes, les cafés-théâtres, les scènes en plein air, les lieux réquisitionnés pour les shootings et les tournages…

La vieille ville ressemble à un carrefour de tous les arts, à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit.

Là, un morceau de piano s'échappe d'une des fenêtres d'une école de danse, ici, j'entends la voix suave d'une chanteuse assise sur le comptoir d'un troquet. A se demander comment fait-on pour avoir une économie aussi florissante, puisque du point de vue des bonnes gens, les artistes sont des jean-foutre…

Enfin, tant qu'ils foutent la paix à mon pianiste, je m'en tamponne le sauciflard…

-Tu veux venir chez moi ?

-Oh, tu sais, papa doit certainement forniquer à grands cris dans n'importe quelle pièce de la villa à l'heure qu'il est, et je préfère ne pas tomber dessus par inadvertance… grimace Naruto.

-Jiraya est bel homme, pourtant, le taquinais-je.

-Tu aimerais voir ton Kakashi en train de se taper des mannequins moscovites dans ton salon, toi ?

-Déjà vu plus d'une fois, dans à peu près toutes les pièces que peut contenir une maison, y compris dans mon lit… marmonnais-je.

Il éclate de rire.

Son rire est un phénomène très intéressant pour moi, quasiment paranormal… mais peut-être est-ce uniquement parce que j'ai évité sa compagnie pendant une éternité, avant de me résoudre à la fatalité : je ne peux pas me passer de lui.

Je deviens complètement cinglé.

Et acariâtre.

-Tu sais… quand je me suis réveillé, à l'hôpital, je t'ai vu, à un moment. Puis je me suis rendormi. Je t'ai vu toi, et il y avait l'image de quelqu'un d'autre qui s'y superposait. Il avait presque ton visage, les mêmes traits fins, mais ses cheveux étaient beaucoup plus longs que les tiens… et ses yeux étaient rouge, comme des yeux de démons…

Je me fige net.

Combien de chances qu'il ait croisé un homme avec le même visage que moi et des yeux rouges ?

-Cet homme… il t'a fait quelque chose ?

-Mais… rien du tout, c'était une hallucination ! Enfin… à bien y réfléchir, je me demande si ce n'était pas un souvenir… mais c'est impossible, n'est-ce pas ?

Il a l'air si désemparé, en parlant de sa mémoire perdue…

Pourtant, je me souviens comme si c'était hier du jour de notre rencontre, sur le toit du lycée. Il avait parlé de son cœur de verre comme s'il s'était agit d'une broutille sans importance…

Je voulais passer une fin de soirée en amoureux avec lui, mais tant pis. En avant pour les sujets qui font mal…

-Je ne connais qu'une personne qui me ressemble à ce point. C'est sans doute l'une des personnes qui m'ait le plus aimé, dans ma vie. C'est mon frère, Itachi, l'assassin de la totalité de mon clan. C'est ainsi qu'il a gagné ces yeux rouge, comme le sang de sa famille.

Une larme aurait pu couler sur ma joue, si j'avais encore six ans.

Il était mon grand-frère. L'amour de ma vie d'enfant. Il était beau, gentil, doux, et c'était le favori de mon père. Il était parfait. Si je n'avais pas su que je devais épouser Valentina Darcy, j'aurais demandé à l'épouser, lui.

Parce que j'étais un enfant, mais je sentais son amour. Dérangeant de la part d'un frère, mais je m'en fichais. Je n'en avais pas conscience. Je l'aimais, et je savais qu'il m'aimait, en secret.

Je lui en ai voulu de m'avoir trahi, j'ai souffert, j'ai pleuré, puis j'ai séché mes larmes et décidé de me venger.

Nous venger.

Si nous avions été dans une famille normale, peut-être ne serait-ce jamais arrivé. Peut-être aurions-nous pu nous aimer, sans mariage arrangé à l'horizon, peut-être aurions-nous pu fuir… mais avec des si, on mettrait Lúa en bouteille.

-Je l'ai aimé, tu sais. Aussi vrai que peut l'être l'amour d'un enfant de six ans, je l'ai aimé. Et il m'a aimé, de l'amour le plus proscrit qui soit. C'est peut-être pour cela qu'il m'a épargné, ce soir-là. Mais il ne le fera peut-être pas une seconde fois, alors… je t'en prie, fais attention. Nul besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre que tu es ce que je possède de plus cher, à présent…

Il sourit doucement.

-Je ne l'ai jamais vu. Pas dans cette vie.

Il glisse sa main de pianiste dans la mienne, et me suit jusque chez moi.

Les rues de ce quartier de pavillons en bois, sans étage, rappelant furieusement les maisons japonaises traditionnelles, se sont repeuplées, en dix ans.

Les anciennes demeures des Uchiha, désertes, furent revendues à prix coûtant à de riches acquéreurs, parfois à de la petite noblesse, souvent à des parvenus, toujours fiers d'empiéter sur mon territoire.

Enfin, voir des enfants jouer dans les jardins ou sur les carrés de gazon me change du souvenir des cadavres qui les jonchaient…

-Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

-Tout sauf du champagne… grogne-t-il en s'affalant dans mon canapé sans aucune classe.

Je nous sers deux brandies, puis m'assied à ses pieds, sur le tapis moelleux.

Devant nous, une légère brise balaye le jardin, retourné à l'état de jungle. Je n'ai pas la force de m'en occuper, ni de payer quelqu'un pour le faire. C'était toujours maman qui jardinait, au plus grand désespoir de son époux.

Maman venait de Thaïlande, d'un village caché dans les montagnes, aux mœurs étranges. Elle a grandi au beau milieu de la nature, puis est venue pour entrer dans le beau monde de Lúa, en tant que princesse d'un clan que personne ne connait, mais que tout le monde respecte.

Lorsqu'on a décidé qu'elle épouserait Fugaku Uchiha pour enfanter ses héritiers, elle s'est inclinée, car tel était son devoir. Même si cela devait entrainer son malheur, puis sa mort prématurée.

Ce n'est pourtant pas le genre de ce clan. Ils ne sont pas attachés aux choses bassement humaines que sont les affaires ou le pouvoir. Ils sont au-delà de ça, au-delà de ce monde.

Mais lorsque le destin est perçu, il doit être accompli, et c'est bien la seule loi qu'ils suivent.

-Dis, Sasuke… comment se fait-il que nous nous connaissions depuis si peu de temps, que nous en sachions si peu l'un de l'autre, et que nous tenions tant l'un à l'autre ? J'ai cru mourir lorsque tu es parti, tu t'es laissé dépérir lorsque tu as cru que je pourrais t'abandonner, et malgré notre éloignement, tu ne pouvais t'empêcher de venir me voir, chaque nuit… pourquoi tout nous pousse l'un vers l'autre lorsque tout nous sépare ?

-Je ne sais pas. J'ai essayé, crois-moi… combien de fois me suis-je tourné vers la gare, me disant que je devrais disparaitre avant que cela ne dégénère… mais jamais je n'y suis parvenu. Il était déjà trop tard. Il était trop tard depuis le premier jour, je crois…

J'aurais dû, oui, j'aurais dû rester à l'écart, ne pas m'intéresser au seul humain à trois lieues à la ronde qui m'ignorait royalement… je me suis planté.

Et maintenant, il est en danger, à cause de moi…

Jamais ça n'aurait dû être possible, d'ailleurs, ça ne l'est peut-être pas. Nous sommes si différents, lui, un ange, moi, un monstre, lui, si haut, et moi, cloué au sol… une aberration.

Comme il n'en existe qu'à Lúa.

-On s'en fiche, on est à Lúa. Ne l'appelle-t-on pas le pays de l'Art et de la Liberté ?

Il ricane.

Lorsque je me retourne, j'aperçois une larme qui meurt sur son sourire, que je recueille du bout des lèvres.

Une unique larme, pour toute la peur, tout le désarroi que j'ai pu lui infliger, et toute la tristesse que peuvent renfermer ces si beaux yeux couleur de ciel…

Une seule larme, et mon sang s'échauffe.

La voir me donne l'impression de sentir mon cœur transpercé de part en part par un éperon, ma gorge se serre, mon estomac se tord de douleur, mon cœur se brise… jamais je n'avais vu quelque chose d'aussi beau, d'aussi triste, d'aussi saisissant que la larme d'un ange.

Pourtant, j'en ai vu, des choses belles, tristes, effrayantes, écœurantes ou surprenantes, au cours de ma vie. J'ai souffert, me suis émerveillé, ait crié, pleuré et parfois ri… mais jamais je n'avais ressenti une telle sensation, un tel cocktail d'émotions.

J'ai aimé, de dizaines de façons différentes, mais jamais ainsi.

J'ai haï, je suis devenu un monstre, et j'ai connu la folie.

Mais, sous son regard, je suis redevenu humain.

Humain.

Dans son regard couleur de Paradis, j'ai trouvé ma rédemption, mon ange salvateur, le ciment pour reconstruire les ruines de mon âme, le fil d'or pour recoudre les loques éparses de mon cœur.

A son contact, je deviens même affreusement guimauve. Comme une immonde petite chose rose et sucrée, qui fond avec délice sous la langue.

Humain.

Sur la stéréo, un vieux morceau de blues crache ses paroles suaves.

Il se lève pour poser son verre sur le comptoir du minibar. Ses hanches ondulent sur un riff de guitare, ses orteils endoloris s'enfoncent, bienheureux, dans le tapis. Cela me rappelle hier, Kiba nu, Karin si peu vêtue, et moi qui gueulait sur Sakura au sujet de sa gamine…

Sa si jolie petite fille…

Incapable de résister à cette chute de reins tentatrice qui tangue doucement au rythme de la musique, je m'approche lentement pour me coller à son dos, et danser avec lui.

Le blues serait une musique parfaite pour lui faire l'amour.

Tout doucement…

Et lui murmurer des mots d'amour au creux de l'oreille, comme je le fais…

Mon sang s'échauffe, et je ne devrais pas le laisser brûler…

* * *

Des bras puissants me soulèvent de terre.

Comme si je ne pesais pas plus qu'une vulgaire plume, il m'assied sur le comptoir, pour fourrer son nez contre mon torse. A cette vue, l'image incongrue d'un chaton en quête de caresses et de protection surgit dans mon esprit.

Si jamais il apprend que mon cerveau vient de le comparer à un bébé chat, je vais me faire zigouiller la tronche…

Un sourire mourant au coin des lèvres, je le câline doucement.

Un jour, Sakura m'a dit qu'il avait les yeux gris, avant. Un beau gris doux et diffus comme la brume, qui tranchait avec ses longs cheveux noirs… elle racontait que tout chez lui n'était que douce lumière et gentillesse effusive, qu'il était le plus beau petit garçon de tout Lúa, et certainement du monde entier, et qu'il savait charmer les dames avec son sourire enfantin et ses allures angéliques…

J'aurais aimé connaître ce Sasuke Uchiha.

Mais celui-ci aussi me plaît bien.

Son corps parfait épousant parfaitement le mien, ses yeux parfaitement noirs se vrillant dans les miens, sa peau parfaite attirant mes mains… de toute façon, j'ai toujours préféré les grands bruns ténébreux aux petits anges.

Son nez touchant le mien, mon front contre son front, je murmure, cueillant son sourire triste du bout des lèvres, je murmure :

-Tu sais, je crois bien que je t'aime…

Il hausse un sourcil moqueur.

-Oui, je sais. On est carrément dans la merde, beau brun…

Pour toute réponse, il prend le parti de me violer la bouche en bonne et due forme, ce faquin. Tu veux jouer ?

On va jouer.

De toute façon, j'ai du champagne à la place des neurones, je pourrais toujours accuser l'Etat de chaque connerie que je pourrais faire.

Na.

Je suis quasiment certain que rouler des hanches contre lui fais partie de la connerie, et déboutonner sa chemise ne doit pas être la meilleure idée que j'aie eu de ma vie… et puis merde.

Je ne comptais pas rester chaste et pur jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, alors autant s'en débarrasser tout de suite, tant que c'est avec lui…

Chaque parcelle de ma peau que la sienne touche me brûle, mais dans une brûlure délicieuse, comme si le fleuve de roche en fusion qui coule dans nos veines se jetait à l'assaut de l'autre dans une vague de désir incontrôlable.

J'ai chaud.

J'ai vraiment très chaud… et je suis en train de le chauffer comme un tapin en manque…

Sa bouche se joue de moi, ses lèvres effleurent mon cou, ma mâchoire, laissant sur son passage des trainées de magma inextinguibles, et je ne parviens à retenir un gémissement.

Il rit, son souffle brûlant courant sur ma joue rougie, et s'amuse à mordiller et à sucer ma lèvre inférieure.

Oh la salope, il se fiche de moi ! Tu vas voir, mon coco, je vais te faire ravaler ton sourire, moi… je ne traîne pas avec les grands séducteurs que sont Kiba et Sakura pour des cacahuètes !

Mes mains caressent son dos, le pressant contre mon corps, et mes jambes serrent ses hanches à lui en faire mal. Je me heurte à une bosse dans son pantalon, et je doute fort qu'il s'agisse de son portable.

Il gémit.

Vengeance accomplie !

Quand je vous disais que j'avais des bulles pétillantes à la place du cerveau… à cet instant, je n'ai qu'une envie : me fondre en lui, fusionner, ne faire plus qu'un avec cet homme si parfait, ce démon incarnant tous les péchés que les hommes prennent plaisir à commettre.

La colère. La violence. La jalousie. L'envie.

La luxure…

Mes pensées s'embrouillent.

Mes lèvres cherchent les siennes, les emprisonnent dans un baiser féroce. Je suis sûr et certain de lui meurtrir les hanches, je crois même que je suis en train de griffer son dos, sa nuque, mais je n'ai plus aucun contrôle sur moi, je ne parviens pas à me maitriser, mon être tout entier s'embrase et retourne à l'état bestial…

Je ne suis plus qu'un fauve avide de sentir sa chair veloutée sous ma langue…

Je le sens me soulever de la console, me transporter sans interrompre le baiser, tandis que mes doigts tremblants, sans que je ne leur en donne l'ordre, se débrouillent à décarrer ma ceinture, qui s'en va visiter le salon en vol plané.

Il me couche sur ce qui me semble être la table de la salle à manger, une grande table ovale, envoie valdinguer un vase qui se brise contre un mur, mais il n'en a cure.

Il est bien trop obnubilé par mon corps pour se soucier de ce genre de détails… d'ailleurs, pourquoi Diable est-ce que je pense encore à ce foutu vase ?

J'ai un Uchiha à dévorer…

Il grogne, ses prunelles enflammées me fixent avec insistance, il rompt le baiser. Il se redresse au-dessus de moi, à genoux sur la table, me dominant de toute sa stature, le torse lézardé de griffures rouges.

Un rayon de soleil levant effleure ses cheveux noirs en bataille.

Ses iris m'hypnotisent.

Réduits à l'état de brasiers, ils brillent d'une lueur meurtrière, d'une soif effrayante... pourtant, ils m'attirent.

Il se penche vers moi, et m'embrasse, mais je garde les yeux ouverts. Lui aussi. Il me fait peur. Son sourire carnassier me terrifie… et m'embrase à la fois.

Je me consume…

Je le veux. Je le veux si fort, trop fort, je veux tout ce qui fait qu'il m'appartient et qu'il me possède, je veux son humanité, et je veux aussi ce démon qui se débat en lui…

Je veux fusionner avec cette perfection créée par l'Enfer, sur mesure, rien que pour moi.

-Sas'ke… prends-moi. Prends tout, même mon sang, si tu as soif…

Ma voix n'a pas tremblé.

Je n'ai pas peur.

Je le veux.

Il pourrait planter ses crocs dans ma nuque que je ne me débattrais pas. Il pourrait me pénétrer brutalement et me prendre comme un sauvage… qu'importe. Il a soif de sang. J'ai soif de lui.

Désespérément faim de son corps, de ses cris.

Je pourrais tout supporter pour pouvoir enfin me calciner dans son étreinte barbare… mais au lieu d'accéder à mes désirs les plus bestiaux, il se redresse, son avidité se muant en horreur.

Ses yeux brûlent toujours, il est toujours en manque. Il a toujours soif.

Mais il ne veut pas de moi.

Sans que je ne puisse l'arrêter, le sang jaillit.

Un liquide rouge, au parfum métallique, roule le long de son bras, s'égouttant d'entre ses lèvres, tâchant la peau de mon ventre nu.

Ce parfum…

Le visage caché par ses longues mèches noires, les crocs enfoncés dans son propre poignet, il ne me regarde même plus.

Tout ce qui subsiste désormais de son désir pour moi, c'est ce filet de sang qui s'écoule lentement, et qui n'est même pas le mien…

Le sang…

Un rayon de soleil brûlant se pose sur les tâches cramoisies perlant sur mon torse.

Rouge…

Dans un hurlement de rage, je me jette sur lui. Nous atterrissons au sol dans un entrelacs de bras et de jambes, et sous le choc, il lâche son poignet, me permettant de voler à ses lèvres le baiser dont elles m'ont privé.

Sa bouche a le goût de l'hémoglobine, dont le parfum entêtant me fait tourner la tête.

Mes doigts griffent son aine en cherchant à arracher les boutons de son pantalon, mais ma main se fait plus douce lorsqu'elle trouve l'objet de ses désirs, dont elle cajole la raideur douloureuse.

Il gémit mon nom.

-Tu es à moi, Sasuke… tu es à moi ! je hurle, des larmes, de rage ou de peine, je ne sais pas, roulant de mes yeux.

Je l'embrasse de plus belle, furieusement, tout en continuant mon action lascive. Peu à peu, je descends, laissant sur son torse une trainée de baisers et de morsures enflammées, avant d'engloutir l'objet de mes désirs furibonds au fond de ma gorge.

Il crie.

Je ne sais pas pendant combien de temps je le fais, mais apparemment, je le fais bien.

J'ai des crampes à la mâchoire… rien à foutre !

Il est à moi !

A moi…

Dans un ultime mouvement, je le mords. Il se libère dans un cri de plaisir mêlé de douleur.

C'est chaud, visqueux, dégueulasse…

Je l'embrasse. Plus doucement.

Le soleil brille, dehors. Le démon a enfin daigné quitter son amant, elle a rejoint la Lune pour la faire briller ce soir.

Le baiser a un goût de sel.

De larmes.

Qu'avons-nous fait…

Seigneur, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait…

Deux corps débraillés, mêlés sur un tapis.

Un vase brisé.

Des roses éparpillées.

Et ton sang qui coule de ton poignet, colorant d'écarlate les pétales blancs…

Nos corps s'apaisent, mais jamais ils n'auraient dû brûler…

.

.

.

**oO°Tsuzuku...°Oo**

.

.

.

J'ai trop la dalle...


	19. Souvenirs

**Note à fourrure (nan, j'déconne) :** Héhé, j'ai pas trois mois de retard, si c'est pas un pur miracle, ça ! JE SUIS TROP BONNE ! (pour le moment…)

J'espère que ce chapitre n'est pas une grosse bouse, quand même…

.

.

.

**Chapitre Dix-Sept : « _Souvenirs…_ »**

.

.

.

_« Ta peau volait la lumière des astres, tes cheveux faisait pâlir l'or d'envie, tes iris renvoyaient aux cieux leur grisaille pour n'arborer que ses éclats les plus azuréens…_

_Tu étais une merveille de ce monde, tu aurais fait le bonheur de tous les peintres, photographes, cinématographes, poètes, sculpteurs… mais je ne suis pas de ceux-là._

_Je ne peux que jouer un hymne en ton honneur, et te promettre que le monde entier le fredonnera. M'assurer que jamais le monde n'oublie ta sérénissime beauté._

_Celle d'un ange perdu en Enfer… »_

.

.

.

**oO°Oo**

.

.

.

Kisame dort paisiblement, dans mes draps noirs.

Tendrement, Deidara lui caresse les cheveux, comme on le ferait pour un enfant, lui évitant les cauchemars. Pourtant, Kisame est bien le seul d'entre nous à ne pas en faire…

Assis dans l'un des fauteuils, face à la baie vitrée, je fume une cigarette en observant rêveusement les lueurs du centre-ville, en contrebas.

Cela parait comme un autre monde.

Lúa a beau s'étendre sur près de neuf cent kilomètres d'Est en Ouest, et cinq cent du Nord au Sud, seul l'ancienne ville constitue la véritable cité. Une parenthèse au monde normal.

C'est là que se trouve son âme.

Lúa, totalement insensée et absurde, s'est affranchie de toutes les règles qui régissent le monde depuis des siècles.

Et nous, ses enfants, sommes prisonniers de ses délices… et de ses erreurs, aussi.

-A quoi penses-tu, Itachi ? demande la voix suave du beau blond, alors qu'il dépose un baiser sur ma nuque, me piquant une cigarette au passage.

-A nous. A Lúa. A ce qu'aurait pu être ma vie, si j'étais né ailleurs, si ma famille n'avait pas existé…

Il sourit tristement, levant à son tour les yeux en direction des lointaines lueurs de la ville.

Baigné par elles, il parait encore plus beau, éthéré. Ses cheveux, relâchés le long de ses épaules et de son dos, miroitent doucement, captant chaque rayon.

Deidara est une œuvre d'art, à n'en pas douter…

-Comment était ta famille ? demande-t-il en s'asseyant sur le second fauteuil. D'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, je n'en ai jamais eu… je me rappelle juste du laboratoire dans lequel j'ai grandi. Je me suis toujours demandé ce que ça faisait, d'avoir des parents…

-Ma mère était douce, gentille. C'était une belle femme, dont la beauté semblait ne jamais devoir se faner… mais son âme, elle, dépérissait. Elle a grandi dans un clan caché, au fin fond de la jungle, en Thaïlande, le clan Kohsoom. On dit qu'ils possèdent des pouvoirs très spéciaux, le monde entier les respecte comme de grands sages dont la sainte parole fait loi. A sa naissance, l'un d'entre eux vit qu'elle était destinée à donner naissance à la descendance du clan Uchiha.

-J'ai entendu parler de ce clan. Tu es donc le fils de l'une de ces chamanes…

-Pas vraiment, ils ne lui ont pas enseigné tous leurs secrets, elle n'avait pas ces pouvoirs. A ses onze ans, on l'envoya à Lúa, afin qu'elle apprenne les coutumes et traditions des clans nobles. Elle se lia d'amitié avec Inoichi Yamanaka et celle qui devint plus tard son épouse, ainsi qu'avec Curtis Darcy. Elle finit par épouser Fugaku Uchiha, et deux ans plus tard, je vins au monde.

Ecrasant ma cigarette, je me lève pour nous servir deux verres de vin, avant de reprendre ma place.

-Mon père était un homme assez strict, mais il m'aimait, à sa façon. Jusqu'à ce que j'aie neuf ans, et que mon frère naisse. Quand j'ai posé mes yeux sur lui, tout s'est écroulé. Je l'aimais. J'avais neuf ans, et lui venait de naître… mais c'était ainsi, comme si le Destin avait voulu nous jouer un mauvais tour. Père s'en est aperçu. Il avait déjà vu ce genre de regard, de la part de son oncle, qui aimait grand-père. Il a eu peur. Madara Uchiha s'était détruit à aimer son propre frère, il avait failli détruire sa famille.

-Cela ressemble à une malédiction…

-Oui. Dès lors, mon père devint un tyran avec moi. Je ne le comprenais pas vraiment, j'étais en colère. Pourquoi ne m'aimait-il plus ? Pourquoi, malgré tous mes efforts, n'était-il plus aussi fier de moi ? Et je l'ai haï. Parce qu'en voulant m'éloigner de Sasuke coûte que coûte, il perdait l'esprit. Très jeune, mon frère fut promis à Valentina Darcy. Il fut élevé comme une frêle petite chose, presque comme une fille, tandis que moi, il m'inscrivait dans une école militaire en Europe, où je devrais tout apprendre pour tenir Uchiha Corp. d'une main de fer.

-Tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu étais allé de ce genre d'école…

-Je n'y ai jamais foutu les pieds. Je ne voulais pas quitter Sasuke, et lui, ne voulait pas que je parte. Chaque nuit, il venait pleurer dans mon lit, il avait peur que je disparaisse. C'est là que le maître m'a rencontré.

-Le connaissant, il cherchait un moyen d'atteindre le clan Uchiha depuis longtemps…

-Sans doute. Il s'est servi de ma haine pour m'asservir. Il m'a envoûté de belles paroles au sujet d'un monde qu'il voulait construire, dans lequel je pourrais aimer mon frère en toute liberté. Puis, un soir, il m'a drogué, et m'a lâché dans les quartiers Uchiha. J'avais quinze ans, j'étais entraîné au tir, à l'escrime, aux arts martiaux… j'ai tué tout le monde.

-C'est aussi ce qu'il a fait avec Sasori et Hidan…

-Arrivé dans ma propre maison, j'ai tué mon père. La nuit tombait. Il ne restait que ma mère, dans le jardin, quand Sasuke est arrivé. Il rentrait de l'école. Ma mère, qui avait toujours été douce, dévouée, presque soumise, s'est relevée. Elle m'a jeté ce regard… la brume grise de ses yeux s'est changée en acier presque noir. Tout en elle émanait la colère et le mépris, la fureur et la sauvagerie d'une tigresse qui protège son petit.

J'avale une gorgée avant de continuer :

-Elle m'a toisé du haut de toute sa splendeur, elle est morte en me crachant au visage. Mikoto était une main de fer dans un gant de velours… et la gifle que m'a donnée son regard m'a soudainement tiré de mon hébétude. Je n'ai pas tué Sasuke. Je n'aurais jamais pu. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi sale et misérable qu'en voyant les larmes dans ses yeux devenus noirs, comme si j'avais volé leur lumière. Je lui ai demandé de me haïr. Je lui ai demandé de devenir le meilleur, le parfait tueur, je lui ai demandé de nous venger et je suis parti.

Deidara s'assied à mes pieds, et pose sa tête sur mes genoux.

-Je sais ce que tu as en tête, Itachi… je n'ai jamais vu ton frère, je ne sais pas s'il y parviendra… je ne sais pas si j'en ai envie. Le monde serait libéré d'un monstre, mais… je n'ai pas envie que tu meures.

-Ne lui en veux pas s'il y parvient, Deidara… lui seul peut vous libérer.

-Nous libérer ? Itachi, tu es encore humain, mais Kisame et moi, nous sommes des monstres. Qui voudrait de nous, sinon toi ? Ils nous feraient enfermer, s'ils ne nous tuent pas… et je ne veux plus jamais servir de sujet d'expérience… plus jamais. Je préfère encore mourir.

-Tu es à Lúa, la cité fondée par des démons et des anges. S'il existe un lieu au monde qui puisse servir d'asile à des créatures de Dieu telles que vous, c'est bien ici…

Fourrant le nez dans le creux de mon genou, il acquiesce. Deidara ne peut pas faire confiance aux humains, ils l'ont trop prit pour une souris à disséquer. Mais à Lúa, je sais que tout peut être différent.

C'est un autre monde qui s'étend à nos pieds…

-Deidara… promets-moi que tu protègeras mon frère s'il m'arrive quelque chose… toi, lui et Kisame, vous êtes tout ce qu'il me reste. Tout ce qu'il reste de l'humain que j'étais…

Se relevant, il pose doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

-Je promets. Puisque tu ne peux pas m'aimer moi, je ferais en sorte que ton seul trésor accomplisse ce pour quoi tu lui as tout sacrifié…

Je souris tristement.

Je pourrais dire à Deidara que je l'aime. C'est vrai, d'une certaine façon. Pas de la même manière que j'aime mon frère, et peut-être pas aussi fort… mais c'est un sentiment doux, tiède et reposant, qui m'entoure comme un cocon dans lequel je peux m'endormir sans craintes.

J'aime Deidara, oui.

Mais si je le lui dis, jamais il ne me laissera partir… et périr de la main de mon frère est tout ce à quoi j'aspire, depuis plus de dix ans.

Maintenant, j'attends l'instant de sa vengeance, et lorsqu'il sera prêt, il deviendra Roi.

.

.

.

**oO°Oo**

.

.

.

Assise sur mon siège, dans mon compartiment, en direction de la Thaïlande, je rêvasse, les yeux perdus dans le paysage passant par la fenêtre.

Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi, avant d'agir. C'était comme si mon heure avait sonné, il s'agissait d'une évidence flagrante, d'une chose que tout le monde attendait depuis longtemps.

Je devais retrouver ma fille, et rendre à Lúa sa petite Princesse.

Je me demande, maintenant, comment elle réagira en me voyant pour la première fois, en découvrant qui est véritablement sa mère.

Sera-t-elle déçue ? Horrifiée ? Heureuse ? Me déteste-t-elle, moi qui ai osé l'abandonner pendant six longues années ? Peut-être que je l'indiffère, peut-être qu'elle me méprise…

A quoi ressemble-t-elle, à présent ?

Jamais je ne l'ai vue de près. Bien que je vienne lui rendre visite de temps en temps, environs une fois par an… elle n'est pour moi qu'une lointaine silhouette vêtue d'une robe blanche, jouant avec d'autres enfants, discutant avec ceux qui l'ont élevée, un visage indéfini coiffé de luxuriantes boucles brunes.

Comment m'accueillera-t-elle ? Me ressemble-t-elle ? Ou bien a-t-elle plus prit du physique de Shun ?

Shun…

Je me souviens comme si je venais de le voir, de sa mâchoire carrée, de sa barbe de trois jours, de ses courts cheveux couleur flammes… il paraissait toujours coiffé comme au saut du lit, comme le mec qui sort juste d'une torride partie de jambes en l'air. Complètement incapable de dompter sa tignasse bouclée…

Je me souviens comme s'ils étaient encore plongés dans les miens de ses iris dorés, chaleureux et doux comme une pièce de fourrure dans laquelle on se roulerait en boule pour s'endormir.

A-t-elle ces prunelles ambrées, ou mes yeux verts ?

Que lui répondrais-je, lorsqu'elle me demandera où se trouve son papa ?

Comment devrais-je lui dire qu'il n'est plus là, qu'il ne reviendra pas…

Je n'ai jamais réussi à oublier cette nuit-là.

Cela faisait plusieurs mois que l'on m'avait chassée de chez moi. Enceinte de l'homme que j'aime, vivant sous son toit, je m'en fichais éperdument, car jamais je n'avais été si heureuse. Jamais je ne m'étais autant sentie… à ma place.

Shun était perpétuellement aux petits soins avec moi, malgré ses activités contraignantes et ses fréquentes absences. Parfois même, je devais m'énerver pour de bon, histoire de lui rappeler que je n'étais pas une poupée en sucre…

Dans le quartier, je n'étais pas la seule jeune fille dans cet état. Ce genre d'incident arrive fréquemment, de nos jours, et cela ne finit pas toujours bien.

Elle s'appelait Ranmaru Rockwell, mais tout le monde l'appelait Rock. Elle avait seize ans.

Elle était la sœur jumelle de Rin, et la petite fiancée de Lee, qui avait à l'époque vingt et un ans.

A l'époque, Lee était déjà un Gardien des Archives de Lúa. Il portait ces multiples tatouages sur toute la partie basse de son dos. Il était alors un personnage bruyant, rieur, et ses grands yeux verts scintillaient de malice. Il avait rencontré Rock grâce à Udon, son frère, lui aussi Gardien.

Rock, comme son frère et sa sœur, était une belle afro-américaine dont la peau et les cheveux tressés revêtaient toutes les nuances de la terre, sur une gamme allant du brun le plus foncé jusqu'à l'or le plus lumineux.

Même ses yeux semblaient luire de cette nuance d'or brun chaleureux.

Lorsqu'elle ne put plus dissimuler ses rondeurs sous un sweat-shirt trop large et un baggy, ni prétendre simplement avoir grossi à force d'engloutir des confiseries, elle fugua de chez ses parents, qui voulurent qu'elle avorte, et partit vivre chez Lee.

Elle était ma seule amie d'à eu près mon âge, à cette époque, car je ne fréquentais bien évidemment plus mes anciens camarades, pas même Ino, de peur de lui porter préjudice avec la vie que je menais. Ma vie sociale se parquait au cercle du clan du Roi, dont le plus jeune, Shikamaru, avait vingt ans. Et bien sûr, pas une femme à l'horizon… hormis Karin, que l'on ne voyait pas souvent.

J'aimais écouter Rin et Lee se chamailler, ou Rock raconter les derniers ragots du quartier. Lorsque nous sortions toutes les trois, nous ressemblions à n'importe quel groupe d'amis en goguette, hormis le fait que deux d'entre nous étions enceintes jusqu'aux yeux.

Ce soir-là, nous devions dîner ensemble. Lee et moi attendions que Rock arrive avec Rin.

Je m'en souviens, c'était un petit restaurant italien, aux chaises de métal forgé peintes en noir et aux tables couvertes de nappes en Vichy et de chandeliers.

Shun était en affaires, ce soir-là.

Je ne savais pas lesquelles, juste qu'il rentrerait tard et qu'il me demandait de bien m'amuser. En revanche, je me doutais bien du pourquoi de notre présence dans ce restaurant à l'atmosphère fort agréable, car, une semaine plus tôt, j'avais apporté mon aide à Lee pour trouver une bague à la taille et dans les goûts de Rock.

Elle était en or, avec une belle petite émeraude encastrée dans l'anneau, et de minuscules gravures en forme d'étoiles et de petits soleils. C'était une promesse de lendemains heureux, et d'une belle union, quelques années plus tard.

J'avais déjà épousé Shun, à la manière des démons. Je lui avais offert mon sang, et avait bu le sien, goûtant ainsi à cette fragrance métallique qui devait causer ma perte.

Chaque sang a un arôme différent, propre à chacun. Nous avions juré devant Ciel et Terre de ne jamais en aimer d'autres, nous avions juré que, désormais, il n'y aurait que nous, et personne d'autre. Shun n'avait soif que de moi, il tuait désormais ses proies sans y toucher, sa langue ne goûtait plus que moi.

C'est un lien dangereux, un acte que peu de démons avaient osé commettre. Devenir accro à un seul sang pour toute la vie, cela relève de la folie furieuse… mais nous l'avions fait.

Et nous étions heureux ainsi.

Ce soir-là, des coups de feu retentirent à l'autre bout du quartier.

Lee et moi avions commandé nos apéritifs en attendant les jumelles, un cocktail de jus de fruits pour moi, un Ricard pour lui. C'était la fête, comme chaque nuit à Lúa, malgré le fait que les règlements de comptes en pleine rue soient monnaie courante.

Nous vivions à Lúa, la belle, la dangereuse cité des démons, nous avions tous apprit à quel point la vie pouvait être dangereuse. La Mort nous guettait à chaque carrefour, et vivre dans le danger nous poussait d'autant plus à vivre au jour le jour, sans nous soucier des excès.

Lors de cette terrible fusillade, qui fit la une des journaux du monde entier, il y eut vingt-trois morts et cinq blessés, tous camps compris. J'entendais d'ici les cris de fureur ou de peur, je sentais…

Je l'avais senti.

Ce sang. Son sang.

Un horrible pressentiment prit possession de moi, me glaça le cœur et me serra la gorge. Accompagnée de Lee, je me précipitais en direction des coups de feu. En direction de la rue par laquelle Rin et Rock devaient passer pour nous rejoindre.

En arrivant sur les lieux du carnage, un frisson me parcourut l'échine.

Je connaissais cette odeur.

Cent mètres plus loin, elle se précipita à mes narines, brûlant mes poumons. Je marchais vite, puis commençais à courir, bousculant les curieux allant se masser derrière les barrages de la garde du Palais faisant office de police, pour regarder le « spectacle ».

Celui de dizaines d'hommes en train de s'entretuer, se massacrer, celui de l'_Underworld_ en pleine action.

S'il y avait déjà tant de monde, cela signifiait que tout était terminé, ou presque. Je connaissais ce spectacle. Je l'avais vécu, j'en connaissais les acteurs.

Lee ayant senti la frayeur et l'anxiété m'engloutir, flairé que quelque chose n'allait pas, il me suivait. Mais soudain, il se figea.

Un cri retentit à mon oreille.

Un cri de femme. Un cri de fille de seize ans. Le cri d'une sœur, agenouillée au sol, tenant contre elle le corps ensanglanté, agonisant, de sa jumelle, son autre moitié, et de son enfant, emporté par la Faucheuse avant d'être né.

Tout en moi devint noir.

Inconsciente des mains de ces incapables en uniformes qui tentaient de me retenir, je me dégageais à grands coups de coudes et de griffes.

Je sentais les larmes brûler mes joues.

Ma vision s'obscurcissait sous la fureur et la douleur.

Il n'y avait plus en moi que cet appel, celui du sang qui maculait les pavés, et la belle robe ivoire sur le ventre rebondi de Rock.

L'odeur de la poudre.

Et cet arôme unique, le seul auquel j'avais goûté…

J'entendais sa voix. Il appelait les noms de Kiba, Izumo, Kotetsu et d'autres… mais ils ne répondaient plus.

Il était là, devant moi.

Cette chemise rouge bordeaux, je la lui avais offerte.

Incapable de se relever, il continuait pourtant à tirer, visant tant bien que mal, protégé par une voiture qui souffrait désormais de maints courants d'air. Je voyais d'ici la traînée de sang qui le suivait, la tâche sombre qui s'étendait impitoyablement sur sa chemise de soie…

Il m'aperçut, enfin. Un filet de sang coulait d'entre ses lèvres.

Le sang qui m'appartenait, s'égouttait sur le pavé.

-Sakura, vas-t-en ! hurla-t-il. Caches-toi, Sakura!

Je ramassais l'arme d'un homme étendu au sol. Un Tokarev TT 33.

Je m'en souviens comme si j'y étais encore.

Avançant inexorablement vers ma cible, je vidais le chargeur, faisant mouche sur tous ceux qui étaient à ma portée. Un sixième sens guidait mes balles. Ma rage, ma fureur destructrice tuèrent ces hommes dissimulés dans l'ombre qu'ils pensaient protectrice, ce fut leur dernière erreur.

L'ombre était déjà mon alliée.

Un fois le chargeur vidé, je me précipitais vers lui. Il leva dans ma direction des iris d'or en fusion, brûlants d'amour, mais aussi de fierté pour sa protégée.

-Sakura, mais que fiches-tu ici ? me réprimanda t-il gentiment. Je te croyais en train de dîner en compagnie de Rock et de son amoureux transi…

Il toussa.

Cracha du sang.

Des larmes roulèrent sur mes joues tandis que je tentais d'arrêter le flot vermeil s'écoulant de son flanc. Et là, pour la première fois depuis des mois, depuis qu'un homme à l'haleine putride et alcoolisée avait tenté d'abuser de ma personne, pour la première fois depuis si longtemps, le son de ma voix retentit.

-Shun !

Nous nous figeâmes, surpris : ma voix me semblait aussi étrangère qu'à lui qui jamais ne l'avait entendue.

Il sourit.

Je le pris dans mes bras, sanglotant de toutes mes forces. Je savais pertinemment ce qui allait arriver. Il perdait bien trop de sang.

Ce sang si précieux pour moi…

-Je suis content d'entendre enfin ta voix, amour… je savais, j'étais sûr qu'elle sonnerait joliment à mes oreilles…

-Shun ! Non, reste avec moi, je t'en prie…

-Chut, mon amour, chut… même le Roi ne peut espérer rester sur son piédestal éternellement…

-Shun… je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi, je ne veux pas !

-Si, ma puce, tu survivras. Tu as toujours été une survivante, tu es forte, et tu le dois. Tel est ton devoir en tant que Reine… et tu dois faire de notre enfant une princesse digne de toi… je t'en prie, Sakura, je veux que tu vives, je veux que vous viviez, toutes les deux… vous resterez toujours les deux petites femmes de ma vie, je te le promets…

-Shun, non…

Je sanglotais, agitée de tremblements.

Il ne restait plus aucun bruit de lutte, j'avais exterminé les derniers combattants. Pourtant, la garde, les badauds, tous s'étaient figés à une centaine de mètres de nous, absorbés dans leur contemplation de mon malheur.

Shun, toujours souriant, posa une main douce sur ma joue baignée de larmes.

-Ma petite chérie, regarde-toi… tu es si belle… ma jolie fleur de printemps… tu es devenue une jolie rose rouge… tu as les plus beaux yeux du monde…

Il toussa.

-Je serais toujours présent, jamais je ne te quitterais, je te le promets…

Sa main trembla, ses paupières restaient difficilement ouvertes.

Le filet rouge et poisseux s'étirait de la commissure de ses lèvres pour mourir derrière le col de sa chemise. Les secondes s'égrenaient, il agonisait dans mes bras.

Peu à peu, il me quittait, et je ne pouvais rien y faire.

-Je serais toujours là, Sakura… dans la Lune, dans les coins sombres… dans la brise et le regard des oiseaux… je serais toujours, toujours avec toi… mon amour…

Un dernier spasme le parcourut, un dernier souffle franchit ses lèvres souriantes.

-Shun ! SHUN !

Sa main retomba dans une flaque de sang.

Ses yeux d'or, si beaux, si envoutants et si tristes, se refermèrent pour ne plus jamais s'ouvrir que dans ma mémoire.

Cette nuit-là, il y eut vingt-trois morts, cinq blessés.

Parmi les rescapés, deux moururent dans les temps qui suivirent d'une balle dans la tête. Le troisième râlait qu'il n'avait guère besoin de soins médicaux malgré son état critique et s'échappa de l'hôpital avant que qui que ce soit ne puisse l'en empêcher.

Il se nommait Kiba Inuzuka.

La quatrième était Rin Rockwell, qui perdit, avec sa jumelle, toute joie de vivre, et devint dès lors un Gardien des Archives. Depuis ce jour, Lee se fait appeler Rock, en l'honneur de la mère d'un enfant qu'il n'a jamais vu naître.

Le cinquième, Haruno Sakura, inconnue au bataillon, devint vite une légende urbaine, tant et si bien que l'on se demanda si elle existait bel et bien.

Toutefois, dans la pensée de ceux qui étaient présents lors des faits, résonne toujours le hurlement de la jeune fille qui déchira la nuit.

Les cœurs qui l'entendirent furent brisés, et les larmes coulèrent longtemps pour cette petite jeune fille aux cheveux roses et au ventre bien rond, qui hurlait, hurlait à s'en déchirer la gorge.

L'orage s'abattit sur la ville pendant deux semaines, sans s'arrêter.

Lúa faisait le deuil de son Roi.

La Lune faisait le deuil de son fils.

Et moi, dans mon train, six ans plus tard, je pleure encore le père de mon enfant…

.

.

.

**oO°Oo**

.

.

.

Alanguis sur son canapé, nos corps entremêlés, nous regardons un vieux film.

L'action se passe dans une ville étrange, corrompue et pourrie jusqu'à la moelle, qui ressemble à Lúa par certains aspects. A cet instant, un colosse bagarreur étripe des hommes dans le but de trouver l'assassin de la belle femme blonde qui a partagé sa couche, Goldie.

J'aime beaucoup les répliques tordantes des personnages cyniques, et l'esthétique du film.

Après nos ébats, nous avons pleuré, tempêté, crié, avant de nous effondrer dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Je n'ai posé de questions sur sa vie nocturne, il n'a pas cherché à savoir quoi que ce soit de mon passé oublié.

Je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas de sa faute, s'il avait soif. Qu'il ne devait pas s'en vouloir d'avoir eu envie de mon sang.

Que ce n'était pas contrôlable.

Je crois qu'il en est ainsi chaque matin de Noël, quand le soleil se lève. Tous les démons ont cette soif subite, après ce repos accordé à leur désir sans cesse inassouvi, une nuit par an.

Je m'assoupis lentement sur son torse nu, tranquille, alors qu'un vieux flic bute un bâtard jaune pour sauver sa blonde…

-Dis, Sas'ke… murmurais-je d'une voix endormie, tu crois que ça fait la même chose, de s'endormir dans les bras d'une maman ?

Il soupire, et je sens un baiser sur mes cheveux.

-Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai que peu de souvenirs de ma mère. Bien que je l'aie connue, je n'avais que six ans, quand elle est partie…

-Alors, de quoi te souviens-tu ?

-De ses mains, principalement. Elle avait de belles mains blanches et fines, gracieuses, qui maniaient la tasse à thé comme personne. Mais souvent, elles étaient couvertes de terre, car elle adorait s'occuper du jardin. Mon père l'engueulait souvent à cause de ça, ce n'était pas digne d'une dame telle qu'elle… mais elle refusait catégoriquement que qui que ce soit d'autre s'occupe de ses massifs, surtout les rosiers… mais maintenant, le jardin est une jungle sauvage, et les rosiers de Lúa se sont sans doute entretués…

Je caresse distraitement son genou, laissant sa voix suave m'envelopper et me bercer.

-Je me souviens aussi de la musique. Parfois, l'après-midi, lorsque ni Itachi, ni mon père n'étaient là, un violoniste venait jouer dans le jardin, et maman l'écoutait. Elle s'asseyait là, sur le bord de la fontaine, elle caressait amoureusement ses roses, et l'écoutait rêveusement jouer.

-Les roses ?

-Les roses de Lúa, deux espèces uniques que l'ont devait tailler régulièrement pour ne pas qu'elles se dévorent l'une l'autre, mais qui ne pouvaient survivre séparément. Une fois le bois coupé de ses racines, il devenait dur comme la pierre, mais gardait son lustre et son parfum envoûtant, c'est pourquoi les bijoutiers de la ville en utilisaient de petits morceaux pour enjoliver leurs parures. Ils font aussi partie des joyaux de la couronne… l'un des rosiers faisait des fleurs rouges, veloutées et au bois noir. L'autre donnait des fleurs bleues, soyeuses, au bois blanc comme neige. Nous en avions hérité après la révolution, ils faisaient partie des trésors de la famille… mais ils sont sans doute morts, maintenant.

Il y a comme une note de regret, dans sa voix.

Pas qu'il soit particulièrement écologiste, perdre une espèce de fleurs unique au monde ne doit lui faire ni chaud ni froid, pas plus que de laisser disparaître un trésor national…

Mais perdre un trésor de sa mère, en revanche…

-Ce violoniste avait d'étranges cheveux argentés, longs et lisses, qui semblaient irradier de leur propre lumière. Il était passionné, par ma mère autant que par la musique, et il écrivait pour elle. A chaque fois qu'il venait, maman souriait, elle qui peu à peu se fanait dans cette existence sans saveur. J'étais très jeune, mais je savais qu'elle était malheureuse avec mon père, et j'ai vite comprit que cet homme était très important pour elle…

-Un homme aux cheveux gris ? Comme…

-Mon professeur, Kakashi, oui. Il y a dix ans, il avait encore un sourire doux et sincère, et son regard n'était pas aussi glacial qu'il ne l'est aujourd'hui. C'était un homme de l'ombre, craint et respecté, mais il savait encore aimer comme personne. Ils s'aimaient, dans le soleil mourant, d'un amour purement platonique, ils faisaient l'amour par la musique, et le parfum envoûtant des jardins de maman. Avec lui, elle riait, et je la trouvais alors plus belle qu'elle ne l'a été au bras de mon père.

-J'ai vu des photos d'elle. Elle était très belle. Et ton professeur aussi est très beau.

-La dernière fois que j'ai vu ma mère rire, ils étaient ensemble, dans le jardin. Elle portait une robe couleur perle, brillante comme la soie, et lui était vêtu de noir. Leurs regards gris, plongés l'un dans l'autre, ils discutaient paisiblement. Il disait qu'il voudrait l'emmener loin d'ici, pour la voir sourire chaque jour que Dieu fait, mais qu'il respectait son souhait de toujours rester auprès de son époux et de ses fils, et qu'il resterait avec elle aussi longtemps qu'elle le lui permettrait, même s'il souffrait de la voir dépérir dans cette immense et glaciale demeure.

-Ton père n'en a jamais rien su ?

-Je ne crois pas, ou alors il la laissait faire. Il avait déjà trop à faire, entre son travail et Itachi à remettre dans le droit chemin, pour se soucier de nous. Ce jour-là, quand il est rentré, Kakashi a promit à maman qu'il reviendrait le lendemain. Elle qui souriait l'instant d'avant, elle paraissait soudainement si triste que je me suis juré de toujours garder son secret, et de la protéger. Mais lorsqu'il est revenu, le lendemain, maman était partie. J'étais devenu orphelin, et du violon, Kakashi n'en a plus jamais joué.

Il conclut l'histoire d'une voix lointaine, atone, alors que je suis à deux doigts de verser une larme.

Je n'ai jamais eu de mère, ni de père, ni de frère. J'ai eu Sakura, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru et les autres… toute une famille dont certains cousins n'ont ni nom, ni visage, dont personne ne partage mon sang…

Un bel assemblage de tarés.

Je me suis parfois dit, en écoutant les autres, que j'étais bien le seul à ne pas avoir d'histoires à raconter, puisque je n'ai souvenir de rien…

Mais peut-être vaut-il mieux oublier certaines choses, finalement.

.

.

.

**oO°Oo**

.

.

.

_Le soir tombe._

_Immobile, au beau milieu de la rue, je me demande pourquoi toutes les lumières sont éteintes si tôt._

_Les demeures basses, faites de bois et de verre, les carrés de pelouse verdoyante, les jardins impeccablement entretenus… tout est plongé dans la pénombre._

_J'avance, hésitant._

_Le quartier Uchiha n'est en fait qu'une rue, assez longue, bordée de ces demeures en bois sur pilotis. Ici habitent tous mes oncles, tantes, cousins, bien que pour certains, cela ne soit qu'une résidence secondaire pour le cas où ils vivraient à l'étranger pour les affaires._

_Il y a aussi quelques autres familles d'une noblesse plus modeste, anciens amis intégrés dans le clan depuis fort longtemps, comme s'ils faisaient partie de la famille._

_Tout au bout de la rue, la demeure principale, la mienne._

_Quand je serais plus grand, Itachi reprendra le flambeau et y vivra lorsqu'il aura fondé sa propre famille, tandis que moi, j'hériterais de l'une des maisons alentour._

_Père m'a dit que pour être digne de reprendre le nom des Uchiha, Itachi devait partir très loin, dans une autre école. Je ne veux pas._

_Si Itachi part, je serais tout seul. Je ne pourrais plus dormir avec lui, lorsque je ferais des cauchemars. Il ne me prendra plus dans ses bras, et il ne m'embrassera plus le front, ou la nuque, pour que je m'endorme tranquillement._

_J'entre par le jardin._

_J'aime ces parfums lourds qui le saturent les jours sans vent, j'aime regarder les tiges d'un vert tendre ployer sous le poids des corolles bariolées, et les feuilles nacrées refléter la lumière._

_Je ne prête pas attention aux étranges formes amassées sur les sols du quartier, ni aux traînées sombres sur les murs des maisons._

_Je n'ai d'yeux que pour les couleurs chatoyantes du ciel d'or et de sang, et je me demande si le violoniste aux cheveux d'argent sera encore là quand je rentrerais. J'aimerais encore l'entendre, et voir le sourire de maman._

_Les étranges couleurs de ce ciel aux allures de guerre tournoient, m'angoissant. Mes pas deviennent pesants, et bientôt, chaque mètre parcouru me semble durer une éternité._

_Les beaux jardins de maman se transforment en labyrinthe, et à la sortie, je sais déjà qu'un drame m'attend._

_Sous les effluves des plantes, l'odeur de la rouille me prend la gorge._

_Près de la fontaine aux roses, là où maman s'asseyait pour écouter son amant jouer du violon hier encore, se tient un homme._

_Figé de terreur, incapable de bouger, comme si l'air s'était transformé en mélasse, j'observe cette silhouette qui me tourne le dos._

_Il n'est pas très grand, même s'il me parait immense, et, dans le ciel sanglant, il ne ressemble qu'à une créature faite d'ombre et de longs cheveux flottants._

_Devant lui, un autre s'effondre au sol, comme au ralenti, et je sais que mon père vient de rendre son dernier souffle._

_Et derrière ce corps désormais sans vie, se tient maman._

_Elle est belle, et elle parait invincible, dans sa longue robe blanche. Elle pourrait crier, supplier, geindre… mais elle ne laisse pas paraitre la moindre peur. Elle pourrait être triste, comme elle l'est toujours, elle, si jeune, si belle, et brisée par une vie qui n'était pas faite pour elle…_

_Mais non._

_L'assassin de mon père n'ose l'approcher. Elle est grande, puissante, et le toise de toute sa superbe, de ses grands yeux d'acier. Imperturbable et drapée de dignité, elle affronte la Mort les yeux dans les yeux._

_Elle, une véritable reine._

_Elle, la maîtresse du clan des glacials Uchiha._

_-Maman…_

_Des larmes coulent sur mes joues, je reste figé de terreur._

_L'assassin se tourne vers moi, mais en un instant, ma mère se dresse entre nous._

_La colère prend le pas sur l'impassibilité, et ses yeux d'argent s'assombrissent de fureur, jusqu'à prendre la couleur d'une nuit sans lune et sans étoiles._

_-Tu peux me tuer, Itachi, mais toi et moi savons que jamais tu ne toucheras à ton frère ! tonne-t-elle._

_La créature face à nous éclate d'un rire hystérique, et il s'élance._

_Elle me protège de son corps si frêle, mais droit comme la justice, et s'effondre._

_Sa robe blanche, qu'elle avait dû mettre pour plaire au violoniste, se teinte peu à peu d'une gerbe d'écarlate._

_Je voudrais hurler, de peur, de douleur, de tristesse, mais jamais le cri ne franchit mes lèvres._

_Je voudrais pleurer, encore, mais mes larmes se sont taries._

_Hypnotisé par ces prunelles carmines, je me redresse, les yeux secs et le visage impassible._

_Tout ce que je fus s'est envolé en un instant, avec le gris des yeux de ma mère, et l'immaculé de sa robe. Je ne serais plus jamais Sasuke, six ans, doux garçon bien élevé et souriant…_

_En moi, il n'y a plus que mépris et haine, à l'égard de cet homme qui m'a tout prit. Mon cœur se durcit et devient pierre, et je reste droit et digne. Si je dois mourir, ce ne sera pas en enfant, mais en Uchiha._

_Comme maman._

_Lui, m'observait avec surprise, puis avec horreur. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir, cela ne m'intéresse pas._

_Il est toujours beau, ses longs cheveux noirs, sa peau douce, ces lèvres fines… mais ces mains, qui m'ont caressé tant de fois pour m'apaiser, sont désormais couvertes de notre sang._

_Et ces yeux, que j'ai tant aimés autrefois, ont prit la couleur du crime et de la démence._

_Je suis trahi par mon propre frère._

_-Moi, je t'aimais vraiment, dis-je en guise de derniers mots._

_La douleur hurle au fond de ses prunelles, mais cela ne me fait plus ni chaud ni froid._

_Tu m'as trahi._

_Il n'y a plus d'amour, entre nous. Nous n'avons plus rien d'humain. Tu m'as détruit._

_Happé par les ténèbres et par le froid, je me laisse couler dans le carcan de fer d'indifférence qui fit la réputation de notre insensible famille, affrontant, sans la moindre peur cette chose qui n'est plus mon frère._

_-Tues-moi. Deviens le meilleur, le parfait démon, et je te retrouverais. Et tu me tueras._

_Je ris._

_Plus le rire doux d'enfant d'hier encore. Le rire dur et empli de sarcasme d'un homme qui a tout perdu._

_-Oui, Itachi, je te tuerais._

_-Venges-nous, petit-frère… et tu deviendras Roi._

.

.

.

**oO°Oo**

.

.

.

Je me réveille en sursaut, brusquement.

Sasuke s'est levé, j'entends ses pas précipités dans le couloir.

Nous nous sommes endormis devant la télé, ma tête contre son torse, et il m'a réveillé en se levant soudainement.

Que se passe-t-il ?

Anxieux, je me dirige dans sa direction, presque à l'aveuglette. Hormis la lueur mouvante du film qui passe, il fait noir comme dans un four, dans cette baraque.

Je me prends les pieds dans le tapis, me cogne méchamment la hanche sur le coin d'un meuble, et me dirige vers la lueur au bout du couloir en grognant un chapelet de jurons façon Sakura.

La porte est entrouverte. C'est la salle de bain.

Il est là, accroupi devant les toilettes, vomissant jurons, champagne et petits fours.

-Saloperie… connard… cauchemar de merde…

Il est en sueur, complètement trempé, et je doute que la chaleur tropicale y soit pour beaucoup…

-Magnifique… marmonne-t-il en constatant qu'il commence à cracher rouge.

Effrayé, me m'agenouille derrière lui, caressant doucement son dos pour l'apaiser, et rassemblant d'une main les longs cheveux noirs tombant devant son visage.

Tout son corps tremble, secoué de spasmes.

-Ah, il est beau, le Uchiha… quelle classe… en plus, je t'ai réveillé…

-On s'en fout, c'est pas grave… viens…

Je le relève, et lui passe de l'eau fraîche sur le visage. Il boit un peu, recrache, et farfouille dans un tiroir pour en tirer une plaquette de gros cachets ovales.

Ma main passe doucement sur son ventre plat.

-C'est du sang, que tu as vomi ?

-Ouais, j'ai un ulcère à l'estomac. Un charmant petit trou qui se manifeste quand il a envie, sans demander mon avis… t'en fais pas, c'est pas grave. J'avais une amie, à Londres, qui saignait fréquemment du nez, qui me demandait s'il était possible qu'elle ait un ulcère au cerveau… cela dit, cela expliquerait toutes les conneries qu'elle est capable de débiter à la minute, tiens…

Il ricane, apparemment remit de ses émotions.

Ce qui n'est pas vraiment mon cas.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Il grimace.

D'un geste, il tire la chasse d'eau, puis étale une généreuse portion de dentifrice sur sa brosse, son autre main fermement liée à la mienne, sur son estomac.

Son décapage buccal rondement mené, il se déshabille et passe sous la douche, me laissant comme deux ronds de flan.

-T'attends quoi, que je t'envoie une invitation ? nargue-t-il en jetant un œil dans ma direction.

Sortant de mon hébétude, je laisse tomber mes vêtements, et le rejoins sous l'eau chaude.

Sa peau rougit sous les assauts aqueux, il sourit, toute colère ou douleur envolé, loin de ses prunelles aussi noires que le couloir, comme s'il avait relégué le souvenir de son cauchemar dans les tréfonds de sa pensée, pour ne se concentrer que sur moi.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Naruto. Ce n'était qu'un petit cauchemar de rien du tout, et les cachets vont vite calmer ma brûlure. Ce n'est pas important. Ici, il n'y a que toi qui sois important…

Il resserre son étreinte autour de mes hanches, et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Nous passons plus d'une heure sous la douche, nous amusant à laver les cheveux de l'autre, ou à lui frotter le dos, ce qui entraine une bataille de soufflage de mousse à la figure, puis à une fellation merveilleuse dont vous pourrez toujours rêver avoir les détails.

Sortant finalement au milieu des vapeurs d'eau, il m'enveloppe dans un grand peignoir blanc et me frictionne les cheveux, jusqu'à ce que je ressemble à un porc-épic albinos, me propose de farfouiller dans ses vêtements pendant qu'il se démêle les cheveux, puis me rejoint devant un Disney, seulement vêtu d'un boxer.

Ensemble, sous une fausse fourrure imitation léopard des neiges, nous nous câlinons devant les aventures d'une princesse, d'un voleur, d'un cheval cocaïnomane, d'un caméléon et d'une poêle à frire.

Je suis à un cheveu de me rendormir quand je me souviens de ma trouvaille, au fond de son dressing.

Un étui à violon, dans lequel se tiennent une collection de dagues raffinées, de poignards de chasse, de petits couteaux à lancer, et deux magnifiques pistolets miroitants, arborant tous la même réplique.

.

.

_« Punish by Revenge… »_

.

.

.

**oO°Tsuzuku…°Oo**

.

.

.

SAUVEZ IRUKA !

Montez Kakashi-sensei…

.

.

.


	20. Enfants de Lua

**Note vendangée: **Je sais, j'ai encore mit trois plombes, mais vous commencez à avoir l'habitude de mon rythme de merde... à part ça, j'ai reprit la fac depuis deux semaines, contrainte et forcée (c'est de la prostitution !), j'en ai déjà séché une... ouais, c'est la merde, quoi. M'enfin, pour me rattraper (un peu), je vous ai fait un beau chapitre de VINGT-CINQ PAGES !

.

Je le dédie à **Fall-E**, qui a prit son courage à trois mains pour lire les quatre premiers chapitres (\o/), ainsi qu'à **Vampire1803**, qui doit m'en vouloir affreusement et a dû prendre son mal en patience... et enfin, à vous tous, aussi, j'espère ne pas vous avoir perdus en route...

.

.

.

**Chapitre Dix-Huit : « _Enfants de Lúa…_ »**

_._

_._

_._

_« Je regrette parfois de ne pas être comme Sakura. Avoir un dernier trésor à chérir, un dernier présent que tu m'aurais donné avant de me laisser._

_Mais d'un autre côté, elle est prisonnière de cette vie sans lui, tant qu'il lui restera cette étincelle de vie._

_Moi… je pourrais m'éteindre sans attendre, une fois que j'en aurais terminé ici. »_

_._

_._

**oOo**

.

.

Elle est là.

Dans son sanctuaire retiré du monde, au cœur de ce village caché de tous, elle reste là, alanguie au milieu des tapis moelleux et coussins de soie aux mille couleurs. Son compagnon à ses côtés, ils restent là, impérissablement beaux, hors du monde.

Lui est grand, trente-trois ans et intemporel, une silhouette anguleuse enveloppée d'un yukata couleur crème, aux pans relâchés, dévoilant un torse maigre. Ses cheveux d'un roux tapageur tombent en épis sur son front et ses yeux d'un gris pénétrant.

Elle est fine, longiligne, vêtue d'un yukata bleu profond aux motifs argentés, compliqués, tombant de ses épaules, laissant nue sa clavicule délicieuse, ainsi que la naissance de ses seins. Ses cheveux, noirs, sont retenus en chignon lâche, piqué d'une rose bleue, vestige impérissable des rosiers de Lúa.

Quelques mèches coulent sur un coussin rouge sombre, autour de son visage, comme autant de petites rigoles de jais. Ses longues jambes à la peau blanche, découvertes par les pans de soie bleue, reposent sur la hanche de son ami.

Elle a trente ans, elle est belle comme si elle allait en avoir vingt jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Les yeux brumeux, elle fume le narguilé, tirant quelques bouffées de cette drogue étrange que sont les fleurs de Lune séchées. Lui sirote quelques gorgées de liqueur de thé pure, tout en fumant à son tour.

Ils sont là, comme toujours, leurs membres abandonnés à la lourdeur de l'hébétude.

Complètement défoncés.

Pourtant, en ce monde, ils sont de ceux qui voient le plus clair dans le jeu tordu des puissances supérieures.

Ils sont plus que des hommes. Autre chose que des dieux.

Différents de toute chose.

Sur les guéridons traînant dans la pièce sont posés divers instrument dont l'utilité m'échappe totalement, parmi les mottes de tabac et de fleurs séchées et les bouteilles d'alcool. Je crois reconnaitre un peu d'héroïne dans une coupelle, et le reste d'un pétard dans un cendrier, pour les brefs instants de détente qu'ils s'accordent.

Les différents arômes alourdissent l'atmosphère de l'unique pièce de cette maison, les volutes de fumée légère et délicieusement odorante dansent devant mes yeux.

Ils restent là, tout le temps.

S'enivrant de fleurs de Lune calcinées et de liqueurs raffinées, ils sont deux superbes statues impassibles, intemporelles, dressées à la gloire d'un âge d'or passé, enfants abandonnés par un avenir dont ils connaissent chaque secret.

Jamais ils ne rient ni ne haussent la voix, âmes éthérées prisonnières de corps décharnés, qui n'échappent à leur antre de volupté que par la pensée, pour visiter un monde qui fut leur, et qui tombe en ruine.

Son regard rêveur, embrumé par les substances qu'elle absorbe, se pose sur moi. L'iris est d'un gris perlé, brillant autour de la pupille dilatée. L'œil a une forme d'amande, couronné de grandes cernes violacées atténuées par le khôl noir.

D'une main lourde et distraite, elle flatte le flanc d'un iguane aux couleurs éclatantes, tandis que son compagnon s'amuse à lui donner quelques morceaux de fruit, tout en caressant le pied nu posé à son côté.

Le village secret d'Oto m'a ouvert ses portes.

D'aucuns pourraient penser qu'il ne s'agit que d'un pauvre village sans intérêt, constitué de quelques cabanes dans les arbres, et d'autres maisons, montées sur pilotis, enjambant un morceau de rivière… mais c'est tellement plus que ça.

Ils siègent là, un peu à l'écart des autres, juste assez pour ne pas que les sons de la vie courante les dérangent.

Seule une passerelle relie leur maison à la berge, alors que toutes les autres sont reliées entre elles. Tout le monde ici est… différent.

Mais eux le sont plus encore.

Elle m'observe, distraitement, son regard dérivant parfois sans parvenir à vraiment se fixer. Sa voix est rauque, lorsqu'elle me parle, car ils ne parlent pas souvent, ni à grand monde, et ils s'abiment constamment la gorge à l'alcool et à la fumée, depuis des années.

-J'aurais dû parier avec Sasuke que tu ne tarderais pas à venir, j'aurais gagné…

-Mais tu gagnes toujours tes paris, n'est-ce pas, Konan ?

Elle me sourit, et son sourire est comme un doux poison au goût de tristesse et d'amertume.

Elle sourit si rarement. La première fois que je les ai vus sourire, elle et Yahiko, c'était alors qu'ils me parlaient du frère de ce dernier.

Nagato aimait Konan, mais Yahiko la haïssait, parce qu'il jugeait qu'aucune femme n'avait le droit de lui prendre son frère bien aimé. Eux, parmi ce peuple si pacifique, se sont déchirés jusqu'aux larmes, se blessant mutuellement… et il fallut que l'un d'entre eux manque à l'appel pour que la paix règne dans la douleur.

L'une ne pouvait laisser son amant aimer son propre frère, l'autre ne pouvait laisser sa seconde moitié lui échapper, et le dernier ne pouvait décider qui il devrait aimer le plus pour mettre fin à tout ce gâchis.

Mais Nagato est parti…

Nombreux sont ceux, dans ce monde, à souhaiter s'approprier les talents des membres de ce clan. Les Lotus Blanc, qui savent lire dans les esprits et dans l'avenir…

Konan peut sentir les choses que le commun des mortels ne peut sentir, Yahiko entend les voix du vent qui lui soufflent l'avenir, et Nagato avait le don de voir au-delà de ce monde. Ils étaient les plus puissants, les plus dangereux, et ensemble, enfermés dans cette maison sur pilotis, bercés par le bruissement de la rivière, sous le plancher, ensemble, dans les bras les uns des autres, s'aimant jusqu'à se consumer, ils auraient tellement moins souffert…

Nagato parti, Konan et Yahiko ne pouvaient plus que se consoler de cette perte dans les bras de l'autre, n'est-ce pas ?

Les autres, ici, sont si paisibles, coupés du monde…

Mais ces trois ont des dons si puissants que leurs sens les mènent par-delà les frontières physiques, ils entendent les cris, voient les pleurs, sentent le parfum du sang et de la peur…

A trois, ils pouvaient se soutenir, et vivre dans l'amour, la passion, malgré la douleur.

A deux… il n'y a plus que le néant, et la perdition.

Alors ils veillent sur le monde, dans l'espoir de retrouver leur ami, leur amant, leur frère, ils veillent sur un monde qu'ils chérissent et que les hommes détruisent.

Et ils pleurent, sans fin.

Figés dans le temps, ils attendent le jour où quelqu'un nous sauvera tous.

-Viens, Sakura. Ta fille n'est pas très loin d'ici, dit Yahiko en se levant, aidant son amante à faire de même.

Ils chancellent, mais marchent fièrement, comme portés par le vent.

Leurs pieds nus semblent à peine frôler le sol, les pans de soie qui les enveloppent flottent autour de leurs corps, leur donnant des airs d'apparition divine.

Nous gagnons la berge, avant de nous engager sur d'autres passerelles, gagnant le cœur du village posé sur l'eau.

Il y a des gens au visage lisse et au sourire paisible, qui nous saluent d'un hochement de tête avant de continuer leurs activités, tranquilles. Il y a des enfants, peu nombreux, qui jouent sur les pontons ou dans l'eau, et d'autres, sur la rive d'en face, qui méditent avec des plus âgés.

C'est si paisible, ici, en-dehors du monde.

Ils sont si paisibles qu'ils semblent tous avoir atteint leur lumière intérieure… et après tout, sans doute est-ce le cas.

Les Lotus Blanc n'ont jamais été vraiment humains…

Assise, les pieds dans l'eau, il y a une petite fille.

Elle a la peau claire, et une petite robe blanche qui semble irradier de lumière. Ses cheveux bruns, comme les miens jadis, délicieusement bouclés, flottent sur ses frêles épaules, encadrant un petit visage en cœur, souriant rêveusement.

Elle a le petit nez pointu de son père, et ma bouche pulpeuse, et ses yeux parés de longs cils sombres ont la même forme, et le même éclat vif que les miens.

Mais ils ne sont ni verts, ni dorés.

Ils sont de la couleur des rois des Lúa.

Silencieusement, je m'assieds à ses côtés, et Konan et Yahiko sont comme deux ombres, dans notre dos, témoins bienveillants et passifs de nos retrouvailles.

Nous discutons longuement.

Elle me parle de sa vie, ici. Son admiration pour Konan, si belle, sa tendresse pour son compagnon, qui lui raconte les histoires fantastiques de Lúa. Elle me parle des heures tranquilles passées à méditer, dessiner, apprendre, ou pratiquer les arts martiaux avec d'autres enfants.

Elle me parle de Sasuke, aussi, qui vient la voir chaque année, qui lui raconte des histoires et lui fait des cadeaux, Sasuke qui faisait peur au monde et qui ne riait qu'avec elle, ne pleurait qu'avec elle, et la prenait dans ses bras forts pour calmer ses chagrins et lui parler de sa maman quand celle-ci lui manquait.

Elle me dit qu'il lui a fait promettre de toujours m'aimer, alors elle m'aime, et elle rêve du jour où je viendrais la chercher pour l'emmener voir la magnifique cité qu'est Lúa.

Calmement, depuis six ans, elle m'attend.

Il s'est mit à pleuvoir, depuis un moment.

Une jeune femme est venue nous porter le thé, et nous a laissés sans un mot.

Sirotant le breuvage tiède, nous observons les gouttes qui tombent, au-delà du toit qui nous protège.

Je lui dis que je m'appelle Sakura, et que je suis l'Impératrice de Lúa.

Je lui raconte les nuits de la Cité, les oiseaux fêtards toujours enjoués et insouciants, les fleurs de pavé, si voluptueuses, parfois empoisonnées. Je lui parle des démons, de leur soif, de leur douleur, et du Roi, ce traître, cet infâme scorpion, de nos vies, nos jours comptés, nos morts, parfois.

Je lui parle de nos dangers, de notre sang qui coule, des larmes que nous faisons tomber, parfois par jeu, souvent par vengeance. Je lui parle de la révolte qui gronde, de la guerre qui risque d'éclater.

Je lui dis combien nous sommes tristes et désespérés, combien, parfois, nous nous aimons, et combien nous chérissons notre Lune et notre Cité.

Je lui dis que le son de la pluie, ici, tombant lourdement sur les feuilles et dans la rivière, n'a rien de commun avec le chant des gouttes s'écrasant sur le bitume, les vitres, ou le métal, et son parfum envoutant d'herbe mouillée et de fleurs fraîchement arrosées ne parvient pas à créer l'attrait qu'a pour moi l'arôme d'une rue nettoyée par les larmes du ciel.

Je lui parle de mon Roi, mon bien-aimé, de comment on me l'a prit.

Du cadeau qu'il m'a laissé.

Je lui dis que bien que je sois un démon, l'un des plus à craindre, je l'aimerais toujours, et que quoi qu'elle décide, même si elle préfère rester ici et m'oublier à jamais, moi et les miens…

Je serais toujours sa maman.

.

.

**oOo**

.

.

Les paysages défilent.

Cela faisait si longtemps que nous n'étions sortis d'Oto, Yahiko et moi.

Depuis que Nagato a disparu.

C'était il y a bien longtemps, presque dix ans. Nous étions à New York. Nous soutenions un ami dont la femme avait disparu depuis des années, sans laisser de traces, et dont la fille s'était à son tour volatilisée.

Nous le mettions en garde contre les forces qui cherchaient à détruire sa famille, et l'assurions que sa fille reviendrait, mais qu'alors, il faudrait la cacher.

Sa fille pourrait être celle qui nous sauvera…

Nous lui disions qu'il devrait contacter le frère de sa bien-aimée, que lui saurait l'aider à retrouver son enfant.

Après tout, Shun Haruno était Roi de Lúa.

Nous devions revenir sous peu, conscients du danger que nous courions à quitter l'enceinte du village d'Oto.

C'est là qu'_ils_ sont arrivés.

Ils étaient en uniformes, et roulaient dans de grosses voitures noires, ils avaient le visage dur des chiens de guerre, et leur commandant avait le regard avide du vil pirate qui vient de trouver un inestimable trésor, enfoui sous une colline de cadavres.

Dans le restaurant à côté de l'immeuble dans lequel nous vivions pour quelques jours, se tenait un dîner amical entre les patrons des cartels du coin, et de quelques puissants amis. Notre ami, Calvin, était parmi eux.

Ils tentèrent de nous faire fuir.

Je me souviens du fils de l'italien, cloitré sous une table, apeuré malgré les grands airs qu'il prenait dans son costume rayé, du haut de ses dix ans, et de son père, furieux, qui tirait sur tout ce qui bougeait et qui avait l'air d'être un ennemi, le corps d'Alice Londubat, la douce moscovite blonde, à ses pieds.

Je me souviens de Nagato qui se faisait embarquer sans que l'on ne puisse rien faire, et de Frank Londubat qui luttait pour le faire fuir, et qui a fini, lui aussi, par se faire attraper.

Je me souviens de Calvin Darcy qui nous fourrait dans un taxi jaune, balançant une liasse de dollars au chauffeur avec ordre de nous conduire en sécurité à l'aéroport.

Une fois arrivés, par miracle, à Bangkok, puis à Oto, nous ne sommes plus jamais partis.

Nous avons pleuré, hurlé de douleur à la perte de Nagato, puis nous nous sommes tus, cherchant, partout dans le monde, celui qui saurait nous sauver.

Nous nous sommes fermés à nos familles, à nos amis, ne restant que tous les deux, dans cette maison, à l'écart des autres, développant l'art de nos dons jusqu'à nous rendre malades, abrutis par les drogues que nous utilisons pour exacerber nos sens déjà surdéveloppés.

Mais je sens que la fin arrive.

Les évènements de ces dernières années nous rapprochent lentement du clou du spectacle. Lentement, les dernières pièces prennent place sur le plateau, annonçant le véritable début des jeux.

L'ennemi a posé ses marques.

Les mangemorts en Europe, débusquant les Lotus et les capturant, un à un.

Les laboratoires de ces hommes en noir, aux Etats-Unis, et leurs monstrueuses expériences sur les humains.

La mort de Shun Haruno, pour placer Orochimaru à la tête de Lúa, et donc de l'Asie, lui donnant un terrain de jeu pour tester les réussites de ces expériences.

Mais nous aussi, nous avons nos atouts.

Les Darcy et les Londubat, et l'Ordre du phénix, qui cachent les derniers enfants des Clans.

Les cartels d'Amérique qui s'unissent dans le secret.

L'Impératrice et ses démons, qui hurlent vengeance.

Et elle…

C'est elle que nous allons voir, à Lúa.

Kurenai Darcy.

Celle qui doit demeurer cachée. Celle qui se battra dans l'ombre, jusqu'au bout, celle qui amènera la fin du monde, et la nouvelle ère, celle qui rassemblera les Clans et les Hommes dans la même lutte.

La dernière guerrière pour ce monde en perdition.

La dernière des Lotus Rouge.

.

.

**oOo**

.

.

Je sais à quoi elle pense.

J'entends ses pensées, nous n'avons aucun besoin de parler, c'est pourquoi nous ne prononçons qu'à peine quelques mots de temps en temps.

Je sais qu'elle sent l'odeur de ma frayeur, de ma peine. Elle est tellement plus calme que moi…

Cela fait si longtemps que nous n'avons fait un pas en-dehors d'Oto… j'ai peur de la perdre.

Peur de la cruauté des hommes.

Et j'ai mal de voir l'état de notre monde, nous qui étions nés pour le protéger de la folie, de la décadence.

Les Lotus Blanc sont les enfants de la Terre. Nous existons, depuis toujours, pour diffuser une parole de paix et de protection… jusqu'à ce que les Hommes ne nous écoutent plus, et qu'ils aient peur de nous, et qu'ils se mettent à nous pourchasser, nous, et tous les autres Clans du Lotus.

C'était il y a bien longtemps, des siècles sont passés depuis cette chasse aux sorcières qui enflamma notre monde, mais même aujourd'hui, il reste des Hommes qui traquent ceux qui portent la marque du Lotus, pour nous exterminer, ou pour s'approprier nos pouvoirs…

Et nous fuyons, sans relâche, condamnés à disparaitre.

Mais un jour, mon frère nous a dit que quelqu'un nous sauverait.

Il l'avait vu.

Nagato voyait tant de choses que même nous ne pouvons sentir, ou entendre…

Nagato a dit que la dernière Lotus Rouge avait mis au monde une petite fille, et qu'elle serait puissante. Nous devions veiller sur cette enfant.

C'était il y a vingt-deux ans.

Et cette enfant, devenue femme, se trouve à Lúa.

Pourquoi ?

Quoi qu'il arrive, elle n'écoutera rien. Elles sont ainsi, les guerrières du Lotus Rouge, toujours à n'en faire qu'à leur tête. Incarnations de la passion, de la liberté, de la Vie et de la Mort, elles ne font que ce qu'elles désirent.

Un peu comme Sakura.

Mais qu'y a-t-il d'étonnant là-dedans ? Elles se ressemblent tant.

Elles ont presque le même visage, le même caractère, et portent le même nom.

Descendantes de la Lune elle-même…

La petite Princesse est très différente d'elles. Elle tient plus de Shun, plus posée, calme, incroyablement clairvoyante pour une gamine de six ans.

Je l'aime beaucoup.

Dans le village d'Oto, nombreux sont ceux à ne plus nous adresser la parole, horrifiés par l'acharnement que nous mettons à nous détruire le corps, dégoûtés par les drogues qui traînent dans tous les coins de notre maison. Le clan du Lotus Blanc, qui jadis était si sage et si vertueux, ne ressemble plus qu'à un ramassis de pleutres qui ne veulent plus voir le monde qui se désagrège en leur absence.

Ils ont oublié leur rôle ici bas.

Ils ne se soucient même plus des enfants qui naissent, au hasard du monde, marqués de nos couleurs et des souffrances que cela implique, et nous ont laissé à l'écart, parce que Konan et moi sommes les seuls qui prenons encore la peine de souffrir avec le monde des Hommes, car tel est notre rôle.

Mais la petite, elle, est venue nous chercher jusque dans nos appartements à l'atmosphère viciée, nous parler de ses journées, des visites de Sasuke, et de comment elle imaginait sa maman.

Nous étions engloutis par les ténèbres, et dans ses yeux aux couleurs de Lúa, nous avons trouvé la lumière.

Celle d'un avenir que nous croyions perdu à jamais.

Je meurs d'impatience de voir comment les démons réagiront au retour de leur Princesse dans leur bien-aimée Cité. Ils sont comme nous, au fond.

Perdus dans les ténèbres.

Nous avions oublié que nous ne pourrons connaitre l'avenir tant que nos enfants ne l'auront pas forgé…

.

.

**oOo**

.

.

Shino a horreur que des inconnus pénètrent son bar.

Pas qu'il apprécie particulièrement sa clientèle habituelle, ramassis de criminels plus ou moins bas de gamme qui cherchent la moindre occasion de conter leurs exploits dans le but d'acquérir de la renommée, ou l'attention du clan de l'Impératrice, dont au moins un membre est constamment posté au comptoir avec un verre à la main.

Le barman faisant lui-même partie de ce clan, cela ne relève pas vraiment de l'exploit… bien que son verre soit souvent vide, et en train de subir le supplice du chiffon.

Shino déteste les inconnus, et aussi les traces de calcaire.

Les étrangers sont comme le calcaire, ils s'incrustent à une table et dérangent l'œil raffiné du patron, et il faut parfois de grands coups de torchon, comprendre par-là de grandes claques dans la gueule, pour le foutre manu militari hors du rade avant qu'il y ait du sang partout.

Les étrangers, ce sont les petits cons qui se pointent en croyant tout savoir et en prétendant être des durs à cuire, souvent fils de parvenus ou autres puissants de ce monde en affaires à Lúa.

Evidemment, quand ils ouvrent trop leur mouille et qu'un colosse leur braque un Beretta sous le nez, ils font tout de suite moins les malins… mais quand ils décident d'adresser la parole à l'un des habitués du comptoir, ça devient beaucoup plus… distrayant.

Ce n'est pas leur faute, après tout, ils ne savent pas que nous seuls occupons ces places de choix. Et s'ils apprenaient à se méfier, ce serait beaucoup moins drôle.

Insoucieux de la bande de pourceaux qui occupent la table du fond, bien qu'ils fassent un peu de bordel, je me concentre sur mon vis-à-vis, très intéressé par les réactions de ce prétendu sans-cœur.

Consciencieusement, Shino frotte le même verre depuis près d'une demi-heure…

-Tu vas finir par l'user, si tu continues…

Bravo.

Je mériterais le prix Nobel de littérature, pour cette réplique de génie.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiètes tant ?

-Rien.

-A d'autres, Shino, je t'ai sous les yeux quasiment chaque nuit depuis des mois, je commence à te connaître…

Je devine derrière ses lunettes noires un regard dur.

-Kiba ne rentre plus depuis plusieurs jours.

Kiba… cet homme est bien la seule créature au monde que ce barman se révèle incapable de pister.

-Peut-être s'est-il trouvé une jolie blonde d'Europe de l'Est chez qui habiter, va savoir. Toi qui prétendais en avoir assez de le regarder moisir sur ta banquette, tu devrais être content… je ricane.

Il hausse un sourcil, peu convaincu.

-Bon, d'accord, plutôt une brune…

Il sourit.

-Allez, tire pas la tronche, il va revenir, ton clébard transi d'amour…

J'observe sa réaction du coin de l'œil, tout en vidant mon scotch d'une traite.

Le verre a éclaté entre ses mains.

-Je t'avais prévenu que tu l'userais, à force de frotter, je ricane, empli de sarcasmes, entre deux de ses jurons.

-Tu m'emmerdes, Sasuke. Je peux savoir ce qui te rend d'humeur si exécrable, ces derniers jours ? Tu ne vois plus Naruto pour qu'il t'apporte la paix intérieure, ou quoi ?

Je grogne furieusement.

Il sait pertinemment que je n'ose pas aller le voir trop souvent. Son arôme me défonce complètement, il me déchire la gorge. Depuis le matin de Noël plus ou moins désastreux, le démon en moi a une lancinante envie de lui sauter dessus, dans tous les sens du terme.

Si je le fréquente trop, je vais finir par goûter au fruit défendu.

Et je ne me le pardonnerais jamais.

De toute façon, Sakura me tuerait avant que j'aie le temps de songer à me repentir de mes fautes…

Un rhum-café atterrit sous mon nez, remède ultime à ce genre de soif déchirante.

Testé et approuvé par Kiba Inuzuka.

Je le vide d'une traite, grogne un coup sous la brûlure. C'est bien mignon, tout ça, mais il m'en faudrait des quantités astronomiques pour noyer ma soif…

-Tu devrais aller chasser, ainsi tu pourras lui rendre visite demain… sourit Shino, conciliant.

Je me fracasse le front contre le comptoir.

Plusieurs fois.

-Ça ne suffit pas. Je viens de massacrer trois personnes, et j'ai toujours aussi mal… je suis dans la merde, Shino, le gros bourbier première catégorie. Si je m'éloigne, on dépérit tous les deux, mais si je reste, je vais finir par craquer…

-Hawk, tu m'emmerdes ! Cesse de faire ta pleureuse sur mon comptoir, et vas chasser ! Si Sakura était là, elle t'aurait déjà foutu une branlée à force de t'entendre geindre !

-Avoues que depuis qu'elle est partie, sans parler du fait que Kiba ne soit pas revenu, tu dois subir les humeurs de Gaara et de Karin en plus des miennes, et que c'est ça qui te fais chier… je ricane.

Pour toute réponse, il nous sert deux bourbons.

Sans glace, sans eau, et dans un grand verre.

Ouais.

On est vraiment des grosses merdes…

Des rires retentissent à l'entrée de l'établissement. Quelques petits jeunes viennent grossir les rangs à la table du fond, s'esclaffant du fait de s'être quelque peu perdus dans les couloirs de la Cité d'en-dessous.

Je me demande comment ils ont fait pour s'en tirer vivants…

Ah oui, c'est vrai. L'Impératrice est absente, je suis ici, quand au clébard… Dieu seul sait où il se trouve.

Enfin, Dieu et ses victimes du moment, j'imagine.

-Regardes-moi cette bande de joyeux drilles, si jeunes, insouciants et purs… la soirée avait pourtant si bien commencé. Prépare les bières sans alcool…

Le barman ricane moqueusement, amusé de mes sarcasmes.

Absorbé dans la contemplation du fond de mon verre, étrangement déjà à moitié vide, je ne remarque qu'à peine la présence insignifiante qui ose nous approcher avec un sourire hautain aux lèvres.

Les filles d'aujourd'hui ne doutent de rien, pour avancer ainsi d'un pas conquérant en plein territoire ennemi.

Je hausse un sourcil aristocratique tandis qu'elle me toise, attendant que Shino prépare sa commande.

Je reconnais immédiatement le genre de l'ultime pétasse : se fournit exclusivement chez Dior, renifle l'odeur des cartes de crédit à quinze lieues à la ronde et débusque en un clin d'œil les étiquettes de vos costumes et la griffe de vos chaussures.

Et, d'expérience, je sais malheureusement que je représente une proie de choix pour ce genre de prédatrices aux ongles laqués et acérés.

Ignorant royalement sa mimique séductrice aux cils papillonnants, je me tourne plutôt vers Karin, qui vient d'investir le siège d'à côté à grands renforts de cris, réclamant un bon remontant dans les plus brefs délais.

-Dure soirée, ma chérie ?

-Tu parles ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, cette semaine, mais il y a un véritable arrivage de beaufs, à Lúa, et il semble qu'ils aient tous décidé que les meilleures catins soient celles de mon quartier. C'est limite s'ils ne nous passent pas dessus par convoi ! S'ils ne payaient pas aussi grassement, on les aurait bien chassés, ils foutent la merde avec les autres, ils se prennent pour les rois du monde, Anko a dû en tarter quelques uns pour qu'ils lâchent la jupe des filles… c'est le bordel !

-Et c'est le cas de le dire, m'esclaffais-je sournoisement.

-Mais tu le saurais, si tu n'étais pas occupé à crapahuter dans la banlieue… réplique-t-elle perfidement. Kiba n'est pas avec toi ? Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous deveniez tellement avides que vous soyez obligés de sortir de la Cité pour trouver des proies convenables…

-Kiba est dans la banlieue ? intervient Shino en nous resservant un bourbon.

-Merde, si j'avais su, on aurait chassé ensemble… je bougonne.

-Ouais, bah il serait temps que vous reveniez, et Sakura aussi ! Kakashi a sans doute autre chose à foutre que de tenir en laisse tous les hooligans qui viennent saccager la ville, à croire qu'il est le seul démon qui reste à Lúa !

-Oh, t'en fais pas pour ce coureur de jupons, je suis certain que ça l'amuse beaucoup, de voir du sang frais…

Nous soupirons en chœur, tirant, d'un même mouvement, une gorgée de breuvage et une bouffée de cigarette.

Pendant le temps, l'ultime pétasse reluquait attentivement les jambes nues de Karin, non sans noter la hauteur de ses escarpins à paillettes rouges, et la presque inexistence de sa jupe en cuir.

Elle pose une main sur mon bras.

Fait chier.

En plus, elle me murmure à l'oreille. Je déteste qu'on me murmure à l'oreille. Surtout quand ce n'est pas Naruto qui le fait.

-Dis-moi, tu ne voudrais pas plutôt venir nous tenir compagnie, à moi et à mes amis ? Je suis certaine que tu t'amuseras plus avec nous qu'avec cette pute…

Karin hausse un sourcil amusé.

Tous les soulards qui peuplent ce rade se taisent, soudainement intéressés par le spectacle. Ils adorent quand des étrangers viennent nous emmerder.

On s'amuse comme on peut, que voulez-vous.

-Shino, un autre verre, je te prie, dis-je, empli d'un calme olympien, ignorant royalement la jeune femme.

Jeune femme qui ne semble que moyennement apprécier mon attitude envers elle. Elle revient donc à la charge, caressant langoureusement mon dos…

Plongeant un regard glacial et méprisant dans ses yeux bruns au maquillage coulant, je lui crache, brusquement :

-Ne me touche pas !

Elle sursaute, bat en retraite et s'écroule au sol.

Karin s'évente de la main, se retenant d'éclater de rire. Ça fait toujours plus ou moins cet effet, lorsqu'on croise, pour la première fois, les prunelles écarlates des démons de Lúa… enfin, le côté positif, c'est que je n'aurais pas à en venir aux mains pour qu'elle me lâche la grappe.

Je ne violente jamais les femmes, sauf si ce sont des tueuses affirmées qui m'attaquent les premières.

Oui, Kakashi a fait de mon éducation un bien étrange concept…

Toutefois, ses petits copains ont dû mal prendre le fait que cette fille soit tombée toute seule, puisqu'ils viennent manifester leur mécontentement.

Avec véhémence.

Comme si je n'avais pas déjà assez mal au crâne…

-Ne la touche pas, connard ! crie l'un d'eux en me saisissant violement au col.

Quel manque d'originalité, c'est d'un ennui…

Je le toise, du haut de toute ma splendeur, un sourcil haussé avec dédain.

-Elle saigne ! crie un autre.

-Tu vas me le payer…

Je lève les yeux au ciel, dépité, avant de me libérer de cette emprise par un habile tour du poignet.

-Regarde mieux tes mains, conseille Karin, moqueusement. Elle a caressé le dos de Hawk, avant de se vautrer toute seule.

Il regarde effectivement ses mains, avant de lever les yeux sur moi, horrifié.

Je comprends qu'ils n'aient pas remarqué ce détail, après tout, je me suis lavé les mains et le visage avant de venir.

Toutefois, ma chemise, mon pantalon et une partie de mes cheveux sont toujours trempés de sang.

Fort heureusement, à mesure que je devenais moins… délicat dans mes carnages, je me suis aperçu que me vêtir entièrement de noir rendraient la chose beaucoup plus discrète, et la lessive, bien moins fastidieuse.

Bien m'en a prit, ça m'évite de bazarder toutes mes fringues à mesure que je les utilise. Même si j'ai l'air aussi sinistre qu'un croque-mort.

Non pas que j'aie l'air beaucoup plus sympathique d'habitude, hein.

-Tu… tu…

-J'ai massacré des débiles avant de venir, oui. Maintenant, si vous pouviez me laisser picoler tranquille… à moins que vous n'éprouviez tous l'irrépressible envie d'être les prochains sur la liste ? dis-je d'un air ennuyé en reprenant place.

Shino soupire.

Je le comprends, et je compatis. Y'a rien de plus chiant que de nettoyer des tâches de sang. Et comme mon pantalon en est imbibé, j'ai un peu dégouliné par terre et sur le tabouret.

Oh, rien de grave.

Il survivra.

Surtout que, si j'en crois mon flair, et le parfum qui me chatouille les papilles depuis quelques instants, il sera de bien meilleure humeur d'ici quelques minutes…

L'un des habitués, très habitué même, du _Golden Eagle_, a lui aussi remarqué cette odeur, ses narines se dilatant alors qu'il reste captivé par le spectacle que j'offre. Normal, Kimimaro est un excellent traqueur, lorsqu'il daigne faire autre chose que se vautrer dans l'alcool…

Oui, on sait qu'on est des cas sociaux irrécupérables, merci bien.

-Tu as tué un homme, tu avoues tes crimes publiquement, et tu as attaqué Tayuya ! Nous avons des preuves, et un tas de témoins, tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça ! On ne s'attaque pas impunément aux puissants !

Je me fige.

En fait, tout le monde s'est figé, retenant son souffle.

Oh, pas de peur. D'incrédulité.

Shino en lâche même un soupir excédé, et Karin se masse l'arête du nez en marmonnant des jurons exaspérés. C'est ça, le problème, avec les étrangers. Ils ne connaissent rien à Lúa et à ses lois. Il faut toujours tout leur expliquer, à grands renforts de gifles.

Surprenant tout le monde, je pose mon verre avec fracas, après l'avoir vidé cul-sec.

Je commence même à être légèrement torché, ce qui n'est pas pour arranger les affaires de mon interlocuteur.

Mais ce parfum…

Ce parfum me rend lentement cinglé.

J'ai la gorge qui brûle…

-Tu veux jouer à ça ? dis-je froidement, ma voix tranchant le silence comme la lame d'un sabre.

-Ne joue pas au plus malin, on a de quoi te faire couler !

Un éclat de rire rocailleux emplit la pièce, accompagné d'un ricanement des plus sinistres, si semblable au mien.

Kakashi est d'humeur massacrante…

-Quelle surprise ! Vois mon ami le spectacle qui nous est offert après le dur labeur…

-Quel délicieuse idée, commente à son tour une voix doucereuse.

Des grognements retentissent de toutes parts.

Cette odeur… ce parfum si délectable…

Le verre vide explose dans ma main, qui, pleine de coupures et d'éclats, se referme autour de la gorge du moucheron, qui lui regardait les nouveaux venus dissimulés par la pénombre, se demandant qui osait se moquer de lui.

Il laisse échapper un gargouillis de surprise devant ma soudaine perte de sang froid, et ses amis réagissent au quart de tour, s'apprêtant à me zigouiller pour laver l'affront, et accessoirement pour libérer leur copain.

Mais les deux rires retentissent encore une fois, les figeant tous dans leur mouvement. Les deux hommes s'avancent vers le comptoir, s'attirant les grognements des ivrognes se pourléchant les lèvres.

Un énorme chien rouge trottine silencieusement à leurs côtés.

Rouge… tellement rouge…

-Mon dieu ! s'exclame un garçon.

D'autres rumeurs horrifiées parcourent la bande de jeunes pourceaux.

-Tu vois, Shino, je t'avais bien dit que Kiba devait être en train de s'amuser quelque part… j'avais raison. La jolie blonde avait-elle bon goût ? demandais-je, sans quitter des yeux une petite goutte de sang dévalant d'une moustache du clébard.

L'homme à la voix rocailleuse s'avance un peu plus, le chien se love aux pieds de mon tabouret.

Tous deux sont… rouges.

Le jean et le tee-shirt déchirés de Kiba sont entièrement teintés d'écarlate, seul l'étui de cuir accroché à sa cuisse droite a conservé sa couleur ivoire. Ses bottes de cuir laissent des traces sombres sur leur passage.

-Je ne sais pas, demandes-lui, grogne l'interpellé. La seule blonde que j'ai vue était accrochée à son bras…

-Pour qui me prends-tu, jamais je ne lèverais la main sur une dame ! s'offusque son compagnon, bien moins amoché. Bien que j'avoue avoir bien envie d'une petite gorgée… tu m'offrirais une de tes proies, mon petit démon ?

Je grogne.

-Arrête de minauder pour me piquer mon dessert, et cesse de m'appeler ainsi. Je n'ai plus huit ans, tu sais.

La proximité de Kiba, couvert d'hémoglobine fraîche, me fait peu à peu perdre tout sens commun. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à retenir ma poigne, autour de la gorge de mon précédent interlocuteur.

Il commence lentement à suffoquer.

Quelques gouttes vermeilles perlent sur sa clavicule, coulant de ma main blessée par le verre brisé.

Un grondement roule hors de mes lèvres.

Kiba et Kakashi m'observent calmement, sirotant une petit rhum-café sans paraître atteints par la lourdeur de l'atmosphère.

-Sasuke, si tu ne le lâches pas immédiatement, lui et quelques uns de ses petits copains vont finir par faire dans leur pantalon, prévient Kiba. Et j'ai l'odorat bien trop sensible pour supporter cela…

Ayant totalement oublié la présence de ma proie, accaparé par les sensations d'extase mêlée de douleur que provoquent le parfum de Kiba, je lui lance un regard de pur mépris avant de le laisser s'écrouler à mes pieds.

Il faut que je boive.

Je vais devenir fou.

Naruto me rendra fou…

Je me tourne vers le comptoir, piquant le verre de bourbon des mains de Karin pour me calmer. Le vermisseau fuit ventre à terre, suivi de ses petits copains.

Avec un reniflement de dédain, je me lève et quitte les lieux, suivi des deux clébards.

Cette soif devient invivable, pour Kiba comme pour moi.

J'espère que Sakura reviendra bientôt avec sa petite Princesse.

Elles sauront faire bouger les choses pour que la Cité ne soit plus rongée par l'ennui…

.

.

**oOo**

.

.

Le sang a séché, sur moi.

Mes vêtements sont foutus. Comme d'habitude.

Qu'importe.

Akamaru se roule dans une flaque d'eau croupie, histoire de décoller son pelage. Sasuke tente de démêler une mèche de cheveux avec ses doigts… c'est peine perdue.

On est vraiment trop crades…

Un petit vent frais secoue tranquillement les branches des arbrisseaux, nous amenant le lourd parfum se dégageant d'une ruelle, derrière nous.

-Fait chier ! grogne Sasuke avec hargne. J'ai encore soif, et le jour se lève bientôt…

Je fronce les sourcils tout en me nettoyant à un robinet.

Même moi, je suis rassasié… depuis quand est-il devenu si intenable ?

Je revois encore son regard, plus tôt…

J'imagine sans trop de mal la frayeur de nos proies. Ils n'ont pas l'habitude de recevoir la visite des démons de la Cité. Plus on s'éloigne du centre-ville, moins on risque de nous croiser…

Oh, ce n'est pas pour autant que les rues sont plus sûres.

Elles ressemblent à n'importe quelle grande ville, avec des immeubles sans âmes, des lotissements tranquilles et sans saveur… et des jeunes qui écoutent de la musique ignoble à burnes et qui ne savent pas quoi foutre de leurs soirées.

Il y a des jeunes filles qui font leurs allumeuses et qui s'étonnent de se faire violenter, des dealers…

Idéal, quand la Cité manque de proies.

Il y avait une fille qui se faisait suivre par quatre ou cinq sales types. J'ai aimé sentir la peur pulser dans leurs veines, quand ils ont aperçu les pupilles flamboyantes qui les guettaient depuis l'ombre.

J'ai aimé sentir l'air qui cédait le passage à son corps, comme s'il en était le maître. Il se tenait droit comme la Justice en ce bas-monde, surgissant du néant comme un Diable, glissant sur le sol d'un pas inaudible, comme la Mort elle-même.

Il était effrayant. Cruel. Terrifiant.

J'ai aimé voir son visage hautain, qui les toisait avec dédain, et le liquide rouge, roulant d'entre ses lèvres purpurines, jusque dans son cou.

J'ai moins aimé quand la gamine s'est tirée en hurlant, mais enfin. Tout le monde ne peut pas être aussi reconnaissant que Karin quand on lui sauve la vie…

L'épaule appuyée sur le mur, à la sortie de la ruelle, pour leur couper la route en cas de fuite, je ne faisais qu'observer, le corps bouillonnant d'excitation.

Sasuke est devenu si fascinant à observer…

Une heure plus tard, quelques kilomètres plus loin, deux homosexuels se faisaient tabasser par quelques pâles imitations de skinheads.

Ils étaient une petite quinzaine, ils se croyaient forts…

Foutaises.

Sasuke a vu rouge en voyant l'un d'eux sortir une lame pour menacer l'un des amoureux, prostrés à terre.

Il était blond, il ressemblait un peu à son ange.

L'autre a commencé à faire le malin avec son couteau papillon, jouant avec le roulement de la lame sur ses charnières.

Sasuke a sorti un couteau de lancer, caché sous sa chemise, l'une de ses lames gravées de sa célèbre devise, a égorgé l'une des têtes de bonzes au passage, et, d'un geste souple du poignet, a lancé le couteau, droit dans le front de son adversaire.

Akamaru, tornade flamboyante couleur de sang, s'amusait à déchirer quelques mollets, veillant à tenir ses proies à distance des deux blessés.

Moi ?

Je mordais. J'épanchais ma soif.

J'en foutais partout, et Sasuke aussi.

Ouais, on a été vraiment, vraiment crades, cette nuit.

Je ne vois pas d'autre mot.

Il était si… beau. Il dansait au milieu des éclaboussures, tranchait net, quand je broyais des os, pourfendant les artères quand j'arrachais les muscles…

Je me suis laissé emporter dans ce tourbillon de démence pure.

J'avais tellement envie… tellement envie de danser avec lui, silhouette noire et rouge sang, qui valsait au rythme des derniers souffles de ses ennemis.

J'ai eu envie de lui.

Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, j'ai embrassé cette tempe ruisselante d'écarlate, léché ces lèvres écumantes de rage, ces doigts souillés.

Je lui ai fait l'amour en donnant la mort.

Il devient si… irrésistible, lorsqu'il chasse.

Oh, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ça. Je ne suis pas certain que qui que ce soit puisse nous comprendre.

Après tout, nous sommes des monstres…

Les créatures des bas-fonds que nous sommes n'ont pas droit à l'amour.

Nous ne pouvons pas approcher les anges, parce que nous pourrions les salir. Nous ne pouvons pas les embrasser, eux, car nous pourrions les mordre, sans pouvoir nous retenir. Nous souffrons.

Nous sombrons.

Alors… ont peut bien céder à l'appel d'un autre corps, de temps en temps.

Même si ce n'est que pour embrasser voracement des lèvres au goût de fer…

Nous nous consumons pour d'autres que nous ne pouvons toucher, pas même du regard. Alors on peut bien se consoler.

J'aime le regarder se battre. Il dégage tant de tension, son regard rouge me brûle la rétine.

J'aime quand il me serre dans ses bras, comme pour me consoler. Ils sont fins, aux muscles souples et puissants… il a quoi, dix ans de moins que moi ?

On dirait un diablotin qui console un démon catégorie poids-lourd de ne pouvoir l'envoyer au ciel, pour rendre visite à nos anges…

Un Diable et un démon, complètement couverts de sang.

Et voilà qu'on se retrouve, après avoir veillé discrètement à ce qu'une ambulance vienne récupérer le petit couple, à nous frotter les bras et le visage sous ce minable petit filet d'eau…

-Putain ! Ils se nourrissaient à la colle ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il est poisseux ! râle-t-il en grattant ses poignets.

-M'en parles pas… rappelle-moi plutôt de ne plus jamais acheter de vêtements clairs ! Ils sont encore bons pour un feu de joie… réponds-je en rageant sur une tâche sur mon bras, avant de me souvenir qu'il s'agit de mon tatouage. Allez, ça suffit, on ferait mieux de rentrer avant de croiser des flics… je ne me ferais jamais à la présence de cette vermine, heureusement qu'ils ont trop la trouille pour fouiner dans les affaires de la Cité.

-S'ils ne fouinent pas, c'est parce qu'aucun démon ne les a jamais laissé faire, ricane mon partenaire. Mais si l'un d'eux me fait chier, je l'explose. Mes chaussures sont ruinées, ça m'énerve.

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

Si toutes nos fringues n'étaient pas bonnes pour les ordures à chaque fois qu'on les utilise, nous aurions un dressing plus fourni que celui de Miss USA…

-Un jour, il va falloir que tu te mettes aux vêtements de seconde main, c'est bien suffisant pour chasser…

-Jamais de la vie ! crache-t-il, catégorique, avant de vider les lieux, Akamaru sur les talons.

Heureusement, nous ne nous sommes pas vraiment éloignés de la Cité, nous pouvons rentrer à pieds… à condition d'éviter les grandes artères et de nous montrer discrets, bien sûr…

Mouais.

La discrétion n'a jamais été notre point fort. Lui, parce qu'il est naturellement trop… royal, et moi, parce que je suis quand même une espèce d'armoire à glace couverte d'hémoglobine.

-Hé, regardes-le, celui-là… il sait pas que les bourgeois sont pas les bienvenus chez nous ?

Sasuke tique.

Je soupire.

Bon, je sens que pour la discrétion, on repassera, hein…

Je lève le nez au ciel, laissant mon ami se charger de ses petits problèmes. La lune se découvre, derrière un nuage, bien pleine et ronde.

Elle est légèrement rosissante, signe que nous approchons des frontières du centre-ville. Il n'y a qu'à Lúa même qu'elle est véritablement pourpre.

Je le vois, du coin de l'œil, tourner lentement son regard sur ces petits banlieusards mal dégrossis. Les gens avec lesquels je traîne sont si anormalement beaux, que j'oublie parfois que les personnes normales sont souvent bien moins gâtées par la nature…

Je les sens frissonner.

Je peux humer le parfum de leur frayeur.

Douce frayeur…

Quoi de plus normal. Sasuke est un jeune homme si hautain, glacial et dur, son sourire et son regard donneraient froid dans le dos à n'importe quel homme lambda. Je suis sûr que, quelque part, il adore user de son indubitable supériorité physique, intellectuelle, financière et sociale pour écraser tous les vermisseaux qui ne parviennent pas à lui complaire.

Quelque part, nous devrions nous considérer comme chanceux.

Il choisit bien son entourage, ce gamin…

-Ta maman ne t'as donc jamais apprit à tenir ta langue et à rester respectueux ? Elle ne t'a jamais dit qu'il était imprudent de sortir la nuit ? demande-t-il d'une voix onctueuse.

Aucun d'eux ne répond.

Mon jeune ami, si peu prolixe en temps normal, semble être prit d'un brusque accès de loquacité.

Enfin, pas beaucoup plus que d'habitude, faut pas pousser mémé dans les mandragores non plus…

Il traverse la rue, avisant le sweat-shirt trop grand de l'un des garçons, posé sur la rampe d'un escalier d'immeuble.

Le caressant du bout des doigts, il murmure, accentuant l'aura d'effrayant mystère qui l'entoure :

-Tu aimes le rouge ? Moi, j'adore le rouge. Surtout le rouge sombre, celui qui luit sous la lueur de la lune, celui qui assombrit de souples arabesques liquides sur de superbes gorges…

Il plante ses yeux dans ceux de son interlocuteur.

Je n'ai pas besoin d'être face à lui pour savoir à quel point son petit sourire en coin, si irrésistible, est vorace, à quel point ses iris peuvent être rouges et démentes.

Il a tellement soif, ces derniers temps…

-Mais laisses-moi te donner un conseil : quand tu vois le rouge que tu as devant les yeux ce soir, quand tu aperçois cette lueur dans le noir… prends tes jambes à ton cou, et pars le plus loin possible. Tu deviendrais une proie, un vulgaire casse-dalle, un jouet prisonnier de griffes acérées. Ne provoques plus jamais un homme qui porte des crocs, il pourrait être moins clément que moi. Et si c'est une femme…

Il éclate de rire.

Même son rire fout la trouille.

Une joie malsaine. Un rire sans vie.

-Si c'est une femme, prie pour le salut de ton âme, car aucune ne laisserait ton corps lui échapper si elle l'a décidé…

Il se détourne, le vêtement cramoisi toujours à la main, plantant là ses petits jouets apeurés.

J'imagine qu'il adore se sentir puissant et terrifiant, dans ces moments-là. Il a l'air d'aimer les sorties théâtrales, aussi.

Il a toujours été si raffiné, avec une classe indéniable et innée, même dans les moments les plus inattendus. Il a été élevé ainsi, après tout. J'éclate de rire, m'inclinant ironiquement devant tant de superbe.

Il allume une cigarette, me cédant un petit sourire satisfait absolument horripilant.

Enfin… la révérence n'était pas aussi ironique que j'ai pu le laisser croire.

Il a déjà l'étoffe d'un Roi…

Il me lance la veste rouge. Côté positif de ce style de jeunes qui nagent dans leurs vêtements, elle est à ma taille. Presque.

Enfin, si je bouge trop les épaules, elle se déchirera sous la pression de mes trapèzes monstrueux, mais passons.

Ainsi, son petit monologue visait à trouver un moyen de cacher mon tee-shirt en loques aux yeux des bonnes gens… bien joué. Et avec tellement de finesse.

-Tu sais quoi, Kiba ? Mon plus grand rêve, à cette heure, c'est de pouvoir prendre une douche… on commence vraiment à fouetter, soupire-t-il tragiquement.

J'éclate de rire.

Mon camarade de chasse, si peu bavard d'ordinaire, taille le bout de gras avec moi tout le long du chemin, jusqu'aux limites de la Cité. Dans le jour levant, sa peau, légèrement souillée par endroits, reste tout de même lumineuse.

Il ressemble à un ange de l'obscurité. Une divinité de l'ombre et de la luxure.

Je sais qu'il se ronge les sangs, ces derniers temps. Pour Naruto.

Pour un tas de choses.

Pour lui-même, aussi. Il change, peu à peu. Il ne se reconnait plus. Il devient plus accessible, et plus assoiffé à la fois.

Mais tout ça est normal.

Plus ou moins.

C'est comme ça qu'un démon aime, à Lúa. Shun est passé par là. Moi aussi.

Et beaucoup d'autres, avant nous.

Nous ne sommes pas des hommes comme les autres.

L'avons-nous jamais été ?

Pourquoi nos besoins sont-ils si… particuliers ? Nos réactions, si extrêmes ? Notre condition et notre apparence physique, si idéaux, presque idylliques ?

Pourquoi sombre-t-on dans la démence, lorsqu'on aime ?

Je crois que même les Fondateurs ou les Gardiens des Archives n'ont pas les réponses à ces questions…

-Kiba… pourquoi tout le monde se dirige vers la gare ?

Me tirant de mes rêveries, je jette un œil alentours.

Merde.

Pourquoi tous les démons vont à la gare ?

Oh.

Tant d'agitation… cela ne peut signifier qu'une chose…

J'entends d'ici les rumeurs de leurs conversations.

L'Impératrice est revenue… avec sa fille…

.

.

**oOo**

.

.

J'allume ma cigarette.

Je suis fatigué, si fatigué… de quand date ma dernière nuit de sommeil ?

Je ne saurais le dire.

Je ne veux pas le savoir. Peu me chaut.

Reviendra t-elle ? Son entourage prétend que oui.

Je ne sais pas.

Après tout, elle a beau être reine… mieux : Impératrice de Lúa, pourquoi ne nous préfèrerais-t-elle pas son enfant, sa chair et son sang ?

Que sommes-nous à ses yeux, au final ?

Jour après jour… et, surtout, nuit après nuit, je l'attends. C'est ridicule, elle ne m'a jamais rien promis. Je sais qu'elle n'aime que _Lui_.

Son Roi.

Je l'ai toujours su… et sans doute l'aurais-je moins aimée s'il n'en avait pas été ainsi.

Même lorsque nous étions deux, dans ses draps… je le savais. Elle soupirait son nom, il était là, comme un fantôme la couvant de ses bras protecteurs, et me fixant de ses yeux durs.

Et j'ai aimé ça.

Après tout, si elle m'avait choisi, moi, ou quiconque d'autre, cela aurait sonné comme un parjure.

N'est-ce pas ?

J'aime la regarder. La voir attirer des inconnus dans son lit. La voir sourire, rire, souffrir… belle, éternellement.

J'aime l'entendre raconter des histoires, et rabrouer des petits jeunes. J'aime caresser ses longs cheveux, et lui serrer la main, la prendre contre moi.

Embrasser son épaule nue, ou son genou. Lui masser les pieds après une longue nuit à talons aiguilles.

L'accompagner chez la petite manucuriste pékinoise.

Je l'aime, elle.

Je l'aime, tant qu'elle l'aime, lui.

Ma reine.

Je voudrais encore la voir s'amuser de cette vie cruelle avec elle, même si je sais qu'un jour je ne pourrais me prosterner que devant un corps froid et rigide, qui aura fini par nous dire merde, et par nous quitter pour rejoindre son unique aimé…

Combien de temps tiendra-t-elle encore, sans son Roi ? Elle qui prétend que ce mariage est une malédiction, et qui en subit les conséquences… que deviendra-t-elle, une fois sa vengeance consumée ?

Sa vendetta accomplie ?

Que deviendra ce monde, sans son Impératrice ?

Les symboles ne peuvent mourir… le cœur même de la Cité ne peut cesser de battre… jamais.

La Lune, la Cité, et l'Impératrice.

Que deviendrait Lúa, sans sa plus belle enfant ?

Même si son corps s'éteint et part en cendres, jamais elle ne quittera nos cœurs, jamais son âme ne quittera sa Cité.

Nous appartenons tous à Lúa, pour l'éternité.

-Gaara ? entonne une voix veloutée, sur le pas de ma porte.

Je ne me retourne pas.

Elle sait que je l'ai entendue. Je sens cette anxiété, qui ne la quitte plus depuis quelques temps déjà.

Il faut que je la sauve, et vite.

Il faut que je la sorte d'ici. Une femme comme elle n'est pas faite pour rester enfermée dans une cage dorée, ni pour servir de vulgaire faire-valoir au premier venu. Elle vaut plus cher que tout ce qu'un homme pourrait en offrir…

-Qu'y a-t-il, Temari ? Si le Seigneur apprend que tu as quitté les quartiers de Hinata, il te le fera payer…

-Je me fiche de ses châtiments, j'ai le droit de m'inquiéter de l'état de santé de mon petit frère. De plus, ma Princesse est en compagnie d'une amie, elle m'a elle-même donné congé… dis-moi plutôt, Gaara, quel est ce mal qui te ronge de jour en jour, d'heure en heure, pour que tu te laisses dépérir et que je te voie mourir à vue d'œil ?

-Le mal qui me ronge, Temari, je pense que tu le connais. Il porte le plus beau des noms, mais il est le plus douloureux et le plus cruel qui soit…

-Ce mal porte t-il aussi les cheveux longs et les talons hauts ? demande-t-elle malicieusement.

-Lui-même, sœurette. Tu devines bien, tu es toujours aussi perspicace.

Elle soupire, puis s'avance pour se poster à côté de moi, s'accoudant à la fenêtre.

Moi, assis sur son rebord, je scrute les lueurs de cette ville fantastique s'étendant à perte de vue, attendant que la demeure s'endorme pour rejoindre ses ruelles accueillantes pour les pauvres hères…

-Tu vas encore sortir, n'est-ce pas ? Comme toutes les nuits, depuis quelques temps, et ne regagner ton lit qu'aux aurores, jusqu'à ce que tu doives reprendre ton travail… ne me regardes pas ainsi, ma fenêtre se situe sur cette même façade, au-dessus de la tienne, et tu sais bien que ces temps-cis j'ai du mal à dormir…

-En as-tu parlé à quelqu'un ?

-Pour quoi-faire ? Je ne sais pas ce que tu cours faire, dehors, et je ne veux pas le savoir. Je me contente du fait qu'il n'y ait pas trace de sang sur tes vêtements pour me rassurer… tu sais, Neji aussi disparait souvent, ainsi que Shikamaru. Vous vous retrouvez quelque part ?

-Non. Mais ne t'en fais pas pour lui, Temari, il sait ce qu'il fait, et moi aussi.

-Tu as beau me dire de ne pas m'en faire… j'ai peur que vous ne finissiez dans le caniveau. Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait vous arriver, si vous continuez à traîner dehors, la nuit ? Cette ville n'est pas un terrain de jeu, pas pour les gens comme nous… je n'aime pas l'idée que vous sortiez faire les malins et défier la mort.

Je lui souris faiblement.

Ma chère grande sœur s'est toujours fait du mauvais sang pour tout le monde, quitte à nous remettre les idées en place à coups de grandes claques dans la gueule.

-Tu sais, les nuits de Lúa ne sont pas si effrayantes, sœurette. Je sais ce que tout le monde raconte, ici. Ils sont si terrifiés par ce monde… mais il faut vivre dedans pour en saisir toute la saveur. Lúa ne serait pas aussi belle, si elle n'était pas aussi dangereuse…

Elle soupire.

C'est vrai, elle ne peut pas comprendre.

Emprisonnée dans cette cage d'or depuis des années, elle ne peut savoir quelle est la véritable beauté de Lúa.

Elle ne connait pas ses oiseaux de nuit, si lumineux, ses fleurs de pavé, si voluptueuses, ses démons au cœur d'or pur, ses criminels plus honnêtes que bien des hommes…

Son Impératrice…

-T'entends-tu parler ? Que t'ont-ils fait pour que tu ne jures plus que par leurs crimes ? Qu'y a-t-il de beau dans ces rues sombres et effrayantes ?

-Un soir, il faudra que je t'emmène les voir. Ceux que tu tiens pour des monstres sont des bons vivants, tu sais, même s'ils vivent différemment. Ils ont leurs propres lois, leur sens de l'Art et de la Liberté. Ici, nous sommes enfermés dans une cage, mais eux, ils volent librement… et je les envie. Même s'ils se qualifient de monstres.

-Et elle ? Qui est cette femme qui semble te hanter au point que tu dépérisses ?

Je ris doucement, tirant une bouffée de ma cigarette.

Elle plisse le nez à l'odeur, et aussi au parfum d'alcool que mon haleine doit dégager.

-Je ne dépéris pas, Temari. Je m'inquiète pour elle. Je me demande ce que deviendrait notre Cité, si elle venait à disparaitre. Elle est l'Impératrice de Lúa, tu sais ? L'ultime joyau de Lúa, une déesse descendue sur un monde en ruine, à mes yeux…

Elle me regarde, interloquée.

Je soupire.

-Regarde, Temari. Ose dire que toutes ces lueurs ne sont pas belles. Ose dire que tu ne rêves pas de quitter cette prison pour marcher dans ces rues scintillantes, animées, là où les simples mortels n'ont pas peur de côtoyer leurs légendes urbaines chaque soir. Des milliers de personnes font la fêtes, continuellement, jusqu'au bout de la nuit. Des milliers de personnes rêvent de fouler un jour ces pavés. Qui d'autre qu'une déesse peut régner sur ce monde merveilleux ?

-Tu me fais peur, Gaara. On dirait que tu t'es fait enrôler dans une secte… il n'y a que les fous et les suicidaires pour sortir la nuit, ici.

Je ris.

-Ça, c'est ce que prétendent les couards. Il y a plein de monde, dans ces rues, pas seulement des fous ou des tueurs. Ils ne sont pas si monstrueux que cela. Les démons aussi sortent au cinéma ou au restaurant, eux aussi se bécotent sur les terrasses des cafés pour le petit déjeuner, eux aussi tombent amoureux, parfois… et leur façon de s'aimer est certainement la plus belle qui soit. Sakura aussi aime un homme, tu sais. Un Roi, mort il y a six ans. Et elle n'aimera jamais que lui. Existe-t-il un plus bel amour ?

Elle sourit, et dépose un baiser sur ma tempe.

Elle me connait bien, elle sait que c'est sans doute pour cela que j'aime tant cette femme.

J'ai toujours été un incorrigible romantique.

Elle comprend toujours tout. Même ma fascination pour une légende urbaine, même mon engouement pour la clarté de cette étrange lune pourpre.

Même mon envie de trouver ma place dans un autre monde, puisque jamais je n'ai su la trouver dans celui qu'elle connait.

Je sais qu'elle comprend, même si elle a peur, parfois.

-Tu devrais aller dire bonsoir à Shikamaru, avant d'aller te coucher. Profites du fait qu'il soit dans la chambre à côté de la mienne… dis-je dans un sourire goguenard.

Elle me frappe derrière la tête, outrée, avant de néanmoins s'éclipser en direction de la chambre de son aimé.

Pensait-elle sérieusement que je n'avais pas remarqué ? Leurs petits regards dérobés, leurs sourires attendris… les effleurements plus ou moins fortuits. Je sais qu'ils s'écrivent des lettres depuis longtemps, et je sais que Shikamaru fera tout pour l'éloigner de ce lieu de perdition.

Que fera-t-il, ensuite ?

Quittera-t-il la ville pour offrir à ma sœur la vie qu'elle mérite ? Ou lui préfèrera-t-il ce monde si irrésistiblement attirant, tout comme moi ?

Je ne sais pas.

Je ne pense pas qu'il le sache lui-même… quoique. Venant de lui, je crois que rien ne saurait m'étonner…

Et puis, lui aussi, il a sa vengeance à assouvir.

Peut-être préfèrera-t-il s'éteindre, une fois son devoir accompli.

Pour Akimichi Chôji.

Une fois de plus, je passe la nuit à arpenter les rues de cette ville que je commence à peine à apprécier à sa juste valeur. C'est une belle nuit de pleine lune, le ciel jalonné de nuages biscornus brille tel un magma aux teintes d'améthyste.

L'air est lourd, il fait chaud.

La brise venue de l'océan n'en est que plus appréciable, secouant doucement ma chevelure rouge, dégageant ou obstruant ma vue, au gré de leurs envies.

Dans le centre animé, des jeunes stagnent devant des vitrines, des couples partagent un moment plus ou moins intime en terrasse, un homme en costume gris, cravate négligemment desserrée, discute en français avec son téléphone, assis près d'une fontaine.

Un homme passe sur le trottoir d'en face, l'air pressé.

Dans les rayons de la pleine lune, mêlés à la lueur des néons criards faisant scintiller ses cheveux d'un blond très clair, son allure gracile parait surnaturelle. Je le reconnais immédiatement. Je hausse un sourcil.

Où court-t-il ainsi ?

Me lançant à sa poursuite, je remarque, du coin de l'œil, les silhouettes de ces terrifiants chasseurs, l'un massif et vêtu d'une veste rouge, l'autre, plus fin, les cheveux noirs dissimulant une partie de son visage, arrivant d'une ruelle, accompagnés du majestueux loup au poil bruni par le sang, convergeant, eux aussi en direction de la gare.

Tout comme des dizaines d'autres singuliers personnages, attisant ma curiosité.

-Excusez-moi, dis-je, interpellant une femme en tailleur rouge sombre, fumant un cigare. Pouvez-vous me dire ce qu'il se passe ?

-Si tu ne le sais pas, chéri, tu ferais sans doute mieux de ne pas trop te pencher sur ce sujet…

-Cela aurait-il un rapport avec l'Impératrice ?

Elle hausse un sourcil, ne s'attendant manifestement pas à ce que je sache quoi que ce soit à ce sujet.

Finalement, tirant une grande bouffée de son cigare, elle grogne avec contentement :

-Exact. Nous partons les accueillir, elle et notre petite Princesse. L'enfant du véritable Roi revient enfin sur ses terres, et d'aucuns pensent que sa venue sonne l'heure d'une passionnante bataille. L'Impératrice a jugé l'heure de sa vengeance venue…

-L'Impératrice… est revenue avec sa fille ?

-Affirmatif, chéri. Le Golden Eagle vient juste d'annoncer son retour par le prochain train, ce qui sonne le début d'une nouvelle ère. On raconte déjà de la Princesse de Lúa qu'elle saurait pousser les hommes les plus fiers à se battre sous son étendard pour un simple regard. La fille du Roi et de l'Impératrice ne saurait qu'être exceptionnelle…

Je lui adresse un sourire étincelant.

Finissant sa réplique sur une bouffée de fumée, elle tourne les talons et se joint calmement à cette course effrénée. Aucun ne désire manquer le retour de leur souveraine. Tous veulent voir de leurs propres yeux cette enfant pour laquelle ils mourront peut-être.

Pour un simple regard…

Après un bref moment d'hésitation, je me lance à la suite de ces ombres, dont certaines se sont mises à courir en direction des quais de la gare.

Il n'y a pas d'aéroport, à Lúa, et il n'y en aura sans doute jamais. On est très bien, avec nos pieds, nos vélos, et nos tramways. Les trains et les bateaux suffisent pour les longues distances… et puis ça a un côté plus… élégant.

Authentique.

Et de toute façon, on a pas la place pour ça. Y'en a déjà dans les villes d'à côté, pourquoi s'emmerder ?

Et Lúa a trop travaillé à perfectionner le design de ses trains pour qu'on cesse de les utiliser. Certains sont profilés pour la vitesse, d'autres, dessinés à l'ancienne, avec de jolies locomotives qui crachent de la vapeur… les compartiments des premières classes sont toujours décorés d'un goût exquis.

On retrouve le plaisir des voyages en train d'antan…

L'Impératrice arrive de son voyage d'ici trois minutes. La tension est palpable, des centaines de curieux et parfois effrayants personnages se pressent sur le quai, ainsi que sur les escaliers, et aux parapets de l'étage des restaurants, retenant leur souffle.

Les voyageurs ordinaires observent, certains d'un œil suspicieux, voire craintif, ou simplement intrigué, attendant nerveusement leur départ des lieux, ou recherchant une personne susceptible de les accueillir à leur arrivée.

De puissantes auras envahissent l'atmosphère, les cœurs s'accélèrent sans raison apparente. Une vague odeur de sang, frais ou sec, s'échappe de certains.

Même les gens normaux sentent qu'il se trame quelque chose…

Au bout du quai, les rayons du soleil matinal baignent la carrosserie luisante des trains, les nimbant d'un éclat mystérieux. Les personnages se tenant à ces extrémités ne paraissent que plus surnaturels encore.

Accoudé à la balustrade devant un café de l'étage, je remarque, en contrebas, la présence de Neji, figé dans son éternelle attitude altière, toujours superbe.

Le Prince réduit à l'état d'esclave, au beau milieu des va-nu-pieds…

Je vois Naruto, qui joue des coudes pour avancer.

Et, en première ligne, le clan de l'Impératrice.

Le chasseur aux vêtements en loques, tâchés, et son immense loup au pelage souillé, arborent un sourire immense, dévoilant leurs effrayantes dentitions, éclatantes de santé. A leurs côtés se tient Shikamaru, l'air grave, les sourcils froncés, vêtu de noir et de kaki, toujours aussi discret que l'ombre, malgré sa prestance.

De l'autre côté, Sasuke, incapable de réfréner un petit sourire en coin, toujours vêtu dans la plus grande classe qui lui est propre, caressant distraitement la tête du loup géant.

Oui, le loup aussi semble sourire de tous ses crocs…

Sont-ils donc si impatients que se déclare le début des hostilités ?

A les voir ainsi, je n'en doute pas un instant…

Je n'avais pas comprit, jusqu'à présent… mais je suis loin d'être le seul à vouer un culte à l'Impératrice. Eux aussi l'aiment.

Comme on aime une reine.

Je l'ai comprit à la voix de la femme au cigare, qui vibrait de la même dévotion aveugle que la mienne, quand je parlais d'elle à ma sœur.

Ils sont tombés sous son charme.

Ils lui ont offert leur cœur, leur existence, leur sang, comme ils l'avaient offert à son homme, son Roi.

Ils porteront sa fille aux nues, et feront honneur au sacrifice de toute une famille.

Ils se vengeront.

Ils la vengeront, elle.

Et leur honneur bafoué par un serpent qui a poignardé le Roi dans le dos. Son Roi.

Notre Roi.

Lorsque je croise le regard de cette enfant, je sais.

Je sais que moi aussi, je serais prêt à mourir sous son étendard écarlate. J'appartiens désormais à ce monde. Je vengerais mon Roi. Je vénèrerais mon Impératrice, et protégerais ma Princesse.

Ma place est parmi eux, parmi ces démons.

Parce que d'un regard, elle a su faire fleurir en mon sein la haine envers celui qui nous a fait subir l'outrage de trahir nos lois.

Trahir notre Roi.

Nous le ferons payer, car la vengeance coule dans nos veines.

Nous.

Enfants de Lúa…

.

.

**oOo**

.

.

Une brusque bourrasque soulève sa longue chevelure.

Elle est superbe, bien plus encore que d'ordinaire. Des semaines que nous ne l'avions vue, et se présente devant nos yeux une femme nouvelle, plus puissante, plus terrifiante encore.

Une présence oppressante.

Une beauté telle qu'elle brûle les yeux.

Sa prestance est digne d'une déesse, à présent.

Certains s'agitent.

Son aura fait bouillir le sang dans les veines. Des sourires immenses dévoilent des forêts de crocs, tous plus aiguisés les uns que les autres. Les prunelles rougeoient, ici et là, mais la plupart parviennent à se maitriser.

Tout le monde a soif.

De vengeance.

Vengeance pour le Roi.

Vengeance pour nous.

Moi aussi, j'ai soif de vengeance. Même pour un Roi que je n'ai pas connu. Même pour des règles qui, il n'y a pas si longtemps, ne me concernaient en rien. Pour tous ceux qui ont vu leur honneur bafoué par un homme qui d'homme ne porte guère que le nom.

Une immondice.

Un déchet coupable de traitrise.

Pour son cœur piétiné, et pour l'homme qu'elle a aimé… et aimera à jamais, sans l'ombre d'un doute.

Pour mon frère, où qu'il soit. Quoi qu'il ait fait.

Je comprends à présent ce que l'on nomme « amour », dans ce monde. Je l'avais lu dans des livres, on m'en avait parlé, je l'avais fait, avec divers partenaires… à présent je sais. Je comprends ce qu'elle nomme malédiction.

Moi qui avais appris à ne rien éprouver, je ne peux que me laisser emporter par ce puissant tourment, infiniment vaste…

La démence me ronge.

Je le vois, face à moi, seul coupable de mon naufrage en ces eaux corrosives et douloureuses. Il ne me voit même plus, hypnotisé par la gamine.

Ils ont les mêmes yeux.

Les yeux couleur de Lune.

Je le savais déjà… je le savais, au fond de moi, qu'il faisait partie de ce monde.

Mais je ne veux toujours pas l'admettre.

Il restera mon ange, pur et béni des déesses…

Oui, c'est une malédiction, car on ne saurait s'en défaire. C'est violent, soudain, et cela nous emporte à des extrémités insoupçonnées. Ça souffle le chaud et le froid, le bien-être et la douleur, la confiance et la peur.

Cela nous dévore… et l'on n'a aucune envie de s'en défendre. C'est une malédiction… c'est doux comme la fin du monde, et ça n'a aucun sens. Cela me rend fou.

Il me rend fou.

Et ce n'en est que plus délectable.

Dans ce monde-ci, on ne peut ravir un cœur déjà capturé…

Il m'a volé mon cœur, il a gardé mon âme hors des griffes de l'Enfer… s'en est-il seulement rendu compte ?

Elle est belle. Elle aussi a vu son cœur s'envoler loin d'elle.

Les voyageurs lui cèdent le passage, vaincus par sa grandeur. Ils l'observent tandis qu'elle les ignore superbement, dédaigneuse des choses du bas-monde, divine parmi les simples mortels.

Descendant du train, elle pose un escarpin pailleté d'argent haut perché sur le quai. Une seconde bourrasque, surnaturelle, gonfle la longue jupe de son déshabillé de soie et de dentelles gris perle, ses longues mèches de cheveux, échappées de sa coiffure, caressant impudiquement ses hanches.

Indubitablement belle.

Cette Impératrice, toute puissante déesse en notre monde, tient entre ses doigts fins, taillés par le port des armes, la petite main d'une petite fille tout à fait captivante…

La gamine, vêtue d'un léger yukata blanc aux motifs pourpres, ôte quelques mèches gênantes de son beau visage à la peau de pêche. Ses cheveux longs, divisés en boucles parfaites, luisent de charmants reflets roux sur leur brun chocolat.

Tout comme ceux de sa mère, il y a dix années de cela…

Elle ressemble à un ange, cette gamine… un ange des Ténèbres ? Non…

Une princesse.

Elle lève son regard dans ma direction. Ses prunelles m'ont toujours captivé. Depuis le jour même où elle les a ouverts pour la première fois.

J'étais présent.

C'est pour ces yeux, autant que pour la tendresse que j'éprouvais envers Valentina Darcy, que je l'ai prise sous mon aile, discrètement. Je ne savais pas d'où lui venait ce regard. Je ne savais pas que son père n'était autre que le Roi. En l'apprenant, je n'étais pas si surpris que cela, finalement… elle avait déjà une mère exceptionnelle. Il fallait qu'elle ait un père exceptionnel.

En voyant ses yeux, j'ai su qu'elle serait promise à un avenir exceptionnel, qui que soient ses parents.

Je n'en avais jamais vu, avant. Je pensais ne plus en voir d'autres, ensuite.

Puis j'ai vu ses yeux, à lui…

Si bleus, habituellement. Purs comme les cieux.

Mais parfois, ils avaient cette lueur.

Parfois, ils ont prit cette couleur…

Enfants de Lúa. Enfants de la Nuit. Ils portent dans leurs regards les secrets du passé, et de l'avenir. Le secret des rois de Lúa.

Leurs iris…

Uniques au monde…

Pourpres, comme la Lune de Lúa…

.

.

.

**oO°Tsuzuku...°Oo**

.

.

.

.

SAUVEZ LES PALOURDES !

Tabassez le Mizukage...

.

.

.


	21. L'Autre

**Note honteuse:** Je ne vais même pas demander votre pardon, je ne le mérite pas. Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps, désolée si vous avez cru que j'abandonnais, désolée aussi si je n'ai pas répondu à vos messages mais ça fait plusieurs mois que je n'ai plus internet, et que j'hésite à me jeter dans la Garonne du haut d'un pont après avoir tué un certain nombre de personnes (ou à me payer des vacances dans un hôpital psychiatrique, ou un mélange de tout ça...).

Je peux seulement dire que je ploie devant vous, et que le prochain chapitre arrivera dans moins d'un an, cette fois...

*déprime*

.

.

.

**Chapitre Dix-Neuf : « _L'Autre…_ »**

.

.

.

_« Parfois, je lève les yeux vers cette lune, puis je me souviens que je ne suis plus chez nous, qu'elle ne brille plus de cette lueur purpurine… qu'elle n'a pas la couleur que prenaient tes yeux, parfois._

_Quand tu étais l'Autre._

_Quand tu avais les yeux d'un démon, mais que tu restais un ange, pour moi… »_

.

.

**oOo**

.

.

Le jour n'effleure qu'à peine le linceul de la nuit, quand je m'éveille.

J'ai mal.

Mal à la poitrine, à la gorge. Je suis fatigué, si fatigué, comme si tout mon corps était un golem de pâte molle et de mélasse rigide. Rester immobile est une souffrance pour mes muscles gourds, bouger serait un calvaire pour mes os lourds.

Respirer devient un effort trop grand pour ma viande meurtrie.

Je voudrais dormir, dormir encore, sans jamais plus m'éveiller, car la conscience signifie douleur. Chaque matin, une dague se plante dans mon crâne, une lame épaisse et vibrante, qui résonne à mes tympans lorsqu'on la retire lentement, prolongeant l'agonie de mon cerveau.

Les dieux ont des plaisirs sadiques.

J'ai trop mal, aujourd'hui. Tant pis pour les cours… y a-t-il seulement cours ?

Quel jour est-on ? De quel mois ? Quelle année ?

Je rallume le joint qui, hier soir, m'avait permit de m'endormir, abruti et béat. Ma chambre pue le tabac et l'herbe froids. Je ne sais pas trop ce que c'est, mais ça soulage. Mon père me l'a donné, après l'avoir cultivé dans son jardin secret. Lui aussi, aime bien se défoncer la gueule avec ça.

A user avec parcimonie, bien sûr…

Je le laisse sur le rebord du lavabo, me glissant sous l'eau brûlante de la douche. Les vapeurs n'arrangent pas l'état brumeux dans lequel la drogue m'a plongé, au contraire… et c'est tant mieux.

Le monde tourne au ralenti. Je crois que je me suis éclaté l'arcade contre l'étagère à savons, mais je ne le sens pas. Mon corps et ma conscience sont totalement anesthésiés, annihilés, embourbés dans du coton… et bordel, qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien.

Je me sens comme si chaque parcelle de mon corps protestait belliqueusement contre la vie que je leur inflige. Mon corps a envie de mourir.

Et peut-être que bientôt, j'en viendrais aux mêmes désirs.

Sortant vaillamment de la salle de bain, je choisis mollement quelques vêtements pour la journée.

Le programme ? Picoler, jusqu'à oublier mon corps. Boire jusqu'à ce que la douleur physique ne m'atteigne plus.

Peut-être que je pourrais trouver Sasuke ?

Je me sens mieux, près de lui. Son parfum m'apaise.

Son absence me pèse.

Depuis ce matin de Noël où j'ai vu le démon qui brûlait en lui… il m'évite. Il est toujours si doux… et en même temps, je sens la tension douloureuse de ses muscles, lorsqu'il se tient près de moi. Je vois la flamme qui se meurt lentement dans son regard, quand il ose poser ses doigts sur moi.

Il perd la raison, peu à peu… et je ne peux rien faire pour lui.

Je savais bien qu'il était dangereux pour nous de nous approcher l'un de l'autre. Je le savais, j'aurais dû écouter mon instinct… mais si je devais tout recommencer, aurais-je vraiment la force de me tenir loin de lui, et lui de moi ?

Nos êtres s'appellent l'un à l'autre, sont fait l'un pour l'autre, et l'attraction est si puissante qu'elle est en train de nous détruire.

Nous sortons, parfois, au cinéma, au restaurant, ou alors nous restons chez lui, enlacés sur son canapé blanc, à boire du bon scotch en regardant un film… et j'aimerais que ces instants passés entre ses bras durent toujours, que sa main reste ancrée à la mienne à jamais, mais je finis toujours par repartir.

Je ferme les yeux, et le laisse s'éloigner peu à peu, parce que je sais qu'il finira toujours par revenir, et parce que je sais que ma présence le fait souffrir, ma souffrance le fait mourir, autant que je peux le rendre heureux…

Mais combien de temps faudra-t-il avant que la douleur ne supplante au bonheur ? Combien de temps avant qu'il ne craque… et que tout soit fini ?

Consumé, avant même d'avoir pu l'effleurer du doigt…

Enfin vêtu de l'un de mes vieux jeans et d'un tee-shirt un poil trop petit, je traverse la villa qui s'éveille à peine. Au détour d'un couloir, par une porte entrouverte, je devine mon père, étalé dans son lit, une rousse alanguie sur son torse. Ses longs cheveux d'un blanc pur lui donnent les allures d'un ange sagement endormi, ce qu'il n'est certainement pas.

Il est plutôt de la catégorie des incorrigibles salauds… mais c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime. Comme ça que Tsunade l'aime, depuis toujours.

A peine sorti sous le ciel doré par les premières lueurs du jour, je sens comme un lien invisible qui tire irrésistiblement sur chaque fibre de mon corps. Laissant cet instinct étrange me guider, je me dirige vers l'autre côté de la Cité.

Plus j'avance, plus le lien se fait pressant, et la brume se pose sur mes sens, sur ma conscience, ne laissant que mon corps qui avance, rapidement, vers une destination inconnue. Comme si un autre moi, au fond de mon esprit, me pressait d'aller toujours plus vite… comme si je m'enfonçais dans un état léthargique, laissant cette voix dans ma tête guider mon corps à sa guise.

J'ai déjà ressenti ça…

Cette impression qu'un autre que moi guidait mes pas, mes doigts…

Cette impression de ne rien voir qui pourrait blesser mon âme, cette sensation d'être protégé par mon propre corps, sans que j'y soie pour quoi que ce soit…

Je l'ai vécu, il y a quelques mois.

Et quand je me suis réveillé, il y avait des corps éteints, autour de moi, et du sang sur mes mains, sur mon visage, qui n'était pas le mien.

Je l'ai vécu, il y a quelque mois.

Quand j'ai demandé à mon homme de tout prendre, même mon sang, s'il avait soif, et qu'il a préféré se mordre lui-même plutôt que de me toucher. Je me suis senti si… abandonné.

Trahi…

Et en un instant, cela avait éclaté en moi, et je me suis jeté sur ses lèvres couvertes de son propre sang, si délicieux, si délicat sur ma langue… j'avais envie de le soumettre à ma rage, besoin de le sentir se tordre sous moi, j'aurais presque pu le tuer, rien que pour qu'il n'appartienne qu'à moi, rien qu'à moi…

Je le comprends, pourtant. Quelque part, je savais pourquoi il avait fait ça.

Peur de me salir.

Peur de m'achever.

Mais suis-je vraiment aussi blanc et pur qu'on le dit ? Je ne crois pas.

Et, pour lui… je veux bien mourir.

Dans la chaleur du creux de ses bras…

Lui… son visage pâle et fin, et ses yeux noirs, ses cheveux emmêlés et ses vêtements sales et collants. Lui, là, juste devant moi…

Comment suis-je arrivé ici ? Quand ?

Aucune idée.

Il y a toujours ce brouillard qui m'obstrue les sens, et ce… truc étrange, bizarre, limite effrayant, qui m'hypnotise…

Qu'est-ce que je fiche à la gare ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce monde ? Pourquoi Kiba porte-t-il une veste de survêtement absolument atroce ? Et… pourquoi…

Tout s'efface.

J'imagine que je me sens comme un fœtus, à l'abri du ventre de sa mère. C'est chaud, reposant, chatoyant de couleurs…

Je n'ai plus mal.

Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'_elle_ est là, devant moi. Et qu'elle est… merveilleuse.

Je n'ai pas encore saisi qui elle est. Pour être franc, je crois que je ne saisis pas grand-chose, ce matin.

Hormis son regard.

C'est comme si toutes les couleurs du monde s'étaient fanées, pour ne laisser que celle de ses prunelles. Ce regard doux, et étrangement sage, comme si les plus grands secrets du monde étaient enfermés derrière, en sécurité.

Comme moi, au fond de ma conscience, protégé par cet autre qui m'a volé mon corps pour que je n'aie plus à souffrir…

Elle sourit.

Elle a un corps d'enfant, et un visage de poupée, pourtant son regard semble avoir traversé les âges, et observé ce qu'aucun mortel n'a le droit de contempler.

C'est une petite déesse, une enfant au destin de princesse, un cadeau des cieux.

C'est un jeune ange aux courbes douces et enfantines, et aux prunelles, telles la Lune, purpurines, fille de l'Impératrice et de son Roi…

Qui suis-je, pour qu'elle ait les mêmes yeux que moi ?

.

.

**oOo**

.

.

Ils sont revenus.

Je n'avais plus vu ce regard depuis bien des années. Je savais que ce jour arriverait bientôt, mais je ne m'attendais pas à quelque chose d'aussi spectaculaire, si je puis dire…

Les Lotus Blancs d'Oto sont revenus à Lúa.

Depuis bien longtemps, lorsque l'un d'entre eux vient au monde, sans hérédité, il finit soit par répondre à l'appel du sanctuaire de Lúa, soit mort. Les Lotus Blancs sont de délicates et puissantes créatures, et il fut un temps où le Clan recherchait activement chaque nouveau-né possédant ce trait.

Mais Oto s'est fermé au monde, et ne s'intéresse plus à ce qui se trouve au-delà de ses palissades.

J'en connais quelques uns, de cette race, qui n'ont jamais pu rejoindre le clan. Ils ne s'en tirent généralement pas très brillamment.

J'avais entendu dire que trois d'entre eux avaient souhaité endosser le rôle qui aurait dû être celui de tous, il y a bien des années, et que cela s'était mal terminé. On disait qu'ils ne sortaient plus jamais de chez eux, de peur de perdre un autre membre.

Pourtant, ils sont bien là.

Ils sont grands, et maigres, et éthérés, comme s'ils allaient disparaître d'un moment à l'autre. Enveloppés de soie bariolée, ils observent, en retrait, l'entrée en scène de l'Impératrice de Lúa et de sa fille. La femme porte du bleu, une rose impérissable dans les cheveux.

Je reconnaîtrais n'importe où le présent soigneusement sélectionné que la Lune lui a envoyé, il y a… près de vingt ans. Si Konan et Yahiko n'avaient pas tout risqué, perdant leur amant, leur amour, il y a dix-huit ans, à New York, beaucoup de choses n'auraient jamais été possibles.

Les Lotus Blancs d'Oto sont de retour à Lúa… pourquoi ?

Je ne le saurais peut-être jamais, mais cela annonce de grandes choses.

Peut-être que le temps que mon Maître attend avec tant d'impatience arrive. Oui, il s'approche à grands pas… je le sens jusque dans mes os, je le vois dans leurs regards. Même le parfum du vent a changé, il a un arrière-goût d'électricité que je ne devrais pas y trouver, comme si…

… comme si Lúa elle-même se réveillait d'un long sommeil.

Ce n'est pas la Lune, la Lune veille toujours.

C'est la Cité.

Deux moitiés d'un tout, et à cette heure… leur union semble amener une conscience diffuse en ceux qui avaient perdu leur voie.

L'Impératrice et la Princesse sont de retour sur leurs terres, la guerre pose ses yeux sur nous à leur simple présence. J'en frémis d'impatience.

Je sais que je vais tout perdre. Kisame, Deidara, et ma propre vie… je le sais. _Il_ va me demander de détruire la seule chose que j'aie jamais réussi à protéger.

Parfois, je me demande s'_il_ sait ce que j'ai fait.

Je vais tout perdre et mourir, enfin. Il va ma tuer, finalement. Il avait presque abandonné la poursuite, je le vois dans ses yeux, son amour qui le détruit, qui accapare bien trop son attention et le peu de bon sens qu'il lui reste pour qu'il se soucie encore de moi comme il le faisait jadis.

Pardonne-moi, mais après notre famille, c'est ton ange que je vais te prendre… ton ange dont le démon intérieur s'est réveillé.

Ses yeux pourpres m'avaient manqué…

Je sais pertinemment que mon Maître va perdre, lamentablement. Peu importe les pertes, il n'aura jamais Lúa, et ne s'appropriera jamais ses derniers secrets.

Personne ne sait vraiment comment la Cité fonctionne. Les légendes disent qu'un ange est devenu la Terre, et qu'un démon est devenu la Lune. L'une nous offre la protection de son regard, veillant chaque nuit, l'autre pourvoit à nos besoins, et dort pour nous nourrir de son pouvoir.

On n'utilise pas d'énergies fossiles, dans la Cité, toute la vieille ville est restée piétonne et inchangée, il n'y a pas de centrales d'énergie à des dizaines de kilomètres à la ronde… toute l'électricité dont on a besoin provient de sous la terre. On dit qu'elle vient de sous le Palais.

Lúa était en avance sur le temps, et son secret, elle ne l'a pas partagé. Ceux qui ne croient pas en nos légendes, ceux qui viennent du monde extérieur, ont des dizaines de théories scientifiques plus ou moins saugrenues à ce sujet, il paraîtrait même que la « maladie » des démons de Lúa pourrait provenir de radiations causées par notre source d'énergie inconnue. Nous buvons du sang, souvent humain, et perdons la raison.

Foutaises.

Nous savons bien, nous.

Le Maître y croit tellement, à ces légendes, qu'il veut que cet ange et ce démon lui appartiennent. Il les aime, de sa façon tordue, et il veut les dominer, par tous les moyens.

Mais il n'y arrivera jamais.

Comment un simple mortel pourrait-il faire plier l'échine à de telles créatures ?

Toutes les horreurs qu'il a commises en plus de vingt ans… tout ça pour quoi ? Il va mettre la ville, le monde, à feu et à sang, tout ça pour une chimère. Si jamais il les rencontre vraiment, s'il parvient à s'attirer leurs foudres au point qu'elles se chargent de lui personnellement, elles vont le détruire.

Et cela, uniquement si leurs enfants ne nous détruisent pas avant elles.

Nombreux sont leurs enfants. Peut-être même en fais-je encore partie, bien que je n'en sois plus digne, si je l'ai jamais été. Mais lui… lui, il est exceptionnel.

Un ange, oui, mais un ange guerrier… avec les yeux de la Lune, et les crocs d'un monstre. Peut-être était-ce le destin, que mon frère pose les yeux sur lui, qu'il s'entiche de lui, et pas d'un autre. J'ai tenté de le sauver de mon Maître, parce qu'une telle créature, si pure malgré ses péchés, tellement d'un autre monde, n'est pas faite pour courber l'échine.

Il ne s'inclinera devant personne.

N'obéiras à quiconque.

Déjà, à l'époque, c'était évident.

J'ai vu l'âme dans les yeux de la bête, et j'ai tenté de le sauver. Le cacher. Lui donner une chance de devenir tout ce qu'il aurait dû devenir.

Cet instant approche.

Son ancien lui, et son nouveau lui, conjugués ensemble… comme une lame brisée, enfin reforgée, et plus solide et plus aiguisée que jamais elle ne l'a été.

Le seul monde qui lui convienne vraiment est celui qu'il se crée lorsqu'il se tient au creux des bras de mon frère tant aimé, et il est le seul que je puisse y tolérer.

C'était le destin, probablement.

Ils sont si beaux, lorsqu'ils sont ensemble. Cela dépasse l'entendement. Jamais je n'avais songé un instant qu'ils puissent un jour se rencontrer. Je ne sais si la chose est heureuse ou pas. Les plus grandes histoires, à Lúa, finissent plus souvent que non en tragédie, et je crains d'être celui qui éventrera ce tableau.

Ils sont comme le jour et la nuit. Le soleil et la lune, réunis en une éclipse improbable. La lumière, réfugiée dans l'étreinte des ténèbres devenues chaleureuses à son simple contact. Rien ne devrait avoir le droit de briser cela. Rien ni personne.

Mais _Lui_, il ne suit jamais les règles. Il n'en fait qu'à sa tête.

Amoureux des légendes, et toujours à chercher un moyen de les bafouer, s'attirer leur ire dans l'espoir irrationnel de les dompter.

_Lui_, il va vouloir les briser.

_Il _a déjà commencé.

Parce que la créature à qui j'ai offert quelques années d'existence, une vie en-dehors de son cachot, il la considère comme sienne, et il la veut de retour, en particulier maintenant que l'_Autre_ s'est éveillé au fond de ses prunelles.

Parce que cela se voit, au fond du regard de mon frère, que ce monde le destine à devenir Roi. Et le monstre ne laissera pas passer ça. Il veut être le seul, l'unique. Il désirera frapper la bête avant qu'il ne soit trop tard… frapper l'ennemi dans le dos avant qu'il ne devienne trop fort, et l'achever pendant qu'il est à terre.

Il pense faire d'une pierre deux coups. Détruire son ennemi et récupérer son jouet.

C'est ce qu'il pense faire.

C'est mal connaître mon frère… et c'est bien mal juger Naruto, et l'_Autre_.

Moi, je sais, mais je ne l'avouerais pour rien au monde. Je sais ce qui arrivera. Mon frère me poursuivra, jusqu'au bout du monde, et il me tuera. Il me fera payer mes crimes. Il me fera payer la vie que je lui ai volée.

Cela fait longtemps que j'ai décidé de ne mourir que de la main de mon frère, et le temps sera bientôt venu.

Il ne pourra pas protéger son ange… et moi non plus. Mais moi, je sais qu'il n'a pas besoin de protection. Plus maintenant.

Il se relèvera plus grand que jamais il ne l'a été. L'ange et l'Autre ne feront qu'un, et le cercle sera complet. Nul besoin d'être un Lotus Blanc pour voir…

Comme je voudrais qu'il ne comprenne jamais ce que j'ai fait, ce que je suis… qu'il continue de me haïr. Je ne veux pas de sa pitié…

Je ne veux pas de ses larmes, je ne les mérite pas.

Comme ils sont beaux, tous les deux… les deux êtres au monde que j'ai le plus aimé, ensemble…

J'aurais aimé vivre encore, pour les voir devenir Rois…

.

.

**oOo**

.

.

Il fait nuit.

Les cieux sont baignés de rouges rosés, la Lune flamboie fièrement, oui, fièrement, cela se sent, dans ses rayons sur ma peau, peut-être.

Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point nous étions nombreux, à répondre à son appel. Je n'avais pas conscience de le faire moi-même, jusqu'à maintenant.

Je connaissais les démons, mais j'avais oublié tous les autres.

Il n'y avait pas que des démons, dans cette gare, ce matin, venus saluer la souveraine de leurs cœurs, poussés peut-être, comme moi, par un instinct surnaturel, ou peut-être juste par une curiosité bien servie.

Je ne savais pas que Sakura avait une fille. Il y avait un doute, quelque chose dans ses silences, et dans les regards lourds de douleurs qu'ils avaient tous, parfois.

Lorsqu'elle m'a élevé, elle racontait beaucoup d'histoires, mais rarement la sienne. Ce n'est pas grave.

J'ai posé les yeux sur elle, cette enfant dont je ne connais pas encore le nom. J'ai senti… comme un lien, entre nous, quelque chose qui dépasse de loin mon entendement.

Etait-ce moi, ou l'instinct de l'Autre ?

L'Autre, en moi, qui prend possession de mon corps, et qui a les mêmes iris qu'elle…

Je suis parti, sans même adresser la parole à ma famille, me suis glissé, plus agilement que je ne m'en savais capable, entre les corps des autres, qui semblaient s'écarter de mon chemin avec une révérence que jamais ils ne m'avaient témoigné.

Ils faisaient place à l'Autre.

La journée fut étrange. Un flou artistique continu, une attente presque maladive. J'étais à l'abri dans la chaleur de l'Autre, je m'y trouve toujours… mais maintenant, c'est la nuit.

Jamais je n'avais senti la nuit aussi… fort.

Est-ce ce que ressentent Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, chaque soir ?

Je regarde la Lune, et je sens la caresse de ses rayons sur ma peau, comme les mains d'une mère. Je sens son amour, sa volonté de me protéger… je me sens lui appartenir, moi qui pensais n'appartenir à aucun des deux mondes de Lúa, pas vraiment…

Je ne sais combien de temps nous restons à la savourer, moi et l'Autre.

Puis, il y a la traque. La chasse.

Le chant de la Cité me berce alors que je laisse faire l'Autre. Depuis qu'il a prit le dessus, tout n'est qu'éclairs consécutifs d'images presque démunies de sens, et je me contente d'assister, spectateur, à ce qu'il fait de nous… et de nos victimes.

Nous nous fondons dans l'ombre, sautons, bondissons, dominons du haut des toits de la ville. Je sens la chaleur collante du sang sur nos doigts, et au-delà de ma semi-conscience, son parfum me parvient, me brûle autant qu'il m'apaise.

Je ne suis pas un ange.

Je ne sais pas ce que je suis… et cela n'a pas d'importance.

Nous sommes une meute, et nous parcourons les rues de notre Cité. Depuis que l'Impératrice avait disparu, depuis que son Chien de Garde et que le Vengeur partaient chasser ailleurs, le taux de criminalité a en quelque sorte augmenté dans nos rues.

Mais nous sommes tous de retour…

Oui, l'Autre est ancien, plus ancien que moi. Peut-être était-il moi, avant cette vie, avant que je n'existe. Et il est de retour.

J'admire les éclaboussures carmines sur le visage de mon amour. Nous avons trouvé… quelque chose, ce soir, qui nous permettra de moins souffrir.

Ses iris écarlates, tellement écarlates, témoignent de la bête éveillée en lui, autant que l'Autre est éveillé en moi. Ses mains souillées passent dans mes cheveux sales, et il ne peut s'empêcher de nettoyer mon visage et mes mains de ses baisers, car il est toujours persuadé, au fond, que je suis son ange et que jamais je ne devrais être sali.

Nos baisers sont mordants et nos caresses poignantes, mais la tendresse qu'est la nôtre est toujours là, quelque part. L'Autre est toujours moi, même si nous sommes deux. Le démon est toujours lui.

Nous ne pouvons nous éloigner l'un de l'autre, c'est plus fort que nous. Nos doigts s'entrelacent sans que l'on s'en rende compte, et nous courons les pavés au même pas. Dans les ombres, il s'agenouille devant moi, et prend mon désir dans sa bouche, comme je l'ai fait pour lui, il y a… si longtemps…

Je resterais à jamais le seul devant qui il se mettra à genoux.

Nos lèvres éclatées entre les dents de l'autre, nous avons goûté au sang de l'autre, et n'est-ce pas là le plus divin et le plus interdit des nectars ?

Nous aurions pu nous donner à l'autre, là, contre un mur de pierre d'une ruelle sordide, sous le regard de notre protectrice, confidente et amie… mais je ne crois pas que nous l'ayons fait.

Peut-être n'était-ce tout simplement pas le bon moment, peut-être dois-je devenir tout ce que je dois devenir, avant. Que se passera-t-il lorsque moi et l'Autre ne seront plus qu'un ? L'un d'entre nous va-t-il disparaître, vais-je tant changer que je ne serais plus moi ?

L'aube nous trouve, allongés dans les bras de l'autre sur l'herbe de l'un des parcs de la Cité. L'Autre est toujours là, comme un bruit de fond, mais j'ai reprit le contrôle. Je crois que l'Autre ne me quittera plus jamais, désormais.

Je change avec Lúa, je le sens.

Tout ici se prépare pour une nouvelle ère.

C'est présent dans le parfum du vent, dans le chant des ruelles. Dans le vol des lucioles.

Il n'y avait pas de lucioles, avant.

Sasuke me raconte que fut un temps, elles étaient nombreuses, ces lucioles étranges, aussi uniques que les lueurs de notre Lune. Elles voletaient tranquillement dans son jardin, émerveillant ses yeux d'enfant. Elles clignotent d'un rouge rosé au lieu de jaune, tout comme notre Lune est pourpre au lieu de blanche.

On disait que ces lucioles étaient attirées par le parfum des roses, les deux rosiers de Lúa que les Uchiha possédaient, mais lorsque celles-ci se sont fanées à jamais, les lucioles ont fui la ville pour retourner dans les montagnes et dans les jungles.

Lorsque je lui demande pourquoi elles revenaient, il me répond avec un sourire malicieux que cela signifie que de nouvelles roses ont sans doute éclot, quelque part, et qu'elles apporteront une vie nouvelle à notre Cité.

Que les roses lui rendraient sa beauté et son honneur perdu, telle une couronne ébréchée à laquelle on rend enfin ses joyaux.

Les temps changent, et pas seulement pour les anges, les démons et les hommes.

Je sais, au fond, que cela ne peut s'arrêter à notre Cité. Ce sera comme l'onde d'une goutte tombant dans un lac placide, qui s'étendra partout sans que rien ne vienne l'arrêter… j'ai hâte de voir quels trésors recèlera ce nouveau monde.

Il dit que je suis l'un de ces trésors.

Je suis quelque chose d'ancien, et quelque chose d'actuel, rassemblés pour créer l'avenir.

Je suis comme cette petite fille.

Ce trésor.

Nous sommes les outsiders exceptionnels qui amènent le Destin avec notre venue.

Elle a glissé son regard empli de sagesse dans le mien, et ses lèvres m'ont souri.

Blotti dans les bras de mon homme, mon démon bien aimé, je me prends à penser à ce que nos yeux apporterons à notre Cité, et à la guerre qui y gronde.

Entre deux baisers, le regard perdu dans les cieux sanglants et sauvages, suivant d'un air absent le ballet des lucioles, il me murmure son nom.

Un nom béni des légendes, que personne n'oserait oublier.

_Elle s'appelle Lúa…_

.

.

**oOo**

.

.

Son regard me serre le cœur.

Son regard si différent de celui que j'ai apprit à aimer, perdant son bleu, sa douceur, sa pureté… non, il est toujours pur, mais il n'est plus lui.

Il est un autre, dans son corps que j'adore.

Lui n'est pas un ange, ni même un démon comme les autres. Il ne parle pas, il est… animal.

Les mots ne sont pas utiles entre nous. Un regard, un geste suffit.

Il est si différent de celui que j'aime… et pourtant, quelque part, il est toujours lui.

Au fond de ce regard pourpre et derrière ces crocs, il est toujours lui, même s'il est aussi… autre chose.

Je l'aime. J'aime aussi cette facette de lui, qu'importe ce qu'il m'en coûte.

Il est mien, et je suis sien.

Il sera toujours mon ange, qu'importe qu'il ne soit pas angélique lorsque la nuit tombe.

Cela m'attriste, de voir ses mains et son visage souillés par l'ambroisie de la vie de nos proies, mais ma langue sur sa peau le rend bientôt aussi immaculé qu'il est sensé toujours être à mes yeux.

Son corps, souple, puissant, se tord à la manière de celui des grands fauves, ses muscles roulent délicieusement sous sa peau dorée par les lueurs des réverbères. Il est dangereux, indubitablement.

Je l'aime.

C'est triste, et tellement captivant à la fois.

Tellement fascinant.

Il m'a toujours fasciné, il a toujours été un danger pour mes sens.

Il a ressuscité mon cœur et réveillé une âme que je croyais m'avoir déserté. Il est… mon univers.

Tellement fragile que je me dois de le protéger, et tellement fort qu'il peut marcher à mes côtés sans crainte.

Il restera toujours le seul devant lequel je daignerais m'agenouiller.

Le seul et l'unique.

Lui et moi nous laissons porter par le chant des rues de cette ville, notre Cité.

Je sais, je sens, qu'un jour, nous en serons les maîtres incontestés, ses enfants les plus chéris.

C'est écrit dans les rayons de la Lune, gravé dans les pavés que nos pas connaissent par cœur et qui s'abreuvent du sang que l'on fait couler, c'est inscrit sur le revers des pétales de fleurs de Lune, dans le vol des lucioles, et dans le regard des autres.

Son corps ne fait que suivre les désirs de la Cité, et je la sens s'enchanter sur son passage. Un démon à la fois nouveau et ancien, lâché dans ses rues comme un sort qui se répand, et que je suis sans sourciller.

J'ai si longtemps refusé qu'il fasse partie de ce monde… je n'ai pas voulu voir que, comme moi, il lui appartient déjà.

Je ne veux pas qu'il soit autre chose que mon ange de pureté, que je me torturais à ne pas vouloir salir.

Mais même ainsi, il reste pur.

Pur à m'en briser le cœur.

Il est comme la Lune, tâché de sang, mais toujours, toujours hors de portée de sa souillure.

Comment ?

Je le savais, au fond, qu'il a été _autre chose_, avant.

Cela me faisait peur… mais plus maintenant.

J'embrasse tout ce qu'il est et le futur qu'il me promet comme j'embrasse ses lèvres, avec voracité.

L'un avec l'autre, nous pourrons être tout ce que nous sommes, sans plus nous retenir, sans plus nous cacher ou nous fuir.

Les autres voient tantôt le baron de Lúa et l'orphelin du bourgeois, tantôt le grand génie et le petit prodige. Ils voient l'associable insensible et le bon vivant, ou l'amant couard et fuyard et son amoureux éploré d'être laissé à l'abandon. Ils voient des choses que nous sommes ou non.

J'ai tellement changé.

Je courais après ma vengeance, après mon frère, et j'ai trouvé autre chose.

Quelque-chose au-delà du Paraître, au-delà du réel.

Lúa porte les rêves des nombres dans son sein, richesse, aventure, réussite… amour.

Surnaturel.

Lui et moi, c'est au-delà même du monde.

Au-delà de l'Amour. Et au-delà de la Haine.

Le sentent-ils, cet indéfinissable lien ? Ce quelque-chose, par-delà les mots, qui nous donne un sens autre de ce qui est… nous fait voir par-delà l'horizon qu'atteignent nos regards, plongés l'un dans l'autre.

L'air est lourd, chargé d'électricité. L'orage approche, l'orage de la guerre et du changement. Nous avons vécu dans un cocon dont nous sortons tout juste, nous séchons nos ailes à la lumière de la Lune, et bientôt, nous prendrons notre envol.

Sur l'herbe du parc, nous nous enlaçons, tendrement, comme deux enfants amoureux, émerveillés par un spectacle qui avait perdu de sa magie au regard du commun des mortels. Nous partageons des baisers, doux et repus après la nuit sauvage, et retrouvons notre semblant d'humanité étrange à présent que le soleil étouffe nos flammes des siennes.

Comme des enfants, oui.

J'aurais aimé qu'il me connaisse, enfant. J'étais un beau petit garçon, toujours souriant. On disait que je tenais tout de maman. Sa beauté sibylline de poupée de porcelaine, son sourire d'ange, ses prunelles gris perle… oui, j'avais les yeux gris, avant.

Avant que maman ne meure sous mes yeux.

Je me suis laissé consumer par la haine, et rien n'aurait dû pouvoir y remédier.

Rien.

Puis il y a eu lui.

Il lui a suffit d'un sourire, et de son regard couleur de ciel, de déjeuners partagés dans le secret du Palais, de cigarettes piquées d'entre mes lèvres.

Je souhaite qu'un jour il me rende mes yeux gris, comme il m'a rendu le reste. Je souhaite qu'il connaisse cette facette de moi dont plus personne ne se souvient.

Des milliers de démons fêtent encore, autour de nous, l'arrivée de leur Princesse, et je me prends à souhaiter offrir à mon ange le trésor d'un regard que j'ai perdu et d'un sourire que je ne sais plus faire. Lúa gronde et chantonne, et je me prends à souhaiter redevenir humain, rien qu'un instant, rien que pour lui.

Il y a la ville, et ses lueurs qui ont célébré toute la nuit son enfant enfin revenue au pays, et le jour qui ne saurait interrompre notre nouveau rêve.

Il y a les lucioles qui volettent au gré de leurs joies, suivant le parfum envoûtant mais indécelable des roses que nous croyions fanées depuis des années.

Je ne saurais vous dire où, ni comment elles sont revenues à la vie. Car, aux dernières nouvelles, ces deux uniques rosiers sont morts il y a dix ans, noyés dans le sang de mon clan. Mais elles sont là, quelque part.

Ressuscitées.

Comme la fierté des démons.

Comme les prunelles aussi anciennes que cette Cité, sur le visage de mon aimé.

Oh oui, il faisait déjà partie de ce monde… et notre passion, au lieu d'en souffrir, ne s'en trouve que ranimée.

Il y a ces petites fleurs, qui ne découvrent doucement leurs corolles écarlates qu'aux lueurs de la Lune, parsemant de leur éclat de braise les parterres et les balconnets des vieux immeubles de pierre claire, et qui maintenant se referment et s'endorment, attendant paisiblement que leur heure revienne.

Il y a ma main, mes doigts entrelacés dans les cheveux de mon ange, qui retiennent nos corps l'un à l'autre comme si notre vie en dépendait.

Et elle en dépend.

Nos yeux se perdent dans les cieux écarlates, les lueurs des lucioles se meurt, comme celle des fleurs, comme celle de notre bestialité, celle de son regard, qui repasse lentement au bleu.

Il n'y plus que lui et moi, et l'Autre est retourné s'enfermer au fond de son être, et son corps mêlé au mien, et sa présence mugissante qui emplit tout mon être du désir le plus brut, de la passion la plus démente, de la dévotion la plus fanatique, de la folie la plus intarissable… de la tendresse la plus douce et la plus sincère.

Il n'y a que nous, et le monde à nos pieds…

.

.

.

**oO°Tsuzuku...°Oo**

.

.

SAUVEZ WILLY!

Le film vous dira comment.


End file.
